


Clara and Bonnie: Power Struggle

by ClaraBonnieOswald (ClaraAndMeAIT)



Series: Clara and... [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Bathroom Sex, Body Shots, Car Sex, Champagne, Dinner, Dirty Talk, Drunk Clara, Episode Tag: s09e08 The Zygon Inversion, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Ghost Sex, Handcuffs, Hungover Clara, Ice Cream, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Massage, Oral Sex, Pool Sex, Reminiscing, Scissoring, Sexting, Shower Sex, Smut, Table Sex, Wine, story porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 48
Words: 145,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraAndMeAIT/pseuds/ClaraBonnieOswald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the Zygon Inversion S09E08  ...<br/>Bonnie has captured Clara, she tries to break free from the Zygon pod, but discovers she might be getting more than she bargained for.</p><p>This is very explicit! I am giving everyone fair warning! </p><p>There is an ongoing story but Bonnie/Clara in every chapter, because who doesn't want over 100,000 words on that? Lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara meets Bonnie for the first time  
> ...  
> Clara wakes up to find she has been cloned by a Zygon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has got a bit of set up story but will be worth it (promise!)

Clara woke up. She looked around her and realised she was in her flat, in bed.

'Strange,' she thought. The last thing she remembered was helping her neighbour's son go back to his parents. How did she get into bed? Who had put her there? And why was she in pyjamas? She'd been fully clothed earlier, someone must have changed her.

She got up, walked out of the bedroom across the hallway to the living room. Clara opened the window to let the light in, but saw only a solid brick wall. What was going on? She went to the kitchen, that window was bricked up and so was the front door. Where was she?

Clara returned to the living room.The television in the corner turned itself on, and she saw a photo of herself on the screen. She looked at it, her hair was tied back, and she was wearing the same clothes she was yesterday, a white shirt with a leather jacket. She was wearing the same shade of dark red lipstick that had taken her an age to get right that morning. She looked at the picture on the screen for several minutes, curious to see herself in the third person. She didn't usually do her hair like that, not for a long time anyway.

Clara walked up to the screen to face the picture of herself, curious. She looked different to usual, she didn't remember doing this so it must be in the future. She looked at the screen for several minutes. If this was how she had died at least she looked good.

The picture blinked and looked right at her, causing Clara to let out a small scream and catch her breath. She took a step back.

'What the hell?!' she gasped.

'Hello Clara' said the figure on the screen. She spoke in a different accent to her, more English, more pronounced. 'Glad to see you are awake.' The stranger tapped the screen giving it a hollow glass sound. Who was this?

'H-hello...' said Clara. 'What or who on earth are you?' She was very confused.

'You can call me Bonnie. And I'm you Clara, I do very much enjoy being you.' Bonnie was half smiling and had the slightest glint in her eye

Clara looked carefully at the screen. 'You can't be me, how can you be me?' she said.

'I thought you were clever.' Bonnie tapped the screen as she said it.

'I am, but how are you doing this?'

'You're inside a Zygon pod Clara, I've taken you for myself and killed everyone else. You should be flattered.' Bonnie continued looking at her with large eyes, blinking.

'Thanks and everything but let me go.'

'I'm afraid I can't do that, not yet at least.' said Bonnie.

Clara put her hands to her head, feeling a strong heartbeat pulsate inside. She had a blinding headache.

'What are you doing to me? ' Clara said through strained breaths.

'Showing you what I can do, we're linked Clara.' Bonnie said, still looking at her.

'Stop! Please!' said Clara, 'I feel like my head will explode!' Her knees gave way and she collapsed to the floor.

Bonnie moved closer to the screen, her lips and eyes magnified. 'Beg me,' Bonnie smirked, 'beg me to stop.' Clara was beginning to see white flashes across her vision.

'Please Bonnie,' shouted Clara through painful groans, please stop, I can't take much more. Please! Stop!' She was in foetal position on the floor.

Bonnie looked at her with a tilted head, and moved backwards away from the screen again. 'I didn't think hearing you beg would be as hot as this,' Bonnie said in a low voice.

Clara screamed, 'Stop! Please! Let me go, I can't take much more! Please!!'

'Oh I very much doubt that is true,' Bonnie said before turning off her headache.

The pain stopped instantly. Clara took her hands away from her head slowly and looked at Bonnie on the screen. She stood up carefully. Clara grabbed the television remote and turned it off with the button. It turned back on instantly. She tried this several more times and even unplugged the set but it didn't work, Bonnie sat there, she folded her arms and rolled her eyes, sighing.

'Please Clara, really. You can't turn me off, however much you try.'

'What did you do to me?' said Clara, rubbing her head still.

'Besides giving you a strong headache? I was having a look around inside here,' she tapped her left temple.

'Why are you doing this?' said Clara. Bonnie moistened her lips with her tongue slightly, Clara was oddly transfixed for a moment, unsure why.

"Because I can,' said Bonnie. 'Your mind is now my mind, we're linked, so I know exactly what you are thinking right now.' said Bonnie.

'Oh yeah, and what's that?'

'You're wondering what my lips would be like to kiss.''

'Wrong,' Clara said, blushing. 'I wasn't.' She was taken aback by how much she enjoyed Bonnie saying that to her. 

'I know.' Bonnie looked at her, narrowing her eyes. 'But you are now.' Bonnie licked her lips gently, Clara couldn't take her eyes off them, feeling a tingling sensation in the pit of her stomach. How was she doing this?

'What have you done to me?' said Clara, still blushing. 

'Nothing,' she paused, 'yet.' Bonnie looked Clara straight in the eyes. 'All you need to know is that you're mine now.'

'You don't own me,' said Clara defiantly. 'If you have been inside my head you'll know no-one can own me.' 

Bonnie's lips were very distracting. 'Well then, I guess we will need to see about that, won't we. You're mine now.' Bonnie pursed her lips slightly. Clara fell transfixed, moving towards the screen. 

'I've seen all your memories, I know everything about you, I know all your strengths and all your weaknesses Clara.' Bonnie moved closer to the screen, Clara widened her eyes to focus, her lips magnified. 'Like what you see?'

'What?' replied Clara, her voice breaking, unable to look away. 

'You're thinking about what these lips would feel like on your cheek,' said Bonnie in a deep quiet voice. 'Then what they'd feel like on your own lips, on your neck and then maybe your collar bone.' Clara was edging forward towards the screen, her face a few feet from Bonnie's image. She swallowed hard, breathing deep. 

'What else would you do?' she said quickly in a crackly voice. 

'Maybe I would take my tongue and run it up your neck to your ear, then I would tell you,' Bonnie whispered, ' that I was going to fuck you senseless.' 

Clara gasped, surprised, taken aback by the directness. She could feel butterflies in her stomach, and was starting to feel wet between her legs. What was Bonnie doing to her? 

'It does not take much with you Clara, does it? All these memories, these fantasies, so much to choose from, I'm saving a few of these images to my personal collection.' Bonnie said, teasing Clara. Bonnie bit her lip on the screen, Clara looked down towards it, breathing heavily, totally transfixed. 

'What would it feel like if I kissed you? How would it feel?' growled Bonnie. Clara choked back the lump in her throat. Unable to speak. 'Remember how long it took you to put this lipstick on? Imagine how it would feel to taste, to bite on and lick off. Would you want a slow deep long kiss or rough and urgent? Maybe I would pull your hair back in my hands, preventing you from getting within an inch of kissing me, holding my lips in front of you, not letting them touch you.' 

Clara groaned, breathing heavily now, her lips an inch from Bonnie's on the screen. Her eyes were closed. 'These lips, an inch away and unable to kiss them until I let you. So close, not touching you, you feeling wet just at the thought of kissing me. Sound familiar Clara?' 

Clara moaned, knowing exactly how that felt. 

'Getting so turned on at the thought of kissing me, I like this, thinking about me biting your lip, licking your lips with my tongue gently and then me holding my lips just away from yours, so close you could touch with one movement.' 

Clara edged closer to the screen, feeling it's warmth. 'And then what?' she said, breathless, completely wet, her insides throbbing. She knocked her forehead on the television. 

Bonnie laughed. 'You know I can see you, don't you?' She leant back to where she had been originally. 

Clara looked confused pulling away, she was breathless still, she felt a pulse between her legs, confused about what was happening. Glad it was, very glad, but also very confused. 

'About to kiss a television screen with my, your, image on, I must really be doing something to you.' Bonnie looked at her. Clara was beginning to catch her breath again. 

'I've never wanted to kiss someone so much in my life, I don't understand, it's like you are hypnotising me.' Clara stood up and faced away from the television. The butterflies in her stomach were subsiding. Bonnie laughed, lifted a finger up to her lips stopping shy of touching them. 

'Not hypnotism Clara, it's always been there in your mind, a deep rooted fantasy, and now you have the chance to act on it. Turn around to face me.' 

'No,' said Clara, unsure if that was because she was frightened or curious of what Bonnie would do to her next. 

'I can make you, if you choose not to.' Clara still faced away. Bonnie put her finger to her own lips and Clara felt it too. Clara felt weak at the knees, the butterflies returned instantly and Clara fell forward onto the floor. Bonnie traced her finger from her lips, across her cheek to her neck and then down to her collar bone, causing the hairs on the back of Clara's neck to stand on end. 'Would you like me to continue?' said Bonnie. 

Clara nodded, beginning to get breathless again. 'I can take control of you in a heartbeat, in fact I think I will, turn and look at me.' Clara turned round, still sat on the floor to face the television where Bonnie was facing her. Clara looked at Bonnie, seeing her tracing her lips with her finger, she moved her finger to her neck and down to her chest. She stopped. Clara could feel her heart beating hard where the pressure was, in her mind she hoped Bonnie would carry on, she was dripping wet. How was she getting so turned on by someone who looked exactly like her? 

'Now, here's what going to happen. I'm going to tell you what to do, let's see how long you last, I say a minute, two at most. Do you want to continue?' Her voice and the sIght of Bonnie touching herself were making her feel weak at the knees. 

'Yes,' said Clara arching her back slightly, 'If you don't I might have to go in to the bedroom and do it myself.' 

'Don't you dare,' said Bonnie. 'Stay where you are. I want to watch this.' Bonnie moved her finger to Clara's right breast. 'I want you to touch this nipple and make it hard, and then do the same to this one,' Bonnie moved her finger across to the other side. 

Clara did as she asked, fighting hard to resist the growing urge inside her. It didn't take long for both of her nipples to be rock hard through her vest, straining against the material of her bra. 

'Excellent work Clara,' Bonnie said trailing her finger over each nipple in turn, making Clara shiver. Bonnie trailed her finger down her stomach, Clara recoiled nervously at the feeling of the pressure going further down until it almost went between her legs. 'Now Clara, I want you to keep your eyes on me, don't look away,' Bonnie put a finger on her own lips, 'think about kissing me, and show me what that makes you want to do.' 

Clara moaned in agreement. She put her right hand inside her trousers and underwear and touched herself, dripping wet and pulse throbbing between her legs. She avoided direct pressure for as long as she dared, but eventually had to touch it to push herself over the edge, she came as soon as she made contact. Her left hand continued squeezing her nipple She strained to keep her eyes open and head facing towards Bonnie whilst extending her neck, grabbing hold of the rug she was laying on with her left hand. She gasped loudly, all the time thinking of kissing Bonnie's lips, staring back at her from the television. Bonnie was biting her bottom lip, hard, she let Clara feel it, causing her to moan more. 

'I was right, one minute and thirty four seconds.' Clara was still breathing heavily, looking at the screen, 'impressive Clara,' Bonnie smirked. 

'What are you doing to me?' 

'I think you'll find you did that to yourself.' Bonnie said, 'Again, both hands this time.' Clara looked at her, almost melting inside at those words. Clara put her right hand inside herself. 'No, I want to see, take them off,' said Bonnie. Clara obliged removing the trousers and underwear, both soaking wet. 'And keep your eyes over here, I want you to look into my eyes when you make yourself come.' 

Clara replaced her right hand inside her, with index and middle fingers inside her. Her left hand gently stroked her clit as she worked herself back up again. She pushed her fingers in and out gently at first, building up a slow rhythm. She took her eyes off Bonnie for a moment. 

'Look at me Clara, I want you to think about me whilst you are fucking yourself. Think about my tongue licking your neck, me biting your neck hard enough to break the skin, my lips sucking on your nipples, biting them when they are hard...' Clara moaned, having come again, the scream was louder than before. 

'Again, another finger inside this time.' Clara put three fingers inside, instead of moving in and out this time she rotated her fingers paying more attention to her clit, stroking it with more pressure this time. 

'Think about my lips kissing down your stomach, the inside of your thigh up to where you are fucking yourself. Imagine me kissing you right now whilst you're pleasuring yourself.' Clara gasped as she contorted her fingers towards her g-spot, rubbing it hard in rhythm with her other hand. 'Imagine me breathing into your ear, telling you to make yourself come for me, and that I would make you come ten times harder when it was my go.' 

Clara came with those words, arching her back off the floor, screaming Bonnie's name loudly in short sharp breaths. 'I'm enjoying this much more than I was expecting. Again,' Bonnie said, 'more inside.' 

Clara, her hand still, came again as Bonnie said those words, leaving her noticeably shaking. Bonnie raised an eyebrow at her. 

'You can have that one for free, but again.' Clara took her right hand out and replaced it with her left, pushing all four of her fingers in, rubbing her clit with her left thumb. She rubbed her right nipple with her other hand. She returned to thrusting her hand in and out this time, she closed her eyes, trying to focus. 

'You will come for the fifth time Clara, I almost made you come by telling you I was going to kiss you, I promise you, I am going to fuck you absolutely senseless when I get a chance.' Bonnie growled at her. Clara slowed down, allowing her fifth orgasm in ten minutes to build. Bonnie looked at her through the screen, 'I want you to come for me Clara, I want you to move your hands faster and do not stop until I tell you.' 

Clara picked up the pace, rubbing her right hand on her clit and pushing her fingers in and out at double the speed she had been. 

'Keep going Clara, faster, faster than anyone has ever fucked you before, I want you to come at least three times, come for me.' Clara came heavily but kept on going, slower than she had been. 'Faster!' said Bonnie commanding. Clara saw Bonnie put a hand inside her own trousers and touch herself, feeling the extra sensation. Clara summoned all her strength to increase the speed, coming three more times as she watched and felt Bonnie, and then again much louder, unable to find any words. She lay panting shivering, pulling a blanket off her sofa to cover herself. 'I can't... No more,' she panted. Bonnie touched her own clit looking at Clara, they both reacted to the presure, Clara felt shocks going through her system. Bonnie removed her hand.

'We need to work on your endurance... and we will. I want to taste you, lick your fingers,' demanded Bonnie, she was ever so slightly flushed on the screen. Clara did as she said, still shaking. Bonnie did the same, looking Clara in the eye and licking her lips once she had finished, 'Tastes good, well done. You can stay.' 

'Oh I can, can I?' said Clara sarcastically. 'Thanks.' 

'You can get changed, I have to work, I will be back soon. And besides, you need to catch your breath.' Bonnie got up and walked off screen and then went blank. 

Clara got dressed. What had just happened? She had never experienced anything like that before, still shaking, her pulse racing. Smiling to herself she went off to have a cold shower.


	2. Groundrules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie explains to Clara how she can leave the pod..

Clara woke up in her bed, unsure how she had got back there. She was wearing the same pyjamas as she had been, she was certain she had changed the previous day after showering. Why could she not remember?

She got up and opened the window, it was still a solid brick wall. She went into the kitchen and put the kettle on, thinking about what was happening. The kitchen window was blocked off as well. She made a cup of tea and went through to the living room, sitting on the sofa. She looked down at the floor.

She remembered everything that happened with Bonnie, in very specific details. It was like having had a very sexy dream, which just the thought of sent a cold shiver down her spine. She told herself that Bonnie must have done something to her, she wouldn't have just touched herself in the middle of the floor, why had she done that? She was effectively getting herself off whilst looking in a mirror, that was messed up.

How was Bonnie doing this? Was she being poisoned? Maybe with gas or liquid? She looked at the cup of tea, suddenly put off. Was this all a very elaborate, but very very sexy, dream? She needed to be objective, look around, find out a way to escape. Bonnie had told her she was inside a Zygon pod, unlikely that looked like her flat, and she was locked inside, no way to leave.

Whatever they had done, they had recreated her flat to absolute perfection. She got up and looked at the bookcase, picking up a book. As she flipped through it she found it completely blank, every page. She picked up another, it was the same. Ok, so not completely detailed, she wondered what else was different. She was about to leave the room when she heard a noise. She turned around to see.

There was a hollow tap on the television screen.

'Hello Clara, glad you're up,' Bonnie said with a grin, 'ready for round two?'

Clara looked at the screen, walking up to it. Bonnie was somewhere dark, she couldn't make out anything apart from her. She was still wearing the leather jacket and white shirt. Clara noticed the red lipstick. She looked damned good on the screen.

'Where am I?' asked Clara. 'You can't keep me here.'

'I told you earlier. You are in a pod, my pod, and as I told you, you're mine now. There is no way out.'

'You put me in here, if there is a way in, figures there is a way out.'

Well, there is one way out.'

'Which is?' Clara asked.

'If I let you.' Bonnie looked her straight in the eye. 'And you'd have earn it.' She raised her eyebrow, pursing her lips. Clara felt goosebumps on her arms. 

'Earn it how exactly?' Clara asked, being distracted by Bonnie's lips again.

'Would you like me to show you?' said Bonnie. 'How you can earn your freedom?'

'Just tell me,' demanded Clara.

'You are only allowed out when I want you to fuck me.' Bonnie said. 'I'm in control Clara, we need to make that clear.'

Clara felt a shiver at the words. 'And when is that likely to be?'

'Could be tomorrow, could be years. You made a good start earlier, very good.' Bonnie moistened her lips. 

'Earlier? How long have you been gone?' Clara asked. 

'A few hours, I rearranged a few meetings to get back sooner.' Bonnie narrowed her eyes, 'you didn't answer my question,' said Bonnie impatiently. 'Would you like me to show you?'

Clara didn't say anything, she looked at Bonnie, trying to figure her out. Bonnie stood up, walking away from the screen, Clara was impressed how this outfit even looked good from behind. 

'I can't see, so I'm going to have to take your word for it,' replied Bonnie. Bonnie walked towards a black leather sofa a few paces behind where she had orginally been. She stood behind the sofa and looked back at Clara. 'So here's what we are going to do,' said Bonnie. 'I am going to fuck myself on here,' she pointed down, smiling to herself, 'and you are going to watch me.'

Clara felt a tingling sensation in her stomach, increasing her heartbeat.

'It seems you like that idea. I want you to watch me fuck your body. Like I told you, you're mine now.' Bonnie grinned, licking her lips at the prospect. Clara saw it, transfixed by it again.

'There is one rule,' said Bonnie, 'you are not allowed to touch yourself, am I clear?'

'Y-Yes,' said Clara, shaking slightly.

'I will let you feel through the link, but if you touch yourself or come it stops. And I will know if you do.' Bonnie looked at her, head tilted to one side. 'I'd also like you to describe what I'm doing to you, every minute detail.'

Clara was breathing heavily at the thought of narrating Bonnie touching herself. Clara was already beginning to feel wet. She was so turned on, it was going to be hard.

'Do you understand?' Bonnie said with an stern smile. 'I dread to think how turned on you are going to be in half an hour.'

Clara could not imagine herself lasting that long, she already wanted to get herself off. She nodded slowly, putting her feet up on the sofa, sitting up on some pillows.

'Good. Now remember, eyes on me, you won't want to miss this.'

Bonnie moved in front of the sofa and sat down, she undid the first few buttons on her coat and then stopped.

'I can't hear you Clara, you are supposed to be talking.'

'Umm, Bonnie is unbuttoning her jacket,' stammered Clara.

'No, Clara, like this.' Bonnie prescribed, 'You are unbuttoning your jacket.'

'Y-You are undoing your jacket,' said Clara.

'Better, we shall continue,' smiled Bonnie. She removed her jacket, folded it up and put it on the floor revealing a crisp white shirt underneath. Bonnie went to unzip it from the top, taking it off over her head, folding it up as well. She left her black bra on.

Clara kept on describing, 'you are undoing your trousers,' she faltered slightly, 'and unlacing your boots. You are taking off your shoes, socks and-and trousers, leaving your underwear on.' Bonnie was an exact copy of her, her body looked really good.

'What do you think, Clara? Like what you see?'

'Yes,' Clara breathed out rapidly.

'Want to fuck me?'

'Yes,' said Clara quietly, surprised at how turned on she was looking at Bonnie. Why was she feeling like this?

'Good, I'll continue. You are not allowed to touch, remember.'

Bonnie undid her hair, letting it hang down like Clara's. She laid down with her back on the sofa, propped up with pillows, Clara could see her fully across the screen, head on the left. She ran her hands through her hair, and then put a hand on each breast, cupping them slightly. She felt for the nipples and rubbed her hand over them until Clara could see they were hard. She felt her own nipples getting hard at the same time as Bonnie's, she could feel everything on her own body as well.

'Your nipples are hard,' gasped Clara, wanting to touch her own badly. Bonnie looked at Clara, putting a finger towards her lips, licking it and then rubbing her hard left nipple under her bra, pinching it painfully. Clara felt the flash of pain, caught off guard. 'God that feels so good,' said Clara, about to put her hands on her own nipples through her vest.. Bonnie stopped, and looked at Clara. 'No,' she said, an evil glint in her eye. 'No touching.' Clara put her hands back at her side.

'Good,' Bonnie reached behind herself and took off her bra, throwing it over the sofa. She took her breasts and kneaded them, pinching the nipples between her fingers as she did. Bonnie laughed to herself, 'you are excellent Clara.' Keeping her left nipple pinched, Clara moved her right hand down her stomach towards her thighs.

Clara felt every movement, wanting to close her eyes to feel the sensation. 'Eyes open!' said Bonnie, noticing, she licked her left finger again and returned to pinching her nipple, to the point of it being very painful, still cupping her breast.

'You move your hand to the upper thigh and feel your pants,' said Clara between breaths, 'they are wet to the touch,' 

'How do you know they are wet?' said Bonnie. 

'If you are even half as wet as I am, they are completely soaked through,' said Clara.

'How wet are you?' asked Bonnie, moaning slightly, tracing her finger around the wet underwear.

'Dripping,' replied Clara. 'I need to feel it.'

'Good, remember, no touching yourself.'

Clara moaned, getting very uncomfortable and flushed in the face. 'You are touching your wet pants, rubbing your clit through the material.' She was breathing heavily. She felt a pressure on her own clit which made her jump slightly. She felt like she was being touched herself. She stopped talking, unable to string any words together.

'Oh yes, that's right Clara, I'm going to fuck both of us, I told you I was in control. You will come when I want you to. Remember, no touching, move your hands away.' Clara put her hands behind her head, doing as Bonnie told her. 

'I- I can't talk... anymore,' said Clara.

'Ok, just watch, watch as I fuck myself,' Bonnie bit her lip as she removed her pants, throwing them away. Clara felt a shudder looking at Bonnie's lips, wishing she was doing the biting. 'Hard.'

Bonnie touched her throbbing clit and moaned slightly, moving her hips subconsciously. She moved her left hand to hold her other lips apart, stroking them gently as she did, allowing her right hand to focus on pinching her clit between her fingers and rubbing it roughly. Clara felt an arousal coming but the pressure stopped just before she was pushed over the edge.

Bonnie laughed between moans. 'Clara, Clara, if I am going to let you fuck me you need to be able to last more than a minute.'

Clara breathed heavily, saying nothing as Bonnie continued, allowing her left hand to trace the entrance of her vagina. Clara felt her legs beginning to shake, continuing to watch Bonnie pleasure herself. Bonnie stopped the pressure on her clit, concentrating on fingering herself. She felt one finger go inside, slowly at first and then deep as far as it would go. Clara gasped. 'Just fuck me Bonnie, please!' shouted Clara.

Bonnie moved her finger in and out gradually a couple of times before removing it and slowly inserting it into her mouth, covering it with saliva. 'Want to taste Clara?' Clara felt her heartbeat race watching those lips and tongue lick her finger.

'Please, I can't take this any more. Please,' Bonnie looked at her, smiling, then replaced her finger, pushing it in gently and then removing it to push two fingers in, again very slowly. Just with two fingers she went in and out a couple of times and then picked up the pace, alternating between pushing and rotating in circular movements.

'You see Clara, if you are going to be with me you need to learn how to be controlled. You like being in control don't you? All your fantasies involve you being in charge,' Bonnie increased the speed of her fingering. 'Maybe one day I'll let you fuck me, but for now you will do what I want. I have you right where I want you, I could make you come in one second.'

Clara nodded in agreement. 'Bonnie, I-, oh my god, this feels so good,' she shouted. Bonnie put another finger inside, and increased the pace, feeling Clara getting dangerously close.

'How much do you want to come right now?' Bonnie asked, arching her back.

'Please, just do it now,' Clara shouted, almost convulsing with pleasure. 'Fuck me!'

'What did you say?'

'Fuck me!' Clara screamed.

'No,' said Bonnie. 'I'm going to fuck myself, and you are going to feel every second of it. Keep count Clara, I want to know how many times you come.' And with that Bonnie increased the speed of her fingers and fucked herself roughly. Clara came instantly, loudly, moaning, feeling her whole body shivering. There was no break as Bonnie continued, she increased the speed, not allowing Clara a moment to recover. She came another two times, Bonnie moaned herself, feeling Clara's orgasm inside her, she still had some way to go so she carried on.

Clara came again as Bonnie began rubbing her clit roughly, she moved her hips in time with the fingering, finding a rhythm that allowed her to curb her urges for a few seconds. Bonnie seemed to be getting faster after each time. Clara felt her put another finger inside, and roughly increase the pace again.

Bonnie was getting close herself now, she pressed on, going faster. Clara screamed Bonnie's name loudly, panting. Bonnie pushed her fingers inside roughly, Clara saw her throw her head back, extending her neck back as she moaned lightly, Bonnie came loudly on the screen, the sIght of it made Clara come hard, she could feel liquid trickling down her leg. She blushed bright red, that had never happened before.

'Oh Clara, this is a good fuck, I have to say,' she said panting, 'I hope you can keep up for a bit longer,' she said. Bonnie put just two fingers in reaching for her g-spot, she continued the pressure on her clit. She felt another wave coming.

'Can I touch myself?, asked Clara, 'please, I can keep up if you let me.' She arched her back, moaning.

'I don't care what you do if you can keep going.' Bonnie moaned, caught in a moment, 'all I want you to do is look at me whilst you're doing it'. Clara quickly put one hand on her own clit and three fingers inside her trousers and began fucking herself, hard, looking at Bonnie. They both looked at each other, feeling a large orgasm building.

'I really want to fuck you in person Clara,' said Bonnie, 'I want to kiss you, taste you, tie you up and fuck you so hard you can't even breathe. I can just imagine how you taste right now, this feels so good, you are excellent.'

Clara came twice more, feeling something bigger coming. Bonnie sat up onto her knees and leaned back onto the the sofa facing forward so she could watch Clara, she concentrated on her g spot, the two fingers pressing against it inside. Her other hand still on her throbbing clit.

'Come on Clara, keep going,' Bonnie said, 'this is going to be worth it.' Clara swapped her hands over and put two fingers against her g-spot as she watched Bonnie on her knees, fucking herself hard.

Bonnie was getting close to orgasm. She threw her head back, matching her rhythm to Clara'. Clara matched her and they continued for another minute until they both pushed each other over the edge. Clara gasped loudly, now unable to move her hands, shuddered violently against the fingers planted inside her several times.Bonnie moaned loudly, growling at the back of her throat, she exhaled loudly.

'I think I might be letting you out sooner than I wanted to,' said Bonnie. She licked her fingers dry, 'You taste delicious by the way.'

Clara couldn't talk, unable to move, flushed and panting heavily. She removed her hands. 'What are you doing to me? Is that how you felt earlier when I was, you know, doing that?''

'Yes, it was. Feels good doesn't it? How many times?' Bonnie demanded.

'I lost count at ten,' Clara croaked out. She was lying still, still shaking.

'Ten is good, but you can do better.' Bonnie stood up and begun to get dressed. She looked down at her body as she put on underwear, nodding to herself. 'You know, if I had a body like this it's no surprise you get so turned on by the idea of fucking yourself. I really have hit the jackpot with you.'

Clara looked at Bonnie, half dressed in trousers and just a bra, she couldn't help but agree.

'So you agree, how very narcissistic of you!' Bonnie smirked, looking down whilst tying her boots.

Clara, beginning to regain some composure sat up, exhausted. 'So is this what we are doing now then? You turn up on my tv, and we play with ourselves and then you go off to some meeting?'

'For now, yes.' Bonnie zipped up her shirt and fixed her hair.

'You can't keep me as your pet in here, available for whenever you have a sexual urge.'

'Fine, I'll leave you then.' Bonnie said, pulling on her coat, she moved closed to the screen. 'See how long you last before you need to see me,' Bonnie smirked. Her image remained on the screen for a few seconds and then clicked off.

'Wait! Bonnie...' Clara said as the image disappeared.


	3. Longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie has left Clara alone  
> ...  
> How long will Clara last?

Clara picked up the tv remote, aiming it at the screen. She pressed the on button, nothing happened.

She sighed to herself, still recovering from what she had just experienced. She had never had any sex like that before, especially just on her own, and certainly not by watching what was essentially a video of herself. That was unexpectedly hot. Clara's top clung to her, damp with sweat, her trousers and underwear dripping, cold and wet between her legs, her hair untidy, hands sticky.

Bonnie was sexy there was no denying it, she convinced herself that Bonnie wasn't her, she looked like her, yes, but she was different. She spoke different, more southern, wore her clothes differently and clearly had a higher sexual threshold than her. It felt real, but this was a made up place.

How did she have that much power over Clara? She still couldn't rule out something chemical making her do it. Yes, she had been with a few women before, hadn't everyone? But this was different, she wasn't used to someone having power over her, she was always the one being chased, people falling for her. Never the other way round.

There had to be a way out of here. There was a clock on the side table, it said 15.30. She distracted herself thinking of Bonnie by looking at details around the flat. All the books were still blank, all the photos were exactly as they had been, furniture all correct. She picked up her tea, cold now.

She went into the kitchen, all the cupboards had the correct items in. Nothing out of place. Her bathroom, the bedroom, everything correct. All her clothes were there, as she'd left them. She sat on the bed, planning her next move. There had to be something in here that would let her out.

She went to have a shower, getting undressed, the shower was hot, burning hot, it felt good on her skin, cleansing her. She washed her hair, enjoying the soap dripping down her body. She closed her eyes for a moment, letting the water cover her body. 

Whilst she washed herself, her hand grazed her left nipple, sending a shock wave across her whole body. She was remembering watching Bonnie on the sofa, fingering herself roughly. Clara caught her breath, finding herself leaning forward onto the shower wall about to push her hand between her legs. She stopped, shaking her head, trying to control her rapidly beating heart. 

What was happening? She'd never even thought of pleasuring herself in the shower before, this was a new feeling. Clara washed herself again and then got out, drying off roughly with a towel. She cleaned her teeth and washed her face, looking in the mirror at herself, leaning down to splash her face. When she finished she looked in the mirror, seeing Bonnie facing back at her, a smirk then appeared on her face, then she moistened her lips. Clara looked at her, biting her own lip subconsciously, taking in a sharp breath. 

She blinked in surprise, Bonnie disappeared, replaced with herself drying off her face. She tapped the mirror, just to be sure. Clara wondered if it was Bonnie doing something to her or whether she had just imagined it. She walked off wearing a towel, hair still wet, into the bedroom.

Clara chose a set of jogging bottoms, a new bra and a tshirt. If she was stuck here at least she would be comfortable, besides her other outfit was ruined.

Clara sat on the bed, looking at her alarm clock. It said 15.30. Odd, she thought, it must have been about two hours since she last looked at the time. This had to be a dream, nothing here was real, these clothes all of it just one elaborate dream. She hoped she wasn't lying unconscious in a ditch somewhere, or worse than that, dead, body dumped never to be found. 

All the stuff with Bonnie, not real, just a sexy dream. She congratulated herself on how dirty her subconscious mind was, creating a hot version of herself to play with. She reckoned if she was dead, confined to a flat where she was going to get fucked continuously by her evil sexy twin wasn't a bad way to go. So what if that was narcissistic, it was damn hot. She laughed out loud, smiling.

She walked out into the hallway, passing a set of photos, stopping still as she noticed something out of place. Instead of the photo of her in Blackpool, wearing a cowboy hat, downing a shot of sambuca with the girls on a hen night, there was a picture of a set of lips. Bonnie's.

She went into the living room. Several other pictures had changed, all to Bonnie's red lips. Some of the photos were moving, some licking lips, some pursing, others biting lips. More and more pictures were changing, until all of them showed the same images. 

She went to the bedroom to get away from the pictures surrounding her. She sat on the bed looking at the opposite wall, several large pictures there had changed to display Bonnie's face, smirking, the smaller ones had her lips on, moving like the others. 

She became transfixed by Bonnie again, watching those beautiful lips all around her. Clara was confused as to why she'd latched onto her lips as the feature she found disarming. It must have been the lipstick, she looked at it still laying on the dressing table. She picked it up, put it on quickly and looked at her lips closely in the central mirror. An image of Bonnie appeared in the mirrors either side, smirking at her. Clara bit down on her own lip, running her tongue around them, tasting the lipstick as she did, imagining what it would feel like to kiss Bonnie. 

The image of Bonnie on her right began copying her movements, Clara tilted her head, looking at her. She raised her right hand to her cheek, and then put her palm onto the mirror, Bonnie did the same. Clara felt the glass, cool under her hand, still transfixed by the image. Bonnie lifted her eyebrow, smiled and brought her face closer towards the glass, not mirroring any more. 

She met Clara's eyes, and then looked down at Clara's lips, biting her own as she did, breathing heavily. Clara watched, feeling butterflies at someone looking at her like this, let alone Bonnie. She was so sexy up close.

Clara looked at Bonnie's lips, she was biting them so hard they were turning dark red. She could see her exhaling by watching her chest. She looked into her eyes again, moving her face closer, palm still on the mirror. Bonnie leaned in tilting her head to the left, inches away from the surface, Clara did the same, flitting her eyes between her eyes and her lips. Clara saw Bonnie close her eyes and did the same, and their lips met.

Instead of the warm sensation Clara had been expecting, it was cold glass she felt on her lips. She opened her eyes and pulled away, seeing a full lipstick mark on the glass and a fading handprint where her palm had been. Her own reflection stared back at her, past the mark.

Why did she want to kiss Bonnie so much? She found herself turned on again, catching her breath, a warm fuzzy sensation between her legs that wasn't subsiding.

'Oh, fuck it,' said Clara, this wasn't real, she could do whatever she liked. She climbed back onto the bed and made herself comfortable, lying down, taking her trousers off. She was about to put her hands inside her underwear to get herself off when she heard a voice. It was Bonnie.

'Well, Clara, what is going on here?' Bonnie's voice said. Clara jumped, surprised.

'I can do what I want in here, this isn't real,' said Clara. 'I'm dead, or lying in a ditch, and you have made it clear I'm not getting out of here anytime soon, so I thought I'd just get on with it.'

'Now, now, that's not what we agreed,' said Bonnie sternly.

'I don't care, we didn't agree anything, I can do what I want,' said Clara, defiant. She put her hands inside her pants, only to find them powerfully pushed out above her head, pressed down into the mattress. 'What- what are you doing?' She tried to move her wrists, they wouldn't budge.

'You don't come unless I am involved,'- said Bonnie. 'Is that understood?'

Clara had stopped struggling. She nodded, 'Yes, it's understood.'

'I can do whatever I want to you, remember, you get out of here when I want you to fuck me. Last night was,' she exhaled, 'excellent. And right now, holding you down, that is, very arousing. Clara Oswald, pinned down on a bed, dripping wet at the thought of kissing me. Again.' Bonnie growled. 'I'm half tempted to leave you like this.'

Clara tried to struggle again. 'No!' she said, a mixture of fear and enjoyment coursing through her veins. She had never been held down before, it was usually her that did this.

Bonnie released her hands, 'Maybe later, I'm curious to see what you were going to do to yourself.' said Bonnie.

'Maybe later? Is that a promise?' said Clara.

'Oh Clara, you just wait, the things I will do to you, you can't even begin to imagine.'

'Oh yeah?' said Clara. 'Like what?'

'Patience Clara, you'll find out. I think you need to remove all of your clothes, I want to see you,' Bonnie said, in a low voice. 

'Can you see me?' asked Clara.

'Yes,' replied Bonnie, 'but you can't see me, disconcerting isn't it? Remove your clothes Clara.'

Clara dutifully removed her tshirt, bra and pants. She was completely naked lying on the bed sheets.

'Now this is good, Clara. I want to remember the first time I saw you without clothes, the things I am going to do to this body,' Bonnie moaned. 'It makes me want to do this...'

Clara felt her arms pressed back down onto the bed roughly, she felt a pressure on her stomach. Caught off guard she jumped slightly, breathing in heavily.. 

'Close your eyes,' commanded Bonnie. Clara did as she said. Clara heard a whisper in her ear, 'one of these days I am going to come in here and fuck you, so, so hard, for hours.' Clara felt pressure on her cheek and then a feeling on her lips, light as a feather. She was beginning to get butterflies, she tried to move her hips but found them pinned down to the bed.

'You know,' Bonnie whispered in her other ear, 'I can't wait to kiss you, all over, bite your neck,' Clara felt a soft finger trail around her neck down to her chest bone, 'suck and bite your nipples," the feeling trailed down to Clara's left nipple, causing her to convulse but unable to move as she was pinned down, she gasped with enjoyment.

The feeling trailed down the left side of her breast, back towards her belly button and then lower still. 'I'd lick all the way down to here, then I would lick you out.' Clara convulsed again, feeling her wetness building. Bonnie continued whispering in her ear, 'running my tongue over your hard clit, pushing my tongue inside you, fucking you with it until you come all over my face. Then I'd fuck you hard, my tongue still licking you. With my other hand I'd put a finger inside your arse, fucking you there as well, but slowly. How does that sound?'

Clara moaned loudly, losing all feeling in her body, she stopped resisting, exhaling quickly. 'I'd fuck you like that for hours, then again with my tongue, hot and wet inside you, rubbing your clit as I did, until you begged me to stop.'

'Don't stop,' moaned Clara loudly, taken aback by how dirty Bonnie was being, she was loving it. 'Fuck me, I need you to fuck me Bonnie, right now. Do it!' said Clara loudly between heavy breaths.

'Do it yourself,' she whispered in her ear, releasing her hold on Clara. Clara didn't miss a beat, putting two fingers inside herself and rubbing her clit up and down roughly. 

Clara fucked herself quickly, coming easily first of all, moaning loudly. She slowed down and started again, still nowhere near done.

'I have to say Clara, you really are going for it, guess you like a bit of dirty talk. Do you like it?'

'Yes!,' breathed out Clara, fucking herself now moving her hips in time with her fingers. 

'I can't wait to fuck you Clara, I want to put my lips all over your body, my tongue where your fingers are now, licking you until you,' Clara came heavily again, louder than before, 'come.'

Clara carried on, feeling her body tighten around her fingers, leaving her very little room to move.

'Lick your fingers and then carry on,' Bonnie said, Clara did as she said. 'Imagine tasting me as you were fucking yourself, licking me as you come, that's what it taste like.'

Clara gasped and arched her back off the bed, continuing to come intermittently.

'Now, get on your knees, like I did last time.' Clara came heavily at the memory. She sat up, on her knees. 'Now continue.'

Clara continued, feeling a strong orgasm building, she had never touched herself like this. She moved her hips forward and back, feeling her breasts moving as she did. She liked this, a lot.

'Come on Clara, I want you to scream my name, on your knees.'

Clara was getting close, losing control of her senses. She moved her hands faster than she could even imagine, threw her head back and shouted loudly, succumbing to her intense orgasm. 'Fucking hell, Bonnie, Fuck me!,' she shouted, falling forward face down onto the bed, removing her hands, panting heavily. 'Fucking hell, that was good.' She rolled onto her back, recovering her breath, red and sweating heavily. 

There was silence, Bonnie had gone silent. 'Bonnie,' she said. 'Are you there?' she asked.

Clara felt a strong pressure inside her vagina and on her clit, she was feeling Bonnie pleasure herself, she smiled.

'Oh I know exactly what you are doing Bonnie!' She said. 'Liked what you saw then I presume, I hope I was good enough for you.' Clara had no more left to give, but decided to give Bonnie a show to help. 

She cupped her own breasts, pushing a thumb over the nipples, making them hard. 'Want to do this Bonnie?' She said with a smile. She pinched both her nipples.

She felt the pressure inside increase, both in speed and size. Clara smiled, beginning to feel more arousal coming. She opened her legs, 'how about this? Want to fuck this? And fuck me?'

Clara moaned slightly, knowing how she was affecting Bonnie. Clara's arms became pinned down again, she laughed, teasing Bonnie, 'oh you like holding me down don't you! Pinning me down, having me all for yourself.' Clara felt more pressure, unable to control herself again, she felt herself moving her hips and then shouted, 'Yes, Bonnie, oh my god, you're about to make me come, do it Bonnie, do it!' 

She felt her insides collapse as the pressure stopped, tensing against being held down. After a few seconds she was released. 

'Well done Clara, another excellent fuck.' Bonnie breathed heavily.

'Thanks, I think I am beginning to like this arrangement. I can't wait to do it for real.'

'Only when I let you. Now get some rest. You're going to need it before I see you next.'

'Oh, why's that? What's the big plan?'

'Next time,' Bonnie said breathing, 'we're going to use what you hide at the back of the bedside table.'

'What are you talking about?' Clara blushed, knowing fully well what she meant. How did she know about that?

'I know everything about you Clara,' Bonnie laughed.

'It seems you do,' Clara was still blushing.

'Get some rest, we'll continue next time. I have to go.'

'When will you be back?' Clara pulled the covers over her, she was shivering.

'Soon, now rest up.I need you ready for next time.'

Clara blushed again, rolling over exhausted, falling into a heavy delirious sleep as soon as she hit the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've strongly implied what's coming up in the next chapter, give it a miss if it's not your thing!  
> Or carry on if it is... 
> 
> Just an aside, this whole piece won't be getting any darker than this, I have lots of ideas to keep on with so stick with me!
> 
> Next chapter later on today/tomorrow :-)


	4. Testing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie tests Clara  
> ...  
> Clara is becoming more compliant, but she is hiding a secret. What will Bonnie do with the knowledge?

Clara woke up in bed again. She rolled over and looked at the time on her alarm clock. 15.30. She was dressed in the same clothes as the previous times. What was this? Some sort of weird, albeit filthy, Groundhog Day?

She'd seen that film, casting her mind back to the plot. She remembered she had it on DVD somewhere in the lounge, she walked out and looked for it, finding the case empty. She closed it and replaced it back on the shelf. 

So there was no writing in the books, no DVDs... How about music? 'Nope,' she said checking a nearby CD case, finding it empty. She turned the radio on, one channel was working and it was playing classical music. She didn't know what it was, although it sounded vaguely familiar. All the other channels gave out a piercing white noise which gave her a dull headache after a couple of minutes. 

'Great,' she said, retuning the radio, 'stuck in a Zygon pod listening to Radio 4.' It could be worse, she supposed. She left the music on, letting it drift into the kitchen as she went to get a drink. 'Please let there be wine, please let there be wine, please let there be wine,' she said crossing her fingers looking up at the ceiling. She opened the fridge, and saw amongst other things two bottles of white wine. 'Yes!' she said, doing a mini fist pump. 

She took one bottle, and a wine glass from the cupboard above her and set it down. She poured until the glass was half full, almost stopping but raising her eyebrow when she decided to fill it almost completely. 'When in a Zygon pod...' she muttered.

She took the glass and the bottle to the living room, her tolerance for alcohol was fairly good, but this whole bottle would probably floor her. She went to drink it, pausing slightly, remembering that she couldn't rule out being poisoned. She was beginning to wonder if that was the case, things seemed to be almost resetting every time she went to sleep. And that would mean an infinite supply of wine, that had to be good.

She took a large sip. It tasted good, well, as good as cheapish wine could, it was cold and just what she was craving. Immediately starting to feel better, she took another two large gulps, almost finishing the glass in one. 

She stood up, opened the curtains, leaving the brick wall exposed. The radio began playing the same piece of music, she couldn't place its name, but she was able to hum along to it. She poured another large measure of wine, sat back on the sofa and took smaller sips, allowing the alcohol to go to her head. 

She picked up a magazine off the coffee table and leafed through it, it had pictures but no writing. She finished the glass of wine and poured the remainder of the bottle out. A whole bottle of wine almost finished, she was feeling surprisingly coherent, maybe she should get the other bottle? There was nothing else to do was there? She got up to go to the kitchen feeling a little light headed as she stood. 

'It's from Carmen,' said a voice behind her.

Clara turned around to see Bonnie on the screen. 'Carmen?'

'The music,' Bonnie pointed at the radio, 'it's from Carmen.'

'Oh, I see, thanks,' Clara said, then under her breath, 'nice to know Zygons have a Shazam setting.'

'What did you just say?' Bonnie snapped.

'Nothing,' said Clara, a wry smile on her face. The wine had put her in a playful mood.

'You couldn't place the music, it's by Bizet, from the opera Carmen, a piece called Love is a Rebellious Bird, or,' she said slowly in a perfect French accent, 'l'amour est un oiseau rebelle.'

Clara tried to repeat it, failing. 'When did I learn to speak Italian or French, or whatever?' asked Clara, curious. 'That is very sexy, gold star for you!' 

Bonnie laughed, 'It's French. And no, you didn't, I learnt a few of the popular languages before we invaded. Although using your voice makes it sound so much better.'

'Yes,' said Clara, nodding in agreement. 'You know, apart from some basic holiday phrases I do know something in French, I learnt it from some song about, umm, ten years ago.' She sipped more wine. She remembered singing it the karaoke at the hen night in Blackpool, inbetween cocktails.

'And what is that?' said Bonnie smiling, already knowing the answer.

'Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soire,' she said in a poor french accent. She laughed, drinking more wine.

'Why, aren't you quite the,' Bonnie searched for an appropriate word, 'oiseau rebelle... tonight,' she said perfectly. She raised her eyebrow and smiled.

'God, you sound sexy,' said Clara without thinking, the wine talking.

'Do I, Clara?' Bonnie purred.

'Yes,' she nodded as she finished the glass of wine. Standing up, she went to the kitchen and returned with the second bottle. She opened it, pouring a small measure.

'Clara, I think you've had enough, remember when you had two bottles of wine to yourself before going to the end of term work party?'

Clara laughed, casting her mind back.

'Where you woke up in a strange bed 2pm the next day with that new blonde teacher from S5 naked next to you,' Bonnie said, 'holding a shoe in one hand, empty bottle of tequila in the other, your shirt hanging out the window, no idea how you got there.'

'And she's not spoken to me since,' Clara laughed, remembering trying to find her clothes so she could leave, tracking her other shoe down inside a flowerpot in the back garden. 'God only knows what I did.'

'I do,' smirked Bonnie, 'that's a memory I've saved for my personal collection.'

'What was I doing?' She said suddenly embarrassed. 'Actually, no, don't tell me, I think I'd prefer not to know.' She sipped from the wine glass.

'Do you want to know why she didn't talk to you?'

'No.. Yes... No. Ok, tell me.'

'She couldn't get up the courage to speak to you, a young impressionable new teacher, getting the best fuck of her life from the hottest teacher in the school, and you remembering nothing about it.' Bonnie sighed, 'poor thing was heartbroken.'

'Oh,' Clara shook her head. 'I thought I'd just fallen asleep. Good to know I'm still someone's best shag ever whilst paralytic, quite the skill! If I ever see her again I'll be sure to apologise.'

'So probably best to lay off the wine...' 

'No chance,' said Clara, picking up the glass.

Bonnie folded her arms and looked at Clara. 'Put it down,' she demanded. Clara took another small sip.

'Make me.' Clara had a mischievous glint in her eye that Bonnie had not seen before.

Bonnie took a deep breath in. 'La chambre à coucher, maintenant,' she said slowly.

Clara didn't understand, but the words rolled off her lips like silk, distracting her. 'I have no idea what that means, but say it again, it's very very sexy,' she watched Bonnie intently.

'La chambre à coucher...maintenant... retirer vos vêtements, et attendez-moi,' Bonnie said in a perfect accent, a smirk appearing afterwards.

'Nope, still don't have a clue,' Clara said, looking at Bonnie's lips again, they were beautiful. 'I should really learn to speak French, it suits me, sorry, I mean you, whatever... One more time, please?' she asked cheekily.

'Clara, je ne vais pas vous dire à nouveau... aller à la chambre à coucher, retirez vos vêtements et d'attendre pour moi, maintenant!'

'Wow, now that Bonnie,' Clara looked at her. 'That is sexy,' she said, breathless, her spine tingling. 'What does it mean?'

'Bedroom,' said Bonnie impatiently. 'It means go to the bedroom, now.' Those words made Clara undeniably aroused.

Clara thought for a second, was that what she sounded like when she was teaching? She creased her face up, and muttered, 'Oui Madame!' before standing up unsteadily and walked to the bedroom opposite.

Clara sat on the edge of the bed, looking around the room. She noticed the lipstick mark still on the mirror. 'Bonnie! I'm here,' she said loudly, 'I'm ready, waiting for you!' She rubbed her head, a little tipsy from the wine.

'I bet you are,' said Bonnie.

'You bet I am, I can't see you Bonnie, where are you?' Clara said.

'I'm here,' said Bonnie. Her face was now completely covering the picture on the opposite wall, surrounded by the black frame.

'Good, now fuck me already,' said Clara, turned on. 'Speak in French, or Swahili, I really don't care, do whatever you want, just fuck me.' 

'Hang on now Clara,' Bonnie said. 'Remember I'm in control, as much as you hate it.'

'I am such a tease,' Clara said to herself, impressed.

'Get off the bed, open the bedside cabinet, and get out that box,' Bonnie demanded, 'the... secret box.'

Clara feigned a shocked look, she tried to go on the defensive. 'What box?'

'I know it's there Clara, and even if I didn't, single late twenties girl...'

'I prefer mid-twenties, FYI' Clara interrupted.

'... with a fondness for hen parties, cocktails and,' Bonnie paused, 'a seriously dirty mind. It's obvious.'

'Well then, you read me wrong, don't know what you are talking about, I have nothing of the sort,' Clara smiled to herself, betraying her words. 

'Lies, get the box,' Bonnie demanded.

Clara tried to think of a witty comeback, but caved in. 'Ok, if you insist, but I've never used anything in there.' She reached in and took out the small nondescript cardboard box. 'Honestly Guv,' she said with a cheeky wink.'

'More lies,' Bonnie chided her. 'How do you lie so effortlessly?'

'Practice, lots of practice... Oh, you meant this box?' she pointed at it, laughing. 'Oh yes, this is a very secret box, nobody apart from me knows what's in here.'

'But I do. I know what's in there,' said Bonnie, now impatient to carry on, 'your vibrator. And now I would like you to take it out of that box, and fuck yourself with it.'

Clara got a slight lump in her throat, ' Sorry what?'

'Oh don't play all innocent, come on.' Bonnie narrowed her eyes. 

'I-I've never used it in front of someone before.' Clara stammered out her words, slightly nervous now but still turned on.

'Nothing to be nervous of Clara,' Bonnie bit her lip. 'I can't wait to watch this, .'

Clara looked at Bonnie's lips, red, soft and smiling. She couldn't get over how sexy they were.

'Your lips... I just can't take my eyes off them,' Clara breathed. 'Why am I so intoxicated by them? '

Bonnie moistened her lips, biting her lip so hard it broke the skin. 'Think about me doing this to you, now, undress, but leave your bra on.'

'Oh yes this is a good one...' Clara began, she undressed as Bonnie asked. She looked down at her body, 'Damn I look good, don't I?' Bonnie was unsure if she said that to her or herself. 

She took the vibrator out of the box and looked at it in her hand, shiny pink, straight, thick and about 9 inches long, remembering the last time she'd used it a few weeks previously, coming easily, this was different. She smiled guiltily at the memory.

'Well Clara, aren't you full of surprises?' Bonnie widened her eyes, exhaling slowly. 'This I can't wait to see, show me how you fuck yourself with it.' Clara closed her eyes, overcome with arousal at the words. 

Clara gave in and touched it gently again her clit, not yet turned on, she moved it up and down, enjoying the cool sensation against the wetness. She dropped it lower and teased it across the entrance to her dripping wet vagina.

She turned it on to a low speed, rubbing it against her throbbing clit, gasping at the sensation, she then inserted it about an inch, as far as she could before it became too wide.

'Clara, of all the things you've done, me watching you fuck yourself with that, open your eyes, get some encouragement,' Bonnie growled. 

Clara looked at the screen to see Bonnie licking her lips, flushed, breathing hard. This felt properly sexy now, the nerves had gone completely. 

She pushed the vibrator inside her very slowly, moaning at the width as it went in. She was so wet it slid inside her easily until there was only the controls visible. She felt it deep inside her, feeling full, the slight vibration sending a shiver up into her stomach.

She pulled it out slowly, enjoying the sensation of it slowly moving. She removed it completely, looking at it glistening and marvelling at the size.

'Wait until you see what I've got for you out here,' Bonnie said in a low voice, answering her thought. 

Clara looked at Bonnie, unable to vocalise any words and carried on. She inserted it inside again, slightly faster, increasing the speed to medium and thrusting it faster. She occasionally put it into her as deep as she dared, enjoying the sensation of it pulsating away. She put her left hand onto her clit, arching and moving her head back to the pillow extending her neck. She moved both hands in a rhythm, rotating her hips to match. 

She felt a tingling deep inside as she moved her clit faster, concentrating now on direct pressure, feeling her insides tighten around the vibrator as she did. She came heavily, gasping for breath, she left the vibrator in place, rubbing her clit hard she shouted loudly as two more waves hit her. 

Panting hard she turned it up to top speed, and put the tip onto her clit, feeling the vibrations resonating through her whole body, she gripped the bed sheets in her left hand as she came hard again. Her head disappeared in the gap between the pillows.

'Clara,' Bonnie breathed.

'Kinda busy over here,' Clara shouted, breathing out, putting a pillow over her face to mute her shouts.The pressure on her clit was becoming unbearable to the point she had to take it off. She put it back inside, moving it steadily to build up the rhythm again. 

'Look at me Clara,' Bonnie said, bringing her lips closer, her eyes wide, flushed red and a greedy smile on her face. 'Think about how much you want to fuck me right now, what you would do if I was on the bed with you right now, naked, watching you fuck yourself. I could hold the vibrator and fuck you with it, suck your clit as I did, one of my fingers on your nipple, maybe in your mouth, tracing your lips, playing with your breasts.' Bonnie moaned loudly, Clara felt it inside her, warm and hot, like an electric shock. 

Clara watched as Bonnie said the words, it made her go faster and faster until she screamed loudly at the top of her voice, a loud gutteral scream that lasted ten seconds, she looked directly into Bonnie's wide brown eyes for the entirety, watching as Bonnie bit down on the knuckle of her right index finger, stifling her own scream. The tension forced the vibrator out of her quickly, she put it back onto her clit to find she was unable to bear the pain. She turned off the vibrator and put it, dripping wet, onto her stomach. She exhaled, laughing to herself. She held a pillow over her face, moaning loudly into it, giggling softly between the breaths. 

'Wow, Bonnie, I enjoyed that a lot,' she was still breathing hard, taking the pillow of her face exposing a wide grin that wouldn't subside. She couldn't stop giggling to herself. 

'Clara,' Bonnie smirked, 'You are getting dangerously close to being let out. If that's how you fuck yourself when you're on your own, I can't bear to think what you'd actually do to me in person.' Bonnie leaned back, crossed her arms and looked at Clara, saving a mental image. 

'You'd better fucking believe it.' Clara said. Her guard was down now, 'I am good aren't I?'

'And so modest,' said Bonnie.

'Let me out, and I'll let you taste this,' she ran her finger down the vibrator, covering it in her juices, and stopped short of putting it in her mouth.

'Aren't you the dirty one when you have wine!' Bonnie said incredulously.

'Yep!' Clara licked her finger suggestively for Bonnie to see. 

'Stop that right now,' Bonnie said in a teasing tone, 'see you tomorrow.' The picture flipped back to normal. Clara got herself up, pulling on a dressing gown and bringing the wine glass and bottle into the bedroom. When she finished the glass, she sipped from the bottle and then held it in her hand as she fell asleep cuddling it, smiling to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love drunk Clara, she'll definitely be back. :-)


	5. Review

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie is close to letting Clara out of the pod.  
> ...  
> Bonnie shows Clara something surprising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you get there, Clara is wearing outfit from the 'Time Heist' episode. If it helps :-)

Clara woke up again in her bed. Confused, it looked different this time, brighter somehow. It was still 15.30 on the clock, but she was wearing a thin dressing gown and just her bra, nothing else. 

In her right hand was a wine bottle, almost finished, the screw top missing. She could smell decanted wine on the pillow now, making her feel nauseous. There was something sticking to her left forearm, it felt like a plastic bottle covered in vaseline. She looked down at her arm, seeing her vibrator against it, she recoiled her arm away, shuddering.

'What... the... hell...' Clara said to herself. 

She set the wine bottle on the bedside table, spilling a small amount on her face as she did, noticing the glass tipped sideways, thankfully not smashed. She set it upright. There was another wine bottle on the floor.

She sat up, feeling immediately light headed and sick once vertical. She stood up, beginning to get a pounding headache, and blurred vision. She got some new pants from the drawer and put them on. There was a large patch of some sort of sticky gel on her stomach, she had absolutely no intention of finding out what it was. 

Clara tied up her dressing gown and went into the bathroom. She looked in the mirror, noticing her hair was messy, matted in several places. It smelt of wine. She felt sick immediately.

She went to get a glass of water from the kitchen, downing almost a pint in one go. She got two paracetamol tablets from her medicine drawer and swallowed then with the last sip of water. She knew this feeling, this was a classic Clara Oswald two bottles of wine amnesia hangover. 

She opened the curtains, an intense stream of sunlight came through, the brightness stinging in her eyes. In the living room there were two empty bottles of wine on the table which confirmed her suspicions. Hang on? Two? That made four bottles in total. There were discarded books on the floor, and cushions scattered across the room.

She returned to bed, headache taking over. She carefully picked up the vibrator by the end, grimacing, and dropped it on the floor, narrowly missing the box she hid it in. She moved the dirty pillow onto the floor and pulled a clean one across, noticing this one had some mascara and a faint lipstick mark on it. 

She didn't remember a thing after she had a couple of glasses, what on earth had she been doing? The items around her did not exactly provide her with reassurance. She also expected Bonnie had something to do with it. Her eyes hurt, there was light coming in everywhere. 

Clara drifted back into an exhausted sleep, her headache subsiding as the painkillers kicked in, cuddling one of the spare pillows.

'Wake up Clara!' she heard Bonnie saying, some time later. 'I think Tracey Emin wants her bed back.'

'Go away Bonnie,' groaned Clara, sleepily, 'leave me alone.' She rolled over and put the duvet over her head. 

'Why?' Bonnie said with an audible smirk.

'Busy sleeping, huge hungover, thumping headache, feelings of intense shame, and bad, bad, hair, take your pick.' Clara said, muffled by the covers.

'She looked down, finding herself fully dressed, back to wearing the pyjama bottoms and the vest top she had been in before. Her headache had gone. 

'I'm dressed, and clean, how am I dressed and clean?' She pulled the covers back, sat up and looked around. 'Right now very very grateful, but how?' Bonnie had appeared on the picture opposite the bed. 

Bonnie looked at her, laughing with a wide smile. 'Why are you grateful?'

'I'm not quite sure...' Clara was confused, did she imagine earlier? And last night?

'No you didn't,' Bonnie laughed. 'You're an animal when you drink aren't you? You've been out cold for two days!'

'Two days?!' Clara said.

'I let you sleep, after putting on quite the show with your little battery powered friend.'

Clara shook her head, 'No. No, you're lying. And it's not little...'

'I can see why she didn't talk to you, by the way.'

'Who didn't talk to me?'

'That blonde thing from S5, that teacher you don't even know the name of. The last time you got drunk, she didn't speak to you afterwards.'

'I told you about the party?' Clara blushed. 'I don't remember a thing about that night. Apart from finding my shoe in the garden the next day. Bit weird.'

'Well, your subconscious mind recorded everything, but turns out S5 was captured by one of my soldiers, I found her pod and extracted that memory. Her name is Ella, in case you were wondering.'

'Why would you do that?' Clara looked up, curious. Then she said as an afterthought, 'Wait... Did you hurt her?'

'No, she is safe. For now.'

'Why did you extract her memory?' 

'Because with two memories of the same event I can make an image in the third person, like your primative human eyes.''

'Ok,' said Clara, unsure of where this was going. 

'Do you want to see?' Bonnie smirked.

'Do I have a choice?' Clara asked. 

'Right now yes, see it now or never see it.' Bonnie knew how Clara's inquisitive mind worked. She knew she would say yes. 

Clara thought for a minute, mentally assessing the arguments for and against. She had to admit she was curious. 'Ok, show me.'

Bonnie moved slightly off the screen, Clara saw the line of the back of her neck, flawless in complexion, thinking of trailing her tongue down it. She saw the edge of a smile on Bonnie's lips. There was a red translucent glow behind her, Clara was unable to glean more details before she returned.

The picture displayed a scene covered in a grey mist, as if it were a camera following the two of them. There was no sound. Clara pushed Ella against the front door roughly, kissing her as Ella fished for keys inside the bag, unlocking the door and going in. They continued kissing each other as Clara pushed her backwards towards the kitchen onto the patio door. Ella leant accidentally on the handle, throwing them out of the door. 

She saw her and Ella stumble into the garden, kissing heavily, urgently. Clara looked around, pushing Ella down playfully onto the grass, holding her arms down above her head, straddling her. Ella crossed her legs and let Clara take control. Clara whispered something in her ear and then kissed Ella passionately, grinding down onto her hips, letting go of her hands she rubbed Ella's breasts and then moved down to undo her trousers.

Clara looked at the video, wondering how she'd forgotten, half cringing, half intrigued. To her own knowledge she'd only ever been with two women before, back when she was at university, mostly illicit kisses and some light fumbling in nightclubs, never anything more. There was no denying this was hot to watch, and she was secretly impressed. 

She watched as she undid and removed Ella's trousers completely, kicking her own shoes off in the process, one of them landing in a plant pot.

'High heels, look good, not practical,' Clara said out loud. At least that explained the mystery of her shoe. 

'Wrong,' said Bonnie. 'I'd have kept them on.'

'And when you let me out maybe I'll wear them for you,' Clara retorted. 'They were stupidly expensive.'

'I like them, next time you keep them on,' Bonnie sneered.

Clara watched, mouth open as she watched a video of herself go down on Ella, roughly, fingering her. She put Ella's legs on her shoulders, using her spare hand to reach up and place on her stomach. Ella held Clara's head against her, clearly enjoying what was happening. Clara increased her pace, causing Ella to scream, picking up a fistful of grass in each hand as Clara continued. She looked up at Ella, making Ella gasp and she forced Clara's head back on to her quickly. 

This continued for another few minutes until Ella screamed, tensed and then lay on the floor panting. Clara straddled her and kissed her deeply, eventually rolling off, smiling with a sense of accomplishment.

'I do not remember any of this! Why do I not remember?'

'So you want to continue?'

'There's more? Hang on... how many times have you watched this?' Clara asked.

'A few.' Bonnie replied. 

'Not sure if I'm completely comfortable with that...' Clara mused. 

Clara watched as Ella recovered her breath, stood up and walked Clara inside the house. Clara picked up her stray shoe and grabbed the bottle of tequila standing on the kitchen side. The angle of the camera followed them to the bottom of the stairs, where they started kissing heavily again, Ella pressed Clara against the wall. They were talking in each others ears, she wondered what they were saying. 

'Would you like me to turn the sound on?' said Bonnie.

'Oh, so now it has sound. Yes,' said Clara, 'please.'

'Miss Oswald, I want to go down on you,' whispered Ella into Clara's ear.

'Of course Miss Bright, as long as you let me fuck you again,' said on-screen Clara.

'So I did know her name!' Clara said, to Bonnie. 'At least I'm not completely bad. This whole teacher sexy talk thing is a bit weird though.' She sat up on the bed, crossing her legs.

Ella knelt down in front of Clara, undoing her trousers and pulling them down. She took Clara's underwear between her teeth, looking up into Clara's eyes as she dragged them down, exposing her. Ella threw both garments aside. Ella opened Clara's legs slightly, kissed the inside of her thighs and put her tongue onto her. Clara's eyes rolled, dropping the shoe she was holding, she unscrewed the lid of the tequila drank two large gulps back.

'Oh no, Clara, not tequila. You know what that does to you,' Clara sighed, watching, unable to take her eyes away from the screen. She watched herself take another large gulp, and shook her head. 'This will not be pretty, no wonder I can't remember.'

'Au contraire,' purred Bonnie, breathing heavily.

'Are you touching yourself?' Clara asked Bonnie, watching Ella continue to go down on her.

'Yes,' she replied, 'I've turned off our link from my side.'

The thought of Bonnie pleasuring herself watching this sent a shiver down her spine. 'That I am surprisingly comfortable with.' She tilted her head. 

Ella pushed Clara onto the stairs and opened her legs wide, 'Miss Oswald!' Ella exclaimed, excited, 'If you knew how many people at school would give their right arm to be me right now, wow.'

'So why don't you use your right arm and fuck me?' moaned on-screen Clara.

'Smooth,' said Clara, laughing at herself talking as if in a dodgy porn film. She couldn't look away, this was proper car crash television.

Ella put her head between Clara's legs and began licking her out, slowly at first and then harder, Clara closed her eyes and leant back on the stairs, holding on to one of the bannisters as she threw her head back. Ella pushed two fingers into Clara, and fucked her roughly, lifting one of Clara's legs off the stairs, over her left arm as she supported herself. She kissed Clara urgently, looking into her eyes as she found her g-spot which caused Clara to take a sharp intake of breath and moan loudly. Ella went back to licking her wet clit, and then changed to put her tongue inside and roughly move Clara's clit between her fingers. Clara moaned, 'Yes! Stay there, oh my god, yes! Fuck me!' She pulled Ella's blonde hair in her hands as she came, heavily. She breathed out rapidly as Ella licked her all over to taste Clara's come.

'Wow,' said Ella between licking, 'this... you taste... wow... so good... I am... going to... carry on' Clara pressed Ella's head into her, clearly in no fit state to move.

'I wish I remembered this, can I keep a copy?' She said loudly to Bonnie, a cheeky smile on her face.

'No,' said Bonnie sternly.

Clara watched the screen, noticing something different, Ella's was now fully clothed, wearing a black jacket, her hair was now brown and tied up. Ella looked up from between her legs and had a different face, more specifically Bonnie, she looked up at Clara and said, 'I'm bored of watching this pathetic girl have all the fun.' Bonnie looked out at Clara watching the video, licking her lips. 'It's my turn now' she growled and put her head between Clara's legs to continue tasting her.

'Bonnie, what are you doing?' gasped Clara, unable to look away from the video, feeling a chill at the back of her own neck.

Bonnie said between licking Clara on the screen, 'I was getting jealous... she could taste you... she had you all to herself... you were enjoying it... I've replaced her image... with mine... still her memories... but... she is right... you do taste good.' Bonnie drew away, bit her lip and then carried on. Clara moved her feet up a step, changing the angle Bonnie could lick. Bonnie moaned into her. Clara wrapped her legs around Bonnie's neck, coming loudly again. 

Clara watched on, more aroused now she thought of Bonnie's lips touching her, it felt very real, and was beginning to make her wet. 

After ten minutes of the same, Bonnie stood up and walked over Clara, kneeling down, sitting on her face. Clara gladly obliged, putting her hands on Bonnie's bum cheeks. Bonnie turned to wink at Clara watching, 'you know I have to hand it to her, she has some good ideas,' Bonnie looked down between her legs, 'but so little stamina,' Bonnie gasped loudly, 'me personally I'd have stayed here a lot longer, but,' Bonnie stood up, pulling Clara's hand, dragging her toward the bedroom. Clara picked up her shoe and the tequila and took them with her.

The video stopped suddenly.

Clara was exhaling heavily, 'Bonnie?' She looked around the room.

'Shall we continue?' asked Bonnie, appearing on the screen. 

Clara nodded, impossibly aroused.

'Do you want to fuck me Clara?' Bonnie's lips disarmed her still.

She nodded, unable to fight any more, 'Yes.'

'If I continue the video you'll see yourself fucking me,' Bonnie purred, 'but...'

'But what?'

'I want the real thing, not a recording, not a drunken memory. I told myself I was going to keep you inside here as my little toy but it's not enough.'

'So let me out then, that way everyone wins.'

'Especially after last time, watching you fuck yourself with that vibrator...' she whistled.

'What? Is that what I was doing?' Clara blushed bright red.

'In three seperate sessions,' Bonnie smirked. 'I picked too well, it seemed.'

'I am never drinking again,' Clara said embarrassed.

'Maybe you should...' Bonnie said. 'I think you should fuck yourself again, here in the bed, but this time, maybe I'll give you some extra encouragement. Be a shame to let the image of me licking you out go to waste, wouldn't it?'

Bonnie put the video back on, replaying the section where Ella had been going down on Clara, but instead it was Bonnie's image.

'Is that what you want to do to me?' Clara asked, removing all of her clothes quickly.

'Yes,' Bonnie said when catching her breath.. 

She had turned on the link, Clara felt an intense pressure between her legs, as she began to touch herself watching Bonnie lick her. She pressed three fingers into her vagina, fucking herself roughly with them, moving them in and out, feeling pressure from Bonnie on her breasts, stomach and hips as she did.

'Is it wrong to find this video sexy?' asked Clara, breathless. 'It's a bit like my own personal porn film, that is fucked up!'

'Shut up, keep going,' Bonnie said, Clara felt the vibration of the words on herself.

Clara continued, getting close, breathing out heavily as she watched Bonnie on the screen.

The video paused and then disappeared from the picture. Clara carried on, feeling the extra sensation of Bonnie disappear. She closed her eyes, trying to concentrate.

'Open your eyes Clara,' Bonnie said. Clara looked to see her lying on the bed to her left fully clothed, jacket unbuttoned, propped up on her right elbow, looking her up and down, smirking. 'Miss Oswald, I appear to have caught you in quite a,' she paused, 'compromising situation.'

Clara, surprised, reached out a hand to touch her, but saw it disappear through the image, it was a hologram.

'Keep going,' she said, looking down. Clara sat up slightly to look at Bonnie, looking at those large brown eyes, watching them flit around her own features.

Clara continued pleasuring herself, putting just two fingers in and slowing down the rhythm of her hands, she wanted to enjoy this. 

'How are you doing-'

Bonnie silenced her by putting a finger on her lips, she felt it, sending the lump to her throat.

'Keep going, fuck yourself,' Bonnie trailed her hand down Clara's body and rested her hand between her legs.

Clara felt a shock go through her body, looking at Bonnie, now closer, head almost directly above her. Clara looked down at her lips, getting the immediate urge to kiss Bonnie. She had no self control left.

Bonnie moved Clara's hand in a slightly different rhythm to what she had been, pressing it down hard.

Clara gasped, getting suddenly much closer to coming than she had been, watching Bonnie's hand between her legs. Bonnie leaned down to Clara's left ear and whispered, 'I am going to fuck you so hard when I let you out, and then you will fuck me, and I can't wait,' Clara was tantalisingly close. 

Bonnie pulled her face about one foot away from Clara's, looking at her. Clara let her eyes go to Bonnie's lips, moistened, slightly open to catch breath. Bonnie closed her eyes and moved in to kiss Clara. Clara took a deep breath in, closing her eyes, and came heavily, reaching her head forward to kiss Bonnie as she did, but finding nothing there She contracted violently around her fingers, shivering.

Bonnie was looking at her curiously on the bed as Clara regained her breath. She sighed. 'Next time I see you, I'll let you out.'

'Why the change of heart? I was just getting used to being your sex slave,' Clara laughed turning her head towards Bonnie..

'I can always put you back in here if you are not good, think of it as a trial period.'

'I don't think that will be a problem,' said Clara, a twinkle in her eye.

'I wouldnt be so sure,' Bonnie laughed putting back on the video of her in Ella's house again. She pointed at the picture.

Ella pulled her into the bedroom and pushed Clara down onto the bed, kissing her heavily. Clara rolled over on top of her and pinned her to the bed, still kissing her. Clara sat up on her knees as Ella moved up towards the pillows. Clara took another two large swigs of tequila, offering it to Ella, who took a sip, putting it on the bed next to her. Clara threw her shoe down near it. She then unbuttoned her white shirt, throwing it off towards the window and doing the same with her bra. Ella removed the rest of her clothes.

'Wow, Miss Oswald naked in my bed, on her knees about to fuck me. I think I may have just died already.'

'You better believe it, Miss Bright'

Clara pinned her down and kissed her roughly, inserting two fingers into her, holding both of Ella's hands above her head. Ella moaned loudly as Clara went down to lick her, collapsing next to her a few minutes after.

Clara watched on, impressed.

'Now it's my turn,' said Ella, turning around to face Clara.

'I love you,' said Clara sleepily, her eyes closed.

'Wait, what?' said Clara watching, shocked.

'What?' said Ella at the same time. Clara her forehead and fell straight asleep, cuddling the tequila bottle.

Clara watched as Ella looked at her trying to shake her awake, sighing, kissing her on the forehead. 'Well that's just great.' 

Clara watched herself and laughed, 'Bit awkward, no wonder she didn't talk to me.' 

Ella turned over and picked up her phone from her jacket pocket on the floor. She made a phone call, 'You will not... believe... who is in my bed right now!' She squealed, 'Clara Oswald. I know! We shagged in the garden, on the stairs, best kisser ever... her tits are to die for...' 

Clara blushed a little, saying to Bonnie, 'looks like that's a glowing report from Miss Bright.' 

'The best bit is coming up,' said Bonnie cheekily.

'She told me she loved me and everything.' She squealed again.

'Oh god,' said Clara, beginning to feel bad for walking out the following morning.

'I'll send you some pictures!' She took her phone and took some photos. 'Wait until my year 11s hear about this, I'll never have a disruptive class again.'

'What the hell?!' Clara said, immediately feeling no remorse, making a mental note to slap her if she saw her again. 

'You know Clara, you are cute when you're angry,' Bonnie laughed and disappeared.

'Fuck you,' she said, aiming a deferent punch at the empty space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am also loving Hungover Clara, she may also make a reappearance. :-)
> 
>    
> The beginning is partly inspired by a scene in 'Skins' series 4, where Emily tries to work out if she's slept with a girl that she's woken up next to. (Because we've all been there, lol)


	6. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie releases Clara from the pod  
> ...  
> But what does she want in return?

Clara stretched her arms out wide, waking from a long sleep. She opened one eye looking out at her room. It looked the same as it had done. She looked at the alarm clock, it said 10.21. She rubbed her eyes, checking she was correct. It definitely said 10.21. It changed to 10.22 whilst she stared at it. Had she been released?

She was dressed in normal pyjamas, thinking it was always a bonus to wake up fully clothed. She got out of bed, padded to the kitchen and turned the kettle on, picking up her dressing gown and her phone whilst she waited. She made herself a strong coffee inhaling the heady aroma as she took a sip. She walked through to the living room, turned on the tv, putting on the morning's news to have on in the background.

Clara checked her phone, she had 49 missed calls, 27 unread messages, the most recent was yesterday. It was January 16th, Saturday, the last day she'd used her phone was the first week in November. She read through the messages, various permutations of 'where are you?' The most recent though was a message from an unknown number, telling her to go to the Tate Modern, top floor. She'd had no other messages in the last two months. The calls were mainly from the Doctor, the last call was on November 7th. 'Two months?!' she said, feeling anger coursing through her veins. What had she been doing for two months? She sipped her coffee trying to calm herself down.

The news on the television was about a plane crash in America, a recent student riot and a political reshuffle. Nothing interesting, she changed it to the other side, an episode of Jeremy Kyle with the tag line: Lie detector special - Are you my real father? Groaning, she turned it off. She finished her coffee, it was beginning to wake her up.

Clara got up suddenly and went to open the curtains, exposing a mottled purple haze over the London skyline. She checked the books, they all had writing in them. Had she been in a coma for the last two months? Maybe everything she'd imagined was just a dream. It seemed to be real this time.

The message with the address was intriguing her, she read it several times. She showered, washing her hair and carefully selecting an outfit. She took out black skinny jeans, a black vest, a green checked shirt and a dark blue waterproof jacket. She spent ten minutes debating the shoes to wear, settling on wedge trainers for their ability to run in.

She straightened and styled her hair, applied make up and put on a spritz of perfume. She put on a watch, it now read 12:30. She nodded to herself, impressed with the speed she had got changed in.

Clara picked up her phone, purse and keys, put them in her pocket and went to the front door. It opened, revealing the communal corridor, not a brick wall. She turned to lock the door, but stopped when a familiar voice spoke to her right.

'Not going to invite me in?' It was Bonnie. She was leaning on the adjacent door frame, arms crossed. She was wearing her leather jacket, white shirt, black trousers and leather boots. Clara jumped as she noticed.

'What the hell are you doing here?' catching her breath.

'What do you think I'm doing here?' Bonnie said, standing up straight and taking a step towards Clara.

'Preventing me from leaving by the look of it.'

'You can leave if you want.' Bonnie took another step closer. 'Where are you going?'

'Got a strange message on my phone, thought I'd investigate,' said Clara, 'kinda the sort of thing I do these days,' she sighed. She was trying not to look at Bonnie.

'You can leave or,' she took another pace forward, 'you can let me in.' Bonnie was giving Clara the look she gave people when she wanted something. She'd never actually seen her own face display it, and had to admit it was very powerful.

'Do I really do that with my eyes?' Clara looked at Bonnie. 'How strange. Tip for you, use that look in a bar, you'll never have to pay for a drink again.' She turned away to avoid her gaze, turning the key to lock the door. 'I'm leaving, I need some air,' she snapped.

'Are you angry with me?' Bonnie leaned against the wall, a few feet away from Clara.

'What could I possibly be angry at you for?' Clara said, loaded with sarcasm.

Bonnie went to say something but, reading Clara's face, stopped herself.

'Two months,' she said calmly, putting the keys in her pocket. She began to turn round to go to the staircase. 'You've had me in that thing for two months!'

'Yes,' replied Bonnie, narrowing her eyes. 

'Two months!' Clara said, louder. 'That is not OK, and I am leaving.'

She slammed the door heavily behind her, walking down the stairs. She reached the entry door to find it locked from the outside, two guards stood outside. Clara leant forward against the door, banging her head and leaving it there. She stood like this for a minute until a voice cut through the silence.

'I said you could leave, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you.' Bonnie said behind her.

'You can't keep me here,' said Clara, head still against the door, not moving. 'What do you want from me?'

Bonnie whispered in her left ear, 'you know what I want.'

'And what is that?' Clara said, staying still.

'You,' Bonnie purred into her ear.

Clara could feel Bonnie's breath on the side of her neck, warm in the cold corridor. She exhaled heavily, caught off guard.

She felt Bonnie take a step away, Clara turned around to face her, putting her back on the door. Bonnie was standing in front of her, a few feet away, arms folded.

'You can't just do this.. kidnap me for two months, release me and then rock up at my flat, expecting me to just be fine with...' she pointed at Bonnie and back at herself, 'this.'

'Granted, I can understand your... trepidation.' Bonnie stood still.

'This has all just got very real for me,' Clara moved away from the door, to pace around Bonnie, 'I've just woken up after two months to see my actual clone in person. This is completely messed up. How can you be me?' She was still angry, but was now feeling a wave of curiosity taking over.

Clara walked around behind Bonnie, looking her up and down. Bonnie's eyes followed Clara's every move. Clara completed a lap and returned to look at her, Bonnie stood with her hands on her hips watching.

'What are you thinking Clara?'

'Excellent outfit combination...'

'Anything else?'

'Don't like the hair. Mine's better,' Clara said. 'You're taller, how are you taller?'

Bonnie looked at her blankly, 'You have no posture?'

'I think it's probably the shoes,' Clara replied. 'You are an exact copy of me. How?'

'Is that important?' Bonnie sneered.

Clara walked up to Bonnie, a pace away, 'yes, what have you done to me?'

'The war is won Clara, I kept you in my pod to maintain the link. I have let you out, there really is no more story to tell.'

'No!,' she turned around and aimed a fist limply at the door, lowering her head.

'This world is mine now.' Bonnie walked a pace towards Clara.

Clara turned around, anger consuming her. She made a fist and punched out at Bonnie, catching her squarely on the shoulder. 'No!' said Clara. 'No!' She said getting closer, repeatedly hitting Bonnie in the shoulder with her fist.

Bonnie grabbed her wrist, stopping it from moving. Clara felt a shiver down her spine at Bonnie's touch. Bonnie pushed Clara back onto the door and looked at her intensely.

Clara subconsciously put her hand to Bonnie's cheek, breathing heavily, and then pulled away, walking off towards the stairs, determined to lock Bonnie away from her.

She opened her flat door, shut it quickly and locked it from the inside. She threw her jacket off into the hallway.

Clara put her back to the door, sliding down to the floor, sitting quietly collecting her thoughts. She was angry, resigned to the fact she was now all alone, maybe she preferred being in the pod. When Bonnie touched her, it felt like a bolt of lightning through her body, it had taken her breath away. There was no question Bonnie had an enormous amount of power over her.

There was a knock on the door ten minutes later.

'Clara, I know you are in there. Let me in.' Bonnie said from the other side of the door.

Clara stood up, putting both hands on the door, looking through the spy hole. She saw Bonnie with her hands leaning on the door the same place as hers looking down at the floor. Clara pulled away, thinking for a moment and then opened the door with the chain on.

'Why should I let you in?' Clara said, quietly.

'Because you want to,' Bonnie replied. She was right. Clara saw her through the gap in the door giving her that look again. .

Clara looked down at the ground, breathed in and undid the chain to open the door fully.

Bonnie walked in and stood facing away from Clara as she closed the door and leant against it. Bonnie turned around and looked at Clara, walked in her direction, stopping short of touching her, staying a foot away.

Clara looked down at Bonnie's lips, real in front of her. She couldn't take her eyes off them.

'You are real, aren't you?' Clara said, 'not some hologram or something on a tv?'

Bonnie nodded, Clara saw her chest rising and falling with every breath, captivated by the sIght.

'How do we... umm... what.. who goes...'

Bonnie put a finger on Clara's lips, silencing her. She pressed Clara into the door gently, She removed her finger and put her face level with Clara's, a few inches away, looking down slightly due to the height difference. Bonnie moved her lips to kiss Clara, stopping just short of connecting.

'Would you like me to continue?' said Bonnie, less than an inch from Clara.

Clara nodded, shaking. She was close enough to feel the heat from Bonnie's face.

'Do you want me to continue... or do you want to?' Bonnie whispered.

'What?' Clara breathed out.

'I'm giving you a choice, make a decision.'

'Is both an option?' said Clara, opening her eyes wide.

'No, decide.'

Clara flicked her eyes between Bonnie's lips and her eyes. 'You, continue,' she breathed out.

Bonnie moved her lips to touch Clara's, pressing them gently at first and then harder as she brought her hand up to Clara's neck. Clara tried to catch her breath from the sensation, this felt amazing.

Bonnie licked slowly around Clara's lips, biting them slightly and moving her tongue inside. Clara gasped, feeling Bonnie's tongue in her mouth, slowly at first, developing into a much more passionate and urgent kiss as the time wore on. Bonnie bit Clara's bottom lip hard, and then continued kissing her.

Clara felt extreme tingling in the pit of her stomach, this was by far the best kiss she'd ever had. She moaned, fighting for breath.

Bonnie moved her hand to the back of Clara's head, allowing her tongue to press much deeper inside than before.

Clara put her hands around Bonnie's waist, pulling her hips in closer, enjoying the sensation.

Bonnie pushed both of Clara's shoulders into the door, her thumbs tracing along her collar bone. She undid the buttons on Clara's shirt quickly, putting her hands either side of Clara's stomach to pull her close.

Clara pulled her mouth from the kiss to take in several deep breaths before she allowed Bonnie to continue.

Bonnie's hands grabbed her wrists tightly and held them to the door either side of her head, breaking from the kiss she moved her tongue along Clara's jaw up to her ear. She brought her lips in close and whispered, 'now I'm going to fuck you.'

Clara felt her insides melt at the words, unable to support herself on her legs any more. This felt so good, yet so, so wrong at the same time.

Bonnie released one of her wrists so she could undo Clara's jeans, pulling them down to her calves, the same with her underwear. Whilst kissing, Bonnie roughly handled Clara's left breast through her bra, teasing over her nipple and then trailing her finger inside her shirt down her chest, stomach and then between her legs. She put her right hand onto Clara's clit and rubbed it gently, still kissing her passionately.

Bonnie let go of Clara's other wrist so she could put a hand around to Clara's right bum cheek, moving it in time with the pressure on her clit.

Clara moaned into Bonnie's mouth loudly, wrapping her arms around Bonnie's neck to support herself, with a small smile she bit into Bonnie's neck hard, leaving a small dark purple bruise.

'Bad, Clara, very bad.' Bonnie growled.

Bonnie licked Clara's neck as she slipped two fingers inside her dripping wet vagina, causing Clara's eyes to roll back and bite her own lip. Bonnie bit into Clara's neck roughly, teeth embedded until she tasted blood, doing this three times as Clara moaned heavily into her ear, she smiled at the large bruise.

'Better,' Bonnie licked over the bruises, along her collar bone and back up her neck. She continued thrusting her fingers into Clara, feeling the contracting muscles surrounding them.

Clara had long lost any feeling in her legs, near collapsing on floor for not holding onto Bonnie tightly.

Bonnie went back to kiss Clara, feeling her about to come, both moaning heavily. Bonnie went faster, noticing Clara trying to pull away to take a breath. She moaned loudly as she came hard several times, smothered by Bonnie's mouth.

Bonnie felt a trickle of liquid on her hand, dropping to her knees she put her tongue on Clara's clit, licking up the come that had escaped on her inner thighs.

Clara shouted loudly as she felt the warm, soft, wet feeling of Bonnie's tongue, smiling to herself.

Bonnie placed one hand on Clara's hip, pressing it towards the door. With her right hand she put three fingers inside Clara and fucked her roughly again, curling her fingers she reached Clara's g-spot and rubbed in circles.

She sucked and bit her clit gently as Clara emitted several high pitched screams, interrupted with heavy breaths.

'I'm going to come Bonnie-' another loud scream lasted for several seconds, Bonnie kept going, not allowing Clara a chance to recover. She climaxed around Bonnie's hand, legs unable to support any longer she collapsed on the floor.

Clara grabbed Bonnie's head in both hands and kissed her slowly, enjoying tasting her own come on Bonnie's lips and tongue. She was unable to catch her breath, shuddering all over her body, unable to stop kissing Bonnie.

'Oh my fucking god,' Clara said between kisses, catching her breath. 'Bonnie...' she kept on kissing her, not stopping until her breathing returned to normal. 'Fuck, I just can't, wow...'

'We haven't even started yet,' said Bonnie in a low voice. She pushed Clara on to the floor in the hallway, standing over her and unbuttoning her jacket. She took it off and threw it behind her. Still standing she undid her trousers and pulled them and her underwear over her boots.

'Now,' said Bonnie, looking down at Clara. 'I am going to fuck your tongue.'

Clara gasped heavily at the directness, as Bonnie positioned her dripping wet vagina over Clara's mouth, taking Clara's hands and pinning them down to the ground.

Clara looked up into Bonnie's eyes, unable to string any words together. Clara cheekily darted her tongue out unexpectedly and made contact with Bonnie's clit.

'Oh, Clara,' moaned Bonnie as she put herself completely over Clara's mouth. 'I want you to taste me whilst I-,' she moved her hips gently, still pinning Clara's arms down. 'And I am going to come all over you.'

Clara moaned loudly between Bonnie's legs, stealing as many glances as she dared, occasionally meeting Bonnie's eyes. Bonnie released Clara's hands so she could rub her own clit with her left hand and Clara's clit behind with her right, arching her back and throwing her head back.

Clara shouted loudly between Bonnie's legs, muffled as Bonnie extended her neck and threw her head back. Bonnie gasped as Clara put her hands on her hips to guide the rhythm, she flushed red on her face, fucking Clara's clit heavily to show her appreciation.

Bonnie screamed, drowning out Clara's muffled cries, she shouting coming heavily continually before throwing herself off Clara ten minutes later.

She leaned over and kissed Clara's face, dripping wet, smiling broadly.

Clara's tongue had almost gone numb, the different sensation bringing the feeling back

'Not bad for a first attempt,' said Bonnie.

Clara sighed heavily, licking around her lips. 'That was, unexpected, wow.' Clara blushed brightly.

Bonnie smiled at her, 'Now you've had a rest, I'll continue.' Clara widened her eyes and bit her lip as she watched Bonnie prepare to carry on.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	7. Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie released Clara from the pod  
> ...  
> What will Bonnie do to her?

...

  
Clara watched with wide eyes as Bonnie unzipped the collar on her shirt and then removed it over her head, showing off her black bra. She repositioned herself, kneeling between Clara's feet, looking up between Clara's legs and biting her lip, impressed, nodding to herself.

Bonnie planted Clara's shoes on the floor, pushing her feet towards her body, causing her knees to bend. Propping herself up on her elbows she leant in between Clara's legs, lying her stomach on Clara's trousers and underwear, pinning her legs to the floor, immobile.

Clara took a sharp intake of breath as she suddenly felt Bonnie's hands under her knees, stroking down the undersides of her thighs, round onto the tops of her hips, pressing them into the hallway floor. She became very exposed, and a chill when she felt Bonnie breathe out heavily as she put her head nearer.

Bonnie dragged her tongue slowly down the inside of each of Clara's thighs in turn, looking into Clara's eyes intensely. Pushing herself up slightly, she rested her tongue lightly below Clara's belly button and dragged it down slowly until it hit the top of her clit.

Clara inhaled sharply and tried to lift her hips off the floor to arch her back, unable to as Bonnie held them down powerfully. Bonnie continued with small darting licks on Clara's clit until she no longer put up any resistance.

Clara watched as Bonnie pulled away, looking between her legs greedily, she sighed. She looked at Clara and suggestively licked her lips, raising her right eyebrow.

'You have no idea how much I've been looking forward to this...' she said in a low voice before quickly pressing her mouth between Clara's legs.

Clara tried to choke out a reply but found herself taking long slow breaths as she tried to control her feelings. She closed her eyes, and leant up on her elbows slightly so she could extend her neck further.

She felt Bonnie's tongue lick heavily, slowly up and down her lips, all over her clit. It was impossibly slow, Clara kept her eyes shut to allow her to feel what Bonnie was doing.

She breathed in quickly as Bonnie's tongue slowly went around the outside of her vagina, circling it at least three times. She felt Bonnie breathe in heavily before she put her tongue fully inside Clara, much deeper than she was expecting, The tip of her tongue curled inside to lick the inner surface slowly, as if Bonnie were tasting or sampling her.

Clara opened her eyes widely at the change of sensation, laughing whilst breathing in, used to this as urgent and brief activity. This was new, and it made her heartbeat race inside her chest.

Bonnie continued the slow movements of her tongue, occasionally looking at her with greedy eyes. She took her tongue out and licked Clara's clit up and down gently.

Clara gasped, surprised at how close to coming she was from something so slow and sensual.

'I think I could sit here and do this all night, you taste so good,' Bonnie breathed, 'I think I might.' Bonnie continued as she had been. Clara saw her cross her legs and readjust her position slightly. Bonnie pushed Clara's legs further apart so she could press inside deeper.

Clara moaned heavily, feeling herself contact around Bonnie's tongue. She felt Bonnie groan into her, the slight vibration sending a shiver up her body. Bonnie moved up to Clara's clit again, licking slowly with her tongue circling the sensitive point. Clara pushed her hands on the floor trying to find an angle to move her hips, Bonnie still held her down.

She moaned as Bonnie's tongue connected with the tip for the briefest of moments, Bonnie laughed softly, putting her tongue back inside, teasing her.

'Oh no, Bonnie, come on, you can't do this,' Clara said through stunted breaths, 'please!'

She felt Bonnie slow down and just hold her tongue still inside, sending the clear message that she was in control. She kept it there for a minute, and then she began the slow licks only once Clara had calmed down slightly.

'Not yet...' said Bonnie, 'I haven't finished.'

Clara closed her eyes and groaned loudly, letting herself succumb to the slow rhythm again, although it wasn't long before Clara felt the urge returning, gradually building up to something much more intense than the previous time. Bonnie still continued effortlessly slowly.

Bonnie again moved her tongue out, slowly licking around her clit, pressing her hips into the ground. She moved her tongue lightly over the tip, leaving it there this time.

Clara came instantly at the feeling, shouting, Bonnie put her tongue deeply inside, Clara wrestled against Bonnie's hold. Clara came every time Bonnie moved her tongue, feeling her press even deeper when she did, hips still restrained. Bonnie moaned warmly into her.

Clara herself was caught off guard, the achingly slow movements making her come so heavily. She gasped as Bonnie began licking quicker, moving side to side.

Each time Bonnie moved her tongue, Clara moaned loudly, beginning to lose any sort of control, letting Bonnie fuck her however she wanted. She felt totally powerless to resist.

Bonnie began pushing her tongue in and out of Clara roughly, interchanging that between licking her clit in darting motions. Bonnie sucked her large, hard, wet clit quickly, watching for Clara's reaction. She arched as far as she could, emitting a short high pitched gasp. Bonnie smiled at the effect it was having, continued sucking, sometimes gently letting her teeth bite and release.

Clara was moaning constantly now, Bonnie inserted her right index finger inside Clara's vagina, leaving her left arm holding her to the floor. She curled the finger up as she sucked on Clara's clit, feeling her hips tensing as she worked her g-spot urgently.

'Oh my god!' she shouted as she folded her arms across her eyes. She wondered how long she could keep going, especially as she was beginning to get another sensation inside now, as if she needed the toilet, making her feel slightly apprehensive.

It made her catch her breath with it's intensity, growing by the moment.

'Stop Bonnie.... please stop.... I think I need to... oh my god...'

Bonnie looked up at her, pulling her head away for a moment, continuing heavily working her g-spot. Clara watched as Bonnie smirked at her and raised an eyebrow.

'Keep going,' Bonnie said with a wide eyed grin. 'Good thing... trust me.' Clarra nodded through gritted teeth. Bonnie continued licking Clara's clit, moving left and right and occasionally sucking hard

'But I feel like... oh my god... no...'

'Keep going,' growled Bonnie, slipping in another finger to increase the pressure. Clara grabbed the leg of the table next to her with her left hand, Bonnie's elbow with her right, grimacing between loud groans. The sensation in the pit of her stomach was becoming unbearable, enhanced by her bottom half being heavily pinned down. She saw Bonnie's feet, still wearing her boots, dug into the carpet, using it for traction.

Bonnie increased the speed of her fingers as Clara felt herself tightening, a red hot burning sensation in between her legs, taking her breath away. Bonnie carried on relentless. Clara closed her eyes and threw her head back onto the floor, a pulse pounding through every inch of her body.

'No, no, no... I can't do... Fuck... What's-' she screamed loudly as she climaxed, tingling all over, feeling a hot trickle of liquid flow over Bonnie's hand and down between her legs. Bonnie gasped loudly pulling her hand, swiftly returning her tongue inside Clara.

Clara felt Bonnie laughing gently in between licks. Bonnie loosened her grip on Clara's hips, feeling her trembling beneath her. Clara felt herself unable to move, shivering gently all over. She covered her head, crossing her arms over her eyes, panting rapidly. A red flush covered her face, neck and chest.

'No...more...' she forced out.

Bonnie removed her head, lifting it up to look at Clara, still laughing to herself. She sat up and went to straddle Clara's waist. Clara felt Bonnie's warm wetness on her stomach. Bonnie took hold of Clara's hands, pinning her to the floor above her head. Clara let her legs straighten, as she relaxed. She leant down to kiss Clara, a long sloppy kiss, slick with come and saliva.

Bonnie pulled away to look at Clara, her eyes wide, a one sided grin and raised eyebrows. She exhaled deeply. She studied her face for a few seconds before shaking her head, laughing to herself. She went back to kissing Clara.

Clara caught her breath, the redness subsiding.

'Why are you laughing at me?' asked Clara, unsure whether to be offended or not. She tensed against Bonnie's grip, unable to move, enjoying the sensation.

'Not laughing, impressed. Very impressed,' she kissed Clara again. Clara noticed Bonnie beginning to rock herself back and forward on her stomach.

'I didn't, umm, wet myself, did I?' Clara asked, pulling away, embarrassed. Bonnie shook her head, still grinning.

'Shh,' Bonnie whispered into her ear, 'that was one of the most...'. She started kissing her deeply again, moaning into it. She continued to rub herself on Clara's stomach, making it damp and warm.

After several minutes, Bonnie took her right hand off Clara's and began touching herself, still kissing. Bonnie pulled away and sat up on her knees so Clara could see what she was doing.

Clara, recovering, put her hands on Bonnie's thighs as she pleasured herself. Bonnie took her left hand to her breast, cupping it rougly, right hand on her clit. She looked up at Bonnie, curious and excited eyes watching her every move. .

Clara enjoyed the sensation on her stomach, feeling Bonnie getting wetter and hotter the more she continued. Clara watched as Bonnie fucked herself roughly on top of her, different to how she would have. Her eyes took in all of the details, watching Bonnie's face flush and eyes widen.

'Look at me Clara,' she said, biting her lip as she gave Clara a look that could have burnt a hole in the floor.

Bonnie took her left hand off her breast and moved it towards Clara's mouth. She traced her lips with her thumb quickly and held her hand around one side of Clara's neck. She leaned down and Clara felt Bonnie's breasts sit on top of hers lightly. Bonnie put her elbow on the floor to support herself.

Clara grabbed Bonnie's head with her hands, sitting up to kiss her deeply. Clara felt Bonnie's pace increase as she ran her fingers down her shoulders to the small of Bonnie's back as they continued kissing.

Bonnie started moaning into the kiss, pulling away so she could sit on her knees and take long breaths. She shouted loudly as she increased the pace, pushing her other hand inside.

Clara rested her head on her hands watching Bonnie's face contort with pleasure, dressed in only her bra and boots. She wondered if this was what she looked like having sex, she was undeniably beautiful. She wanted to fuck Bonnie now, wanting to get her hands inside her, control her. She put her hands on Bonnie's hips, running them down the inside of her thighs.

Bonnie came heavily a handful of times, eventually taking her right hand off her clit and pressing it onto Clara's chest, it was warm and wet.. She took out her left hand and put it on Clara's cheek, dripping in come.

She traced Clara's lips with her index and middle finger, Clara smiled and bit Bonnie's fingers gently licking them gently as Bonnie put them fully into her mouth. Clara sucked them clean, enjoying the taste.

Bonnie removed her fingers and put both her hands into Clara's hair, kissing her gently on the forehead, pressing her body down, panting still. She put her face between Clara's neck and right shoulder. Clara could feel Bonnie's pulse beating out of her chest and on the side of her neck. .

'I think it's safe to say I'm not going out,' Clara said.

'No,' Bonnie exhaled.

'Couldn't even manage to make it out of the hallway, what is wrong with me?' she laughed.

'No,' said Bonnie, collapsed on top of her. Her pulse had slowed, but Clara still felt the occasional sharp breath catch in her system. 

'This is so... messed up. Question: What's the first thing you do when you see a clone of yourself? One run away, two find out why, or three save the world. Clearly my answer was none of the above subsection let them fuck you on the hallway floor... What the hell am I doing?' Bonnie's breathed out deeply into her neck. 

'You are... getting fucked,' Bonnie said slowly, regaining her composure slightly.

'It was a rhetorical question.'

'It wasn't an answer.' Bonnie licked Clara's neck gently and bit her left earlobe. 'Bedroom... now,' she whispered in her ear.

Bonnie got to her knees her boots either side of Clara's stomach as she stood up.

Clara watched Bonnie as she stepped over her and stalked away into the bedroom. 

... '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again... to be continued ;-)


	8. Introduction

...

Clara sat on the floor for a minute debating what to do. She was experiencing a whole host of emotions and worked through them in her head. 

Pleasure, extreme, extreme pleasure. Nobody had ever made her feel as good as Bonnie did, every nerve in her body had convulsed at her touch. Scared. Scared of how Bonnie made her feel, a little scared of what Bonnie might do to her. Nervous. She'd never properly been with a woman before, well, at least not sober. Ashamed. She'd just had sex with her twin, how could she justify that? Curious. Angry. Thirsty. Dirty. Very dirty, she had come and sweat all over her. Cold. She was definitely cold now, she looked down, seeing herself undressed.

She sat up, feeling a little dizzy as the blood returned to her head. Standing up she pulled her up pants and trousers to cover herself, they were wet and cold between her legs. There was a large wet patch on the pink carpet where she had been, rougly the size of a dinner plate.

'What the hell is that?' She said surprised, inspecting it closer. She gasped at the realisation of what it was, talking a step back, wondered how she would clean it, deciding that was a problem to solve later.

She did up her trousers and shirt and put her own coat on the hook. She decided she was going to tell Bonnie to leave, as she wasn't the sort of girl that let someone in and just have mindless sex with her. She groaned thinking about the sex, it was mind blowing. 

She gathered Bonnie's clothes, her clothes, remembering dressing that morning she'd been captured. She had spent a good hour choosing what to wear, sat on the bed debating which combination to go for, choosing the jacket that cost her two weeks' wages six, no, eight months ago. She picked it up, now the article she would always associate with with Bonnie, the image of her throwing it off before fucking her on the hallway floor burnt into her mind. 

Clara took the clothes and folded them over her left arm, noticing there was a mobile phone in Bonnie's pocket. She slipped it quietly into her blue coat hanging up, making a mental note to check it after she kicked her out.

Walking to the bedroom, she paused, taking a breath.

'I think you should leave...' Clara said, turning the corner, throwing her, Bonnie's, clothes on the bed.

'You took your time...' Bonnie was flicking through Clara's wardrobe, wearing a beige trench coat over the bra and boots.

'You know, one thing I'd not considered previously before this was the whole new wardrobe I have now acquired.' She held up a dress to herself.

'That is mine, put it back!' Clara said, secretly admiring how good the coat looked from the side.

'You dressed perfectly for Zygon about to destroy the human race, maybe now I need to soften my look.' She held up a dark burgandy suit jacket to herself, 'I recognise this, a particular favourite of mine.' Bonnie winked at her.

'Can you just leave my stuff alone please?' Clara pleaded, taking the suit jacket off her and putting it on the bed.

'I've been wearing the same clothes for two months, getting a bit bored.' She held a shirt up to the mirror, checking its length on her.

'Are these my actual clothes or did you copy them?' She pointed to Bonnie's clothes. 'Only this coat cost me an absolute fortune and I'd kind of like it back, but if you've been wearing it for two months then... I'm not sure I do'.'

Bonnie sighed and went to the other side of the wardrobe, picking out the same coat and shirt. 'Yours are here.'

'How did you know where they were?' Clara said, an angry questioning look on her face. 

'I had my soldiers remove you from the pod, put your things back here and dress you.'

'That explains the weird pyjamas they left me in,' Clara muttered. 'I think you should leave.'

Bonnie put back the shirt she was holding in the wardrobe with a curt smile. She made to leave but Clara stopped her. 

'Although, not in what you're wearing, because people will think I and or you are a stripper if you go out in that.'

'Stripper?'

'Umm, Someone who removes their clothes for money, and trust me, it's not a good look.'

'Oh...' Bonnie walked up to Clara, undid her jacket and discarded it on the bed. 'Better? So when do I get the money, now or-? ''

'For god's sake...' Clara chided her, blushing a little, caught off guard at seeing herself naked. They really were identical. She closed her eyes as an instinct.

'I am not looking... at myself...' she said stubbornly, covering her eyes.

She heard Bonnie moving around the room. She opened her eyes to see Bonnie had undone her hair, removed the bra and boots and was standing naked in front of her.

'I told you to get dressed,' said Clara under her breath, turning around to face away. She blushed uncontrollably.

'Identical aren't we?' said Bonnie behind her. 'I can understand why you are scared, hard to resist someone that looks as good as this.'

Clara picked up Bonnie's coat and threw it behind her, 'please get dressed.'

Bonnie stood behind Clara, 'You have nothing to worry about.'

'I've just let you into my flat and let you have sex with me, that, for me, is quite worrying.' Clara said, confused.

'I'll leave if you want,' Bonnie said with the trace of a smile.

'Yes... No... I don't know. I'm scared Bonnie, you, this, us, it is scary.' Clara stayed facing away. 'Please... can you please put something on!'

Bonnie conceded and put on the coat, moving around to face Clara. 'Us?... Hang on a minute-'

'What do you want from me?' Clara interrupted. 

'I don't know,' Bonnie said, questioning herself, 'you are the only person I've ever let out.' She trailed off looking at Clara, shorter now without the boots. She was giving Clara a look that told her exactly what she wanted, more sex. Or a free drink. It could have been either.

It was like looking in a mirror, seeing her emotions reflected, Clara couldn't help but reach out. Brushing her cheek, she felt goosebumps on her arm. She immediately felt an overwhelming desire to kiss her again.

Bonnie smiled at her, turning it into a smirk before her eyes. She looked at Clara wondering what she would do next, moving her eyes around her facial features.

'This is so, so wrong,' said Clara.

'But?'

'But it feels so... good.' Clara moved forward to Bonnie, pulling level. Pausing slightly she took her hand away for a second and then replaced it, closing her eyes and moving in to kiss Bonnie.

Bonnie pulled away before their lips touched. 'This was not what we agreed,' Bonnie said, 'I'm in charge, remember.'

'Yes but-' she moved in to kiss Bonnie again. 'You said you would only let me out if you wanted me to, you know, fuck you,' she felt weird saying those words, not her usual vocabulary. She moved to Bonnie's ear and whispered, 'and right now, I really want to... fuck you.' She smiled to herself almost laughing, before saying 'it's my turn now,' mimicking Bonnie's voice as much as she could.

Clara went in to kiss again and this time she connected, pulling away nervously before carrying on. She placed her lips on Bonnie's, pushing them open to place her tongue inside her mouth. Clara forced her tongue deeper and felt Bonnie responding to her. She put her other hand on Bonnie's waist, pulling her close. The kiss was different somehow when she was controlling it, she was enjoying the sensation.

Clara grabbed both sides of the collar of Bonnie's jacket in her hands and pulled it in close, deepening the kiss. She bit down on Bonnie's bottom lip, sucking on it gently. Clara put her hands inside Bonnie's jacket and slid them around her waist.Bonnie's skin was soft, toned and slightly cool. She felt the dimple she'd always had in her lower back, letting her fingers trace around it.

Clara moved her fingertips up Bonnie's spine, bringing her hands around to her breasts. She felt them, familiar but different. She cupped Bonnie's right breast in her hand, pinching her nipple between her fingers. She did the same to her left breast, enjoying the sensation of the nipples going hard underneath her touch. She brushed them both with her thumb, Bonnie smiled into the ongoing kiss.

Clara put her hands on Bonnie's shoulders, easing off her jacket to the floor. Clara took a step back and looked Bonnie up and down Bonnie leaned backwards against the wall. She cast her eye over her whole body, blushing yet admiring. All those afternoon spinning sessions and early morning runs had definitely been worth it. She shook her head, smiling with disbelief.

Clara unbuttoned her shirt slowly threw it to the floor, unhooking her bra and dropping it to her feet. She kicked off her shoes with difficulty, regretting her choice of footwear, and removed her socks, trousers and underwear whilst not looking away from Bonnie's eyes.

Clara stood still, shaking slightly, nervous of how this was going to feel. She took a tentative step forward towards Bonnie and kissed her again, they were now exactly the same height. Clara kissed her more urgently as she felt their nipples touching. Clara put her hands through Bonnie's hair and kissed her deeply, dropping her hands lower to rest on Bonnie's perfectly smooth bum cheeks. 

Clara felt Bonnie's hands around her waist, pulling her hips in closer. She grabbed Bonnie's wrists and put them behind her back, against the wall, pressing her whole body into Bonnie's. She pulled away from the kiss to see Bonnie looking at her widely, a curious smile on her face, almost taunting Clara.

Clara held Bonnie's wrists in place, pulling away as Bonnie tried to return the kiss. She was enjoying teasing her, but was now beginning to get a more urgent impulsive feeling that she wanted Bonnie on the bed. 

Still holding her wrists, Clara swung Bonnie onto the side of the bed so she sat on it. Clara stood in front of her, considering what to do next. She watched as Bonnie looked between her legs, enjoying being at the same level as her growing wetness..

Clara was being consumed by lust but was unsure how to proceed, and as if reading her face, Bonnie moved towards the centre of the bed. Clara released her wrists and scrambled on top of her, straddling Bonnie's left thigh.

Clara located Bonnie's wrists and pinned her down to the bed. Bonnie looked at her with a wry smile and curious eyes, willing her to continue.

She kissed Bonnie hard, and subconsciously began moving her right leg to support herself, also feeling the wetness between Bonnie's legs rub gently on the top. Clara pulled away and placed small kisses on the line of Bonnie's jaw, her neck and collar bone. She smiled to herself as she saw the love bite she'd left earlier, deciding to run her tongue over it.

Bonnie whispered in her ear, 'get on with it, or I will.'

Bonnie tried to struggle but Clara held her down firmly, illiciting a wide eyed twinkling smile from Bonnie. Bonnie managed to catch Clara off balance, flipping her over on to her back, smirking, pinning her down roughly.

'What are you doing?' said Clara, impressed at her strength.

'I was getting impatient,' said Bonnie. 'So I've decided to take over.'

Clara narrowed her eyes, relaxing slightly under Bonnie's grip, and summoning a large amount of strength managed to wrestle Bonnie back underneath her.

'No,' said Clara forcefully. Bonnie gave her an impressed yet teasing look, and a playful struggle. 

Clara continued kissing Bonnie's neck, running her tongue down Bonnie's chest bone and to her left nipple. She circled it urgently with her tongue, letting Bonnie see her every move and looking into her eyes intently. Clara moved Bonnie's wrists to her side, holding them down at her waist. She repositioned herself to let her tongue trail down between Bonnie's breasts towards her belly button. 

Bonnie looked down with wide eyes and a slightly open mouth. Clara held Bonnie's hands onto the bed as she trailed her tongue down further, stopping short of contact. 

Clara moved herself up to kiss Bonnie again, watching her face twist impatiently She put her left knee between Bonnie's legs and moved her leg up and down, seeing Bonnie's face look curiously at her. She felt her own wetness rubbing on Bonnie's right thigh. 'May I move slightly?' asked Bonnie with a cheeky wink. 

'No,' said Clara, pinning her down 

'Ok then,' Bonnie rolled her eyes, shifting her hips to the side, fighting against Clara's hold, knowing she was a lot stronger. The movement meant their wetness connected, and it made Clara gasp unexpectedly. She moved her hips, feeling her clit touching Bonnie's and nodded. 

'It appears that is better,' Clara said, blushing. 

Bonnie moaned in agreement, moving her hips in a circular motion. Clara, responding, matched what she was doing, letting Bonnie out of her grip so she could press herself harder. 

Clara found herself enjoying the sensation, finding it inwardly arousing, much more than she would have expected. She decided to change the rhythm of the grinding to show Bonnie she was in control. Bonnie matched her, as Clara lifted her left leg up to press closer. 

Bonnie moaned, smiling and closing her eyes, allowing Clara to dictate the speed and rhythm. Clara tried to separate her pleasure from taking control, hoping to be on the receiving end of this soon. She watched as Bonnie screwed up her face, beginning to catch her breath. 

Clara enjoyed the feeling of seeing Bonnie succumbing to her, raising her eyebrows and flashing an excited smile. Bonnie tried to move her hips out of the position, but Clara held them still, determined she would keep doing this until she wanted to finish. 

'Inside now,' Bonnie grimaced, beginning to glow red and inhaling sharply. 

'Not yet,' said Clara, enjoying herself too much to move, teasing Bonnie, continuing for another ten minutes. Bonnie began making a fist with both hands, pounding them lightly on the bed, jerking intermittently. Clara read Bonnie's face and decided to change what she was doing. 

Clara released her grip on Bonnie's hips, untangling her legs to sit in between them. She trailed the index finger of her left hand gently down Bonnie's clit, down towards her vagina, enjoying how wet she was. She moved her thumb up, teasing it gently. With her right hand she put two fingers slowly inside, her eyes widening at the realisation of what she was about to do. 

Clara inserted her fingers fully, moving them in and out gently, initially scared of hurting Bonnie, gradually increasing her speed. She looked towards Bonnie's face to check what she was doing, watching her smile, grimace and breathe rapidly as she changed what she was doing. She found a speed and a movement that seemed to catch her breath, and decided to keep on doing it, but faster. 

Bonnie moaned and contorted her body as Clara continued, grabbing the duvet cover tightly in her hands below her. Clara inserted another finger, watching as Bonnie smiled and gasped sharply. She moved her hand faster, waiting for the opportune moment to begin touching her clit. 

Clara felt Bonnie start to move her hips and tried to match what she was doing, taking in every detail she could see. Clara attempted to dictate a faster pace, finding Bonnie caught up to her, she breathed in sharply as she cheekily lazed her left thumb over the tip of her clit. Clara carried this on, shaking her head slightly in happy disbelief, her eyes sparkling with intent. 

Bonnie let out a deep low moan as Clara went faster still, increasing the pressure between her legs. Clara felt Bonnie tighten around her fingers, in small pulses, presuming this meant she was close. She put her tongue down on to Bonnie's clit, flicking it gently, but quickly from side to side, until she felt her fingers surrounded by a vice like grip, and heard several short loud exhalations and felt her body convulsing. 

She lifted her head to look at Bonnie, seeing her head thrown back, neck extended and back arched. She was red in her face, biting down on the duvet cover to muffle her moans. Clara quite narcissisticly thought to herself that she looked excellent like this, beautiful even. 'Wow,' she breathed out looking at Bonnie. 

She moved her hand slightly, as much as she could in the tight grip, feeling Bonnie shifting every time she touched the top of her clit with her tongue, feeling a large wave of wetness and warmth covering her right hand. 

She removed her fingers and pushed open Bonnie's legs wider to put her tongue deep inside. Surprised at the sweeter taste she widened her eyes as she found herself licking around the entrance and rubbing Bonnie's clit with her left thumb. Her right hand rested on Bonnie's left hip, wet with come. 

Bonnie began tightening around Clara's tongue as she pressed it as deeply as possible, building up a fast rough rhythm with her left hand, feeling a strong pulse inside. Clara let out a surprised giggle as she remembered what she was doing. 

Bonnie twisted under her grip heavily, shouting between sharp breaths at Clara's every movement for several minutes until she felt the grip loosen and her body relax. 

She pulled away to look at Bonnie, covered by duvet from the chest up, still exhaling heavily. Clara allowing herself a half sided smile moved up to straddle her across her hips, taking the covers off her, finding her face and kissing her deeply. She felt Bonnie trying to breathe out but continued, her face damp with sweat, come and saliva. 

Bonnie pulled away to catch her breath, pushing Clara off her to the side. She covered her face with covers lightly again. 

'I cannot believe...I have... just done that... Wow,' Clara shook her head and laughed to herself. 'I've never- oh my god, wow fuck, what have I been doing with my life!' she said catching her own breath, laughing. She moved her left hand onto Bonnie's stomach, feeling her breath slowing gently. 

Bonnie uncovered her head and looked at Clara intensely. She felt Bonnie's eyes burning into her, feeling a little taken aback. 

Bonnie pounced on top of her suddenly, growling into her ear. 'you do not fuck me and get away with it.' She bit down on Clara's neck hard, breaking the skin and sucking hard. 'You're mine.'

As Bonnie put her lips on Clara's they were both distracted by a loud knock at the door, turning to look.

...


	9. Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is at the door?

....

Bonnie looked towards the door and rolled her eyes.

'Already?' said Bonnie, groaning. She looked towards the clock. She continued to pin Clara down.

'What?' she asked, slightly out of breath. Bonnie moved to kiss Clara again.

There was another bang at the door, louder this time. Bonnie sighed and got herself off Clara, leaving her lying on the bed. 

'That's for me,' Bonnie said, crawling off the bed, picking up the trench coat and wrapping it around herself. She left the room and went out into the hallway. 

Clara heard her unlock the front door, and talk indistinctly to someone. She covered herself with the duvet as she felt her body temperature drop slightly. After a few minutes she heard Bonnie close the door and return to the bedroom.

'Why is someone banging at my door?' Clara asked. 

'I asked them to when it got to 4pm,' Bonnie replied curtly. 'They're early.' 

'Who was it?' Clara looked at the clock, it was 15.45. Where had the last three hours gone? 

'My soldiers. I have urgent business to attend to, so I need to leave.' Bonnie removed the trench coat and let it drop to the floor.

'Where are you going?' Clara asked, trying to hide her disappointment. 

'Strategic meeting,' Bonnie answered, sitting down on the bed. She looked at Clara, putting her hand under the duvet to feel her skin. 'I need to leave,' she said moving her right hand down Clara's body and between her legs, 'but there is some other urgent business I need to attend to here first.' 

Bonnie placed a finger on Clara's clit, moving it roughly before placing first three then four fingers inside her, slipping in easily as she was still wet. 

Clara gasped deeply at the unexpected feeling, opening her eyes wide, and biting her lip. Bonnie moved to sit up alongside her, kissing her heavily as she began to fuck her hard. It took Clara by surprise, catching her breath in the back of her throat, she pushed herself up onto her elbows. Bonnie's hand worked swiftly to bring her close, pressing her hand deep inside, rubbing Clara's clit with her thumb. 

Bonnie continued kissing Clara, not allowing her to pause for breath or pull away, instead sliding her hand roughly in and out as deep as she could. 

Clara felt herself tightening inside, feeling an intense pressure building inside to the point where it was almost painful. Bonnie knew what she wanted and wanted it quickly. 

Clara began to match the pace of Bonnie's hand by moving her hips, marvelling at the speed and intensity she was able to achieve whilst kissing her so passionately. Clara came quickly, breathing in, Bonnie picked up the speed even further leaving Clara unable to move as she moaned another three times. Bonnie didn't release the kiss, not allowing Clara to vocalise what she was feeling. It felt good, an urgent, rough pleasure, and it took her breath away. 

Bonnie continued to fuck Clara deeply, not letting up until Clara forcibly pulled her mouth away for breath. Bonnie held her hand still inside Clara, feeling it contract, allowing herself a few rough passes on Clara's clit to feel her convulse and twist beneath her. She put her lips to Clara's ear. 

'Next time I'll put all five in,' Bonnie whispered.

Clara came heavily around Bonnie's hand as the thought of what she said crossed her mind. Bonnie removed her hand, leaving Clara panting rapidly on the bed. Bonnie nodded to herself and giving Clara a small kiss on her cheek she got up off the bed. 

'Now, I need to use your shower,' Bonnie smirked as she left the room, leaving Clara unable to even get a single word out, visibly trembling. 

Clara giggled to herself slightly as her body recovered, catching her breath, eyes still wide. She turned over in the covers, cuddling a nearby pillow in foetal position. 

After five minutes Bonnie emerged back into the bedroom, wearing one of Clara's towels around her, hair dripping wet. 

'So that's it? A knock at the door and you just leave? Thanks,' Clara said, with a sad tone. 

'I need to work, a planet doesn't run itself,' Bonnie said, drying herself off. She walked towards Clara's underwear drawer and weighed up two options, choosing a black satin and lace pair. She put them on facing away from Clara, showing off her bum, and the dimple at the top of her back, she had to admit they looked excellent on. 

'Did I say you could wear them?' Clara said.

'No,' Bonnie said with a smile. 'You're welcome to them once I've finished.' She selected the matching bra for the set, having identified it as the most expensive underwear set Clara owned. 

'They're my best ones! Come on!' Clara said weakly, knowing the fight was already lost. 

'And they do look excellent, good choice,' Bonnie looked down at herself in the full length mirror. 'This body... I can't stop looking at it.'

Clara watched as Bonnie cupped her breasts, sighing. Bonnie walked towards the wardrobe and took out a clean navy shirt, black trousers and dressed herself.

'No, leave then alone. .. OK, fine, take whatever you want!' Clara said sternly, resigning herself. 

'Not that I needed your permission but I shall, thank you,' she smiled, picking up her own shoes, 'these I like.' Bonnie went over to the mirror and sat down in the chair. Clara saw Bonnie's reflection looking at her with a cheeky smile. 'Now this, Clara you will like...' Bonnie said as she looked at the central mirror she closed her eyes, when she opened them her hair was dry and neatly put up, and her face was fully made up, her lipstick perfect. 

'You have got to be kidding me,' said Clara. 'That is not fair.' Clara threw a pillow in her direction. 

Bonnie turned around and smiled at her, she picked up the beige trench coat from the floor and held it up to her, 'does this go?' There was another bang at the door.

Bonnie put on the coat and went to leave but stopped at the doorway. She straightened the collar, did the buttons up and looked at Clara lying in the bed holding her hands out.

'Yes it goes,' she muttered, impressed at how good she looked in so little time. 

'I'll be back in a few days, amuse you-'' 

'Days?! What do you mean days!' exclaimed Clara.'You can't keep me here!' 

'I didn't say I was. You may leave if you want. I'll call you when I'm back.' Bonnie said quickly, she walked off down the corridor.

'From where?' she shouted loudly down the corridor. 

Clara heard the door open and close in the distance. 

'Bye then,' she said dispondently, covering her face with a nearby pillow and screamed angrily into it.

.... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one today, normal service will be resumed tomorrow...
> 
> (Also, really want Clara to leave her flat haha)


	10. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie leaves Clara  
> ...  
> But what will she do about the mysterious text message and Bonnie's stolen phone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outfit note: When you get there Clara is wearing a similar dress to the one in 'Listen' S08E04

Clara let herself lay and recover from Bonnie's visit. She flushed brightly as she thought of what she'd done. 

She was trying to justify the fact she'd willingly had sex with her clone, telling herself that they were different people, but couldn't deny the sex left her breathless. She let her mind drift idly.

After a while Clara got up, feeling very unclean, took another shower. She gasped when she looked in the mirror saw what Bonnie had done to her neck, there were four large bruises, three on the left and one on the right, she had centainly marked her territory. Clara daydreamed about Bonnie using her shower, seeing her wash and emerge dripping wet. Her mind filled with thoughts of their bodies touching whilst wet, kissing, touching, fucking...

She shook herself out of the thought, making a mental note to join Bonnie in the shower next time she got the chance. The thought made her very aroused. When had she turned into some sort of sex crazed lunatic thinking about fucking an identical twin? She chided herself. 

She dressed in pyjamas not sure whether she would physically be able to cope with any strenuous movement. In the kitchen she debated between a cup of tea and a glass of red wine, deciding today was definitely the day for wine. 

In the living room Clara settled herself down and turned the tv on, picking up her phone from her blue jacket pocket in the hallway to check for messages, there was nothing. Inside her pocket she also found the phone she'd forgotten she had stolen from Bonnie earlier. 

Looking at her mobile, she lingered over the strange message telling her to go to the Tate Modern, deciding it was too late to be going out on her own now, especially in darkness as it was now approaching 7pm. 

She checked her emails, looking through them and seeing daily updates from Wowcher, TripAdvisor and news websites, she deleted them deferent. About ten emails down she saw an email with the subject: Clara Oswald from an unknown sender. She clicked on it, half expecting some attachment that obviously contained a virus but saw the exact same message that was in the text. 

She tried to find out the email address to no avail, everything was unknown. She investigated further by searching what was on at the Tate Modern, finding a new exhibition started two weeks ago, called Space Invaders, a study of Zygon portraits, sculpture and and technology. She'd go tomorrow.

She picked up Bonnie's phone in her hands, smiling cheekily to herself as she imagined her reaction. It was a newer iPhone, she dared to press the home button and it flashed up to use fingerprint login or a code. Clara wondered if her own fingerprint would work. Were they completely identical? 

She swiped onto the button and the screen changed, blinking to life. She scrolled through her phone calls, there were too many to identify anything interesting. In her contacts were various world leaders and commanders, raising her eyebrows at some of the names, including an entry for 'Clara' with her mobile number attached. 

In the messages there were various updates, including a status report on a plane crash in America. She'd seen that on the news earlier. Was Bonnie responsible for that? It was clear she was very powerful, but was she a ruthless killer? Could someone who looked like her be responsible for murder? 

She scrolled through the apps, seeing one she'd never heard of called TapCam. She opened it, it contained live video feeds of various places, one that caught her eye looked oddly familiar. It was trained inside her living room, she could see herself looking at the phone. She selected it, increasing the viewing frame and waved her hand, trying the find the source of the feed. 

She eventually found a small wireless camera on the top shelf of her bookcase, picking it up and looking at it in her hands. She couldn't figure out how to switch it off so she put it face down, turning the feed black. She flipped through the feeds, and found another four cameras around her flat. She collected them, all no bigger than a postage stamp, stepped on them and threw them outside her bedroom window. 

She was furious with Bonnie for invading her privacy like that. She threw Bonnie's phone at the wall and it clattered to the floor with a smashed screen. It still worked but it was very damaged. Clara felt happier knowing she had broken something in frustration. 

She went to bed angry, determined to go out the next morning and get some answers. 

....

The next morning, Clara woke up still seething. She found a message on her phone.

'I know you found the cameras. Dinner tonight. My driver will pick you up at 5. Wear the suit jacket.'

She shouted in frustration at the message.

...

Clara left the house at 5.30, deliberately late. She'd spent most of the day getting ready, deciding to not wear what Bonnie had asked. She wore a dark grey coat, a tight dark blue high collar dress with black tights and high heels. She'd done her hair up to give her a more serious look and used a ton of foundation to cover the love bites. She was still fuming. 

Clara went down to the front entrance to see a large gleaming black Rolls Royce waiting for her, the door opened by a male chauffeur. It had beige leather seats, black windows and moved almost silently against the outside world. 

She sat inside the car as it drove off. She removed her coat once inside, marvelling at the car, one of the most luxurious cars she had ever seen, let alone been in, she toyed with the various buttons. She found the one that raised a dark screen to obscure the driver, another dimmed the lights, a third button untinted the windows.

The car pulled to a smooth stop and the driver opened opposite door. Bonnie got in and closed the door behind her. She was wearing the same clothes as the previous day, a beige trench coat, navy shirt, black trousers and boots. The car continued driving. 

'Good evening Clara,' she said, looking at her. 'I told you to wear that jacket.'

Clara didn't acknowledge her.

'I know you are angry with me,' said Bonnie, looking at her, 'but it was for your protection.'

Clara remained silent, crossing her arms. 

'Look, I have my reasons-'

'I am so... fucking... angry with you,' she almost spat out. She didn't usually swear, but felt empassioned. She turned her face away.

'I'm not going to apologise,' said Bonnie sternly.

'Of course you're not, because on your planet it's perfectly OK to put cameras inside my flat without my knowledge, film me whilst we have sex and keep me locked inside. So thank you.'

'Listen to me, the cameras, they're gone. Had you not stolen my phone you'd have never known, but-'

'But what?' Clara narrowed her eyes.

'I do not want anyone to take you away from me.' Bonnie sighed. She put her hand on Clara's leg lightly.

'I don't need protecting, I am nobody's pet, not even yours,' Clara said, removing Bonnie's hand. 

'But-'

'But nothing.' She exhaled leaving an uncomfortable silence. 'And don't even get me started on my neck, I mean, what the hell, Bonnie!' She lowered the neckline on her dress, exposing a large area of purple mottled skin despite the copious amounts of concealer.

The faintest hint of a smile passed on her lips. 'How can I make it up to you?' Bonnie said. 

'For a start, this dinner better be the best fucking meal I've ever had.' Clara continued facing forward. 

Bonnie nodded, she pressed the button to lower the partition to the driver. 'Ring up Floor 52 of the Shard, and have them prepare a sample menu for two, knock when we are there.' Bonnie closed the screen. She blacked out the windows and dimmed the lights.

'I have always wanted to go there,' said Clara. 'I got uploaded there once but never actually been.' She spoke quietly under her breath. 

'I know, I have been inside your head remember,' Bonnie replied. She turned to face Clara and looked at her up and down. 'You look,' she searched for a word, 'attractive.'

Clara remained facing forward, arms still crossed.

Bonnie took her right hand and put it onto Clara's right thigh gently, watching for her reaction. Clara readjusted her arms, drumming her fingers, continuing to blank Bonnie.

Bonnie traced a light finger up Clara's thigh, moving from the top to the inside, underneath the hem of her dress. Clara raised a passive eyebrow and inhaled deeply, screwing up her face. Bonnie undid her seatbealt and edged herself a little closer, moving her hand further up, aiming her head towards Clara's right shoulder. 

Clara still continued to ignore her, but didn't remove Bonnie's hand. Bonnie placed a soft kiss on Clara's neck below her ear, moving her hand up between her legs, touching bare skin as she travelled up. She removed her hand, shocked.

'What is this?' Bonnie said with a wide smirk. 'I thought you were angry with me... '

'I am angry with you,' Clara said dismissively.

Bonnie returned her hand, idling her hands around the top of Clara's stockings, feeling the lace along the top. She felt the strap where it clipped on to the belt. 'This was quite unexpected.'

Clara felt Bonnie's hands trace around the bare skin at the tops of her thighs, she touched her underwear briefly sending a shudder through her body. She stoically looked away from her, mad as hell but still craving her touch.

Bonnie kissed Clara's neck again, pushing her left hand between the seat and Clara's back. She moved her fingers to Clara's underwear, prising it from her body, she saw Clara's eyes move to look slightly whilst trying to remain disinterested. Clara felt a sharp urge catch on the back of her mouth, and her temperature raise several degrees.

Clara met Bonnie's eyes with her own. 'I am still angry with you,' she said, knowing Bonnie was perfectly aware of what she was doing.

'Not that angry it seems, this is not angry underwear, this is,' Bonnie moved to whisper in Clara's ear, 'fuck me right now in the back of this car underwear'

Clara bit her lip. She was still angry but couldn't resist Bonnie's intent. Bonnie moved off the seat to kneel on the floor in front of her, the car was still moving, she caught the odd glimmer of a streetlight through the dark glazing. She removed Clara's seatbelt. 

Bonnie lifted up Clara's dress to look at her stockings, the whites of her eyes showing in the dim light. C!ara watched as Bonnie moved her hands from the tops of her thighs up towards her hips. Bonnie lifted her hips off the seat and moved her body towards the edge of the leather seat. Bonnie put her tongue on the inside of her thighs where the skin was exposed. 

Clara suddenly felt very self conscious. 'No Bonnie, we cannot do this here, what... what if someone sees us?'

'They won't,' Bonnie said as she brushed her nose and mouth gently against Clara's underwear, inhaling her warm scent. Bonnie pulled down Clara's underwear as much as she could before undoing one of the clips on her stockings to move them down further. She hooked the clip back on afterwards, repeating the motion three more times to allow her underwear to be slipped off. She moved Clara's legs to take them over her shoes. Clara looked at her with surprise. 

'What are you doing,?' Clara said realising too late she was now fully exposed. 

'Getting a souvenir,' she said, taking Clara's underwear and putting it into her right jacket pocket. 

Bonnie pushed Clara's legs apart and undid her seatbelt. She moved up her dress past her hips so Clara could feel the cool leather underneath her, wearing only her suspender belt, stockings and high heels. Clara looked down at herself, stretched out in this luxurious car, feeling the gentle movements as the suspension levelled the road outside. She had never felt sexier. 

Bonnie placed Clara's right foot onto her own left knee so it unevened her hips slightly. Bonnie licked her lips as Clara looked down at them, full, moistened and pursing. She couldn't help but raise an expectant smile and take a sharp breath.

Bonnie put her face in between Clara's legs, rubbing her nose into the increasing wetness. Clara inhaled slowly and closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation and the unfamiliar surroundings. This felt dangerous, igniting a nervous excitement that pulsed through her body.

Bonnie looked up at her briefly before moving her tongue to Clara's clit rolling it around. Bonnie moved her tongue gently up and down, Clara felt her wetness increasing sharply between her legs.

Bonnie moved her tongue between Clara's clit and vagina, resting it between the two, feeling Clara catch her breath. Bonnie looked up at Clara with a glint in her eye as she pulled away to insert her left index finger slowly and fully into Clara's vagina, only to pull it out again in the same way. She dropped her finger down, pausing to look into Clara's eyes, as if asking for permission before moving.

Clara widened her eyes, knowing what Bonnie was going to do, but unsure how it was going to feel, she had never been touched there before. She nodded silently, seeing Bonnie watch her reactions as she moved her finger to the entrance of her bum.

Clara inspired heavily, tensing at the new sensation with wide eyes. It made her press her hands into the seat, moaning heavily. Clara watched as Bonnie inserted her finger slowly so deep inside she felt like screaming.

Bonnie watched her, Clara nodded again urging her to continue, seeing her face display a nervous pleasure. She moved her finger slowly in and out, allowing Clara to experience the sensation singularly. She increased the speed slightly, watching Clara close her eyes and begin to relax into the rhythm. She took her tongue to Clara's clit at the same time and felt her gasp sharply. She increased the pace of her finger, feeling Clara's hips moving gently to accommodate. 

Bonnie moaned approvingly into Clara.

'How does that feel?' Bonnie asked, 'may I continue?'

'Yes,' Clara shouted, 'Yes! Do not stop. Please.'

'Good, I am enjoying this,' replied Bonnie, muffled at the end as she returned to licking gently. She inserted her finger fully and left it there, making Clara tremble with anticipation. Bonnie brought her right hand up to Clara's vagina, circling it until she slowly inserted one finger inside, feeling her wetness. She pulled away her face to talk.

'I want you to tell me when you want me to go faster or want more, and then I want you to beg me to stop,' said Bonnie. She was enjoying this almost too much, she returned to licking her clit gently. 

Clara found it hard to believe she was in the back of a Rolls Royce being fucked like this, fully dressed, whilst it was driving. She'd long given up the worry of someone seeing her from the outside, enjoying the expensive leather against her skin and Bonnie's face and hands between her legs. 

'Faster,' breathed Clara. Bonnie responded by increasing the pace. 'More,' Clara said loudly, twisting her body around, 'faster, much faster,.' Bonnie inserted a second finger and began to stir her fingers rather than thrust them inside. 

Clara moaned, feeling deep intense pressure building inside, she moved her hips side to side, she rotated on the seat slightly so she could lie back and put her right shoe onto the seat. Bonnie shifted to follow her as Clara extended her neck and grabbed hold of the seat edge with her left hand and the headrest above with her right. 

'Faster,' she said, allowing Bonnie to pick up the speed again. 'More, god, yes, yes,' Bonnie slid in a third finger in, coupled with her tongue fucking her heavily and the stationary finger she was near on the edge. 'Faster!' she shouted. 

Clara came twice consecutively, tightening around both of Bonnie's hands, Bonnie moaned at the strength of the grip. 

Bonnie curled the three fingers inside and fucked her roughly, sucking hard on her clit she also began moving her other hand. Clara arched her back heavily and screamed hard, grabbing hold of Bonnie's head and pressing it into her body. 

'More, faster,' she said. Bonnie obliged by inserting a fourth finger and moving her whole hand to thrust in and out at an increased speed. She pressed her left finger in deeply again and Clara screamed loudly, her breath catching on her throat. 

'Faster, faster,' Bonnie had a surge in speed sending Clara over the edge, every muscle in her body twitching. Bonnie could hardly move either hand through the contractions. She kept up the pace, continuing for another five minutes. She was impressed at Clara's stamina. 

'Bonnie, no, I can't take it any more, please, stop,' she said this whilst she came intermittently, climaxing hard at the end, 'Bonnie please stop, I'm done, I can't. .. oh my god, I'm begging you, please stop.' 

Bonnie gave Clara's clit a few extra passes before removing her hands. Clara lay exhausted, unable to move. 

Bonnie sat up on her knees, licking her lips gently, tasting Clara, makeup smudged. She reached towards drawer behind the driver's seat and extracted a few wet wipes and tissues from a box inside. She wiped her hands and mouth clean before moving to sit down on the seat, nudging Clara to her left slightly. 

Clara put her right foot back down on the floor and pulled down her dress to cover herself. She sat up in the seat and remained silent as her heart throbbed out of her chest.

Bonnie dusted herself down and straightened her coat. Clara saw her magically fix her untidy hair and smeared makeup with the blink of an eye. 

Clara went to kiss Bonnie gently on the lips, feeling their lips stick together when they touched due to the makeup. 'I'm still angry, you have a lot of making up to do.' She was still out of breath and slightly flushed.

The car came to a halt. There was a bang on the window. 

'I hope you've worked up an appetite,' Bonnie said, opening the door and stepping out.

'Wait, Bonnie, give me back my-' Clara managed before her door opened. She picked up her coat and stepped outside, pulling down her dress as far as possible. 

She blushed, put on her coat and straightened her hair, smiling nervously as she followed Bonnie into the building. .... 


	11. Dining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie takes Clara for dinner  
> ...

...

Clara followed Bonnie into the entrance of the building, trying to hide her embarrassment at having no underwear on and keep her balance. Five minutes ago she was having sex in the back of a car, now she was about to go for dinner. She laughed to herself at how much she enjoyed it. She was still angry, but secretly had to admit she was looking forward to Bonnie making it up to her.

She stood next to Bonnie in the black glass and chrome entrance hall whilst they waited for the lift to arrive. Clara looked around to check nobody could hear her. 

'Can I have my underwear back please?' Clara asked under a hushed breath.

Bonnie looked at her with a smile and whispered, 'no.'

The lift arrived, Bonnie held out her hand and let Clara walk into the glass lift first, following her inside and selecting the 30th floor, they were alone in the carriage. 

The doors closed and Bonnie immediately turned to Clara, pushing her onto the glass wall behind, kissing her passionately. She could taste Bonnie's lipstick on her tongue, as well as her own come. Clara was taken by surprise as Bonnie moved her hand between her legs and made instant contact with her very wet clit. She tasted herself on Bonnie as she rubbed her roughly and felt inside her. Clara breathed heavily at the suddenness of the encounter. She was very turned on.

A minute later they arrived at the 30th floor to change to a different lift. There were four people waiting outside to get in, Bonnie pulled away as the doors opened, leaving Clara to regain her breath and pull down her clothes. She walked past the strangers politely, nodding to them, blushing.

Bonnie waited a little further down the corridor, ignoring her. She stood next to Bonnie as the lift approached, there were two other people inside. Clara went to the far wall and looked out at the London skyline appearing in front of her.

The other two passengers got off on floor 35, as they stepped off Clara impulsively pushed Bonnie against the elevator doors and kissed her, getting her own back. Bonnie put her hand up the back of Clara's leg, and around the curve of her bum. They both wrestled for control of the kiss, almost not noticing the elevator had arrived at floor 52.

They both got out, flustered, and walked down the corridor. Bonnie smirked at her, helping to straighten her dress before before entering the restaurant.

They were lead to a secluded table in the corner, with a view towards the gleaming city buildings on one side and Tower Bridge below them in the other. The view was breathtaking, and the clear glass window gave the impression they were floating very high up. 

'Wow,' said Clara, standing close to the window surveying the view. In the darkness all of the illumination on the surrounding buildings had the effect of twinkling fairy lights.

'May I take your coat, miss?' a man said behind her.

'Yes, yes, of course, thank you,' she said, letting him hold it whilst she removed her arms. She kept her clutch bag.

'May I take your coat, ma'am?' he asked Bonnie.

'It's not mine but yes, thank you Andrew,' she replied as he swept the trench coat away quickly.

'How do you know his name?' Clara asked, watching him disappear.

'This is my second favourite place in the city,' she looked out over the skyline, 'allows me to see everything. I am a regular here.'

'I see,' said Clara. The man arrived to help Bonnie and then Clara into their seats. They were sturdy red leather chairs, complementing the decor. Clara felt the need to smooth her dress down as it was rode up quite high, unsure whether the fact she was underwearless was making her nervous or very aroused. Clara pulled out a tiny mirror from her bag, checking her makeup was still perfect. She replaced it.

'You have requested the sample menu ma'am, chef is preparing this for you as we speak, may I offer you and your guest drinks?'

'I will have my usual, Clara, what would you like? Choose anything.'

Clara thought for a moment, weighing up her options. 'I'll have your best cocktail.'

'Yes miss,' he said, disappearing off towards the bar.

'What's your usual?' Clara asked, intrigued.

'Champagne, I've acquired quite the taste for it since being here.' Bonnie paused. 'Why didn't you order wine?'

'This is a classy place, and I think we have established I am not a classy girl when I drink wine,' she teased.

'Whilst you are here you can have whatever you want. My treat.'

In any normal circumstances Clara would never let someone pay for her at a restaurant, but decided to let it go.

'So what is this then? Dinner? Drinks? A date? An apology? What?' Clara asked.

'What do you want it to be?'

'I don't know...' she narrowed her eyes to look at Bonnie, the soft lighting of the restaurant highlighting her face. 'This is not a situation I've found myself in before... I really need to redo my bucket list after the past few days...'

The drinks arrived, a bottle of Krug champagne in a bucket of ice covered with a napkin was placed on the table. Andrew set down two frozen champagne flutes with an individual raspberry at the bottom and then returned with Clara's drink on a silver tray. As he set it down on the table she detected a heady aroma of orange. It was in a heavy whiskey style glass and had a stick of cinnamon and a spiral of orange zest inside.

'Will you be drinking champagne, miss?' Andrew asked.

'Yes, thank you,' said Clara. She'd never had a very expensive champagne before, she was all about saying yes at the moment.

He poured the two glasses, set down a jug of water and then left.

Bonnie picked up her glass, holding it up towards Clara, looking her in the eye.

Clara clinked her glass against Bonnie's, secretly watching her lips drink the champagne, mesmerised by their beauty. She drank a sip, a million times better than the one she'd had at the last work do.

'That is delicious,' said Clara. She set it down to take a sip of her cocktail through the straw. She was hit with a bitter sweet orange taste, and a sharp touch of gin, cointreau and honey at the back of her throat. 'Wow, that is strong! I think the bartender is trying to get me drunk... I like that a lot.'

Bonnie took the glass from her and took a small sip, shaking her head. 'I don't like it.' She passed it back.

'You didn't answer my question earlier,' Clara said, changing the subject. 'What are we doing here?'

'I am taking you for drinks and dinner,' said Bonnie, answering her question.

'Well yes, I can see that,' she said frustrated. 'If we are going to do what we have been doing then I think we need to get to know each other a bit. It's not normal practice here to have sex randomly with one's alien clone.'

'I see. You need a classification.' Bonnie took a large sip of her champagne.

'Yes, exactly.' Clara looked at her, wondering what she'd say next.

'I want to have sex with you. What classification is that?'

'Depends on whether the other person feels the same, OK...' said Clara caught aback. 'I want to continue what we're doing but with a bit more human interaction and bit less of the whole creepy surveillance kidnapping stuff.'

'What does that classify as?'

'Every relationship I've ever had,' she laughed. She sighed and took a large sip of her cocktail.

The waiter arrived with their first course. The plates looked like works of art and smelt delicious.

'Have you had this before?' Clara asked, not wishing to destroy the plating.

'The food here is excellent, I guess you could say it's my local.' Bonnie ate a small dumpling effortlessly with chopsticks.

'This is your local?!' Clara said whilst looking round. She took a bite of a mini fishcake, letting it settle on her tongue and then swallowed it. 'That is good. Remind me never to take you to my local. Do you Zygons like need to eat or are you just doing it to look human? '

'When I copied you I became a copy of you, inside and out. So yes, I need food.'

'Do you get drunk?' Clara asked, finishing the fishcake. 

'Do you get drunk?' Bonnie mirrored her question to reiterate her earlier comment. 

'Frequently, and if you had my Year 9s you would too!' she laughed, pausing as an afterthought. 'Do I still have a job? Wonder if they noticed I wasn't there for two months?'

'All the schools have been taken over. You don't have to work. '

'Just so you know I am totally fine with that. If I never see Courtney Woods again it will be too soon,' Clara smiled, almost finishing her cocktail. 

'Where is Courtney Woods... England somewhere? Your school was Coal Hill, somewhere down,' she pointed out of the window towards the Gherkin, 'there..'

'That is a very good question, one I would prefer not to know the answer to.' She drained her cocktail, setting the cup aside.

The waiter brought several more highly decorated plates of food to the table. This was easily some of the best earth food she'd ever had. 

Clara sipped gently at her glass of champagne, feeling a little spoilt. She looked over the skyline, trying to pick out landmarks.

'London is so pretty at night,' she sighed. Andrew refilled the glasses. He handed Bonnie a note on a sheet of paper, she looked at it and put it into her trouser pocket. 

'I need to make a phone call, Andrew please get Clara anything she wants to drink. I should be about ten minutes.' She walked off towards the bar and out of sight.

'Yes miss, what can I get for you?'

'Another cocktail please, a different one' said Clara.

'Of course.' He hurried away.

Clara looked out over the city, the twinkling lights below kept catching her attention. She was alone now.

Andrew returned with a large glass of a purple faded cocktail, a cherry cut into the side with a muddling spoon attached. She took a small sip, nodding her approval. It had an intense flavour of strawberry and cherry and was so alcohol laden it made her wince. She drunk it with several heavy sips.

'Where is the toilet?' she asked Andrew after a few minutes, seeing an opportunity to go before Bonnie came back. He directed her down a set of stairs at the far end.

She went in that direction, taking her clutch bag with her, pulling down her dress subconsciously

Clara went into the extravagant washroom, black marble floors and walls encircled her, it felt like there were mirrors on every vertical surface as she saw her reflection all around her. She went to the toilet, an immaculately clean large red cubicle, readjusting the clips on her stockings to make sure they were right, and smoothed down her dress before emerging. She checked her makeup in the mirror, washed her hands and went to leave, turning around to see Bonnie standing directly behind her.

'So this is where you are hiding' she smirked. 

'I was just about to come back.' Clara said making motions to leave. 

'Were you now?' Bonnie put her hand up the back of Clara's leg. 'I think you are mistaken,' she whispered or her right ear. 

'Is there somewhere else I should be?' said Clara looking around, not quite sure where this was going. Bonnie's hand snaked inside her dress over her bum cheek, pulling it up past the top of her stockings. Clara blushed and instinctively tried to pull her dress down as Bonnie moved her hand round to the front. 

The bathroom door opened, and three women entered, reflected in the mirrors. Clara tried to pull her dress down before Bonnie quickly took her hand and lead her into the nearest open cubicle. She pressed Clara Into the back of the door.

'I can't stand knowing you are... sans sous-vêtements... so close to me,' Bonnie whispered slowly in her ear. Bonnie put one of her hands on Clara's hips underneath her dress. Clara didn't understand what she'd said but had a fair idea, she sounded sexy speaking French.

Clara went to speak but Bonnie pressed a finger against her mouth, moving her eyes upwards as she listened to the other people move around. Clara felt Bonnie's hand stroke the skin in between her legs gently. Bonnie began to kiss her silently, putting the other hand around Clara's waist. She moved to put her bag on top of the toilet roll holder so she could lock her hands behind Bonnie's back.

Bonnie moved her right index and middle finger inside to Clara's clit, rubbing it gently at first and then more roughly as they continued kissing. Clara felt a surge of nerves as she tried to breathe out as quietly as she could. Clara brought her hands forward to undo the button and zip of Bonnie's trousers, putting her fingers down inside the waistband of the satin and lace underwear to grab her bum with her left hand. She put her right hand inside at the front to feel for Bonnie's clit, Bonnie bit Clara's lip whilst they were kissing to show her agreement.

Bonnie pulled away from the kiss to look at Clara, trying to stifle any sort of noise or loud breathing. They both continued pleasuring each other as Bonnie pressed Clara against the cubicle door, communicating silently with lustful looks. Clara responded when Bonnie increased the speed or roughness, pulling Bonnie towards her with her other hand. She stood up straighter off the door to force Bonnie onto the side wall as she started kissing her again, taking Bonnie's bottom lip heavily between her teeth, stopping when she tasted blood. Bonnie moaned in approval. Clara took control of the kiss, pushing her onto the wall with her body.

Clara was enjoying this sensation, having Bonnie fuck her but doing the same to her. She was getting close to coming already, beginning to feel her legs have difficulty supporting her weight. Clara took the initiative to press her middle finger inside Bonnie's wet vagina, opening her eyes slightly whilst kissing to see her reaction. She smiled as Bonnie twisted her face and pulled away. Clara kissed her passionately, taking her left hand up to hold the side of her neck towards the door as she put another finger inside her.

Bonnie responded by placing two fingers inside Clara, pressing them in as deeply as she could. Clara widened her eyes and began to breathe heavily pulling away from the kiss to put her forehead on Bonnie's shoulder. She was enjoying this so much, finding Bonnie mirroring what she was doing. She fucked Bonnie harder and faster, feeling the reaction strongly inside her several moments later. She angled their hips so they were almost meeting when the touched, feeling a lightning bolt hot feeling at the pit of her stomach as they begun to match their paces.

Clara put her left palm flat on the wall to steady herself, feeling an intense pressure growing inside. She started kissing Bonnie again, this time much more urgently. She wanted more so she increased the speed she fingered Bonnie and found it was being returned, she imagined Bonnie's fingers were hers and she was trying to make herself come, fucking Bonnie how she wanted it done to her.

Bonnie pushed Clara on to the opposite wall as she felt the same urges arise, taking the lead on the kiss and dictating the pace of their fucking.

'Tell me when you are close,' growled Bonnie in her ear quietly, licking her earlobe.

'I'm close,' breathed Clara as quietly as possible.

Bonnie pushed another finger inside Clara, quickly feeling it being reciprocated. She aimed the fingers at Clara's g-spot and rubbed quickly, feeling Clara's weight buckle slightly under her grip. Clara replied with the same movements, and decided to move her hand as fast as she could in order to bring her arousal closer, Bonnie took the hint and kissed Clara deeply through both of their moans, matching what she was doing. She moved her thumb onto Clara's clit, pulling her waist towards her with her left hand.

Clara came first, breathing as quietly as she could, locking her eyes onto Bonnie's as her body jerked. Bonnie, reacting, shifted violently afterwards, putting her head on the wall. They both stood there, unwilling to move, regaining their breath. Clara let out a loud sigh and giggled slightly as Bonnie removed her hand from inside. Clara removed her hand and cheekily licked her fingers dry, pulling down her dress. Bonnie kissed Clara's neck as she did up her trousers with one hand. 

'What the hell is wrong with us?' whispered Clara with a smile. 

'I think we need to go back to my place,' Bonnie replied. 'Now.'

Bonnie opened the cubicle door, looked around and then beckoned Clara out. Clara went to the sink and washed her hands, looking at her smudged lipstick. She got a tissue from the side to wipe away the stray smears, and went into her bag to fish out the lipstick and reapply it.

Bonnie washed her hands and adjusted her shirt in the mirror. She looked at Clara's reflection and their eyes met, she moistened her lips slowly. Bonnie was looking at her in a way she'd never seen herself do before, but could read clearly as the look that implied she was not going to get any sleep tonight. It made her excited, a little bit nervous, and very wet.

'Yes,' Clara said still looking at Bonnie, nodding her head, biting her lip gently. 'Yes, I think we do.'

Bonnie walked back towards the restaurant and took a large sip of her champagne when at the table. Clara took a few small sips of her cocktail, half finishing it as Andrew returned with their coats.

They left the restaurant and went to the lift, Clara's heart was beating out of her chest, she had butterflies in her stomach. Bonnie pressed the button and she stepped inside the carriage as Bonnie pressed button 65.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters will be relatively story free. Just so you know ;-)
> 
> On a side note this bar is a real place, I've been there and it's very very nice.


	12. Reciprocation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie takes Clara back to her flat  
> ...

'Why are we going up?' said Clara, momentarily confused. 

'We're going back to mine, I told you,' Bonnie said, unfazed. 

'Don't be stupid, nobody actually lives in this place,' Clara said, surprised. 'It's all hotels and bars and restaurants and tourists looking out pointing.'

'And a few luxury apartments.'

'You have got to be joking. You do not live at the top of the Shard!' Clara was laughing.

'Not right at the top, but essentially yes.'

'I cannot wait to see this, although why do I get the feeling your place is going to be much much better than mine?' She looked disheartened. 

Bonnie smirked at her.

The lift stopped at Floor 65, and Bonnie got out. There was a single door with a touchscreen next to where the lock would be. Bonnie placed her hand onto the screen and the door opened automatically.

Clara walked in, and she had never been in an apartment like it. There were windows everywhere exposing the night sky, they were higher than any other building, the lights from them only a distant haze below. The whole apartment had charcoal grey marble floors, white walls and chrome features. She took off her coat and left it at the door.

'God, this is impressive,' she looked around. A large kitchen, lounge area, a ten person glass table. Through another door went to another lounge area, a large bedroom that had a view over the buildings below, it was a king size bed with grey satin bedspread on it. Attached there was a large en suite bathroom with a hot tub, walk in shower and a large double sink. Going back into the main space, Clara she found three more smaller bedrooms and another bathroom. There was also a small swimming pool. She could have fit her flat in here at least ten times over.

'A swimming pool. Who has a swimming pool 65 floors up?!' She walked back to Bonnie who was stood in the kitchen scrolling on an iPad, her coat was on the counter top. She put down the tablet. 

Bonnie smiled at her. 'Drink?'

'Yes please. What's on offer?' Clara asked, noticing the whole fridge full of bottles to her right. 

'Champagne, wine, spirits...' she opened the wine fridge and pulled out a bottle of rose champagne, taking two glasses out of the cupboard. 'This will do for now.'

She popped the cork lazily and poured two healthy measures.

'Thanks,' said Clara, touching Bonnie's hand as she went to to collect the glass. 'Bonnie...' she looked at her, nervous butterflies taking control of her body. 

'Drink first, will help you relax.'

'Get me drunk more like,' Clara laughed, 'it doesn't take much.' She took two large sips and set it down, nodding to herself.

Bonnie half finished the glass and held it as she walked around to face Clara.

'So...' Bonnie said.

'Yes, so...' Clara said, blushing.

Bonnie walked off towards the bedroom, drinking her champagne, disappearing behind the door. Clara took hold of the bottle and glass, hesitating slightly before following her. Why was she doing this? 

Bonnie was looking out of the window, still drinking. She had the look of someone standing in a castle surveying their minons.

Clara closed the bedroom door subconsciously, and set down her glass on the bedside table. 

Clara walked over to Bonnie at the window and took her glass of champagne off her, setting it down on the table. She stood opposite Bonnie and looked around her facial features as she put hands either side of Bonnie's waist. She stared into Bonnie's wide brown eyes, watching her eyelashes move as she blinked, presumably searching her own eyes. Clara put a small kiss on Bonnie's left cheek before she moved her lips to Bonnie's, pulling in for a soft kiss.

Bonnie put her hands behind Clara's hips. She kissed Clara slowly, letting her tongue explore her mouth. Clara returned the kiss gently, allowing her hands to run up and down Bonnie's body. Clara felt Bonnie undoing the zip on the back of her dress putting her hands onto her bare skin as it was revealed. Clara undid the buttons of Bonnie's shirt after running a her finger from her chin, down the neck and to where her cleavage began.

Bonnie unzipped Clara's dress fully and then removed it off her shoulders one by one, she let it drop to the floor, revealing Clara's suspender belt and stockings beneath. She put her fingers between the belt and her skin, grabbing her gently with her fingertips. Clara removed Bonnie's shirt and threw it on the floor, she cupped Bonnie's breasts, placing soft kisses on the exposed parts. She worked the left strap off Bonnie's shoulder and unhooked it at the back, discarding it on the floor the same way. Clara began kissing Bonnie again as she held her hands around her chest, below her breasts.

Bonnie removed Clara's bra with one hand and let it drop to the floor. She pulled Clara in close so their breasts touched, Clara's shoes giving her a slight height difference.

Clara sighed at the feeling of their breasts meeting, warm and soft, nipples getting harder at the sensation. Clara congratulated herself on her excellent breasts, seen in exact double. She ran her finger over the mole on the left hand side of Bonnie's chest, the one she'd had since birth, down to the tender crease underneath each breast.

'I really don't want to remove this whole arrangement down here because it is very very appealing,' Bonnie sighed, 'but I'm going to, maybe I'll put them on later for you.'

'Shut up,' breathed Clara, unbuttoning Bonnie's trousers, reinstating the kiss. Clara felt Bonnie's hands run over the straps gently before using both hands to undo the clip on the back right. Bonnie ran her finger over the length of Clara's bottom. She removed the other three clips, sending both of the stockings down to Clara's knees. Clara unzipped Bonnie's trousers easing them down and then did the same with her underwear.

Bonnie kicked off her boots and stepped out of her trousers, she knelt in front of Clara to smooth her hands down her calves to remove the stockings. Clara pulled off her shoes one by one, leaning on Bonnie, losing six inches of height without them. Bonnie removed each stocking from the foot and stood back up to look straight at Clara. Clara undid her hair at the back, letting it fall down in soft waves, Bonnie's hair was much straighter when she removed the tie.

Clara looked at Bonnie and took in a deep breath. She closed her eyes and leaned in to kiss Bonnie. They kissed slowly, allowing each other's hands to explore skin, feeling their identical bodies pressing against each other. Clara felt for imperfections she had on her body, finding them reflected, dimples, marks, raised spots. She trailed her fingers around areas she felt sensitive on, the side of her neck, under her breasts and the front of her hip. Bonnie wanted to feel what her body was like in this skin.

Clara began kissing Bonnie more impatiently, pinching Bonnie's left nipple between her fingers, enjoying the sensation of making it hard. Bonnie put her hands through Clara's hair and pulled her face close, running her hands down Clara's body to press their hips together.

Clara walked them towards the bed and pushed Bonnie down onto it. Bonnie moved towards the middle of the bed and sat up on her knees, Clara crawled onto the bed and faced her, also on her knees. Bonnie went to kiss Clara urgently as she came close, pressing her tongue deep inside, holding the back of her head.

Bonnie put her right knee between Clara's legs, dropping to sit on her legs, and shifted herself forward a foot, allowing between her legs to slide freely up and down Clara's thigh when she moved her hips forward and back. Clara did the same, her eyes lighting up at the feeling, shifting herself closer to get the full length of Bonnie's thigh. After a minute, the movement became a lot easier as the wetness transferred to skin. Clara gasped towards Bonnie, finding the double sensation, the closeness and the feeling of their breasts meeting very arousing. She pulled her in for a forceful kiss.

Clara felt a small wave of pleasure building, enhanced by Bonnie when she put her right hand onto her own right thigh, extending her thumb, giving Clara something to rub her clit against. She threw her head back, enjoying the pressure. She did the same for Bonnie, feeling her wet clit against her own thumb. They both moved their hips in the same rhythm. Clara pulled away to angle her neck back, putting her left hand slightly behind her to support her weight.

Clara felt herself getting close, a slow strong wave of pleasure building between her legs. She grinded her hips faster, as Bonnie turned her hand over in order to be able to apply direct pressure to Clara's clit, bringing her very close to the edge. Clara flipped her hand over, seeing Bonnie close her eyes in approval, increasing the power of her hip thrusting. Clara was very close, she was flushing red and sweating, catching her breath.

Clara watched as Bonnie came, feeling her get instantly more wet and tense her body. She pulled Clara in for a deep kiss whilst still moaning, pushing Clara to come, muffling her moans into the heavy kiss. Bonnie continued the pace, wanting to have more pleasure, Clara quickened her fingers, causing Bonnie to shake uncontrollably. She bit onto Clara's lip, breathing onto it. Clara continued to kiss Bonnie, slower now.

Clara tightened her body as she jerked again, when their pace slowed she pulled herself off Bonnie, leaning backwards to move her legs out from beneath her. She was breathing heavily, smiling at Bonnie.

Bonnie laid next to Clara, trailing her finger between her breasts. She looked at Clara and widened her eyes, giving her the look that she'd given yesterday before she pounced on her. Clara smiled a teasing smile, daring her to do it. Bonnie continued watching her, waiting to see who would be first to move. 

Bonnie gave in first, jumping on Clara to straddle her waist but facing her feet. Clara felt her trail her fingers down her, finding it disconcerting as she couldn't see what Bonnie was doing. Bonnie inserted two fingers into her vagina gently feeling her wetness. Clara saw Bonnie sit up on all fours and move her legs backwards, having a good idea what she was doing. It made her instantly wet.

Bonnie positioned Clara's face below her wet clit, as she put her tongue between Clara's legs. Bonnie laughed to herself as she lowered her body into Clara's, putting her clit and vagina within reach of her tongue. Clara pulled a pillow from behind her to prop her head up and began licking Bonnie gently. She gasped at the sensation of both at the same time.

Bonnie licked the inside of Clara's thigh causing the hair on the back of her neck to stand up. Clara put her hands on Bonnie's back, digging her fingernails in as her enjoyment increased. She ran then down Bonnie's spine to hold her bum cheeks, allowing her tongue to penetrate deeper inside. 

Clara opened her legs more, feeling as Bonnie moaned an approval into her. She gasped as Bonnie licked her outer lips and nibbled her clit, sucking gently and quickly as a way to express her pleasure. Bonnie inserted another finger inside her, fucking her deeply. Clara repositioned her hand to allow her to put two fingers inside Bonnie's dripping wet vagina, enjoying tasting her. She was trying to focus on what she was doing but was being severely distracted by Bonnie fucking her and licking her at the same time.

For a moment she let herself enjoy the feeling of Bonnie's breasts on her stomach and her tongue all over her. She felt a red hot pulse throb through her veins, moaning into Bonnie's legs, sucking on her clit as her whole body convulsed sharply. Her shouts were muffled by Bonnie's positioning.

Bonnie caught her breath as she felt this, coming herself shortly after, screaming Clara's name. Clara tasted the fresh come greedily, feeling Bonnie tightened around her fingers, and it pulsed heavily. 

After a few minutes of tasting Clara, Bonnie rolled off onto her back, panting, sweating from the prolonged contact. She couldn't control her laughter between breaths. 

Clara moved to face her, also catching her breath. 'That is one of the dirtiest things I have ever done,' Clara said, impressed, laughing with her. 'Where did you learn to do that? Certainly was not a memory of mine!'

'Stop talking... and kiss me,' said Bonnie.

Clara obliged, their mouths meeting in a sloppy mess of come, sweat and saliva. Clara tasted both of their arousals mixing, the kiss warm and wet on her chin and nose. That kiss alone was worth the effort, it tasted delicious.

'Better.' Bonnie looked at her with wide eyes as they rested.

'So... What's next?' said Clara after a few minutes, eager to continue, a fire well and truly burning inside her now.

Bonnie looked at her with a glint in her eye and reached for something under the bed.

.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued....


	13. Plenteous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie takes Clara to bed  
> ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have officially ruined watching Clara in Doctor Who for myself whilst writing this chapter...
> 
> I wholeheartedly apologise.
> 
> ('Lies!')
> 
> Fair warning, the title of this chapter gives you a hint of what's going to happen, it was alluded to in the car a few chapters ago.

Clara watched as Bonnie retrieved two bottles of liquid from beneath the bed. She set one on the side.

Realising the lights were on fully, Bonnie touched a switch next to the bed that changed the lighting to a soft almost candle-like yellow glow. 

Clara pulled herself up to lie on the bed properly, watching Bonnie with wide, curious eyes as she settled herself next to her. She took a large sip of champagne, leaving an opaque smear on the rim.

'There is something I want to do to you,' said Bonnie. She brushed her hand over Clara's right cheek, running her hands through her hair. 'But you need to be very very... relaxed... before I even try it. Do you trust me?'

Clara thought before she answered. 'Not really, I'm still pretty angry.' She topped up her glass and sipped from it, offering the bottle to Bonnie.

'Understandable. If it works I'll let you do it to me,' Bonnie said with her eyes twinkling with intent. She took the champagne bottle and drank from it directly. She dripped the last serving across Clara's breasts and stomach, licking it off her gently.

'I want to relax you, thought I'd get that in before I cover you in massage oil.' She laughed, putting a finger to her lips to wipe them.

'Massage?' said Clara surprised, raising her eyebrow with a grin. 'A sexy naked message? Yes please.'

'And once you are relaxed I'll carry on.'

'OK.. Bit mysterious.' She narrowed her eyes and put her half finished glass down, 'so where do you want me?'

'On your front,' said Bonnie, Clara happily obliged, moving down the bed, folding her arms and resting her head on them.

Bonnie straddled her lower back, exposing her wetness onto the dimples Clara found very sensitive. Bonnie rubbed some massage oil between her hands and then onto Clara's shoulders firmly.

Bonnie massaged each of Clara's shoulders individually, pressing down to feel the muscle tissue. She spent time on the back of her neck, working her way down Clara's spine and up around her back. 

Clara smelt a faint aroma of chocolate coming from the oil. Bonnie was now working on her lower back, pushing down hard into her skin. She repeated what she'd done already a few more times. 

Clara found herself exhaling slowly, relaxing completely as Bonnie slowly but firmly massaged her. 

Bonnie moved whilst straddling to massage Clara's bum cheeks, thighs and calves.

Clara lost all sense of time, feeling like she had been there for hours before Bonnie asked her to turn over. She kissed Clara slowly before continuing. She straddled her over Clara's hips, their wetness almost touching but not quite.

She paid particular attention to Clara's shoulders and breasts, being careful to avoid the sensitive nipples. Clara felt Bonnie move to her stomach, feeling deep pressure on her sides. Clara heard her heartbeat slow considerably, she enjoyed Bonnie's touch on every part of her, relaxing her but making her dripping wet at the same time

'Are you relaxed?' asked Bonnie after some time, continuing to rub Clara's hips. Her eyes sparkled in the low light. 

'Mmm yes,' moaned Clara, 'for future reference, I like the sexy naked massage.'

'May I continue?' Bonnie looked at her with a curious eyes, a smirk beginning to widen on her mouth, she moistened her lips slowly so Clara could see. 

'Yes,' Clara said, as she watched Bonnie's lips. Bonnie moved off her and swapped over the massage oil with the other bottle. 'What's that?' she moaned lazily, unwilling to move. 

'Lubricant,' Bonnie said with a grin.

'Ok..' said Clara. She watched as Bonnie sat up between her legs, her eyes wide, breathing to herself. Her look was making Clara slightly nervous. 'What are you-'

'Just relax,' said Bonnie, 'this won't work unless you are relaxed... and very very wet.'

'I don't think the wetness is an issue...' breathed Clara.

Clara felt Bonnie slowly insert one finger inside her, so impossibly slowly it was almost stationary. Bonnie laughed. 

'It would appear the wetness is not an issue,' Bonnie said, grinning. 

Clara felt Bonnie's finger go deeply inside very slowly and then pull out the same way. 'However I think I need to use this,' she picked up the bottle of lube, opened it and drizzled it between Clara's legs.

Clara gasped as the cool thick liquid trickled down, a new sensation like cold water had been poured on her. She watched as Bonnie covered the fingers of her right hand with the liquid and set the bottle aside. Clara caught her breath, looking up with wide eyes. A slow realisation about what Bonnie was about to do was beginning to creep over her.

'What... no... I can't do that...' 

Bonnie inserted one finger again, pushing it in slowly, but this time she felt ten times as wet as before. Clara tried to talk over the sudden lump at the back of her throat.

'Oh..' she sighed, her body lifting itself off the bed. That felt good, really good.

'Calm down,' Bonnie whispered, putting her hand on Clara's stomach to settle her. Clara trembled under her touch, trying to not think about what was happening.

Bonnie inserted two fingers slowly pushing them in and out several times. She removed her hand to coat it with the liquid again. Clara was watching her like a hawk, noticeably shaking. 

'Clara, I need you to try and relax.' Bonnie whispered, looking at her. 'If it hurts you need to tell me, and I'll stop.'

Clara nodded, trying to breathe normally. She tried to concentrate on the feelings she was experiencing, very very wet between her legs.

Bonnie inserted three fingers, moving them in and out slowly a few times, pushing deeply. The lube was warm inside her now, it felt very tingly, giving her goosebumps.

Bonnie's eyes widened as she pressed four fingers inside, watching Clara's face intently, seeing a mixture of pleasure, fear and expectation wash over her face. 

Clara tried to keep her eyes open whilst watching Bonnie, trying to control her nerves at what Bonnie was about to do. She had never even imagined doing this is her wildest dreams, nor even realising it was a real thing people actually did.

'Try to stay still,' Bonnie said. Her mouth was half open, taking short sharp breaths. She watched Clara very intently.

Bonnie pressed her four fingers deeper, Clara sensed Bonnie's thumb move between her legs. She closed her eyes to try and focus. Clara felt Bonnie remove her fingers slightly and then push in a little bit further, doing this very gently as the lube made it very slippery. 

Clara felt Bonnie's knuckles reach the entrance of her vagina, too large to just press in. It was a little painful, not overly so, she felt herself being opened wider every time Bonnie moved back slightly to then push forward. Bonnie rotated her hand left and right, Clara felt Bonnie's knuckles going deeper slowly.

Bonnie tried to slowly press her hand in, feeling for the moment that her whole hand would be accepted, once the width of the knuckles had passed. She looked down to see hand slip in eventually. 

Clara felt a sharp pain for a second as she felt the largest knuckle pass, then it subsided completely, overtaken by another feeling. Extreme excitement. She couldn't help but exclaim. 

'Oh... my god,' Clara moaned. Her eyes were wide as possible, emitting staggered breaths between wide smiles. 

Bonnie was breathing almost as hard as she was, mouthing wordlessly towards Clara. She had not expected this to be this fiercely intimate.

'I've... I've got my whole hand .. inside you,' Bonnie breathed, looking down at her hand and then back towards Clara. She dared to press her hand in a little bit further, finding her hand slipped two inches easily.

Clara arched on the bed at the deep pressure, grabbing a fist full of bedsheets, moaning loudly. 'Fuck... oh my god... that is so... fucking... deep!' She could feel every single movement inside her, senses completely heightened. She moved a pillow onto her face to moan and bite into it.

Bonnie moved her fingers slightly to watch Clara's reaction, seeing her punch the bed and extend her neck whilst shouting sharply into the pillow. Bonnie laughed to herself, knowing the effect she was having and decided to see how far she could push Clara.

'I can't believe... I'm actually... fisting you...' Bonnie said in a low voice. Clara screamed out, muffled by the pillow. She contacted fully around Bonnie's hand. 'Wow,' she purred.

Clara felt a wave of pleasure like an injection of boiling water. Bonnie placed her hand below Clara's belly button on her stomach and pressed down, allowing her to feel pressure from the outside. Every movement Bonnie made with her hand caused an intense convulsion she could barely handle. She removed the pillow to gasp for breath.

'I could do this all night,' Bonnie breathed out. She was enjoying this immensely.

Clara felt Bonnie moving her fingers slightly inside. 'What...' She was unable to get any other words out whilst thrashing her body on the bed.

'I'm making a fist... Then I'm going to fuck you with it,' Bonnie said in a low growl.

Clara raised her body off the bed, the wetness, the intense full feeling, Bonnie talking dirty... She had lost any control of her senses. She felt Bonnie's fingers moving one by one until she saw Bonnie raise her eyebrows and open her mouth looking down. Clara closed her eyes again, wrapping her arms around her head.

'I've got my whole hand inside you Clara, up to my wrist,' Bonnie said, in a way that Clara knew she was smiling. She rotated her hand slightly, fighting against Clara's grip. 'Would you like me to fuck you with it?'

'Yes!' Clara shouted, pulling the pillow back over her face. She shouted heavily inside it.

'Look at me Clara, I want to see your face as I fuck you.' Clara dutifully removed the pillow and extended her neck. She looked at Bonnie, watching her lips purse. Bonnie began moving her hand in and out infinitesimally slowly. Bonnie smirked widely, watching Clara.

Clara had calmed down after the initial shock and was now concentrating on letting Bonnie fuck her. Bonnie began to increase the speed, the lubrication meaning there was no resistance other than Clara's body. Bonnie went inside deeper than Clara could have possibly expected, feeling her vagina tighten around Bonnie's wrist, enjoying the sensation. Bonnie raised her eyebrows back at her.

'I wish you could see how far my hand is inside you,' her eyes glittered. Clara sat up on her elbows before it became painful to look, immediately regretting the decision when she saw Bonnie's arm going between her legs and it immediately made her come. She let out a gutteral moan and felt a pulse pumping around Bonnie's hand.

'Fucking hell,' Clara shouted, skipping a breath, body shaking visably.

Bonnie kissed Clara's inner left thigh, increasing the speed of her thrusting to coincide with the increase in temperature inside. Clara moaned with pleasure as Bonnie began to fuck her roughly, she had never even dreamt of anything feeling this good before.

Clara pounded her hands on the mattress, grabbing hold of anything she could, lifted her back and screamed loudly. She was feeling a tingling in the pit of her stomach and could hear her pulse in her ears. Her ribs could barely contain her insides as she took in breath. She moved her hands to her breasts, feeling the nipples between her thumb and index finger, making them hard. Bonnie moved her left hand up to the side of Clara's right breast, cupping it for her. She continued fucking Clara, feeling her hips beginning to meet the rhythm.

Clara came hard again as she felt Bonnie brush the sensitive skin on her breast. She felt the thrusting getting more intense.

'You need more,' Bonnie said, licking her lips, opening the bottle of lube and putting a squirt between Clara's legs.

Bonnie put her right hand on Clara's wet clit. Clara felt the cold liquid, enjoying her hand slipping over her throbbing tip. She rubbed her roughly, looking at Bonnie watching her.

'There are so many things I want to do to fuck you,' Bonnie said, 'all I want to do is make you come, harder and harder.'

Clara shouted hard, taking her hands away from her body as Bonnie's pace became unbearable. She felt the edge of her vision blurring, a white hot bolt of pleasure hit every nerve ending in her body. She felt herself contracting inside, leaving her panting and shaking, closing her eyes tightly, she lost complete control. She experienced an almost painful pressure between her legs and then nothing. After a minute she regained her vision, laying shivering on the bed she turned onto her side, covering her head with the pillow. She groaned, curling up.

Bonnie moved up the bed to lay next to her, silently smiling to herself. She sat up on her left elbow, stroking Clara's right upper arm, seeing and feeling goosebumps appear as she did.

'Cold,' Clara murmured, her head still covered.

Bonnie pulled the blanket from the end of the bed and covered her with it. She took Clara's champagne glass and sipped from it, shaking her head as it was warm.

Clara moved the pillow away from her head and rolled towards Bonnie. She cuddled the pillow up to her chest, eyes still closed. She moved the duvet from underneath her and covered herself with it completely, burying her head.

...


	14. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie asks Clara to show her what she does to pleasure herself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Bonnie's point of view because I fancied a bit of a change, normal service resumes presently.

...

Bonnie looked at Clara, head underneath the covers wondering what she was thinking. She decided to leave her, figuring she would emerge once she was ready.

Bonnie shook her head and smiled to herself, remembering all information she had absorbed before coming to earth, language, culture, reproduction... 

She had copied many people before, letting them stay in the pods until they finished being useful and then killed them, moving on.

When she declared war on the humans of this planet and copied Clara to get close to the important people, she was expecting to do the same, but the fierce defence she put up the first few days in the pod had invigorated her. Looking around her memories she saw a control freak, intelligence and a fighting spirit even she could not deny. Once she had won and become world leader she kept her alive.

She also found Clara very easy on her eye, and after six weeks all she could think of was having sex, making up her mind that Clara would be the best to show her what to do.

There had been stories of Zygons mating with their original copies. Most simply copied another form before embarking, but Bonnie found Clara very disarming. Probably something she had picked up from Clara herself, she found a fantasy deep at the back of her mind wondering what it would be like to sleep with a clone.

Bonnie got up off the bed, putting on her black silk dressing gown and went to the kitchen to retrieve another bottle of champagne. She paused to look at her iPad, she had rescheduled four world leader meetings to accommodate Clara this evening. Tomorrow she needed to work, she had trips to New York and Moscow planned.

She selected another bottle, popped the cork and went back to the room.

Clara had removed her head from inside the duvet, eyes still closed. Bonnie poured two glasses of champagne and set the bottle aside, she sat on the bed, drinking and looked at Clara. There was a smile covering her lips as she still exhaled heavily. Clara opened one eye to look at Bonnie.

'Was that good?' Bonnie asked.

'Mmm hmm,' breathed Clara, opening her other eye. 'That was... incredible.'

'When I read about that I did not believe it would fit.' Bonnie held up her hand, making a fist and looking then looking at Clara. 'But apparently it does. And you forced my hand out.''

'I'm not sure whether I should be pleased or horrified,' Clara said, blushing. She put her head into the pillow she was holding.

'Drink?' asked Bonnie.

'Cigarette, more like,' Clara said, laughing, looking up.

'I can get you one if you want?' Bonnie made to move. 'I like the cigarettes.'

'No, no, I don't smoke, I'm joking, it's what people, not me, do after they have sex.'

'How curious.' Bonnie watched Clara sit up in the bed and drink lightly.

'First time I've ever been rendered half unconscious during sex... wow, my life is just becoming one big porn film isn't it?' She said looking away.

Bonnie looked at her, watching her face work through her emotions. 

'Sex in a Rolls Royce,' she counted on her fingers, 'in a toilet, on my hallway floor, without underwear in a restaurant, 65 floors up in the Shard... I'm a good girl! Two days with you, my identical clone no less, and I may as well change my voice mail message to 'Hi, this is Clara Oswald, I can't get to the phone right now because I'm currently being fisted, please leave your message after the tone',' she said looking to the window.

'I thought you wanted this?' Bonnie said, seeing a whole range of emotions being conveyed.

'I do,' Clara said looking back at her, 'I really really do.'

'So why-'

'I'm human, we're all, like, messed up, you've been inside here you must have seen.' Clara interjected.

'Yes...' Bonnie replied.

'But as soon as you touch me I can't resist. I'm not used to this strength of attraction, especially when the person touching me is me. Someone I once met said you can never trust someone who looks back at you out of your own eyes, never been more true.' Clara said. 'Although I also did rob a bank that day.' Clara winked at her, drinking her champagne, a look of pride washing over her face

'And I thought you said you were a good girl,' Bonnie raised her eyebrows.

'Most of the time, then. Come to think of it, I was also wearing your favourite suit jacket that day,' she paused, 'and I looked good,' Clara teased.

Bonnie smirked at her. 'You'll need to show me.'

'If you take me on a date maybe I will.' Clara said, testing her.

'A date?'

'You know, a date, when I come and meet you, we get to know each other by talking, have a nice meal, a few drinks, I wear underwear, we get tipsy, have an awkward conversation about who will pay the bill...' Clara mused.

'And why would we do that?'

'-then an uncomfortable moment where we might kiss if it's gone well, or a taxi home if it doesn't, and then we do it all again a few days later.'

'Sounds like a lot of effort.' Bonnie looked at Clara.

Clara laughed. 'Yes.' She sipped her drink, 'Yes it is.' 

'I prefer this way.'

Clara sighed. 'I don't think I can manage any more tonight, I think I need to recover.'

'Did I hurt you?' Bonnie asked, Clara seemed to respond to questions about herself.

'No no, not at all, I just need to umm... recover down there.' She pointed at herself. 'If you'd hurt me you'd have known.'

'How?' Bonnie said, curious.

'I'd have screamed, there'd be blood, I would have stormed out swearing... that sort of thing.' Clara replied, deadpan. She set her drink down and shuffled towards Bonnie slightly.

'I see.'

'I am available for other activities this evening though...' she said, extending her left hand onto Bonnie's stomach.

'Such as?' Bonnie raised her eyebrow at her.

'Kissing, touching, cuddling, spooning... sleeping. I am very good at sleeping,' Clara said. 'And talking. Very good at that too.'

'What's cuddling?'

Clara thought for a second. 'It's when you hug someone on a sofa or in bed but don't have sex.'

'Hmm.' Bonnie said, wondering why anyone would want to do that, 'show me.' She removed her dressing gown.

'Technically do not need to remove clothes... But OK...'

Clara lifted up the covers and beckoned Bonnie to join her. Bonnie shuffled up the bed facing Clara. Clara rolled onto her back and extended her right arm, whilst Bonnie nestled her head on Clara's shoulder and put her right arm around her waist. Clara lifted her right arm to settle on Bonnie's shoulder.

'This is your classic bed cuddle', she pointed at herself, 'I am the cuddler, you are the cuddlee'. She laughed before she could finish. 'I'm sorry. This is ridiculous. I'll continue. ..Allows for a cheeky kiss and has the potential for your right hand to touch me.' She laughed again.

Bonnie could hear Clara's heartbeat and feel her chest rising and falling with each breath. Bonnie explored with her right hand, feeling her stomach, breasts and neck gently. She moved her hand down to between Clara's legs. 

'No,' said Clara, laughing, moving Bonnie's hands back to her stomach. 

Bonnie sat there moving her fingers in circles around Clara's stomach, having touched every part of her earlier during the massage, her skin so soft and toned. And she smelt sweet, like the earth delicacy chocolate. 

'So this is it?' Bonnie asked. 

'Yep,' said Clara, sighing.

'Oh,' Bonnie said. She looked at Clara, listening to her heartbeat and breathing. She enjoyed the feeling of their skin touching. They stayed that way for a while. Clara stroked Bonnie's hair, moving her left hand to touch her arm. Bonnie could hear Clara's heartbeat strong in her chest, increasing slightly.

'I can also move to face you,' said Clara, turning around. She put her hand on Bonnie's waist. 'This means I can enjoy a kiss.' Bonnie felt Clara's breasts meet hers, enjoying the full body contact, she felt Clara intertwine their legs.

Clara looked down at her lips, and then back up to her eyes. Clara's eyes were pools of light brown, they reflected the light well, she watched every movement.

Clara closed her eyes and pulled Bonnie towards her for a gentle kiss, not venturing her tongue.

'This is better,' Bonnie said snaking her forearm between Clara's waist and the bed, closing the distance. 

Bonnie kissed Clara passionately, allowing her right hand to move along Clara's back and down to her bum. They kissed like this for a long time, Bonnie was enjoying the feeling of Clara's skin underneath her fingertips, warm and soft. Clara's touch on her was light, her hands cold initially, running over her lower back gently.

Bonnie pulled away from her. 'I like the kissing.'

'Mmm, yes, so do I,' Clara nodded. 

Bonnie moved back to kiss Clara, but found her just out of reach, smiling at her. 

'I think we're ready to move on to the advanced level...' Clara said, a cheeky glint in both eyes. Bonnie kissed Clara by pulling her neck in close, unable to resist.

'Advanced level?' said Bonnie in a breath between kisses.

'Yes,' said Clara, returning the kiss, 'I think you'll like it. But you need to face away from me.' She kissed Bonnie back.

After a while, Bonnie turned away, quite upset that it prevented her from kissing. She felt Clara shuffle in close behind, pressing her body onto her back. She could feel Clara's breasts on her upper back, the curve of her hips pressing against hers.

'This is...' Bonnie searched for an appropriate word, 'intimate.'

'I know, I'm not used to being big spoon though,' Clara giggled.

'Big spoon?'

'That's me like this, you are little spoon. Although I guess technically we are identical size spoons...'

'I see...'

Clara placed a kiss on Bonnie's neck and put a hand around her waist. Bonnie felt her body temperature increase as Clara's warmth spread through her body.

Clara moved her hand up to Bonnie's breasts, touching the side, cupping her left breast gently. She ran her fingers down her stomach slowly. Bonnie was enjoying this feeling of being caressed.

'I can show you... if you want,' Clara whispered in her left ear.

'Show me what?' Bonnie said.

'What I do to myself.' Clara whispered.

Bonnie couldn't stop herself from smiling, 'What?' she said, feigning ignorance, hoping she'd repeat it again. 

'What I do... to myself,' she whispered again, Clara licked down from her ear to the bottom of her neck. 'How I... fuck myself.'

Bonnie felt Clara press her hips into her bum, holding her tight.

'Show me,' Bonnie said, an excitement building inside her.

Clara moved her hands back up to Bonnie's breasts, tracing a gentle finger towards her left nipple. She circled and felt it getting hard. Bonnie felt Clara's nipples becoming hard on her upper back at the same time. Bonnie moved her left hand to Clara's bum.

Clara took her left nipple between her fingers and moved it, gently at first and then became rougher. She used her palm flat against the nipple to rub it before she stroked the side of her breast gently. She cupped her breast and flicked her thumb over Bonnie's nipple. It was very hard, making Bonnie catch her breath.

Clara moved her left index finger along the crease of her breast and then towards the middle of her chest. She lingered her hand slowly down Bonnie's ribs, onto her stomach, along the curve of the pelvis towards the outside of her hips.

Clara moved her hand between Bonnie's legs, Bonnie felt her breathing increase sharply as she edged closer to touching her clit. Clara repositioned Bonnie's legs a little and tilted her back towards her.

Bonnie felt Clara move her finger around her wet clit, not touching directly.

'We really are identical, aren't we?' giggled Clara in her ear.

Clara used her middle finger to gently circle the sensitive area, rubbing it up and down with light strokes. Bonnie breathed in as she allowed Clara's fingers to stimulate her. She felt herself becoming exceptionally wet.

Clara's strokes became more urgent and pressurised, using her middle and index finger to prise her outer lips apart and use her middle finger to brush against her clit. Clara moaned in Bonnie's ear, kissing her neck lightly.

Bonnie had a warm sensation inside her chest, beginning to experience beads of sweat on her back where their skin was touching. Bonnie moved her hand to Clara's thigh to hold on to it. Bonnie moved her hips to match the subconscious grinding Clara began behind her. 

Clara dragged her finger down towards the wet entrance of Bonnie's vagina.

'It appears I am very wet,' exclaimed Clara, biting Bonnie's ear.

Bonnie relaxed as Clara inserted a finger a little way in, as if testing the depth. Clara teased the finger inside gently, removing it to place two instead. Bonnie caught her breath, half aroused, half intrigued. This was very different to what she did, much more gentle. 

Clara put the two fingers deep inside, leaving them still as she moved her hips. Clara put her right hand under Bonnie's waist to bring it around to touch her clit.

Bonnie couldn't help but emit a small low moan as she experienced both of Clara's hands on her. She felt Clara's rapid warm breath behind her neck, her chin cold on her shoulder. She breathed heavily at all the sensations. 

Bonnie had a lump beginning to form on the back of her throat as Clara worked on her with two fingers inside and now attending to her clit as well. Bonnie was disarmed by Clara having all the control, and tried to grab onto any part of her body to distract her hands.

Clara moved her fingers in a circular motion, pressing increasingly deeper and she intensified the pressure on Bonnie's clit. Bonnie found this very intimate, especially as she had full body contact behind her, the temperature was almost burning her, she felt a bead of sweat grow between her breasts and at the bottom of her back.

Clara curled her fingers forward in search of her g-spot, finding it easily. Bonnie heard Clara laugh lightly behind her as she made contact with it. Bonnie caught her breath, exhaling deeply as Clara fucked her roughly, much more so than she had done the day before. Bonnie felt a large intense wave of pleasure growing in her stomach. She was secretly impressed with Clara's ferocity on herself.

Clara kissed her neck again, digging her teeth into Bonnie's shoulder. Bonnie dug her fingernails into Clara's left thigh, caught aback Clara was going much faster than she'd been expecting.

She began to breathe heavily, mirroring the rhythm of Clara's hips against her. Clara matched her fingers inside to the the rubbing of her clit in time with the body movements.

Bonnie took a sharp intake of breath as she bit her lip to distract her from how close she was to coming, sensing this, Clara went faster still.

'You're about to come,' Clara growled in Bonnie's ear, 'I can tell.'

Bonnie sighed heavily as Clara changed what she was doing just as she was getting close. She inserted another finger and began thrusting them in and out, whilst roughly moving Bonnie's clit under her hand.

Bonnie tightened her body, surprised at the change of pace and movement, still inwardly in awe with the roughness she was fucking her with.

She came heavily, grabbing onto Clara's right arm and thigh, digging her fingers down strongly. Unable to control her breathing, she missed a few breaths moaning sharply. Clara kept going bringing Bonnie over the edge again, she carried on to do this several times more.

Bonnie squirmed against her grip, feeling surrounded as Clara's chest hit her back and her finger rubbed her clit roughly.She hadn't been expecting to enjoy it this much.

She convulsed one more time as Clara removed her fingers inside, rolling her clit lightly which sent a shockwave through her body.

Clara moved her hands off and wrapped them around Bonnie's waist. Bonnie felt Clara breathing heavily, sweaty against her, hot and sticky. She covered Clara's arms with her own.

'I'd say you've done that before,' joked Bonnie, exhaling slower now.

'I'd say... you're not wrong,' replied Clara cheekily, 'and I got a lot of practice in that pod of yours.' Clara pulled her closer, nestling her head on Bonnie's back.

....


	15. Cleansing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie goes to leave the next morning but Clara stops her
> 
> ...

Clara woke to find herself in a strange bed, a light purple dawn breaking through in the expanse of white clouds painted on the wide window in front of her. All she could see was sky, as if she'd woken on a high platform with no curtains. 

She looked at the landscape, beautiful, colourful, feeling lucky to witness such a sight. She could get used to this. Comfortable big bed, stunning sunrise... the crystal clear non-hungover memory of an evening full of hot lesbian sex playing through her mind. She sighed. 

She felt out for Bonnie to her right, missing the warmth of her body. She found a cold pillow and a large area of empty bed sheets.

'Bonnie?' she called out, sleepily. Sitting up she looked around the room.

There was no answer. She shuffled off the bed, looking around at the scattered clothes lying on the floor. She picked up Bonnie's dressing gown and wrapped it tightly around herself, venturing towards the main living area to get a drink. 

As she walked she noticed a the sound of water coming from the bathroom. She went to investigate.

Clara walked in to the bathroom to see Bonnie in the large grey marble walk in shower, washing her hair. She stood and watched for several minutes, Bonnie oblivious to her presence.

She survey Bonnie, impressed at how she looked, her skin dripping wet with water, soap running down through the creases of her body. She looked at the way her figure moved, making Clara turned on just by the sIght. 

Clara removed Bonnie's dressing gown, hanging it up on a nearby hook. She walked into the shower behind her, putting hands around her waist, feeling the water cover over her skin as she approached.

Bonnie jumped suddenly under her unexpected touch.

'Morning' said Clara, stepping closer to press her body close. She noticed the fading love bite on Bonnie's neck in the bright light. 

'Good morning,' replied Bonnie. 'Did you sleep?'

'I did, did you?' Clara met her hands at the front of Bonnie's stomach. Her hair was beginning to get damp as she moved closer. 

'I don't need to.'

'I would have stayed in bed but I got a sixth sense there was something happening in here that I needed to be involved with.'

'Did you now?' Bonnie said sarcastically, resting her hands on top of Clara's.

'And then I came in here,' Clara walked around Bonnie to face her, 'and I had the sudden urge to have a shower.' She was a woman on a mission now. 

'But I have to work,' said Bonnie shaking her head playfully, with a slight smirk.

'Doesn't usually stop you,' said Clara, looking at her standing there. Was it egotistical to think this was one of the sexiest things she'd even seen? She tilted her head to the side and smiled to herself. 

Bonnie continued washing her hair with conditioner, not rising to Clara's words. Clara eyed her as she watched the bubbles run down her body to the ground, mesmerised by the liquid pooling. .

Clara looked at the assortment of bottles on the side, now dripping wet she decided to wash her hair in the shampoo Bonnie had used. She squeezed a small amount into her hand and massaged it into her head, turning to face away. She washed off the residue, feeling immediately cleaner.

She turned back to face Bonnie who was looking her up and down, biting her lip gently. Bonnie attempted to say something but stopped herself, putting her fingers up to her own lips. She looked into Clara's eyes, narrowing them. 

Clara began mirroring her facial expressions, watching the water fall down between them. They dared each other to move first, trying to predict each other's actions. Bonnie's eyes widened looking down Clara's body.

Clara pushed Bonnie quickly against the rear wall of the wetroom, directly underneath the water jet. Clara kissed Bonnie heavily and pinned her wrists alongside her shoulders. Clara kept her eyes closed as she kissed Bonnie, feeling the water trickle down between their touching bodies.

Bonnie breathed heavily at Clara's brash manner, surprised at her strength. Clara held her down, pressing her wet, warm body all over her.

Clara took her right hand and cupped Bonnie's breast, kneading it, moving her left hand to do the same on the other side. She kissed Bonnie hard, pushing against her response.

Clara pulled away, she smiled at Bonnie with a playful look covering her features. Bonnie tried to return the kiss but Clara pulled away, instead sitting on her knees in front of Bonnie preparing herself to begin licking between her legs. She could feel the water dripping on every extremity, her nipples, nose, ears, fingers... down between her legs. It heightened all of her senses. 

She pushed herself face first between Bonnie's legs, not pausing for a beat. She licked Bonnie's clit roughly, holding onto both of her bum cheeks to pull herself in. 

Bonnie put her hands on the back of Clara's head, weaving her fingers through Clara's dripping wet hair. Clara looked up at Bonnie briefly with her tongue out before carrying on, her come mixing with the hot water as she continued.

Clara licked quickly, excited by the sensation of the water, feeling Bonnie's thighs slip against her grip as she probed her tongue inside. Bonnie wrapped her left leg around Clara's shoulder, allowing her a better angle to access her vagina deeply. Clara placed her left thumb on Bonnie's clit, feeling her breath course through her body and her legs collapse slightly.

Clara stood up and put her right thigh between Bonnie's leg, her knee against the wall, pressing two fingers inside her vagina. She kissed Bonnie deeply again, a wet, urgent, impatient feeling overtaking her senses.

Clara was enjoying the feeling of their thighs, stomach and breasts sliding against each other. She put her left hand in the small of Bonnie's back. She fucked Bonnie hard, using her own thigh to press her hand up inside Bonnie. She held her up as she tried to pull away for breath from the kiss, feeling her body shaking and trying to bite onto Clara's bottom lip.

Bonnie focused all her energy into a deep, wide and unending kiss as Clara made her come hard, twice. She shouted into Clara's mouth, tensing and relaxing violently. Bonnie shuddered against the wall, still dripping wet, running her hands up to Clara's neck to bring her face closer.

Clara smiled into the kiss pressing as much of her body against Bonnie as possible. Bonnie extended her neck to look towards the ceiling, digging her fingers into Clara's shoulders. Bonnie inhaled quickly, flushing red, closing her eyes. Clara slowed her pace, enjoying stringing out Bonnie's convulsions, watching her reaction, she aimed a smirk back.

Clara teased her slowly to see her nerves contract once more, levelling her cheek next to Bonnie's, wet and slippery.

'That is not allowed...' Bonnie growled in Clara's ear. Clara smiled to herself as Bonnie breathed sharply, recovering

Bonnie put her left hand gently around Clara's right wrist, grabbing it tight. She pulled her wrist down and behind Clara's back, moving around to press Clara face first into the wall. The tiled wall felt cool on Clara's skin. She tried to wriggle out from Bonnie's grip, but it was firm, sparking a fire inside her veins. The water from the shower ran in a river down her spine, her wet hair dripping steadily to the floor. She placed her left palm flat on the wall to prop herself up as Bonnie bent her forward, pressing into her back in a mixtures of slippery hot water and tingling skin contact.

Bonnie dropped to her knees behind Clara, kissing and licking her bum cheeks, tracing the curve with her free right hand. The water flowed down her back, between Clara's cheeks in a slow fine stream. Bonnie moved her right hand through Clara's legs to rest on her clit, stroking it with her palm. She moved her right index finger below Clara's vagina, forcing her finger up vertically. Clara gasped at the positioning, every movement inside stimulated her g-spot. Bonnie inserted two fingers, forcing them in and out firmly. Her knuckles brushed inside from this angle, and Clara felt her hips moving up and down in reaction.

Bonnie placed one more finger in her, changing between holding her fingers still and allowing Clara's hip movement to give pleasure, and fucking her hard. Clara could barely control her moans, being restrained and deeply roughly fucked. Bonnie's skin melted on her own as the water washed down to the ground. Bonnie removed her hand, putting her thumb inside Clara's vagina and rubbing her fingers against the clit.

Clara felt Bonnie bite her bum cheek, digging her teeth in and covering it in log licks as she fucked her, using the thumb as direct pressure on Clara's g-spot. Clara gasped, the pressure becoming unbearable, she dropped her neck to place her forehead on the cold tiles in front of her. Her posture prevented her from losing balance, despite her legs becoming increasingly jelly like.

Bonnie fucked her hard, relentlessly increasing the pressure and speed until she almost collapsed on the floor. She faltered, shouting with loud sharp cries, as she climaxed internally, waves of pleasure building like temperature until it burst within her. She cried out, enjoying the sensation until she couldn't stand it, both legs caved in and she ended up on the floor in a wet heap with Bonnie's arms around her.

Clara straddled Bonnie and kissed her heavily, the water still burning hot, dripping on her back, stinging in places. The feeling of Bonnie's naked wet body beneath was driving her crazy. She laid on her for a few minutes before attempting to move. She rolled off Bonnie onto her back, feeling the water hit her flushed chest.

After a few minutes Bonnie stood and held her arm out to help Clara up. Clara clambered vertical with difficulty, leaning against the wall.

'You are making me very very late,' said Bonnie, lingering another kiss, smiling. She washed herself with shower gel quickly, offering it to Clara to do the same. Bonnie smiled at her before leaving the shower and pulling on a towel, sashaying her hips as she walked. Clara finished washing herself and eventually worked out how to turn off the complicated shower.

Bonnie disappeared into the bedroom out of Clara's sight. After she grabbed a towel, she followed her, roughly drying her hair on the way. In the bedroom Bonnie was stood in front of a full length mirror, fully dressed and made up, rotating to look front and back. She was wearing the black jacket and white shirt again. She looked hot, even more when she remembered Bonnie removing that jacket before fucking her on the hallway floor. She shook herself out of the day dream.

'Can you please please teach me how to do that?' pleaded Clara. 'I am begging you! '

'No,' said Bonnie with a wry smile. She walked towards the living room, and then the kitchen, picking up her iPad and going to the front door.

'Where are you going?' Clara asked, wrapping the towel around her.

'Today is Monday, I have to go to America and Moscow in the next couple of days. Stay here, make yourself at home, come and go as you please, go home, do what you want. We can do one of your... dates... on Friday night, you can choose the place.'

'OK,' said Clara.

'I will see you on Friday. Try not to miss me.' Bonnie walked up to her, kissing her gently.

'You can go, only if you get me a present,' Clara laughed

Bonnie walked towards the door, gave a quick smille at Clara and then disappeared. 

Clara sighed to herself loudly.


	16. Communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara decides to explore Bonnie's apartment  
> ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made Clara live near Clapham for the purposes of the story. It's a very tiny plot point to push the story on a bit.

Clara fished her phone out of the clutch bag she left on the side the previous evening. She checked the time. It was 08:00, far too early to be up on a non-school day. She padded back to the bed, hair still wet and laid amongst the covers. A few more hours would suit her, then she'd have a good look around this place, get herself some food and have a night in catching up on Eastenders or something. 

She drifted off to sleep, waking up a while later,, by which time a bright purple haze covered the entire sky. It never used to be purple, maybe some sort of gas or powder they had released? Maybe she was being poisoned? 

She woke up to a deafening silence. No traffic, no sirens... nothing. Surrounded in a fort of cushions, pillows, blankets and duvet she fought her way out of the bed, checking her phone on the side. 14:00. She swore at herself for sleeping in. Clara, still in the dressing gown, walked lightly to the kitchen in search of drinks. And food. She wondered what she would find if she poked around the kitchen, a Zygon's kitchen nonetheless. Bonnie had said they ate, but she was stood in what looked like a showroom.

Clara couldn't help herself to look in every cupboard, she'd always done the same when staying in hotels and friends houses. She found shelves full of immaculately lined up glassware and crockery, a few cooking utensils, nothing remotely useful in the circumstances. There was a large knife block on the counter top, she noted to herself, for future reference. 

The fridge was completely empty, drinks fridge full of wine, champagne, spirits... The cupboards again, empty. It didn't feel very lived in. More like an entertainment pad than living conditions. The amount of drink was favourable, but it didn't feel like a home.

She was craving a decent, if late, breakfast, deciding to venture out and then come back. Or go back to hers. Maybe pick up some supplies and come back. She hadn't quite made up her mind yet.

Returning to the bedroom she went to look for clothes, preferably not what she was wearing the previous night. She opened the wardrobe, again empty. She checked the other bedrooms, all empty. Did Bonnie actually live here? There were no personal items or photos anywhere to indicate she did.

Realising she was going to have to create an outfit from the discarded clothes, she swept up Bonnie's discarded coat from the kitchen, looking for her underwear in the pocket, it was missing. She dressed in Bonnie's clothes she'd stolen from her the day before, marginally more suitable than her own dress. At least there were some benefits to sleeping with a clone. She fixed her makeup as best she could and roughly tied up her hair, assuming correctly there was no hairdryer or straightners available.

She made to leave, disconcerted she was unable to do her usual routine, collecting her phone and putting it in the front pocket of her trousers, catching hold of a piece of folded paper as she did. On it was written 'BLACK ARCHIVE.'

Clara looked at it, no idea what it was, but interest piqued. She'd investigate later. She left the apartment, trying to figure out the ĺifts to get down to the ground floor. 

Walking away from the Shard she looked up towards the top, seeing it disappear into the clouds above. She had to admit it was an impressive apartment but was missing things like clothes, hairstyling equipment... and food. 

Attempting to head back to her place she weaved through the busy streets, not able to shake the feeling that someone was following her. She caught a few people looking at her oddly, putting it down to being subconsciously aware she hadn't done her hair or makeup. 

She went past a cafe which was radiating the smell of bacon. Clara ordered a coffee and a bacon sandwich, finding it odd they wouldn't accept any money. The coffee made her feel much better, the greasy sandwich filled her stomach. 

There was a television on in the corner, showing a news report on the plane crash in America she'd seen a few days ago. She was too far away to read any of the details, but saw a video of Bonnie walking into a private jet surrounded by soldiers. Intrigued she moved closer to read the scrolling headline reel at the bottom. 

'Zygon leader in peace talks with American government after attacks'

Attacks? What attacks? What had happened? 

She saw Bonnie remain straight faced walking to the plane, with one hundred soldiers accompanying her. It was an odd sensation seeing her image on the news. 

The story changed before she could glean any more information. She left the cafe and walked to London Bridge station, it was near on deserted, much less busy than she'd experienced on a Saturday afternoon browsing around Borough Market.

A video advertising board displayed a black poster with a grey geometric style footprint on it, with the tag line of 'Zygons Victorious'. She watched as there was a video of herself waving at the top.

She tapped her Oyster card on the reader to enter the station itself, descending the escalator onto the Northern Line platform. Largely empty it was quieter than normal. The next southbound train was due in three minutes so she sojourned lazily up the platform, passing several more advertising boards with Bonnie's face on them. What was she? Some sort of communist dictator?

The train arrived and she got on, taking an empty seat to her right. After going past Borough station she noticed a man opposite looking at her in between glances, unsettling her. A baby a few seats further down was eyeballing her, unblinking. No matter how much she tried to avoid their gazes, they continued starting. 

Starting to feel self conscious, she stood up at Stockwell station to stand by the doors for the last two stops. A woman also standing looked at her with a curious smile as she waited to get off. She glanced back towards the man and the baby, both of them still staring blankly at her. As the doors opened at Clapham Common she breathed a large sigh, glad to be off the train.

Her flat was a five minute walk from the station, she pulled up her collar to hide her face, feeling very self conscious. Trying to shake off the feeling of being watched she walked quickly home, stopping to buy food on the way.

Glad to be back home she dropped her things and changed into some comfortable clothes. She poured herself a large glass of white wine and went to stand on the balcony. In the late afternoon sunlight the purple sky had an almost fluorescent glow to it. How were they doing that? Some sort of gas or atmospheric change?

She turned on the tv to watch the news. They were covering a story about a tornado in Australia, the sky there was normal. Was it only London affected?

Clara checked her phone out of habit. It was another message from an unknown number telling her to go to the Tate Modern, the top floor. Someone obviously wanted her to go there, what was it? Bonnie wasn't coming back until Friday, so she had three days to go and investigate. 

She flipped through the contacts on her phone, wondering if any of her friends would answer. She sent a few 'How are you?' messages out before carrying on drinking.

Bonnie's phone chirped on the other side of the room. It still had battery, so she looked through the cracked screen at the message. 

'CO at her apartment. In position' CO, that had to be her, right? 

Bonnie was having her followed? No wonder she had felt watched whilst travelling. She felt her anger bubbling up inside again. Why was she being watched? And filmed? 

Her phone bleeped next to her.

:WHERE ARE YOU?

It was from the same number Bonnie had texted her from yesterday. She thought carefully about her reply. She left it a few minutes before replying. 

:Where do you think I am?

:NOT SURE. TELL ME.

:At home. No food at your place. 

:THOUGHT YOU ATE ALREADY THIS MORNING.

Clara rolled her eyes. She tried to think of a witty reply. She typed a few answers and then settled on her retort, playing it safe.

:I needed actual food. Only found alcohol.

As an afterthought she sent another message straight back. 

:Where are you? 

:JUST ARRIVED IN WASHINGTON.

:I know, saw you on the news getting on to a plane. Enjoying your holiday?

:HAVE BUSINESS MEETING. NEXT TIME I'LL BRING YOU. 

:It said 'peace talks' on the news.

There was no reply for a few minutes. Clara caught the tv in the corner of her eye. She saw Bonnie walking off a plane in Washington to a military guard, the soldiers following her. A reporter came on the screen and narrated that the Zygon leader was meeting the President to engage in peace negotiations. Clara watched Bonnie walk of the plane, a stern look on her face, into a waiting black limousine. What peace were they negotiating? 

:MORE OF A MEET AND GREET. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

:Watching you on the news. Didn't realise you were meeting the President. 

:SUPPOSED TO BE YESTERDAY, MADE HIM WAIT.

:Seriously?

:YES. I WAS BUSY. FUCKING YOU.

Clara couldn't help but laugh, unsure if this was completely true. She watched the news report, and heard the reporter say that the Zygon leader was due yesterday but the flight was postponed due to extreme weather. She was interrupted in her thoughts.

:MORE SPECIFICALLY, FISTING YOU.

:I heard it was bad weather. 

:YES. TOO WET.

Clara was unsure as to what Bonnie was doing, but decided to play along for the entertainment. She poured herself another large glass of wine and cuddled it.

:How wet?

:VERY. PROBABLY CERTIFIED AS A DOWNPOUR.

:Weather forecast is dry until Friday.

:NOT IF I CAN HELP IT.

:Oh really... what are you going to do? Go to a "meeting"?

She sipped her wine, waiting for a reply. A picture message arrived, which she opened. The photo was of Clara's missing underwear, sat on Bonnie's thighs inside a car. She narrowed her eyes and smiled. 

:And what are you doing with them? I presume they are mine. 

:YES.

:I'd really like them back. 

:NO. THEY'RE MINE.

The wine was leaving Clara slightly tipsy. She decided to wind Bonnie up a bit, she was in a cheeky, playful mood.

:What are you going to do with them?

:LOOK AT THEM AND REMEMBER WHAT I WAS DOING WHEN I REMOVED THEM

:Which was?

:FUCKING YOU IN THE BACK SEAT OF MY CAR

:I enjoyed that. A lot. That was hot.

:SO DID I. WISH I COULD DO IT NOW. 

:Yeah? What would you do? 

:STRIP YOU NAKED PIN YOU TO THE BACK SEAT, FUCK YOU THEN LICK YOU OUT SLOWLY FOR AN HOUR

:I'd like that. Makes me wet just thinking about it.

:DO YOU WANT TO FUCK ME? 

:Yes.

:WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO TO ME? 

:Clara paused. She wasn't really sure what to say, Bonnie was clearly the more educated when it came to this. Clara let herself daydream, thinking about what she would like Bonnie to do to her. 

:I want to look at your lips, watch you lick them and kiss you. Kissing you makes me very wet. 

:AND?

:I would put you on the bed and tie you down.

:WITH WHAT?

:Silk ties, arms out to the side.

:GO ON.

:I'd lightly touch every part of your body, first with my finger and then with my lips. Then I'd sit on top of you, kiss you and watch you struggle against the ties. Wanting to touch me but not able to. 

:CONTINUE

:Then I'd get up and leave you there whilst I went to get something from the kitchen. 

:WHAT?

:Ice.

:YES?

:I'd put an ice cube in my mouth and kiss you as it melted. I'd put one onto your stomach and let it melt into your belly button as I kissed you. Then I'd lick you with an ice cube in my mouth, cold on you. 

:YES

:I'd insert an ice cube inside of you slowly, burning with the cold. I'd fill you up with as many ice cubes as would fit and hold them inside.

:YES. THIS I LIKE.

:As the ice melted I'd put my fingers inside you and fuck you, cold and wet. I'd go down on you and fuck you until you begged me to stop. 

:AS HARD AS YOU FUCK YOURSELF? 

:Harder. Knowing you couldn't stop me.

:I AM WET THINKING ABOUT IT

:Me too. Makes me want to fuck myself right now.

:THEN DO IT.

Clara was getting very wet. She put her left hand inside her trousers and began rubbing her clit gently.

:I am.

:WOULD YOU LIKE SOME ENCOURAGEMENT?

:Yes.

After a few minutes Bonnie sent another picture. Clara opened it to see a picture of Bonnie biting her lip. This made her very turned on. 

:ARE YOU TOUCHING YOURSELF?

:Yes. I'm very very wet. Touching myself, putting two fingers inside and fucking myself looking at that picture of your lips. 

:I CAN'T WAIT TO GET BACK AND FUCK YOU.

Clara slipped her fingers in and out, wanting to make herself come quickly. She put her phone down and rubbed her fingers over her aching clit, placing another finger deep inside. She laid on the sofa and steadily built up a fast rhythm, moving her hips to match. The thought of kissing Bonnie's lips playing heavily across her mind. 

Clara let all the ways Bonnie had made her come fill her thoughts as she made herself climax and breathe heavily. She felt dirty doing this with hardly any provocation but the thought of her made her so wet and turned on she had to act on it. 

Clara finished pleasuring herself swiftly, exhaling heavily. She removed her hands and once she'd recovered her breath went to the bathroom to clean herself.

Clara returned to her phone and texted Bonnie back. 

:I cannot wait to see you on Friday.

:NOT SURE I CAN WAIT UNTIL FRIDAY, MIGHT HAVE TO SPEED UP THE MEETINGS HERE. 

:Well don't keep the President waiting on my account. 

:I WON'T. I HAVE TO GO. BUSY.

:Talk to you later. 

:BYE.

Clara put her phone down. She watched on the news as Bonnie arrived at the White House, walking inside, the doors airing behind her.

.....


	17. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara goes to investigate the mysterious text message
> 
> ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite a hefty chapter to get to where I want it to go, I promise it's worth the wait.
> 
> Outfit note: In The Forest Of The Night ... S08E10/and Time Heist later on (because I love that outfit)

...

Clara spent most of the evening talking to Bonnie by text, sending increasingly filthy messages and photos. She watched the live news feed as Bonnie met the President.

Bonnie had given a speech at a press conference a few hours earlier. Clara found it fascinating to watch as it was something she'd never have imagined doing. Bonnie looked confident, commanding the room as she spoke. She knew Clara was watching her intently, every movement choreographed to perfection, the speech word perfect.

The President announced an alliance with the Zygons, Bonnie outlined her plan to integrate services between humans. The press conference finished with the two shaking hands, flashbulbs lighting up the screen.

Clara looked through the messages they'd been exchanging, unable to believe some of the things she was saying. Bonnie was really testing her, she was not used to chasing someone, becoming infatuated. She was always stringing someone along, easily avoiding any advances. Bonnie was unpredictable, she seemed to have no boundaries, almost like she was Clara's southern pornographic politician twin sister.

They continued talking, until eventually Clara decided to call it a night and fell into a deep sleep, full of sexy dreams fuelled by a bottle of wine.

....

The next morning Clara set out to go to the Tate Modern. She checked herself in the mirror before leaving, hair down, wearing a grey jumper, dark blue skinny jeans, Cons and the beige trench coat. She packed a few basics in her bag, just in case she ended up staying overnight at Bonnie's.

She took the tube from Clapham Common back to London Bridge, where she stopped off for a large coffee to drink walking through Borough Market. It was full of traders, she browsed leisurely. She didn't have any weird looks whilst travelling today, making a mental note to not put her hair up.

She walked through the stalls, down the cobbled streets to Clink Street and to the South Bank. She had always loved this area of London, even with the metallic purple hue covering the sky. She walked past the Globe theatre, seeing St Paul's in the distance over the bridge to her right. She felt a small twinge of sadness.

The Tate Modern loomed on her left, she'd visited many times, twice with school. The main space inside had large overgrown planters inside, spilling over with weeds. She went up the escalators as the message had indicated.

The top floor had the Space Invaders exhibition. She checked the message again, she was definitely in the right place. On this floor there was a long corridor, the exhibition and a cafe.

She walked around the exhibition, seeing lots of metal sculptures, models of Zygons... she looked at it. This was what Bonnie looked like before she copied her. She had to be honest, she much preferred her as a clone of her. She also read they had poison sacs in the mouth. Hang on, as she actually being poisoned?

The exhibition, interesting though it was, didn't provide her with any resolution of the mysterious text message and email... until she spied a handprint scanner not unlike the one outside Bonnie's apartment. She went up to it and looking left and right nervously before placing her hand on the display.

A silver door swept open, exposing a dark room with about twenty computer screens inside. On the opposite wall there were ten red translucent egg shaped pods. Each one had a small window, she looked into each one, not recognising any until the sixth pod.

'Doctor!' she exclaimed. What was he doing here? She'd thought he was dead.

She looked around the pod, desperate to release him. She eventually found the catch and it swooshed open. The Doctor fell out onto the floor.

'Doctor!' she said. 'Can you hear me?'

'You took your time, I've been messaging you for days,' he said in his gruff Scottish accent. 'How difficult is it to read your phone, turn up to the museum and let me out? Honestly Clara, you really need to improve your response time. A South West Train would have been here quicker than you.'

'I... I thought you were dead,' she said tearfully.

'Of course I'm not dead, when am I ever dead? And I've told you about doing that thing with your eyes, can you turn them off or put the water back in please?'

Clara went in to hug him, he squirmed awkwardly under her grasp.

'No, no, no, there is no time for this, we have to get to work,' he said, pulling away, walking to the computers. 'What have you found out?'

Clara dabbed her eyes with the corner of her right sleeve.

'Umm... Head Zygon has copied me, the sky is purple...' Clara said. 

'Anything useful? You've had days, come on.' He scanned the computer. 

'She's in America at the moment, meeting the President,' said Clara.

He looked at her closely. 'And how do you know that?'

'It was on the news,' she said nervously.

'Anything else?'

'I saw something about a Black Archive,' she said.

'The Black Archive at the Tower! Of course, that is better, now think is there anything else?' the Doctor said.

Clara shook her head. Then she remembered, 'I also think I'm being followed.'

The Doctor scanner the computer with the sonic sunglasses. 'They're probably watching you, if they kill you they can kill the leader.'

'Makes sense,' Clara agreed, secretly worried she was a target now.

'When you turn off your eyes can also turn off your face, it's got a weird glow on it,' he said, not looking at her.

'Has it?' Clara said, blushing.

'You're not?' the Doctor paused what he was doing to look at her and point at her stomach.

'No! What... no! I'm not pregnant! Why the hell would you think that?' she said, offended.

'Well, ok, if you say so,' said the Doctor, returning to the computers. 'I just need to... Yes! Got it. We need to go to the Black Archive, I've downloaded the files.' The Doctor looked around the room. 'If you're being followed we need to leave a different way.' He saw a ventilation shaft, taking off the cover.

'Always check the exits,' Clara sighed. 

'Exactly, just be careful, especially in... your condition.'

'My condition being not pregnant!' Clara retorted, rolling her eyes. 

They stooped through the shaft, Clara put the cover back on after she entered, and they emerged into a storage cupboard.

The door opened into the main corridor and they took the escalators down to leave the gallery.

'The air tastes different,' the Doctor said once they were outside. 'What time is it?'

Clara checked her phone, there was a message from Bonnie sat on the screen. 'Erm... 12.13pm'

'Date?'

'Tuesday 19th January 2016.'

'How have I lost two months? Yesterday it was November. Where have they gone?' said the Doctor, striding along.in front of her.

'Same here, I have been out since Saturday.' Clara hurried to keep up with him.

'So who let you out?' he asked, looking towards her.

'I just woke up in my flat,' Clara lied, knowing the Doctor would not be happy if he found out she'd been sleeping with her Zygon clone. 'Don't know how I got there.'

'Have you been fighting?'

'What?'

'Looks like someone strangled you a few days ago,' the Doctor said.

'Oh this,' Clara thought of a quick lie, 'I woke up with this, they must have hurt me when they let me out.'

'Looks like teeth marks,' he looked at her.

'Does it? Oh, I didn't really pay that much attention. I tried to conceal it.'

'I can see that. Don't give up the day job, eh?'

She quickly looked at her phone, checking the message from Bonnie. 

:I'M COMING HOME TONIGHT, GOT YOU A PRESENT.

There was a picture of an elegantly wrapped present in silver paper attached. She replied.

:Where are you taking me?

The Doctor was a few paces in front of her, she jogged to catch up.

'We really do not have time for Twittering, gramming or whatever it is you are doing Clara, please keep up,'

They walked towards Tower Bridge, saying nothing. There were dense crowds of tourists on the staircase up to the bridge, she got split up from him, still able to see his head bobbing above the crowds twelve feet away. 

There was a loud alarm and a gate descended three or four people in front of her stopping her progress. 

'Doctor!' Clara shouted. 

He heard her and turned round, 'I'll meet you on the other side.' he half shouted, half signed, pointing. Caught up in the crowds he was swept off.

She'd lived in London for almost ten years and had never seen Tower Bridge open before, but now, just when she needed to follow the Doctor, it raised. Not only to let a small boat through but quite possibly the largest cruise ship she had ever seen inside moving infinitesimally slowly.

She took out her phone, having a spare fifteen minutes and checked her messages. 

:DINNER AND DRINKS. PICK YOU UP AT 8PM. WEAR THE SUIT JACKET. PLEASE

:Maybe. Depends where we are going

:HERON TOWER. 

Clara was liking the sound of this, she'd been there before. She mindlessly thought about having sex in the toilets.

:Very nice. I like it there.

:I KNOW.

:Looking forward to date night ;-)

She smiled to herself, excited. The gate remained closed until the bridge returned to its normal position. She hurried along the walkway to catch up the Doctor, finding him nowhere to be seen as normal.

Had it never occurred to him to wait for her, just once? She walked towards the Tower, annoyed, fighting past the crowds of tourists with their selfie sticks down the staircase. Unsure of where to go, she walked towards the main entrance, scanning the faces for the Doctor.

She spoke to a guard at the main gate.

'Hello, I've, err, lost my dad, he's tall, grey hair, black coat, quite confused, his name's... Clive Oswald, calls himself the doctor when he isn't.. Really worried about him.'

The man looked her up and down. 

'Let me check with Control, miss,' he said repeating the details she'd said into a handheld radio. He pushed the earpiece towards his head as a reply came a few minutes later. 'Roger, understood.' He turned back to her.

'Take the door on the first left,' he said letting her in front of the waiting queue. 'And then the third on the right, they've found your dad in there, miss.' He pointed down the street.

'Thank you, I can't take him anywhere.' She walked down into the grounds. She followed his instructions and found herself in an empty room labelled 'Missing People'. A large door opened at the back, and she saw the Doctor emerging.

'Clara, where have you been? I really wish you would keep up,' he said, annoyed turning his back on her. 'I'm doing important work, haven't got time to leave it to let you in.'

She bit her tongue, stopping herself swearing at him.

He stopped, spun round and looked at her. 'And, Clive?! Clive! Does this face,' he waved his hand around, 'look like it would be called... Clive?'

'Yes, yes it does,' she said smiling.

'Next time, use John Smith, that's my go to fake name, have you learnt nothing?' He spun around and continued walking.

She followed him deep into several dark tunnels.

'What is this place?' asked Clara.

'This is the Black Archive, the secret alien cache under the Tower, headquarters of UNIT. You've been here loads of times before.'

'Err, no I haven't,' Clara said, confused.

'Well yes, not that you remember, your memory gets wiped every time you leave.'

'What?' said Clara. 'A memory wipe?  Things like that actually exist?'

'Yes they do, and you've had a lot.' He continued down the corridor, she followed him, narrowing her eyes, burning a hole into his back.

They walked down several flights of stairs into a large control room, full of computers and a rabbit warren of rooms. There were many people milling around, wearing white coats and completing scientific tests. The Doctor walked to a large console at the back and made a phone call.

'Hello Kate, yes I'm back, just had to pick up a straggler,' he looked towards Clara.

'Hello Doctor,' came a female voice from a console. 'so what do you think of the sky?'

'Personally I would have chosen a much darker shade of purple, but there is no accounting for taste is there,' he looked towards Clara, smiling.

'Why is it that colour?' asked Kate.

'I have no idea,' said the Doctor, 'might be irrellevant, might not, but we'll see.'

'Has Clara had any contact?'

The Doctor looked at her, asking her to continue.

'Contact?' Clara said, 'what do you mean contact?'

'Have any of the Zygons tried to contact you? You are the only person we've heard of who has been let out of a pod.'

'No, nothing,' she lied easily. 'I've had the feeling that I'm being followed since they let me out, though.'

'Clara, I don't know if you know this but you are an exact copy of the Zygon leader, there must be a reason why they have let you out,' Kate said over the radio, 'you are a very valuable asset to us.'

'I have seen her on the news, she was in America today meeting the President. Bit weird seeing myself like that,' Clara said.

'So how many people have been changed so far?' asked the Doctor.

'We are estimating approximately 30-40% of the population have been transferred to pods, picking one family member and then working their way down the bloodline. I do wonder why they have let Clara out, there must be a good reason. Update me as and when Doctor.'

Clara tried to keep her face blank and impartial. There was a very good reason, Bonnie wanted to have sex with her.

'I'll call you when I've got something,' said the Doctor. He put down the phone and turned to her.

'So...' he walked around her, pointing the sunglasses in her direction, 'what is so special about you? You're nothing special, definitely not a Zygon.'

'Stop scanning me!' she batted him away. The Doctor took off the sunglasses and looked in her eyes an inch from her nose.

'Increased levels of adrenaline, oestrogen, dopamine, oxytocin... and vasopressin...' he paused, 'where are you getting all of that from? Increased eye activity, high levels of distraction, weird facial colouring, weight loss... and the smiling, I really wish you'd stop that.' He pulled a few locks of hair from her head. 

Clara looked at him, opened mouthed. 

'I picked this up on the way for you,' he held out a white Baby on Board badge towards her. 'I think you mig-'

'For the last time,' she folded her arms, impatient, 'I... am... not... pregnant.'

'I wonder what it is then, I mean the weight loss is the only thing that doesn't fit, if you were with child surely you'd be heavier, are you eating properly?'

'Yes,' she said through gritted teeth.

'Are you ill?'

'No,' she said, giving him a look to stop. 'Stop looking at me, how are we going to save the world?'

He looked at her one last time, surveying. 'Ah yes, the Zygon incursion.' He smiled a broad smile at her.

'Where's the TARDIS?'

'Not important right now.'

Clara's phone went off in her pocket.

'Who's that?'

She checked it, it was Bonnie. She tried not to smile.

:DON'T BE LATE, PICK YOU UP FROM YOURS AT 7PM.

Clara scrolled up, it had said 8pm earler. She replied quickly.

:7pm or 8pm?

She held her phone in her hand, setting it to vibrate.

'Who do you possibly know that is texting you?'

'Oh, just one of my friends?'

'Which friend? Since when do you have friends?'

'I thought you were dead, ok? I messaged a few people, thought I was stuck here, organised some drinks and dinner.' Not a complete lie. Although, nobody had responded to her messages yesterday, maybe she didn't have friends. She sighed. Her phone buzzed in her hand.

:7PM, DON'T BE LATE. GETTING BACK EARLY.

:Ok.

'Put your friend down, we have work to do. There's a Zygon control post very close, we need to find it,' the Doctor said. 

Clara checked the time, 2pm. She mentally added up her timings to be ready for 7pm, 2 hours to get ready, 30 mins to get back. She had three hours at a push, but that was reducing her getting ready time.

'Leave the complicated sums to me Clara, my brain is much more efficient at it.'

'So where do we go?' she said ignoring him.

'We don't go anywhere, I'm going to investigate, if you're being followed you should probably go home, look less suspicious.'

Clara looked at him blankly. 'Because...?'

'Why do you think?'

'Because... They might have seen me with you?'

'Exactly,' he said. 'Glad your brain is still working.'

'Go home, they'll think you just had a fun day out. With your dad. I'll text you when I have something... seems to be the only way to contact you these days.'

Her phone buzzed again.

:GET SOME REST, YOU'LL NEED IT WHEN I FUCK YOU LATER

Clara was unable to stop herself blushing.

'What is that?' the Doctor looked at her face, 'I think we need to add spontaneous rash to your list of ailments, you're too young to be menopausal... get your hormones under control!' he pointed at her. 'Oh... Is it your time of the month again? It's happening far too often. Remind me to reset your body clock to Darillium time the next time we're in the area. An evening lasts 26 years there.'

'Wait, you can do that?' Clara raised an eyebrow at him.

'Yes, and it looks like I need to, take a few days, and sort out your chemicals, they're far too... loud.'

He went back to the screens. Clara looked at the two areas highlighted on the map. One was around the Shard, the other around Liverpool Street, near the Heron Tower.

'So when will I hear from you? I might be busy tonight.' 

'Don't make me laugh,' said the Doctor. 'When are you busy?, Never usually stops you.'

'I might be going for dinner,' she pointed at the map, 'somewhere around there.' She put her phone down on the table. 

'Oh might you, well that's all very convenient, glad you're getting a meal in,' the Doctor replied unflinching. 'Better get going then, otherwise you'll be late, especially with all the washing you need to do.'

She hit him on the arm.

'What was that for?' he said, confused. 'Go! Go! You've got some important sightseeing slash cleaning slash leading your follower home to do.' He waved her away.

'Right, fine, I don't know why I bother,' said Clara, about to storm away from him. She got halfway across the room before he stopped her.

'You might need this,' the Doctor said, holding her phone out to her. 'For when I need to get in contact.'

Clara walked back, screwing up her face. 'Thank you.'

'And unless you are planning to reach some high shelves again, I wouldn't recommend them in your condition.'

'What the hell are you talking about?'

She looked at her phone, on the lock screen there was a message from Bonnie, not opened but visible.  
   
:DON'T FORGET THE HIGH HEELS.

She blushed again, embarrassed, grateful it wasn't anything more graphic.

He turned back to the workstation. She walked off out of the room, trying to remember the way she'd ventured in. Why was he always like this? Why did he have to be so rude and condescending?

Clara eventually reached the Missing Person room after taking a few wrong turns, pushing open the heavy door, emerging out into the area where tourists were milling around. She walked out of the gates, onto the walkway by the river. She strolled casually down the path, taking in the sight of London with the purple sky.

She pointed herself at Bank station, knowing she'd reach it eventually to take the tube back home. The nervous excitement was beginning to take over her stomach, knowing she was going on a date in, she checked her phone, four hours.

She was debating how much drink she would have before going, what was she going to wear?

....

It was 18.45. Clara was deciding between which set of three high heels she was going to wear. She sipped the remnants of a large glass of white wine, leaving a faint lipstick mark.

She had spent a good hour straightening her hair, forty-five minutes doing her make up, and had tried on four different outfits before settling on the deep burgandy suit jacket and matching trousers and a white blouse.

She tried on the third pair of shoes, six inch black stiletto heels. She looked at herself in the mirror, smiling. She wondered what Bonnie would be wearing..

Clara made herself up an overnight bag, enough so she could stay and be comfortable getting ready, a few changes of clothes, make up, less formal shoes.

She collected her things and went to leave. As she shut the door she heard a loud whooshing noise coming from inside. She banged her head on the door, annoyed.

Clara went back inside, seeing the TARDIS appear in her bedroom. The Doctor strolled out. 

'Oh hello Clara, I thought you'd left already.' He looked at her.

'I was about to leave, what do you want?' She threw her bag on the floor.

'Nothing, I was hoping you'd have gone, completing my investigations.'

'In my bedroom?' she said, annoyed. 'I don't have time for this, I'm leaving, do what you want.'

'Thank you, and I shall. Where are you going? To rob a bank?' he laughed.

'That was the look I was going for,' she said sarcastically. 'I told you, dinner and drinks.'

'Have fun,' he said, smiling widely. She swore she heard him mutter something under her breath. 

Clara picked up her bag and went outside, locking the door. She checked her watch, 18.58. She hurried down the stairs and saw Bonnie's car waiting. The driver opened the door and she jumped inside, with her bag sat on the seat. She watched the streets flash past as the car progressed.

Twenty minutes later the car stopped, and the driver opened the door for her. They were at the Heron Tower. Clara picked up her small clutch purse and took it with her, leaving the bag.

Bonnie was waiting outside the car. She was smoking, talking on her phone. She saw Clara and smiled, dropping the cigarette into the smoking bin and put her phone away.

Clara walked up to Bonnie, noticing she was wearing different clothes than she had been. She had her hair down, was wearing a leather biker jacket, red blouse and black skinny jeans. She smiled to herself, that outfit was completely something she would wear. She looked good.

'Hello Bonnie, how are you?' Clara said, blushing slightly. She kissed her on the cheek lightly, extending a hand to touch her right arm.

'Much better now you are here, and wearing the jacket and shoes. Excellent work.' Bonnie pulled away.

'I like what you are wearing, looks like something from my wardrobe.' She said, looking Bonnie up and down, nodding to herself.

'Shall we?' Bonnie walked off to the main door.

Clara followed towards the sushi restaurant, under a large pink neon sign. The entrance lobby glittered like diamonds with mirrors everywhere. She followed Bonnie towards the lift, as they approached it Bonnie turned around to face her. 

'Do we have to do this?' Bonnie said under her breath. 'I'm not sure I can stand dinner and drinks before I get to remove this jacket. It's been two days.' Bonnie pulled the collar of Clara's jacket towards her, moving in for a kiss.

Clara pulled away. 'Date first, then we'll see,' she said with a cheeky grin. Inwardly she was cursing herself, this was going to be torturous.

'As you wish,' said Bonnie, releasing her jacket and then smoothing the collar down. 

The lift arrived and they got in with four other people. Ascending to the 38th floor Clara felt Bonnie's hand rest on the right hand side of her waist gently. She felt it move down to the curve of her back to linger on her bum.

Clara couldn't help but feel a chill go down the back of her neck at Bonnie's touch. She looked at Bonnie, seeing a small smile raise on the corner of her mouth. Clara swallowed, this was going to be very hard. 

The lift opened and Clara saw the triple height room in front of her containing the restaurant and a bar. It was full of chatter, occasional laughter and a dull thumping music playing in the background. 

They were shown to a small booth by the window. Clara perused the menu, weighing up a couple of options.

'So, what do we do now?' asked Bonnie, removing her jacket.

'We order, and we talk,' Clara said, trying to settle the butterflies taking over the inside of her body.

Bonnie looked at the menu. 'What are you drinking?'

'Something with a very high alcohol content. You?'

'Choose me something you'll think I'll like,' Bonnie put down the menu, distracted, clearly already losing patience.

Clara ordered food and drinks for them both, settling on several cocktails. She was going to have to be careful, she did not want to get drunk. Tipsy, yes, but not drunk.

'So, what have you been doing today?' asked Clara awkwardly.

'Business. How about you?' Bonnie replied, the faintest hint of a raised smile.

'I did some sightseeing,' said Clara, deliberately being vague. 

'See anything interesting?''

'Tate Modern had an interesting exhibition, all about you,' Clara said, 'is that really what you look like when you're, you know, not me?'

Bonnie contemplated for a moment. 'Yes.' She left an awkward silence, staring away into the distance. 

'Interesting...' she changed the subject, 'so what did you get me?'

'Get you?' Bonnie was obviously playfully feigning confusion, she recognised that look instantly. 'What do you mean?'

Their drinks arrived, Bonnie looked at her suspiciously.

'What is this?' she said looking at the luminous blue, yellow and green drink.

'A cocktail,' Clara said almost laughing, sipping a large red drink. She smiled at Bonnie. Clara's was fiercely alcoholic, hitting the back of her throat.

Bonnie went to sip hers through the straw, wincing. 'That is very strong,' she said.

'Yep,' Clara said, smirking.

'I like it,' said Bonnie nodding. 'Are you trying to get me drunk?'

'Maybe,' she said playfully. 'So what's my present?'

'If we had forgone dinner you'd have found out by now.'

'A clue?' Clara fished.

'No, you have to wait,' her eyes were glinting.

'You are no fun,' said Clara, teasing.

'This... date... was your idea,' Bonnie smirked, 'you only have yourself to blame.'

Clara screwed her face up, crossed her arms, impatient, drumming her fingers.

The food arrived and they made smalltalk. Three more cocktails later they were still at the table, laughing at Clara's impression of Bonnie.

'Do Zygons do shots?' laughed Clara, pointing to the other room where the loud music was coming from. She was more than a bit tipsy.

'I don't know, haven't needed to yet,' said Bonnie.

'We're going,' said Clara, reaching her hand out to hold Bonnie's on the table. 'Come on!'

She pulled Bonnie by the hand across the restaurant to the bar, it was heaving with people, and the music was just on the right side of being too loud. There were groups of city workers chattering all around them.

Clara shouted loudly in Bonnie's ear, 'More drinks?' She put her right hand on Bonnie's shoulder.

Bonnie shook her head, shouting back, 'You can if you want.' Bonnie wrapped her arms around Clara's waist.

'Ok,' she disappeared to the bar, dragging Bonnie behind her.

Clara stood on the step in front of the bar and ordered some more drinks by shouting in the bartender's ear. He returned with four shots of a clear spirit. He didn't ask for payment, she'd used the free drink look, it always worked.

'Shots,' Clara said, 'Sambuca doesn't count.' She handed one to Bonnie.

Bonnie watched Clara down the liquid in one gulp, and reluctantly copied her. She shut her eyes.

Clara laughed at her, giving Bonnie another shot, and drunk hers in one. 

'Why would you do that to yourself?' Bonnie shouted in her ear, still grimacing from the first. She had the second one in two sips.

Clara walked away from the bar towards the roof terrace, leaving Bonnie to catch up. Clara looked over the balcony to the city lights below.

'I am enjoying our date,' Clara said as Bonnie stood next to her. 'I think you need to take me back to yours,' Clara whispered in Bonnie's ear, pulling her in close.

'Are you drunk?' said Bonnie, looking at her face.

'Nope,' Clara said. She was somewhere between tipsy and paralytic. 'I'm not sure I can drag this out any longer without fucking you.'

Taken aback by Clara's directness, Bonnie smirked at her. 'Oh really?'

Clara put her back to the balcony and pulled Bonnie in for a kiss, unable to resist any further. It tasted like sambuca.

Bonnie responded for a few seconds and then pulled away, 'So I trust this has gone well?'

Clara nodded and pulled her back. 'So we need to leave.'

'Yes, we do.' Bonnie took out her phone and sent a text message, before turning back to Clara. 'The car is waiting downstairs-'

'Now,' Clara interrupted, she gave Bonnie a burning look, pulling their hips close. 

'I think you'll want to wait, ' Bonnie smirked, 'until you see the present I've got for you.'

'Let's go then,' Clara said. 

They walked through the bar, Bonnie picked up her coat and then Clara stopped outside the toilets.

'I just need to...' she trailed off walking into the ladies, hoping Bonnie would follow her. She didn't. Clara presumed she must have been serious about waiting to go back. She sighed, looking in the mirror, checking her make up.

Clara finished and went to look for Bonnie in the corridor. She saw a fire escape door close softly out of the corner of her eye, deciding to follow it. She shut the door behind her and found herself suddenly pinned to the wall by Bonnie.

'I can't wait,' breathed Bonnie into her ear. She pushed her into the wall roughly, kissing her before she had a chance to reply.

Clara's eyes lit up, she moaned softly into the kiss as Bonnie went directly to undo her trousers slightly, placing her hand inside her underwear. She pressed Clara's right shoulder into the wall, and moved her fingers around Clara's wetness.

Clara went to undo Bonnie's jeans to do the same. She pulled one of Bonnie's belt loops towards her with her left hand and lowered her right between Bonnie's legs.

They both pulled away from the kiss so just their lips were touching as they both felt each other's stimulation. Clara went back in to kiss Bonnie deeply, feeling an increase in pressure as she did.

'You're not allowed to come,' Bonnie said in Clara's ear. 'You're going to want to save that for later, trust me.'

'In that case, neither are you,' Clara retorted out loud, she slowed her pace to tease her, feeling Bonnie do the same.

Bonnie continued pressing slowly until she pushed her middle finger inside to rest, moving it only very gently. Clara carried on rubbing Bonnie's clit gently, whilst continuing to kiss her. They kept doing this until Bonnie pulled away, looking at her, breathing sharply. She ran her hand around one side of Clara's neck, glancing down towards her body.

'I really want you,' said Bonnie putting her forehead on Clara's shoulder. 'I actually can't stand this.' 

'I feel the same,' Clara said, inserting her finger inside Bonnie and watched her reaction. Bonnie opened her mouth a little and bit her lip. 'This is what alcohol does,' she laughed lightly before the breath caught in the back of her throat. Bonnie went back to kissing Clara. 

Clara was enjoying the slow movement, and a slow deep kiss, it was making her very wet, and was clearly having the same effect on Bonnie. She wondered how long she could keep this up for.

Clara felt Bonnie bite her own lip, and moan into her mouth, she moved her hand quicker. Clara responded as Bonnie pulled her closer, feeling her pulse increase.

There was a noise a few floors down the stairwell, they both turned to look. A sound of footsteps came closer towards them, they froze looking at each other, seeing if they needed to move. The footsteps were very close, probably the floor below.

Clara removed her hand from inside Bonnie and seductively licked it clean before doing up her trousers. Bonnie did the same, pausing afterwards to give Clara a quick silent kiss. 'Home, now,' she whispered.

The footsteps approached and Bonnie disappeared through the door leaving Clara standing against the wall, collecting her thoughts. She sighed and straightened her suit.

'Your drinks must be going really well if you're stood out here,' said the Doctor sarcastically, grinning.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I've got this over with, I'll land the next chapter tomorrow. ;-)


	18. Demands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie takes Clara back to hers after their date
> 
> ...

...

'What the hell are you doing here?' said Clara, breathless, very embarrassed and looking away from him. He'd almost caught her with Bonnie. It was like having her parents walking in on her having sex.

'Investigations Clara!' the Doctor said brightly. 'Don't mind me.' He sniffed heavily. 'Are you wearing a new perfume?'

'What?' Clara blushed.

'What is that smell?' He looked up to the ceiling and clicked his fingers. 'Yes!' he exclaimed. 'Liquorice! That's it! And... star anise... very musky. I'd lay off the allsorts if I were you. I prefer your normal one.'

'I- I- I have to go...' she said, stuttering, moving towards the open door.

'Oh, yes, drinks with... friends, don't let me disturb you.' He smiled at her.

'Clara, hurry the fuck up,' shouted Bonnie on the other side of the door, out of the Doctor's line of vision. She was begging Bonnie to not say anything dirty. 'We need to get going, the car is waiting... come on.'

'Go, go!' said the Doctor, walking away.

Clara looked at the Doctor briefly before heading out of the door. He shooed her away and continued up the stairs. 

Bonnie was waiting in the corridor, holding open the lift. Clara walked quickly to join her inside, Bonnie closed the door. As the lift descended, Bonnie stood a few paces away from Clara, looking at her up and down, displaying a face that looked like a tiger ready to pounce. Her face really did display a whole range of emotions. 

Clara walked up to Bonnie, standing a foot from her, mirroring her facial expressions.

'How long until we get to yours?' asked Clara.

'Ten minutes maybe,' Bonnie smirked, 'not sure I can wait that long.'

'Until what?' Clara asked, playfully.

'What do you think?' Bonnie played her back. 

Clara moved closer. 'Until you fuck me.'

'Correct.' Bonnie half smilled.

The lift door opened on the ground floor, Bonnie held Clara's hand and lead her out to the car. Moving Clara's bag off the seat onto the floor, Bonnie went in first, and Clara immediately straddled her as the door closed, not caring about anyone seeing. The car set off.

Clara took hold of both of Bonnie's hands, kissing her urgently, pulling out of Bonnie's reach occasionally to watch her. Clara wanted to fuck her right now, she was entranced. She went back in to kiss her, making it as passionate as the burning urge inside her, and feeling Bonnie respond equally. 

There was a knock on the window, Clara got off Bonnie instantly and opened the door, picking up her bag. They staggered to the lift inside the building. 

'What's in the bag?' Bonnie asked as the lift went up. She stood behind Clara and put her hands around her waist. 

'Just stuff... your place is lacking some of my basic essentials,' Clara said, turning around to kiss Bonnie, pulling her in. 'Do you think we'll make it past the hallway this time?'

'No...' Bonnie said, pushing her into the lift wall. She put her hands inside Clara's shirt to touch her skin. Bonnie's fingertips were cold, making her shiver slightly. 

They arrived on the 65th floor, Bonnie pushed Clara into the front door, not stopping kissing to place her hand on the lock. 

The door opened inwards, Clara threw her bag inside, it skittered six feet further down on the marble floor. Clara took hold of Bonnie's jacket collar and anchored her kiss against it, pushing her backwards onto the wall. Clara ran her fingers into Bonnie's hair, down around her ears and the back of her head.

Bonnie put her hands around Clara's back, under her blouse and put her right thigh between Clara's legs. She forced herself off the wall and walked Clara backwards towards the kitchen, not breaking the kiss for a moment.

Bonnie moved her hands up Clara's back against her skin, whilst Clara pulled the pockets of Bonnie's jeans. She was enjoying this immensely.

Clara went to take off Bonnie's jacket, removing one sleeve with difficulty, distracted by the kiss. She pulled off the other side and threw it onto the floor.

Bonnie undid the button of Clara's jacket, pulling away from the kiss to look at her. 'I may have to keep you dressed,' she bit her lip casting her eyes over Clara's outfit, 'this is very agreeable.'

'Yeah?' said Clara, breathing into Bonnie's ear, 'maybe I'll fuck you wearing it.'

'Go ahead then,' said Bonnie, daring her on. 'But..' she muttered as Clara kissed her heavily.

'But what?' Clara carried on the kiss, beginning to undo one of the buttons on Bonnie's red shirt.

'I thought you... might... want your present,' said Bonnie in between kisses as Clara moved to the next button down.

Clara stopped her hands and pulled away from the kiss. Bonnie's eyes widened are sparkled with excitement, she moistened her lips. Clara tried to decide whether she wanted to continue what she was doing or stop.

'Right now, I'm going to fuck you,' Clara sighed, making her choice, 'it can wait.'

She moved back to unbuttoning Bonnie's shirt, kissing her neck gently as she moved her fingers softly over the skin.

'On the condition I get to fuck you with your present once you've finished,' Bonnie smirked at her, eyes glinting.

'What?' Clara tried to process what Bonnie had said as she undid the last button.

'You heard me,' Bonnie whispered.

'Shush,' said Clara, putting her finger on Bonnie's lips, 'my turn now.' Clara pushed off the shirt gently, interlocking her fingers behind Bonnie's back, reinstating the kiss. It was deep and urgent. Clara sucked on Bonnie's bottom lip until she moaned softly.

She traced her fingers along the waistband of Bonnie's jeans, undoing the button and the zip to pull them down to thigh level. She cupped Bonnie between her legs, through her underwear, feeling the warm wetness extending to the outside.

'Well, these are ruined,' smirked Clara. She pulled them down slowly, watching the skin reveal and pursing her lips.

She helped Bonnie jump up to sit on the long white table a little way behind, Clara was desperate to get going now. Bonnie's eyes watched her curiously, she raised an eyebrow, goading her.

Clara went to kiss Bonnie, now a little shorter sat on the edge. She moved her fingers underneath Bonnie's bra straps. Bonnie lifted her head, grabbing hold of her jacket to try and pull Clara on top of her. Clara resisted, instead undoing Bonnie's bra, removing it and throwing it to the side.

Clara removed Bonnie's shoes soon after, and took off her trousers, leaving her sitting on the table completely naked. Bonnie opened her legs to accommodate Clara's hips between them, wrapping her legs around to pull her closer.

Clara kissed Bonnie as she pressed her down onto the table, holding both of Bonnie's wrists above her head. Bonnie tensed against her grip, trying to move, Clara used her body weight to keep her down, enjoying the feeling of being in control. Clara was fuly dressed, pinning Bonnie, completey naked, onto a table, about to fuck her. She pulled away, still holding her wrists down. She imitated Bonnie's voice as best she could.

'So here's what I'm going to do,' she said, kissing down Bonnie's chin, switching back to her own voice, 'I'm going to fuck you, right now,' moving the kisses down to her neck and licking along her collar bone, 'hard.' She moved her tongue to drag it between Bonnie's breasts, 'and then you can spend all night,' she moved her tongue towards Bonnie's left nipple slowly, 'fucking me senseless.' Clara ran her tongue slowly over the nipple, circling around the tip gently. 'You can do whatever you want to me,' she put her tongue fully on the tip, moving to suck it slowly, 'but right now,' she let her teeth sink into the nipple, feeling it getting hard, 'I'm in control,' she bit her nipple, licking the tip with her tongue behind her teeth, 'do you understand?'.

Bonnie nodded, breathing heavily. Clara pinned her back down on the table.

'Good,' she kissed her deeply, 'do you want me to fuck you?'

'Yes,' breathed Bonnie, smirking, mid kiss. 'You are hot when you're like this.'

Clara got off and stood in between Bonnie's legs, looking down at her, taking in the view.

'Touch your breasts,' Clara demanded, 'make your nipples hard.' Bonnie did as she asked, looking Clara in the eye with raised eyebrows, gently rubbing her nipples between her fingers, Clara watched intently as she saw them protruding from the skin. Clara trailed one of her fingers over the right nipple, watching Bonnie's face contort. She was enjoying this too much.

Clara ran her tongue over the top of Bonnie's right nipple as she played with it. Clara moved Bonnie's hand away and cupped her breast, taking her nipple inside her mouth and sucking with an increased intensity, biting gently and flicking her tongue across. She stopped to say to Bonnie, 'this is what I'm going to do on your clit once it's wet enough.' Clara felt Bonnie shiver beneath her and couldn't help but allow herself a small smile as she continued. She was surprising even herself with how controlling she was being. She felt very wet between her own legs.

Bonnie moaned slightly as Clara moved to suck her other nipple, this one obviously being a lot more sensitive. She felt Bonnie squirm gently on the table after several seconds. 'I'm enjoying this,' Clara said, 'I think I might continue for a while.' She moved her left hand up to stroke the sensitive side of her right breast, and then moved her nipple between the fingers to pinch it. She laughed to herself, hearing Bonnie moan softly above her. Bonnie had moved her hands to grab onto each side of the table edge, steadying herself.

'Leave your hands there, I don't want you to move them,' said Clara, shifting herself to a better position to trail her tongue down towards Bonnie's belly button. Clara saw Bonnie's stomach shiver, breathing quicker as she went lower. She trailed her fingers up and down Bonnie's left inner thigh, watching her skin flinch under her touch.

Clara could see Bonnie's clit glistening in the lights. She pulled Bonnie's left leg up so her foot rested on the edge of the table nearest to her to get a better angle. She held her finger half an inch above Bonnie's clit, feeling it's warmth, she brushed the side lips gently up and down, seeing Bonnie's stomach flutter with every touch. Clara could see Bonnie watching her every movement.

Clara put her finger onto Bonnie's clit, it was wet, but she moved her finger slowly towards her vagina and found that almost dripping, she coated her finger and then moved it back up. Bonnie extended her neck slightly, biting her lip at the wet feeling covering her. Clara knelt on the floor so she could access Bonnie with her hands easier, and it was less likely to damage her suit, she thought selfishly. She held open Bonnie's lips with her left thumb and forefinger and then used her right finger to gently rub around Bonnie's clit. It was clearly very sensitive as Bonnie began moaning almost instantly. Clara's eyes opened widely at the thought of Bonnie being so aroused by her.

Clara increased the pressure on Bonnie's clit, rubbing in small circles, until she felt Bonnie start to move her hips against the pressure. She then inserted her right index finger inside as far as it would go, pulling it out gently.

'You are... so wet,' breathed Clara, licking her lips at the sight. Bonnie arched her back slightly off the table, seeing Clara between her legs, fully dressed. Clara pressed down on Bonnie's clit, still, as she inserted two fingers. She rotated them inside, letting the wetness surround her. She steadily moved her fingers in and out, watching Bonnie's reaction, feeling her move against the pressure she was creating. Bonnie breathed in deeply, rocking her hips back and forth as Clara fucked her.

Clara inserted a third finger, now beginning to push deeper and more forcefully inside Bonnie. She saw a flush appearing on Bonnie's chest and neck as she threw her head back, grabbing tightly onto the table edges. She began working on her clit, moving it in time with the rhythm of her fingers. She felt Bonnie's legs tense up, hearing her breathing increase, reading that she was getting quite close.

Clara forced another finger inside, standing up, leaning over Bonnie on the table to get more traction. She placed her left elbow on the table to prop herself up, resting her left palm on Bonnie's stomach.

'Touch yourself,' she said to Bonnie, feeling a lump at the back of her own throat as she said it, not realising how aroused it made her. 'Touch yourself whilst I fuck you.'

Bonnie moved her left hand down to her clit, moving it back and forth. Clara looked down, the sight of Bonnie touching herself sent a chill through her body, making her increase the force of her fingers inside. Bonnie shifted uncomfortably on the table, closing her eyes as she tried to concentrate on moving her hand.

Clara sensed Bonnie was getting close, her breathing rapid, head back and body arching. She increased the speed of her hand as much as she could, feeling Bonnie arch her back and tighten dramatically around her fingers, she kept up the pace and sensed Bonnie starting to convulse on the table. Bonnie shouted loudly, it turned into a long low moan after a few seconds. 

Bonnie came a few more times, until Clara could feel a pulse tightening around her hand. She moved off the table to kneel down again between Bonnie's legs. She slid Bonnie a little further towards her on the table. Moving her hair behind her ears she put her tongue lightly on Bonnie's clit moving her arms under Bonnie's thighs and out so her hands could rest on the top of her hips. She imitated the movements she used on her nipple, moaning as she tasted Bonnie's come. It tasted good, she was still dripping wet.

Bonnie put her knees on Clara's shoulders, crossing her ankles behind her back. Clara felt Bonnie's hands touch hers as she continued licking her.

Clara had the perfect angle to put her tongue inside Bonnie, so she inserted it very deeply, enjoying the taste, intent on licking every single inch of her. She moved very slowly, letting Bonnie feel every movement as she tasted her. Bonnie writhed under her hands, shuddering every time Clara's nose touched her clit. Clara was in no hurry to move, enjoying every second of this.

Bonnie continued to moan lightly, propping herself up on her elbows to see Clara between her legs. She smiled and threw her head back, laughing through stunted breaths.

Clara flicked her tongue across Bonnie's clit roughly, feeling her shiver. She carried on until she felt Bonnie's breath return to normal. She pulled her head away from Bonnie, smiling, her tongue slightly numb from the movement. She planted a soft kiss between her legs before looking up.

Bonnie was lying on the table, mouth slightly open, eyes closed, arms above her head. 

Clara laughed, standing and holding out a hand to help Bonnie sit up. She kissed her, letting Bonnie taste her own come.

'You are...' Bonnie said, smiling, once upright, 'don't know whether it's the suit or the alcohol but... you are excellent at that.'

'Well, that definitely wasn't a complaining face I saw,' said Clara.

'No it wasn't.' Bonnie stood up and put her arms around Clara, kissing her. 'So, have you finished with me?' Bonnie's eyes sparkled, wide 

'For now, yes.'

'Because... if I remember our deal correctly, you got to fuck me and now I get to fuck you as I wish for the rest of the night? Or did I mishear that?' Bonnie put her hands on Clara's back.

'You did not,' Clara said, 'I think I am suitably wet enough for that'. She moved to kiss Bonnie, looking at her lips curling into a wide smile.

'And that I also got to fuck you with your present,' Bonnie said with a smirk.

'Not sure we agreed on... depends on what this present is,' Clara said, unsure, momentarily feeling a wave of nerves hit her. 'What is it?'

'Bedroom,' said Bonnie, a wide grin spreading over her face. 'Now.'

.......


	19. Gratuity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie gives Clara her present
> 
> ....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been trying to write this chapter in for ages and find way to get to this point! I wanted to try and capture Clara's reaction to what is going on, and it has provided me with great amusement. 
> 
> Fair warning: this is graphic, even for me!

...

Clara went into the bedroom and saw a medium size silver box sitting squarely on the bed. Bonnie had followed, wearing the red shirt, unbuttoned, to cover herself. She sat on the side of the bed and propped herself up on her elbows 

'What is it?' said Clara, giving Bonnie a sideways glance, screwing up her face. 

'Open it and find out,' said Bonnie, eyes wide, watching carefully. 

Clara picked up the box and rattled it in her hands. It sounded heavy, with several things moving inside. 

'Doesn't sound like a DVD...' she said, beginning to have a gnawing trepidation in her stomach as she thought about what it might be. 

She carefully unwrapped the bow and began to lift the lid off the box slowly. She replaced it and turned to Bonnie.

'What's the matter?' said Bonnie with a cheeky grin, 'I thought you liked presents?'

'I'm a bit scared of what's inside here,' she said, still holding the box. 'If it's what I think it is...' Clara went to open the box again but paused, drumming her fingers in the lid.

'And what do you think it is?' Bonnie said playfully.

'I don't even know what to...' Clara hesitated. 'Ok, Ok,' she said lifting the lid.

Inside, underneath some tissue paper, she saw a large slightly curved turquoise blue dildo, about 8 or 9 inches, and a leather strap. A strap on. Her fear was well and truly confirmed. Oddly, though, she couldn't stop looking at it. 

'What... wh-wh- what... Is that?' she choked out, feeling a strange mixture of fear, excitement, arousal and speechlessness.

'I know you know what it is,' laughed Bonnie. 'I even got your favourite colour.'

'Yes...No, no... no... I mean I can't use... that,' she breathed heavily, as the thought of being fucked with it crossed her mind. 'I mean, technically you are right, I've seen Tipping the Velvet but it never occurred to me I'd actually... not sure how to deal with... this.' She looked at Bonnie, who was watching her intently, and then back to the box. She was beginning to feel unexpectedly wet.

'So...' Bonnie said, her eyes twinkling. She shifted on the bed to move closer to Clara.

'It's just this is,' Clara exhaled, 'quite advanced... How do you even know about this?' 

'Does that matter?' Bonnie said in a low voice.

'Right now, no, I guess not,' now Clara had recovered from the initial shock, a wave of curiosity was taking over. 

'Our deal was that I get to fuck you with it,' Bonnie teased.

'Yes... but-' Clara said, breath caught in the back of her throat.

'But what?' Bonnie moved the box towards her on the bed, she looked towards the strap on and then towards Clara, giving her the look that she wanted her.

'Don't give me that look...' Clara moaned. She felt the butterflies in her stomach return, all her mind was thinking was about Bonnie fucking her. She was very wet. 'All I want right now, is for you to fuck me.'

'Correct answer,' said Bonnie, moistening her lips. She picked up the dildo, holding it in her right hand, took the strap out onto the bed and threw the box on the floor. Clara sat down, watching her with very wide eyes.

'It's your present, would you like to help me put it on?' Bonnie asked, clearly knowing what effect she was having on Clara. She stood up.

Clara nodded, shuffling down the bed until she sat in front of Bonnie, she watched as Bonnie inserted the dildo into the strap and help it up against her body.

'I need you to do this up for me,' Bonnie indicated to the waistband. Clara undid the belt like buckle and tightened it against Bonnie's hips, until it was tight. Bonnie turned around and pointed to the two straps covering each bum cheek. 'Make sure these are tight,' said Bonnie, and Clara obliged.

Clara's hands were shaking slightly as she did the last buckle up. She stood up behind Bonnie, stepping close and put her hands on her waist, kissing her neck gently, underneath the red shirt. She trailed her hands down to her hips and then down to the dildo between Bonnie's legs. She put her hands around it, cold under her fingertips. She gasped at the feeling.

Bonnie turned around and kissed Clara, moving the dildo between her legs of her trousers.

Clara pulled away, her eyes showing white all the way round. 'Are you going to...?' she asked Bonnie, already knowing the answer was yes.

'Yes,' she whispered in Clara's ear. 'I am going to fuck you... with this. You are going to come so hard you're going to beg me to stop.'

Clara swallowed hard, her heart beating through her chest. She pulled off Bonnie's red shirt, moving back to kiss her passionately. It was a deep and urgent kiss, Clara didn't want to pull away.

Bonnie undid the button on Clara's trousers, pushing them and her underwear down past her hips. Clara kicked off her shoes, losing a few inches of height, as Bonnie knelt down to help her out of her underwear. Bonnie put her face in between Clara's legs, her tongue lingering for a moment on her clit, looking up into Clara's eyes as she did. Bonnie stood back up, allowing the dildo to settle between her legs fully.

Clara moaned deeply, feeling it cold against her warm wetness. Bonnie moved backwards slightly and she felt it slide. 'That... that feels good.'

'I haven't even started yet,' Bonnie growled. Bonnie removed Clara's jacket reluctantly, dropping it on the floor, along with her shirt and bra. Once Clara was naked she kissed her again, deeply for several minutes, allowing her hands to run over Clara's soft, toned skin.

Bonnie pushed Clara roughly onto the bed, indicating for her to move away from the edge towards the middle. Bonnie climbed on top, kissing her, letting the dildo rest softly in between Clara's legs. She felt Clara moan into the kiss deeply. Bonnie pulled away to sit on her knees.

'Ready?' said Bonnie, noticing how wet Clara was between her legs as she opened them wide.

Clara nodded at her, not blinking, sitting up on her elbows to watch. 

Bonnie moved the top of the dildo to Clara's clit, moving it slightly down until it rested on the opening of her dripping vagina. Bonnie moved her hips to press it inside.

Clara almost came from the feeling of it resting, but managed to control herself, feeling it cold against her. Bonnie moved closer between her legs as she felt it enter inside, slipping in much easier than she had expected. Bonnie shifted again and she felt it press deep, the width and length suiting her perfectly. This was not a new sensation for her, but the dildo was very cold, and seeing Bonnie ike this in between her legs made her wet. It felt very intimate, not like when she'd been with a man.

'Oh my fucking god,' Clara moaned, tensing her body as Bonnie began to lightly thrust the dildo inside her. Bonnie laughed, catching her own breath, she put her hands over Clara's to pin them to the bed. It moved easily in and out, her wetness more than sufficient. Clara lifted her knees off the bed to open her legs wider. Bonnie responded by pushing further inside. The dildo was beginning to warm up from her body heat.

Bonnie kissed Clara's neck as she continued moving her hips to thrust the dildo deep. Clara began to breathe heavily as she felt herself about to come, Bonnie noticed, slowing to calm her down. Clara moaned as she found herself suddenly away from the edge. 'Not yet,' whispered Bonnie into her ear.

Bonnie started gently again, eyes fixed on Clara, reading her expressions. Clara moved her hips at the same time as Bonnie thrusted, allowing the dildo to press further.

Clara felt her arousal building quickly again, secretly begging Bonnie to go faster and make her come. She moaned, losing herself in the sensation of Bonnie pinning her down and fucking her like this. Unable to bear it any further she came hard, unexpectedly. Her breath caught at the back of her throat as she made short sharp moans.

Bonnie's eyes widened, watching and sensing Clara climax underneath her, thrusting in deeper, harder and faster to make her do it again.

Clara tensed her body as much as she could under Bonnie, extending her neck backwards on the bed, closing her eyes, breathing stuntedly. Bonnie continued, undeterred, enjoying watching Clara twist her face and contort her body from her actions.

Clara continued to come, at least six times, convulsing more heavily as she felt a burning sensation in the pit of her stomach. She arched her back, moving her hips into Bonnie, occasionally looking down to watch. She wrapped her legs around Bonnie's waist, coming again as this allowed Bonnie to go even deeper inside. Bonnie went faster, moving her hands off Clara's to change her position slightly. Clara put her hands onto Bonnie's bum cheeks for a minute and then to the side to grab fists full of bed covers.

She lost all sensation in her body as she felt a strong heartbeat pulse through her veins, shouting loudly until she couldn't force a sound out. Every muscle in her body twitched and then relaxed suddenly. Bonnie slowed, noticing Clara go limp underneath her, smiling, panting heavily. Clara moved her legs down, almost flat onto the bed.

Bonnie pulled the dildo out and kissed Clara heavily, feeling her regain her breath whilst doing so. She moved off to lay next to her on the bed, looking at Clara with wide eyes, impressed with herself.

'You are... going to need to give me a minute,' Clara breathed, crossing her arms over her head. She laughed to herself, her breath visibly moving her chest up and down rapidly. Bonnie put her left hand on Clara's stomach and felt it shaking. 'Fucking hell, Bonnie... just... oh my god'

'I take it you like your present?' Bonnie smirked at her, trailing her hand up Clara's chest, and down her arm.

'Oh yes,' she sighed turning to face Bonnie. 'I liked that, a lot.' 

She laid on the bed for a few minutes until she got feeling back in her body. Clara looked at Bonnie and narrowed her eyes, smiling, unable to wait for her to carry on she pounced, straddling her waist ready to continue.

......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I hadn't already ruined Clara for myself, I have now...
> 
> To be continued :-)


	20. Continuation

...

Clara pounced onto Bonnie's waist, pinning her down. The nerves had long gone and she wanted more.

'And what do you think you are doing?' said Bonnie, playfully.

'I'm ready to carry on,' Clara said, unsure whether it was the adrenaline or the alcohol talking. 'Aren't you?' Clara bent down, giving her a long, slow kiss.

'Of course,' said Bonnie. She was surprised by Clara's quick recovery. 

Clara sat up onto her knees, edging down Bonnie's body until the dildo was just in front of her. She looked down at it and licked her lips gently before returning her eyes to Bonnie, widening her eyes. 

Clara took hold of the dildo, slippery with her own come, and aimed it inside her, she bit her lip as it aligned and she sunk her body down onto it. She closed her eyes as she felt it fill her. 

Bonnie gasped, letting out a small moan as she realised what Clara was doing. Clara was pressed firmly down into her hips, she could feel her warmth and wetness on her. 

Clara enjoyed the feeling of it being completely inside, allowing herself a moment to stay still as she moved her eyes to see Bonnie looking at her with an open mouth, breathing heavily. 

Clara moved herself up and down, letting herself use the entire length before coming back down. She smiled to herself, the feeling of being in control and getting fucked with Bonnie on the other side was making her head dizzy.

Bonnie reached out her hands to touch either side of Clara's waist, moving them slowly to Clara's bum cheeks and digging her fingernails in, leaving light marks.

Clara closed her eyes, feeling more comfortable like this, familiar, secretly a position she had always enjoyed.

Bonnie watched her face as she continued to move and grind against her hips, Clara smiled, closing her eyes. The movement was beginning to build a wetness between her own legs.

'Look at me Clara,' said Bonnie.

Clara opened her eyes. Bonnie had begun to move her hips up and down to match the pace Clara was going. This felt good. 

Bonnie cupped Clara's breasts, feeling them move as she went up and down. She took hold of Clara's hands and put them on her own breasts, moving Clara forward towards her. 

Clara bit her lip and extended her neck at the feeling of Bonnie's breasts under her hands and the dildo hitting towards her g-spot as she moved. Clara moaned lightly, opening her eyes as she looked at Bonnie.

'Remember when you were back in the pod,' Bonnie said to her, 'and you almost came just from the thought of kissing me.' She moved Clara's hands over her hard nipples.

Clara moaned and nodded, taking her eyes to Bonnie's lips. They were smeared with her lipstick, and Bonnie was teasing her by wetting them slightly.

'Now look,' said Bonnie, 'being fucked by me with a strap on, able to kiss me any time you want, about to come again, knowing that I'm going to spend that rest of the night fucking you.'

Clara increased her thrusting, leaning down to look at Bonnie's lips, and back to her eyes. She went to kiss her to find she was only able to get within a inch as Bonnie was pulling her hair back.

'Not until you come,' said Bonnie, smirking. She licked her lips slowly, darting her tongue out to touch Clara's bottom lip and linger on it.

Clara moved much more aggressively, her face inches from Bonnie's as she felt a large arousal building. Bonnie's hips went faster suddenly, she caught up and found herself very close to the edge. Sitting back up on her knees, she put Bonnie's hands around her waist. Bonnie moved her hips opposite to her hands and Clara blushed bright red on her body and shouted breathily. She looked directly into Bonnie's eyes as she came, feeling more wet inside. 

Bonnie felt Clara's wetness on her and knew that she wanted to touch herself.

'Continue,' she said to Clara, 'until I'm finished.'

Bonnie pushed her fingers between the dildo and her skin to her clit, pressing down roughly as Clara still moved. She slowed down the pace and allowed the depth to sit inside her for a few moments.

'Touch yourself,' said Bonnie. 'I want to watch you.'

Clara moved her hand to her own clit, touching it as she increased the thrusting again. She looked at Bonnie, the breath caught in the back of her throat as she made herself come easily within a few rough touches.

Bonnie watched Clara, turned on as she as she felt the dildo moving as Clara came. She watched Clara's fingers fuck her own clit, feeling an arousal building inside.

Bonnie moved her fingers quickly and pushed herself over the edge, breathing out heavily. Clara pushed her body down onto Bonnie's chest so she could kiss her.

Clara kissed Bonnie as she made herself come again, biting Bonnie's lip hard, moaning heavily.

Bonnie removed her own fingers, rolling Clara over on to her back whilst they kissed, leaving the dildo inside as their tongues explored each other's mouths.

Clara groaned as Bonnie rested on top of her. Bonnie stayed still, feeling Clara's legs entwine with hers. 

Clara continued kissing, turned on by the full sensation of the dildo. She didn't want to move. She moaned into the kiss, shuddering with any movement, feeling herself tightening inside.

Bonnie pulled away and placed a small kiss on her neck. She looked down at Clara, moving a strand of hair from her eyes. Clara was still breathing rapidly, clearly enjoying the sensation.

'I wonder how long I can stay inside you,' Bonnie smirked, teasing her.

'As long as you want...' Clara moaned, smiling, shaking. She had goosebumps covering her body. They kissed slowly for a while until Clara felt Bonnie start to thrust the dildo inside again.

Clara laughed quietly under her breath as she watched Bonnie's eyes light up, as she fucked her hard. Clara's breath caught in the back of her throat as she came hard within about thirty seconds, Bonnie kept going, watching and feeling Clara getting more sensitive as she was twisting beneath her with every thrust. They were both sweating heavily.

Clara shouted loudly, unable to control herself any more and climaxed, missing a breath. She sighed and collapsed motionless. Bonnie stopped, realising Clara was done and pulled out. She rested her head on Clara's damp chest, out of breath herself, hearing abounding heartbeat in her ear and also inside her body.

'Oh my god,' said Clara, 'I cannot believe I have just done that... with you.' She laughed gently, covering her face with her hands. 

'I like you when you drink,' Bonnie grinned, 'fancy another?'

'Hell yes,' Clara said.

Bonnie got up off the bed, removed the strap on and put it on the floor, she picked up her red shirt to cover herself and walked to the kitchen. She returned with a bottle of tequila and sambuca.

'Which one do you want?' Bonnie smiled. Clara sat up on the bed.

'Erm... that one,' she said, pointing to the sambuca. 'I want you to know whatever happens next is your fault though.' Clara laughed, took the bottle, unscrewed the lid and took a large gulp.

Bonnie did the same, grimacing. 'At least this is marginally more palatable than the sambuca.'

Clara held up the sambuca towards Bonnie, she walked over and clinked the bottle necks together. 

'And now let's get drunk,' she said, a cheeky glint in her eye as she took another shot. She looked towards her suit jacket on the floor and back to Bonnie, raising her right eyebrow. .

.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've spent this weekend getting myself hideously drunk on Rose Champagne celebrating Valentine's Day... next chapter should land on Monday
> 
> :-)


	21. Directing

Clara took another two large swigs of sambuca and set the bottle down on the bedside table. She looked Bonnie up and down with curious eyes.

'So then' Clara said, 'what's next?' She shuffled backwards onto the bed, an expectant look on her face.

'Oh I see,' said Bonnie, drinking from the tequila bottle, not moving, smiling to herself.

'What?' said Clara.

'You think you can just sit on my bed and look at me with your,' she sighed, 'fuck me eyes.' She drank again. 

'You mean the look you've given me since Saturday outside my flat?' she said straight back.

'Yes,' Bonnie smirked.

'Is it working?' Clara said, teasing her.

'Maybe,' said Bonnie, 'you like being in control don't you?'

'Yes, I guess I do,' Clara said, nodding her head.

Bonnie walked a pace forward. 'But, you're not.' She took another sip from the bottle.

'No?' Clara said, a smile tracing her lips. 'Remind me, just now I think I was definitely in charge.'

'Hmm,' said Bonnie, walking up to the bed. 'I'll let you off that, because that was... how would you say... Arousing? Sexy? Hot? Agreeable?'

'I'd say all of the above,' Clara agreed, nonchalantly.

'Your modesty also knows no boundaries.'

'No it does not. Pass me my drink,' she sat up and held her hand out.

Bonnie picked up the bottle up and held it towards her, snatching it away before she could reach it.

'Hey!' Clara said, disappointed. 'Give me my drink!' She sat up and got off the bed to steal the bottle back. 

'No,' said Bonnie with a sparkle in her eyes, 'get back on the bed.' Clara went back to the edge of the bed.

Bonnie took a large sip of tequila, almost half the bottle was gone now, she set it down on the floor and walked around the bed to the opposite side. 'How much do you want the drink?' she asked, unscrewing the bottle lid.

'Lots,' Clara said, shifting herself to face Bonnie, entertaining her for the moment.

Bonnie threw the lid on the floor. She took a sip herself and grimaced, sitting on the bed. 'I repeat my earlier assessment, I don't know why you would do that to yourself.'

'So,' Clara moved to lie next to her and reach out her hand towards the bottle, 'give it to me then.'

Bonnie held the bottle away, raising her eyebrows. She took another sip, and then watched Clara. 'Kiss me.'

Clara did as she said, tasting the drink heavily inside her mouth, making her deepen the kiss. She moaned loudly. 

'You taste good,' said Clara, half involved in the kiss.

Bonnie pulled away and laid down on the bed, she poured some sambuca into the hollow of her neck, Clara watched a drip trail down the left side of her neck, leaning towards her and licking it up. She moved her tongue along Bonnie's collar bone and then to the centre of her neck to suck up the small puddle of sambuca. She felt Bonnie's heartbeat beneath her.

'Still want the bottle?' said Bonnie, already knowing the answer.

Clara shook her head, watching as Bonnie tipped some more drink along her chest, allowing some to spill onto her left breast and trickle down to her nipple. Clara smiled at her and raised an eyebrow, taking her tongue to follow the liquid. 

'I'm glad we have an understanding now,' said Bonnie, her breath catching on the back of her throat as Clara licked over her nipple, making it instantly hard. Her tongue lingered across Bonnie's breast and then down from her neck to the bottom of her chest. Clara positioned herself between Bonnie's legs, hoping she'd continue down. 

Bonnie poured the drink on her other breast, watching as Clara dutifully licked every last drop. Clara noticed the goosebumps on Bonnie's arms and stomach come up as she sucked and gently bit her nipple. 

Bonnie waited for her to finish and then poured a sizeable measure into her belly button and a trickle up towards her chest which ran back down. 

Clara licked up the majority of the alcohol, watching Bonnie's stomach flutter gently as she put a hand either side of her waist. 

'This feels so good,' said Bonnie, biting her lip, looking down at Clara as she moved her tongue up her chest. Clara looked towards Bonnie and winked back at her continuing licking. 

Bonnie took another sip of sambuca, shaking her head. Clara kissed her before she had a chance to take a breath, pressing her body onto her as much as possible. 

It was a long, slow, deep, wet kiss. Clara snatched the bottle from Bonnie, took a large gulp and went back to kissing her. Bonnie kissed her more heavily, using the distraction to take the bottle back, with her free hand she ran her hands through Clara's hair against her head. She pushed Clara off her, watching her sit on her knees between her legs. 

Bonnie tipped the remaining liquid, about two shots worth, down her stomach and between her legs, smirking at Clara, moistening her lips, knowing it would torment her.

Clara watched and licked her own lips, looking down Bonnie's body. She moved her eyes back to look at her mouth. 

'God, your lips are amazing,' said Clara, transfixed. 'I love your lips... so much,' she said dreamily, talking her right thumb and brushing Bonnie's lips. Bonnie laughed at her, recognising she was getting drunk. 

Clara trailed her tongue down Bonnie's chest, sucking up the pooled liquid in her belly button, running her tongue in circles around it. Clara smiled up at Bonnie and then shifted her legs back so she could lay flat on her front as she dragged her tongue lower, tasting the sambuca trail.

Bonnie moaned as Clara's warm wet tongue touched the top of her clit. Clara moaned into Bonnie, tasting the alcohol and her come, feeling her clit hard under her tongue. She licked in long slow movements between her legs, letting herself taste every part of Bonnie. She felt Bonnie shiver underneath her the harder she pressed.

Clara pushed her tongue inside, tasting Bonnie's sambuca laced arousal, as far as she could. 

'You taste so fucking good,' said Clara, muffled. She ran her hands up and down Bonnie's inner thighs. 

Bonnie arched off the bed slightly at the intense warm feeling, she felt cold on the top half of her body. 

Clara, reached across the bed, pulling the dildo towards her she removed it from the strap. Bonnie looked down at her, annoyed she was taking control but curious to see what she was going to do. She watched as Clara put the tip towards her mouth, licking it seductively looking towards her. 

Bonnie laughed gently at Clara being drunk, but secretly enjoying how dirty she was being. 

Clara inserted the wet tip of the dildo inside Bonnie, widening her eyes as the realisation of what she was about to do caught up with her. Clara gently pressed it inside, finding it slip all the way in without any trouble.

'Wow,' said Clara, watching. Bonnie arched completely off the bed at the sensation, unexpectedly deep, inhaling loudly.

Clara held it inside firmly as she licked Bonnie's clit with long slow licks, enjoying the taste. She moved in circular motions, sucking and biting Bonnie's clit as hard as she dared, Bonnie twisted on the bed at the sensation.

Clara pushed the dildo in and out, feeling Bonnie's hips move to match the pace. Bonnie began to breathe heavily as as Clara pushed her tongue back onto her. Clara moaned into Bonnie, enjoying knowing she was fucking her with a dildo. 

Bonnie was beginning to groan gently with every thrust. She held the dildo still inside with her left hand moving her head up to look at Bonnie, she put her middle finger of her right hand onto her mouth and then pulled it out slowly. She looked Bonnie in the eye with a raised eyebrow as she put it inside her bum, as deep as possible.

'Clara who said you... could do that,' said Bonnie with a wide smile, exhaling, biting her lip, she put both her hands up to hold the top of the headboard. 'I need to get you drunk more often...' she groaned, blushing. 

Clara swallowed hard, putting her tongue back onto Bonnie, giggling into her clit as she kept the dildo and her finger still inside her. She licked quickly, wanting Bonnie to come by the movement of her tongue.

Bonnie was throwing her head back, breathing quickly, she raised her knees up to help her move her hips. Clara moved her tongue quickly against Bonnie's clit, biting it and licking inside.

Bonnie shouted loudly as she came, panting rapidly as her skin covered with goosebumps. Her chest rose quickly as she closed her eyes and tensed her body.

Clara felt Bonnie contract around her finger, watching her gasp every time she moved her tongue over her hard clit. She began moving the dildo in and out roughly, taking her mouth off her.

Clara removed her hand and decided to sit on her knees to fuck Bonnie with the dildo, moving her mouth up to Bonnie's left nipple and cupping her right breast with her left hand.

Bonnie continued twitching beneath Clara, moaning loudly, closing her eyes and biting her lip she held on to Clara's head, pulling her up for a kiss.

Unable to hold the dildo at the same time, Clara straddled Bonnie's right thigh, using her knee to press it inside. She had surprised herself at her resourcefulness.

Bonnie kissed her urgently, moaning continuously as she came hard. Clara pinned Bonnie's hands down to the pillows and pulled away from her kisses, making her arch off the bed to meet her.

Clara smiled playfully as Bonnie began to calm down, releasing her grip, not realising Bonnie had recovered enough to roll over and pin Clara down roughly.

'I think I need to show you who is in charge here...' said Bonnie. She removed the dildo and straddled Clara's waist.

'Close your eyes,' she whispered in Clara's ear, sending a shiver down her spine. 'I'm going to tie you up...'

....


	22. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie decides to show Clara who is in charge
> 
> ....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VastraJennyLove ... 
> 
> I think you'll like this chapter :-)

....

Clara felt a chill go down her body as Bonnie breathed into her ear. She was drunk, but the effect was almost sobering, sending adrenaline coursing through her veins.

'I know you have thought about doing this to me, haven't you?' she purred quietly.

Clara nodded, not opening her eyes.

Bonnie got off the bed, Clara opened her eyes slightly and saw her retrieving something under the bed. She added a mental note to check under there once Bonnie left to see what was actually underneath as she seemed to have something for every occasion . Clara closed her eyes so Bonnie didn't notice. 

Bonnie held three pieces of fabric in her hands, moving to wrap one of them around Clara's right wrist, she felt it being tied to something. Clara tensed her arm, it didn't feel uncomfortable but it was impossible to get any traction. Bonnie moved around the bed to her left wrist and did the same. She tried to playfully wriggle out of the straps, finding it a lost cause. Despite this, she was sure she could probably get out of them if she tried hard enough. 

'So, looks like I'm in control now.' Bonnie looked down at her. 'I can do whatever I want to you.'

'Yes,' said Clara, not sure if she was enjoying this. It was incredibly sexy, at any rate. 

'I'm going to fuck you again,' said Bonnie, 'but you need to wait until I'm ready.'

'I'm sure I can wait,' Clara lied, she was very impatient.

'Ok then,' Bonnie said, 'if you say so.'

Clara tensed against the ties, despite what she thought about being able to pull herself free, she couldn't move.

Bonnie straddled her, moving down to kiss Clara but stopping an inch short. Bonnie moistened her lips slowly, watching Clara strain against the ties to meet her.

Bonnie ran her right hand along Clara's left upper arm, she felt the goosebumps appear. Bonnie moved her fingers down the side of Clara's breast, she was sensitive beyond belief, shuddering away from her touch.

Bonnie smirked, running her other hand down her right arm and the side of her body, still holding her lips in front of Clara's mouth.

'You didn't close your eyes,' said Bonnie, reaching for the third piece of fabric. 'So let me remove the temptation for you to look.' She tied the piece of fabric around her eyes, so Clara couldn't see anything. Clara laughed nervously once Bonnie finished. 

She felt Bonnie get off her, immediately feeling cold as the air hit her body. Unable to see, all her senses were heightened. 

Clara felt Bonnie's finger on her lips, tracing them gently, and then trailing down her chin, neck, chest and stomach. She couldn't stand the feeling, breaking out in goosebumps, shivering.

Bonnie pulled away, looking at Clara. She moistened her lips at the sight of Clara tied down to her bed, blindfolded, completely under her control.

'I could get used to this,' Bonnie said, biting her lip. She moved away watching Clara tense against the straps, seeing the muscles in her toned arms protrude. 

Clara couldn't see anything, she struggled, trying to loosen the ties. It wasn't working. Was she that much of a control freak that she couldn't stand not being in charge? 

'You won't be able to free yourself,' said Bonnie, smirking, even though Clara couldn't see her. 'I like being in control of you, I could hold my lips over any part of your body and you wouldn't know.'

The thought of Bonnie's lips was enough to make Clara gasp sharply. The image alone made her wet. 

'I could hold them over your lips,' Bonnie said, placing a light kiss on Clara's mouth, watching her trying to turn it into something more. Clara tried to bite out for Bonnie as she pulled away.

Clara felt Bonnie place gentle kisses along the line of her jaw, down the left side of her neck and the length of her left collar bone. She craved Bonnie's touch, knowing Bonnie's lips were kissing her all over was arousing her almost as much as being fucked.

She sensed Bonnie kissing her other collar bone and then lick continuously with the tip of her tongue down from the hollow of her neck to her belly button. Clara breathed heavily, causing her stomach to lift sharply. Bonnie stopped.

'I can't... I can't deal with this, ' Clara breathed out. She heard movement around her, unable to see what Bonnie was doing. 'Bonnie?' Clara called, 'where are you?'

'I'm here,' Bonnie said after what felt like an hour , much closer than she'd expected, a trace of a laugh.

'What are you doing?' she said, tensing again.

'Watching, deciding how I'm going to fuck you next. I've been looking forward to hearing you scream... so maybe I will make you...'

Clara moaned gently, squirming on the bed sheets. She was not enjoying the feeling of not being able to control Bonnie, but there was no denying, she was incredibly turned on.

She felt something very cold on her lips, cold and wet. Bonnie was running ice over her, she had worked that much out. It felt good. Really good.

Bonnie kissed her, but it was ice cold, dripping wet with the familiar warmth permeating eventually. Clara moaned lightly as she felt a cold trail down her chest, slowly trickling between her breasts, down her stomach and into her belly button. 

Clara breathed in sharply, extending her neck and moving her shoulders up. She wasn't sure whether to regret or thank herself for sending those messages yesterday.

Bonnie watched Clara's facial expressions display shock, pain and pleasure. She was enjoying this, and it made her very wet.

Clara felt an intense, almost painful, cold tingling sensation on the tip of her clit. She let out a slight yelp in shock, straining against the material. The feeling continued until it was almost unbearable, as Bonnie held the ice cube onto her, allowing it to melt and drip down between her legs in a cold trail. Clara came very close to the edge as the cold subsided. 

Bonnie left her for a few minutes, watching her breathing calm down and her goosebumps settle, she saw Clara smile, biting her lip. 

Clara felt Bonnie move between her legs, lifting them up. She then felt an intense stab of cold inside her, pushing inside, deep. The cold penetrated her entire body, like an icicle had been inserted, it sent a shiver down her spine and made the hairs on her arms stand on end.

'What the hell...' Clara shouted loudly, lifting herself off the bed. It was initially painful but then a few seconds after it was immensely pleasurable. She moaned loudly as Bonnie moved whatever it was in and out. It stayed cold. 

She felt Bonnie fuck her gently, deep cold inside, pressing in as far as possible. She felt a burning hot sensation on her clit as Bonnie's tongue settled on it, unable to deal with the juxtaposition of temperatures. 

Clara came after a few seconds of this, pulling herself away from Bonnie, moaning increasingly loudly as she came twice more. 

Bonnie laughed onto Clara, watching her face as she continued fucking her.

'I can't... oh my god... what the fuck... that feels so good,' she shouted between stunted breaths. Bonnie kept up the pressure on Clara's clit, biting and sucking it gently. Whatever was inside her was still cold but it was beginning to thaw slightly. Bonnie began fucking her roughly, sensing she was getting close. 

Bonnie placed her hand on Clara's stomach, feeling her convulsing roughly the quicker she went. She was enjoying having Clara come so heavily and loudly beneath her touch, she was definitely being much less restrained in her noise.

Clara was unable to control her actions, her entire body was becoming numb under Bonnie's touch. She could see yellow spots on the edge of her obscured vision. She felt pins and needles across her hands and feet which travelled to the pit of her stomach. 

She screamed as she lost control, releasing her grip on the straps and almost melting into the bed covers as her body gave in. This was the most intense orgasm Bonnie had given her, more than when she'd fisted her. Her body shuddered at the memory. 

Bonnie slowed down as she noticed Clara go limp, and start shaking intermittently. She left the glass dildo inside for a few minutes, watching it slip gently out as Clara's body forced it out.

Bonnie put her face between Clara's legs, licking her come up, nodding to herself. She glanced her tongue over Clara's clit and watched her convulse and gasp every time she hit a certain area. She continued doing this, smiling to herself as Clara gradually put up less resistance and eventually didn't move at all. She moved up the bed to lie next to her. The sight of Clara tied up and blindfolded was a memory she wanted to retain. 

'For someone who likes being in control so much, you seemed to enjoy that,' she laughed. 

Clara was unable to string any words together, emitting only a low moan. Her breathing was irregular, occasionally she gasped, smiling to herself. She moaned and nodded. She'd never had a night of sex like this before. Now, she just wanted to go to sleep, she was still feeling the effects of a whole bottle of tequila and had just been fucked senseless by her clone. A small laugh caught in the back of her throat. 

Bonnie took off the blindfold, looking at Clara's face. She had her eyes closed and her head turned to the side. Bonnie was eager to carry on, but Clara had an intoxicated sleepy look. After a few minutes she begrudgingly released the straps around Clara's wrists, watching her immediately curl up on her side shivering. Clara subconsciously pulled the duvet cover across. It was beginning to get light outside, light cast long shadows around the room. 

Bonnie got up off the bed, smiling to herself. She was glad she'd chosen Clara to copy. She was excellent at the sex, there were still plenty more things she wanted to do to Clara. If only she didn't get drunk or need sleep. She had an urge to watch Clara fuck herself, realising with a cheeky sidewards glance that this was possible.

She put on Clara's underwear, bra, trousers, shirt and suit jacket. She looked at herself in the mirror, turning around to see the outfit from the back. She put on Clara's high heels and immediately felt a few inches taller. Bonnie found herself very aroused at how good she looked. 

Bonnie felt the soft fabric against her skin, knowing it had engulfed Clara's naked body whilst they'd had dinner, drinks, and when Clara had fucked her on the table. She also wore this when she'd had sex in the garden of that teacher's house and on the staircase... Bonnie trailed off in her thoughts. She was becoming distracted by how good she looked in these clothes. 

'I look good tonight,' she said, first as herself and then imitating Clara. She smiled at her excellent impression. 'I'm going to play with myself whilst looking at you.' 

Bonnie looked in the mirror, seeing Clara looking back at her. She touched her breasts through her shirt and then went to unbutton her trousers, watching her reflection all the time. This was a sight she'd want to remember. 

There was a loud buzz from the front door, distracting mirror Clara from putting her hands down her underwear. Bonnie stopped what she was doing, buttoning the trousers back up, and walked out of the room to investigate. 

......


	23. Substitution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie finds a mysterious visitor at the door
> 
> ....

.......

Bonnie left the bedroom and walked to the intercom near the front door. She looked at the video screen, there was no one there. She peered with one eye through the small spy hole on the door to see a grey haired man in a black jacket facing side on to the door, looking at something out of her field of vision. Bonnie smiled to herself, looking down at her clothes, this was going to be good.

She opened the door and saw the Doctor standing in the entrance hall.

'Clara! What are you doing in here?' the Doctor said in his strong Scottish accent.

Bonnie did her best impression of Clara, trying to think of a good excuse. 'I am-'

'Actually, don't tell me,' he interrupted, 'I haven't got time to listen to one of your boring stories.' He strolled past her into the flat, almost knocking her over.

'Just let yourself in then,' Bonnie held out her hand, closing the door behind him. 'What are you doing here?'

The Doctor stopped past the kitchen, standing still, wafting the air towards his nose. 'That smell,' he turned up his nose, 'I told you that I didn't like it.'

'I'm sorry?' she said, she was enjoying pretending to be Clara, wondering what he was talking about. He turned to face her.

'The liquoricey aniseedey one, I told you I didn't like it and what do you do? Go and bathe in it! Except there is something else,' he wafted his hand again, 'Mexican... agave tequilana, honestly Clara, do we need to have that conversation about washing again?' 

'I... I've been drinking,' said Bonnie, knowing the smell was the entire bottle of sambuca Clara had licked off her. She wondered if the Doctor was always this rude to her. The Doctor walked towards the table Clara had pushed her on to, she smirked, seeing her discarded clothes on the floor. She remembered Clara wearing the suit she now had on, standing between her legs, going down on her, holding onto the edge of the table...

'Hello...' the Doctor said, clicking his fingers in front of her eyes. 'Earth to Clara Oswald,' he looked at her, 'I'm talking, the least you could do is listen to me, this is important stuff.' 

'I'm drunk, Doctor, it's very late, I'm tired,' she turned to face him.

'Why are you fully dressed then? I think whoever you're here with had the right idea.' He pointed towards the floor. 

He had a point. Bonnie had to stop herself laughing, thinking what Clara would do. She blushed, 'whoever I'm here with is no business of yours.'

'But obviously that good you had to get dressed and sneak out,' he smiled, laughing. .

'No,' said Bonnie, realising this could have been a perfectly good explanation, 'I just like looking at myself in this outfit,' she had a thought, 'reminds me of when I robbed a bank.'

'Oh yes! That was a good one wasn't it?'

'Yes it was,' she sighed.

'There's something here on this floor, although I can't shake the feeling that I've been here before. Stupid Doctor, I can't remember.' He hit his fist against his head. 'I've definitely been here before,' he pointed at Bonnie.

'Why are you here?' Bonnie asked, before adding, 'are you following me?' She looked at him with screwed up eyes, Clara did that a lot.

'Your bag Clara, I put a tiny little tracking device in it when I saw you in your flat earlier,' he pointed at Clara's bag on the floor. 'That's an overnight bag Clara, a bag big enough to store overnight things, figured you wouldn't notice. It's like you knew that you weren't going to go home. I followed the signal and here you are,' he smiled widely at her. 'You certainly have friends in high places, don't you?' he walked off towards the window at the end of the room. 

Bonnie picked up her discarded clothes. 'I was having a good time, so I decided to come back... am I not allowed to have fun?'

'Yes of course you are! Remember that time we played Scrabble and you won... that was fun wasn't it?' He surveyed the view outside. 'I'm certainly glad you've had a good meal, you've put back on the weight you've lost,' he waved his hand towards her still facing away. 

'Are you saying I'm fat?' Bonnie crossed her arms. He really was an insufferable man, she wondered how Clara coped with the constant put downs.

'I'm saying you look heavier than you did earlier, is that not a good thing to say?' the Doctor looked towards her.

'Err, no it's not. Have you finished? I'd really like to, you know, go back to bed, get some sleep and continue with this fascinatingly rude conversation in the morning,' Bonnie walked with her own clothes and shoes back towards the bedroom. 

'You know, those shoes are much better for you rather than those pointy things, much gentler on your ankles,' he said, pointing at the shoes she was carrying.

'But these look much sexier, don't you think?' Bonnie held up her left leg behind her, flashing the shoes. She needed to make Clara wear them whilst they were fucking. She glazed over.

'Sexy is not a word I would generally use to describe you,' he said blankly, 'feisty, emotional, blinky, unclean, always wandering off...'

'Ok, ok, enough. Do what you want.'

The Doctor walked perilously close to the bedroom, Bonnie toyed with the idea of him walking in and seeing that she, or rather Clara had been up having sex all night, the door was wide open. She could see Clara lying curled up in the duvet asleep behind him, along with various sex toys, the ties, discarded bottles of tequila and sambuca.

'Doctor,' she said, watching him turn around to face her. 'It's probably best you don't go in there, my... um... friend is asleep.'

Oh yes... your... um friend. Which um friend is it this time? Have you got someone to replace PE? Seeing as you're, you know, pregnant, that's a strong possibility.'

'Pregnant?!' Bonnie thought to herself. Was Clara pregnant? They'd had enough sex to make it a possibility, but she was sure you needed a man for that. 'I am not pregnant.'

'I've still got that badge,' he searched through his pockets.

Bonnie was getting impatient, deciding to cut out all of this small talk.

'You know Doctor, yes, I have been out on a date tonight, I went for dinner with someone, it went well, we came back and we've been-'

The Doctor put his hands over his ears and closed his eyes, 'no, no, no, no, this is information I don't want to know, what have I told you about telling me about your personal life.'

'-which I would very much like to get back to. Either do what you are doing here or get out.' She moved to the bedroom door, threw the clothes inside and shut it. 'You are not allowed in there,' she pointed behind her. She wondered if Clara had ever stood up to him before. She was enjoying this. 

He looked at her curiously. 'As you wish.' He looked out of the window again. 'Go back to your um friend.'

Bonnie was possessed by a wave of curiosity. She walked up next to him. 'What do you think is up here?'

'I'm sorry Clara, I can't do anything until you turn off that smell. Go and clean yourself, remove the lipstick from all over your face, get less drunk... and change your shoes.'

Bonnie weighed up the options. She wasn't entirely comfortable with him walking around, she knew why he was here, but pretending to be Clara, again, could be useful. Bonnie considered the options.

'Give me an hour-'

'An hour? Have you gone mad? You can't even select a pair of shoes in an hour!' he interrupted her, incredulous.

'But-'

'Go,' he said. 'I'll wait right here until you are ready.' He sat on the sofa. He craned his head to look at her and smiled. 

'This is not my place, please do not break anything,' Bonnie walked over to the bedroom door.

'I don't think it's anyone's place...' the Doctor said quietly. 

'And unless you want to know what I've been doing all night, don't come in here, OK?'

'I'll wait right here,' he said. Bonnie knew he was lying. 

Bonnie resigned herself to doing as he asked. She opened the bedroom door and went inside. She remembered Clara's bag, thinking she could also do with her tablet. She walked back out and saw the Doctor sitting back down in the seat, having obviously stood up. 

'I forgot... my bag...' Bonnie said, walking towards it and casually going past the kitchen units to swipe her iPad, hiding it behind Clara's bag. 'It's sambuca by the way,' she said. 'That smell you don't like.' Bonnie smiled at herself.

'Of course! How could I be so stupid!' he said, 'doesn't explain why it smells like you've tipped a whole bottle over yourself though, does it? Why would anyone do that?' She looked at him and winked before going back into the bedroom.

Bonnie looked at the time. 6 am. She was going to have to wait it out. She folded the cover off her tablet and sat on the bed. She looked towards Clara and laughed, she was completely asleep.

She opened a live video stream to the other room. The Doctor was stood looking out of the window. She had to play along for now.

Bonnie went into Clara's bag, pulling out a few changes of clothes, some makeup, toiletries, two devices that needed plugging in... and a large brick sized tracking device. Subtle, she thought. 

She got up and walked towards the shower, catching her reflection in the mirror, she stopped, remembering what she was about to do when the Doctor interrupted her. She had enough time, she looked so good as Clara it would be a shame to waste these clothes...

Bonnie undid Clara's trousers, watching in the mirror.

'No...' she said shaking her head. That moment had passed. She undressed, folding up Clara's suit, sighing. She went towards the shower, talking her iPad with her, she propped it up nearby away from the water so she could watch the Doctor on the camera.

She caught herself thinking about Clara coming into the shower the other day... What was Clara doing to her? She was the world leader of the Zygons, being disarmed by a woman. The feeling was so strong, all consuming, all she wanted to do was have sex with Clara. Like she'd been having all night, she smiled to herself, remembering why she was covered in sambuca...

She woke up from the daydream to find herself leaning against the wall of the shower with her left palm on the tiles and her right hand massaging her clit. She let the water run down her back in a stream and drip down the front of her body from her hair. 

She rubbed her clit up and down hard, her mind filling with images of Clara screaming her name, climaxing from her touch and fucking her on the table. She had plenty of material inside her head to pleasure herself to. 

Bonnie roughly moved her clit between her fingers, closing her eyes as she leaned her left forearm against the wall, enjoying the sensation of the hot water covering her body.

Bonnie pushed in two fingers into her wet and warm vagina, as she remembered the first time she'd kissed Clara against the front door of her flat, holding her hips down to the floor as she'd gone down on her on the hallway floor...

Bonnie thrusted her fingers in roughly, fingering herself deeply against her g-spot. The breath caught in the back of her throat. She walked backwards to put her back onto the wall, so she could use both hands between her legs. 

Bonnie was enjoying pleasuring herself to such intense memories. She rubbed her clit with her left hand as fast as she could, quickly inserting four fingers inside. The warm water from the shower was running onto her breasts and down between her legs, adding to her pleasure. 

She fucked herself as quickly as she could, enjoying the building pleasure inside her, consuming her body, she laughed whilst breathing out, feeling close. She thought back to when Clara straddled her when she was wearing the dildo, sinking down towards her and watching her breasts move...

Bonnie gasped as she came heavily, forcing her left hand to go faster and her fingers inside to massage her g-spot. She came hard a few times before swapping her hands over to work herself up again. It didn't take long for her push herself over the edge and feel a contracting around her right hand. She smiled and bit her lip as she came hard, immediately wanting to fuck Clara. She wondered if Clara would be awake. 

She recovered herself enough to wash her hair and body, looking at the iPad to see the Doctor sat on the sofa, reading a book, scanning through the pages. He didn't seem to be going anywhere. 

Bonnie dried herself off with a towel and walked into the bedroom. Clara was sprawled on the bed, lying on her front, half covered by the duvet. Bonnie sighed, knowing a lost cause when she saw one. 

She decided to wear one of Clara's outfits from her bag. She took out some clean underwear and black tight jeans, put them on, they fit perfectly. She took out a bra, socks and red and black square patterned shirt. She looked at herself in the mirror and laughed, enjoying having new clothes to play with.

She looked at the time, 7 am. Was this long enough?

Her hair still wet, holding a towel, she went out to see the Doctor, closing the bedroom door behind her. He was sat on the sofa still reading the book. 

'Ah Clara, you've changed,' he said, looking at her and turning back to his book. She went over to him, roughly drying her hair with the towel as she sat down on the sofa next to him. 'You're cleaner now, I approve.'

'Thanks,' she said sarcastically, setting down the towel.

'Have you been here before?' the Doctor asked.

Bonnie blushed, thinking this was what Clara would do, 'yes.'

'I'm very pleased for you and... PE Two. How did you meet?' He didn't look at her.

Bonnie paused, looking away, she folded her right leg under her as she sat. 'I don't think I'm comfortable talking about it with you.' A suitably vague answer.

'Of course. So are you ready to investigate? You've not done your hair...'

Bonnie thought on her feet. 'It will take too long.'

'Yes, and the hairdryer might wake up your friend. A wise decision. PE two might be a Zygon,' he laughed.

'What?' she feigned surprise.

'Shall we check out the rest of this place? Might provide some answers.'

'Let's go,' Bonnie said.

......


	24. Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara wakes up to find Bonnie gone.
> 
> ....
> 
>  
> 
> She finds a mysterious message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outfit note:
> 
> Bonnie currently wearing a 'Flatline' style outfit.  
> 

Clara woke up, slowly opening her eyes. There was a beam of strong sunlight directly in her face. She brought her hands up to her eyes and rubbed them, turning herself around out of the light. 

She was in Bonnie's bed, not completely strange at least. She sat up, feeling a blinding headache coming on. 

Clara eventually managed to open her eyes and look around her. She couldn't remember anything after leaving the restaurant at this precise moment. She looked around to see what the time was, looking for her phone. There was nothing around her to check, no phone, no clock...

The clothes she wore last night were folded up on the back of the chair across the room. Her bag was on the floor next to the chair. Had she come back and just simply fallen asleep? She was certainly drunk enough at the restaurant. 

There were no immediate signs of anything untoward happening. Then she realised she was completely naked in the bed. Her wrists hurt slightly, she looked down at them to see faint red marks. She had a sinking feeling.

Clara shuffled off the bed, standing up she could tell she'd had sex last night. She tried desperately to remember what had happened to no avail. She walked to the bathroom and got a white fluffy dressing gown, immediately feeling warmer. And like she was at a spa.

She padded around the bedroom, looking for clues. She saw a silver box on the dresser on the other side of the room. Was this the present Bonnie had got for her?

Clara pulled the top off the box, seeing a post it note on top of the tissue paper that read 'Tonight it's your turn.' She lifted up the tissue paper and gasped. She saw the strap on lying inside the box, blushing as she put the lid back on. She had an intense flashback to the night before, standing behind Bonnie, pressing herself into her back, putting her hands between her legs and putting her hands around it.

'Oh my god!' she said, a wave of realisation flooding over her. After a few seconds the shock turned to an impressed smile. 'Wow,' she said, laughing to herself. She replaced the lid on the box and then continued surveying the room.

There was a small piece of paper on the bedside table nearest to where she'd been sleeping. She picked it up.

Had to leave, something came up.  
Cannot wait to see you later.  
Text me if you need anything.

She smiled as she read it, putting it back down on the side. She didn't see anything else in the bedroom of interest, so she shuffled out towards the kitchen.

Clara made herself a glass of water, hoping it would ease her worsening headache. She searched around for some painkillers, but it proved useless. She saw two empty glass bottles on the side, one of sambuca and one tequila. Clara rubbed her head, hoping that she hadn't had the whole bottle, or both of them. She saw the time, 15:30. Had she been sleeping all day?

Coffee. She needed coffee. And painkillers. And food. She needed food. There was nothing in this kitchen. Except chocolate. She swiped a small amount. Would Bonnie order her a pizza or a chinese if she asked? She laughed to herself, going in search of her phone. She was very hungover.

She padded around sleepily looking for her phone. She eventually located it in her overnight bag, inside the small clutch bag she'd taken with her to the restaurant last night. She searched through her bag, unpacking it, realising several items of clothing had gone. There was a large brick like metal object that had a keypad, and faint writing that said 'TWODIS'. The Doctor put this is her bag! She wondered what it was.

She took her phone out to the living room and sat on the sofa, curling her legs underneath her, flicking through the messages. She had four missed calls and a voicemail message from the Doctor at 11:45pm, she put it on loudspeaker to listen.

: Hi Clara, it's me, you know, the Doctor. I know you're busy but I think I'm on to something, I'm going to the 65th floor of the Shard, although I'm sure I've been before, come and meet me there if you get this message. I think there is a Zygon control centre, wouldn't be surprised if our friend Bonnie is hiding out up there. Give me a call when you get this. Bye, bye.

Was he on to her? No, he couldn't be. He hadn't turned up. It was then she noticed a book out on the table, The Time Traveller's Wife. There was something marking one of the pages. It was a white Baby On Board badge. The Doctor had been here. Her heart sank at the realisation that he had been prowling around as she'd been having sex with Bonnie, whilst she was sleeping naked, drunk beyond belief. She blushed, too embarrased to call him now.

Clara had a message from Bonnie on her phone at 14.06.

: ARE YOU AWAKE YET?

She decided to reply, trying her luck on the coffee and the food.

: Yes. Very hungover. Need coffee and greasy hangover food.

A few minutes later her phone bleeped.

: HOW ARE YOU FEELING? WHAT FOOD DO YOU WANT?

: Rough. An all day breakfast would go down very well. Or a pizza. Or Chinese. Not fussy. I have no recollection of anything after the restaurant last night.

: REALLY?

: Really. 

: YOU DON'T REMEMBER ANYTHING?

: No.

: I MIGHT HAVE TO REFRESH YOUR MEMORY LATER.

: Why do my wrists hurt, by the way?

: PROBABLY FROM WHEN I TIED YOU TO THE BED.

: What?

: I TIED YOU TO THE BED, AND THEN I FUCKED YOU. BEEN THINKING ABOUT IT ALL DAY.

Clara was not sure whether she believed Bonnie or not, she just wished she could remember.

: When will you be back?

: A FEW HOURS, GOT SOME WORK TO DO.

: Can you get me some coffee and pizza?

: ALREADY DONE, I'LL HAVE SOMEONE BRING IT UP FOR YOU.

: Thank you. Need energy for my turn on the thing in the silver box.

: YES, YES YOU DO. SEE YOU LATER, NEED TO GO.

Clara smiled as she put her phone down. She should probably call the Doctor now. She dialled his number, but it didn't answer. She tried three more times before she gave up.

A few minutes later she received a phonecall back from him.

'Hello Clara!' came the familiar scottish voice. There was a loud noise in the background. 

'Hello Doctor, you told me to ring once I got your message?''

'Ah yes, of course, you are getting marginally better at responding!' the loud noise in the background subsided, 'how were your drinks? Refreshing?'

'The drinks, yes, the drinks were... good. In the middle of a hangover, though. Too much sambuca I think.' Clara rubbed her head. 

'Where are you?' The Doctor said.

'I'm staying at a friend's.'

'And what are you doing there?'

'That... Is none of your business.' Clara gave him a vague answer.

'Of course...' the Doctor said.

'What was that thing you put in my bag by the way? That metal brick thing.'

'Oh that... it's a tracking device, so I can keep an eye on you.'

'Why are you keeping an eye on me?' Clara said.

'How did you end up on the 65th floor of the Shard? You keep on turning up everywhere I go, like an aniseedey smell, why is that?'

'I- I-' she stuttered. 'I went for drinks and then stayed over at my friend's place. I know you were here, I found that badge in the book on the table.'

'Ahhh yes. The book was subtle wasn't it?'

'I am not pregnant, I never want to see that badge again. I don't know how many times I have to tell you.'

'As much as I'd like to continue this conversation, I'm a bit... tied up at the moment.'

'Where are you?' Did he know? She blushed. 

'In the Black Archive, trying to bring down the Zygons, we're tracking the leader. Seeing as you're there, have a look around, see what you can find on the 65th floor, I didn't get a chance before I had to leave... I need to go, speak to you later.' He hung up. 

Clara felt embarrassed, had the Doctor seen her?

There was a buzz at the door that distracted her. She walked towards the intercom, seeing a video screen and lots of buttons. She tightened the dressing gown around her and opened the door to find a delivery man with two pizzas, four takeaway coffees and several yellow polystyrene containers. He smiled, handing her the food and drinks, and then turned around to leave.

'Thank you,' she said to him, closing the door.

She was curious what Bonnie had ordered for her. She took it through to the lounge and set it on the table. There were four assorted coffees, she sipped from one of the cups. Filter coffee. Exactly what she wanted. There were components for an all day breakfast and the pizzas both had various toppings. She ventured into the kitchen for a plate and a fork, very happy she now had hangover food.

She texted Bonnie.

: Thanks for the refreshments.

: NO PROBLEM. SAVE SOME FOR ME. I'LL BE BACK BY 5PM.

Clara settled herself in, covered herself in a blanket, finishing off the breakfast and a couple of the coffees. She immediately felt better for it. She put on the television and watched Deal or No Deal whilst she recovered from her hangover.

At half past four she had a shower before Bonnie came back, towel drying her hair. She went into her bag, pulling out some burgandy jogging bottoms, a tight navy t-shirt, comfy socks and a bra so she could at least be dressed. There were definitely some clothes missing from her bag, her red checked shirt and her black jeans. She suspected Bonnie had removed them, seeing as she had a pechant for stealing items from her wardrobe.

She helped herself to a slice of plain cheese pizza and then had a wander around the other side of the apartment, curious about what the Doctor had said to her. She went into the swimming pool room, still impressed, her mind filled with thoughts of having sex with Bonnie in there. Smiling, she shook herself out of the daydream.

She checked the two guest bedrooms, finding nothing. There was a door a little further down the hall that she hadn't noticed the other day. It was locked, there was a black panel on the side which she was about to put her hand on to when she heard the front door open.

'Hello? Clara?' Bonnie called out.

Clara immediately felt butterflies, stopping what she was doing and turning back down the hall. Bonnie had helped herself to one of the coffees and was leaning against the back of one of the sofas. She was wearing Clara's shirt, trousers and trainers, and was taking off the jacket she'd worn yesterday. It was a good outfit.

'I wondered where my clothes had gone,' said Clara, 'and now I know.'

Bonnie laughed. 'But I look so good in them' she purred, letting Clara approach her.

Clara stood in front of Bonnie looked her up and down, not sure whether she felt creeped out or aroused, she sighed, 'yes you do.'

'So... have you remembered anything further about last night?' Bonnie said, her eyes twinkling, mouth curling into a large smirk. She took a sip of coffee.

'No, I have not,' Clara walked a pace forward to be close enough to put her arms either side of Bonnie's waist and pull it towards her.

'Would you like me to remind you?' Bonnie said, breathing into her ear.

Clara nodded, gulping back the lump in her throat. 

'Where do you remember until?' Bonnie said. 

'Leaving the restaurant,' Clara said, moving her eyes to Bonnie's lips and back up again.

'Ok then, we got in my car and you straddled me, kissing me for the entire journey, you pinned me to the wall of the lift, and the front door...'

Clara pulled herself from Bonnie a little, raising an eyebrow, 'how far did we get this time?'

'Before what?' Bonnie smiled.

Clara looked down, 'before we had sex...?'

'I pinned you against the wall, you stripped me naked in the kitchen and then put me onto the table over there and-'

'That table?' Clara turned around to look. 'Ok so marginally further than in my place...'

'You were still fully dressed at this point,' Bonnie smiled.

'I was?' Clara said, surprised.

'You fucked me and then went down on me whilst kneeling down, and then we went to the bedroom and I gave you your present,' Bonnie's eyes lit up.

'In the silver box?' Clara breathed, already beginning to feel slightly wet.

'Yes, you put it on me, i undressed you and and then I fucked you with it. I think you enjoyed it,' Bonnie said matter-of-factly.

Clara laughed, not sure if Bonnie was intentionally trying to be funny.

'And then you straddled me, I think you call it, riding, with the dildo. I haven't been able to get that image out of my head all day,' Bonnie bit her lip. 'And then I fucked you with the dildo again.' Bonnie put her hands on Clara's bum cheeks, pulling her body in between her legs.

'Sounds like quite an eventful night,' said Clara, she wanted to kiss Bonnie, badly.

Bonnie laughed, 'there is more.'

'Ok,' Clara said, nervously.

'I got tequila and sambuca and we were drinking it...'

'Sounds like me when I get drunk,' Clara nodded.

'And then I poured it over various parts of my body and you were, umm, licking it off me. Then you went down on me, fucked me with the dildo in your hand and...' Bonnie got distracted.

'Did I have the whole bottle of sambuca?' Clara asked, looking away.

'Yes,' Bonnie said, smirking. 'And most of it was off my body.'

'No wonder I can't remember anything and was passed out all day!' Clara laughed.

'And then I tied you to the bed,' Bonnie breathed into her ear, 'blindfolded you and trailed ice all over your body and fucked you with a glass dildo.'

'What?!' said Clara, incredulous. 'And I can't remember a single thing!'

'And then you passed out,' Bonnie said.

'I'm not surprised, explains why I could hardly walk this morning,' Clara said. 'So... have you finished?' she pulled Bonnie's hips towards her.

'Finished?'

'Finished talking,' Clara said, looking down at Bonnie's lips.

Bonnie nodded.

Clara moved her lips to touch Bonnie's, kissing her gently, letting her tongue trace Bonnie's mouth. She pushed Bonnie backwards to fall onto the seat of the sofa, Clara climbed on top of Bonnie, continuing to kiss her whilst running her hands over her body. She positioned her body between Bonnie's legs, sinking her weight down into her. She pulled away for a second to push her hair back, then reinstated the kiss, bringing her left hand up to Bonnie's cheek. She felt Bonnie's hands on her lower back, underneath her tshirt, smiling into the kiss.

Clara was enjoying feeling Bonnie beneath her, their breasts touching... she kissed Bonnie on the neck for a minute and then went back to kissing her, now more urgently. Clara subconsciously began moving her hips between Bonnie's legs, getting wet with the movement. She ran her right hand down to cup Bonnie's left breast through her shirt, running her thumb over where the nipple would be, feeling it get hard under the material.

Clara bit Bonnie's bottom lip as she became more impatient, moving her right hand inside Bonnie's shirt. Bonnie returned the kiss but was not trying to take control, enjoying Clara making the first move on her, taken aback by how arousing it was.

Clara pinned Bonnie's hands down as she moved her hips against Bonnie rhythmically. She kissed Bonnie deeply as she got more wet, all she knew was she had no self control left, she wanted her more than anything. 

Clara pulled away to move some hair away from her eyes, using it as an excuse to prop herself up on her elbow and look down at Bonnie. She undid a button on Bonnie's shirt.

'What are you doing to me?' Clara asked. She lingered a hand on her chest, undoing another button with one hand. 'I'm not sure I like you wearing my clothes, I mean, you look good, really good, but I've convinced myself we are different.'

'Are we different?' asked Bonnie, before adding cheekily, 'if you don't like them you could always take them off.'

'Maybe I will,' she undid another button. 'You're like some kind of amped up... porn version of me! Not, of course, that I'm complaining by the way, I haven't had sex like this in my life, but...' she stopped her hand still on Bonnie's stomach.

'But?' Bonnie looked at her curiously, sitting up slightly.

'Where does this go?' Clara idled her hand on Bonnie's stomach before going to undo the last two buttons. 'Where do we go?'

'I was hoping for the bedroom...' Bonnie said.

'Ha ha,' she said sarcastically, pushing her playfully on the shoulder, 'I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you!'

'Is this really necessary? This is time we could be using fucking each other,' Bonnie said impatiently, putting her hand on Clara's waist. 

'What is happening? Are we seeing each other? Am I just some plaything for you? Are we friends with benefits? What? I need to quantify what this is, I'm not some thing you can just discard once you are done with.'

Bonnie looked taken aback, 'Is this what humans do?'

'I'm sorry?' Clara said, slightly louder that she'd intended.

'I said-'

'I know what you said, please don't refer to me as a human,' Clara said, slightly narrowing her eyes. 

'Ok...' Bonnie was unsure how to deal with this.

'You are right, this is what we do... This is called,' Clara used quotation marks with her hands, 'the chat.'

'The chat?' Bonnie said

'The chat... Yes,' Clara sighed. 

'Is it not enough to just want to have sex?' asked Bonnie.

'Yes,' Clara rested her hand on Bonnie's chest again. 'Yes it is... But what if one of us starts developing feelings for the other... I don't know, I haven't been involved with a woman or a,' she paused, 'Zygon clone before.'

'Are you scared?' Bonnie asked.

'A little... especially with how you make me feel, and how much I want to have sex with you. It's like you've got magnets inside you or something,' she laughed lightly, jabbing her finger at Bonnie's stomach.

Bonnie contemplated her answer, screwing up her face. 'It certainly is much more intense than I was expecting.'

Clara looked at Bonnie, head tilted. She smiled, 'and you totally missed an opportunity to make a joke there.'

'What joke?' Bonnie said, confused.

'About something else being inside... oh never mind,' Clara shook her head, laughing.

Bonnie thought for a moment and then realised, 'oh I see.'

'So... anyway...' Clara said awkwardly, beginning to get impatient with herself for talking so much. She shifted her body to lie on her side next to Bonnie, leaning on her right elbow. She moved Bonnie's shirt away from her stomach and stroked it gently.

Bonnie went to say something but stopped as Clara went to kiss her, slowly and gently. It was the sort of kiss that felt like it was half speed, sensitive to every movement. 

Clara brushed her left thumb over Bonnie's right nipple, feeling it go hard under the fabric, trailing her fingers on the breast above where the bra was. She slid her left hand down the right side of Bonnie's waist, moving her hand between her legs. 

Bonnie moaned into the slow kiss, as Clara put pressure on the outside of Bonnie's trousers. She felt heat coming from them as she idled her hand.

Clara put her right arm under Bonnie's neck so she could deepen the kiss and hold her head closer. Her right hand rested on Bonnie's right shoulder. Bonnie tried to kiss Clara more urgently but she kept going with the lingering pace. 

Clara undid Bonnie's trousers with her left hand, feeling her stomach breathe in as she made contact with her clit through the material of her underwear. Clara found Bonnie wet as she ventured her hand down lower, teasing her with slow movements. She propped herself up so her head was above Bonnie's, fully in control of kissing her however she wanted.

She removed her left hand and ran it up and down Bonnie's right thigh, pushing it outwards, clamping Bonnie's left leg between her own. Bonnie moaned into the ongoing kiss as she felt her leg become immobile. Bonnie moved her pinned down left hand inside Clara's underwear at the back, grabbing her right bum cheek, tracing the curve with a finger. 

Clara smiled into the kiss as she continued stroking slowly up and down Bonnie's inner right thigh. She was enjoying making her wait for what she wanted. Her mind wandered, thinking about Bonnie tying her up, she immediately had an unsurpressable urge to do the same to her. She gasped as she had an intense flashback to the night before, pulling away from the kiss, and stopped her hand.

'You kissed me with ice in your mouth, didn't you?' Clara said in a breathy whisper, smiling. 'I'm starting to remember.'

'Yes, I did,' nodded Bonnie impatiently, 'don't stop, continue.' Bonnie went to kiss Clara but found her just out of reach.

'Wow,' said Clara, 'that was hot.'

'Stop talking,' Bonnie forcibly pulled Clara's head towards her with her right hand, kissing her urgently, running her fingers through Clara's hair.

Clara grabbed Bonnie's right wrist with her right hand, holding it tightly away from her own head. She started kissing her slowly again, feeling Bonnie breathing beneath her. 

She put her left hand inside Bonnie's underwear, stroking the skin between her legs, running a finger along each of her outer lips in turn, feeling Bonnie urging her to touch the clit.

She held off for a few minutes, enjoying Bonnie squirming beneath her touch, trying to control the kiss and pull her wrist away. 

Clara bit Bonnie's bottom lip as she touched her clit gently, holding her teeth tight as Bonnie tried to pull away from her. She tasted blood in her mouth as she broke the skin, immediately letting go for fear of hurting her, secretly enjoying the bitter taste as she continued kissing her. When Bonnie's tongue ventured inside her mouth she held it with her teeth, flicking her own tongue on the tip if Bonnie's. She smiled as she released Bonnie's tongue. 

Clara moved Bonnie's clit underneath her finger gently as she continued kissing her. Clara licked Bonnie's lips, finding the source of the split lip, weirdly enjoying the occasional metallic taste.

Bonnie was trying to pull her wrist free from Clara's hand but was unable to release her grip. She knew she could if she really wanted to, she was much stronger than Clara was. 

Clara continued the kiss, moving to place her hand between Bonnie's legs, circling the entrance of her wet vagina slowly, enjoying teasing her. She wondered how long Bonnie would last before she tried to take over.

Clara slowly and gently inserted her index and ring finger inside Bonnie, feeling her increase the speed of her kiss as a reaction. Clara didn't let her pull away from her, not allowing her to even take a breath. Bonnie tried to pull her arm away but Clara would not release the hold.

Clara softly pushed her fingers in and out, the wetness providing no resistance at all, restricted by Bonnie's underwear. Bonnie shifted strongly underneath her, clearly wanting to break free of the grip. Bonnie pulled forcibly away to inhale sharply.

'Bedroom,' she breathed. She struggled harder. 

Clara shook her head sternly, looking down at her, continuing to move her fingers slowly. 

Bonnie let out an impatient groan before she shifted her weight to throw Clara on top of her and release her wrist.

Clara removed her hand and sat up to straddle Bonnie's hips. She whispered in Bonnie's ear, 'you are far too impatient.' She kissed her on the neck. 'I'm going to have to start again now.' Clara kissed her as she had before.

Bonnie sat up on the sofa as they kissed, putting her arms around Clara's back.

'Yes I am,' Bonnie said, 'I want you to fuck me hard.'

'Oh do you now.' Clara pulled away.

'Right now,' Bonnie narrowed her eyes in the way Clara always did, 'we either go to the bedroom now or I take you there.'

'Well I'm not moving,' Clara said, curious to see what Bonnie would do. 

Bonnie faced her, giving her that look that melted her inside, knowing she was going to be spending the rest of the night having sex. She mirrored Bonnie, raising an eyebrow, daring her to pounce. 

Bonnie moved Clara off her and stood up, looking down. 'Are you coming or am I going to have to make you?'

'Make me,' Clara said, smiling. She sat on the sofa, arms crossed.

'Right,' Bonnie said. She stooped down and put her arms around Clara's waist and casually lifted her up to stand, holding her tightly around her bum easily lifted her feet off the ground. She smirked at Clara.

Clara was surprised by her strength, wrapping her legs around Bonnie's waist as she began walking to the bedroom. She laughed and kissed Bonnie lightly.

Bonnie pressed Clara against the bedroom wall roughly, not letting her go, kissing her deeply. She dropped Clara down, feeling her legs release and her feet touch the floor. 

'It appears you are now in the bedroom,' Bonnie said. 

'You... you are scarily strong,' Clara looked at Bonnie, unsure if she should be worried. She moved her arms to Bonnie's waist. 

'So now we're in the bedroom you need to fuck me.' Bonnie stepped away and sat on the bed letting Clara's shirt hang off her. 

Clara smiled. She had butterflies thinking about what Bonnie wanted her to do. 'So you want me to use this?' she pointed to the silver box. 

'Yes,' said Bonnie.

'Now?' Clara teased. 

'Right now,' Bonnie moistened her lips slowly, knowing the effect it would have. 

'Don't do that,' Clara said. 

Bonnie bit her lip and held it, releasing it to slowly wet her lips and smirk.

'I said, don't do that,' Clara’s tone indicated the opposite. 

Bonnie pursed her lips and raised one eyebrow a little and gave her a look that said only two words. Fuck me.

'Do I really do that?' Clara breathed out. 'Wow.'

Bonnie stayed still, her eyes burning into Clara's. She bit her lip again.

'Right, that's it,' Clara said, her eyes wide with excitement, 'help me put this thing on...'

....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will continue where this leads off.
> 
> Thanks for reading everyone, I'm going to take a short break as I'm away this week, fear not though, I have lots more things for them to be doing. ;-)
> 
> Keep your comments and suggestions coming in!


	25. Permeate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! 
> 
> Continuing on from the last chapter...

'... so that I can fuck you."

Bonnie licked her lips at Clara again before practically springing off the bed in her direction, reaching over to give the silver box to Clara.

'Go on then,' Bonnie smirked, removing her clothes. 'I want to see you put it on, knowing it's going to be inside me...' she purred. 'The same way you looked at me last night.'

Clara raised her eyebrows at Bonnie, casually throwing the lid off the box. She was shaking with nerves, trying to appear confident, but inwardly terrified. What if she did it wrong? She picked up the dildo and the strap in her right hand before sending the box the same way as the lid. 

'It's big, isn't it? And long...' Clara laughed nervously, wrapping her hand around the dildo. 'Did this fit inside me?' she asked seriously.

Bonnie stood in front of her, wrapping her hand around Clara's. 'It went all the way in,' she breathed into Clara's left ear. 'I'm going to scream your name as you fuck me with it.'

Clara swallowed heavily, closing her eyes, leaning back against the wall. 

'Just like you did last night,' Bonnie whispered, smiling to herself, watching Clara's face. 'Get undressed.'

'Oh my god,' Clara groaned, already immensely turned on, removing her clothes. .

Bonnie stepped slightly away from her, gazing down. 'Hold it against yourself... here,' she positioned the dildo. She knelt down and began adjusting the straps, looking up at Clara watching her. 

'This- this-' Clara stammered, 'is very sexy.' 

Bonnie tightened the final strap at the back and pushed her against the wall, she stayed kneeled down, her head the same height as the dildo. She trailed her index finger up and down the length.

Clara was feeling so aroused it took her by surprise. 'Wow,' she just about choked out.

Bonnie kissed the very tip of the dildo, and then used her tongue to lick around the top. She pulled away, smirked up at Clara before putting an inch or so fully into her mouth. 

'What the hell are you doing?' said Clara, breath caught in the back of her throat. She couldn't take her eyes off, watching as Bonnie put another few inches of the dildo inside her mouth. It was a little disconcerting, but incredibly arousing. She wanted to fuck Bonnie right now. 'Bed... On the bed,' she just about managed. 

Bonnie dutifully got up, sat down and bit her own lip, she shuffled further onto the bed.

'I've never done this before,' Clara said nervously, walking towards the bed to climb on top of Bonnie. 'What if I do it wrong?'

'Shut up and just fuck me,' Bonnie demanded.

Clara sunk her body onto Bonnie's, feeling the dildo rest between Bonnie's legs, she leant in for a slow kiss before propping her weight up to press the tip towards Bonnie's vagina. She had to align her body to get the angle right. 

'Fuck,' said Bonnie as she felt the dildo enter her, smiling and throwing her head back as Clara manoeuvred the entire length in slowly and held it there. 'You really are fucking amazing, oh my god... Clara!'

'Is that Ok?' Clara asked, worried it wasn't in correctly. She felt achingly close to Bonnie, feeling her wetness and her warmth around the edge of where it met onto her body.

'Of course it's ok, get on with it... please,' Bonnie moaned. Clara pulled out of her gently, seeing Bonnie's face contorting with pleasure.

She began to find a slow rhythm and a position that allowed her press into Bonnie deeply. It was a little odd at first, but after a few minutes she got used to the movement. She was getting turned on from the pressure between her legs, nowhere near enough to make her come, but she couldn't imagine a time when she'd ever felt this aroused, wet and in control at the same time. 

'Fucking hell,' Bonnie looked at her with wide eyes, she put her hands on Clara's back, digging in her fingernails. She lowered her head to kiss Bonnie's neck as she went inside, biting hard on the tender skin near her collar bone.

'Wow," said Clara, drinking in the view. She interlocked her hands with Bonnie's and used them to pin down her wrists to the mattress either side of her shoulders. The way she was positioned allowed her to fuck Bonnie deeply. She responded by opening her legs wide to allow Clara to sit better between them.

'Fuck me, Clara, as hard as I did you last night.' Bonnie breathed. 'I want you to make me come so hard I can't even move afterwards.'

'Ok then,' said Clara, increasing her speed to satisfy Bonnie. She was enjoying this, watching Bonnie moan beneath her, the rubbing sensation near her clit, pinning her down to the bed. She felt very powerful. 

She moved so that every thrust would use the full length of the dildo without coming out. Bonnie tightened her grip around Clara's hands, responding to the change. She threw her head back exposing a smooth elongated expanse of neck, burying herself in the space between the two sets of pillows. Bonnie closed her eyes and let out a loud low moan. 

Fighting the urge to leave love bites all over Bonnie's neck, Clara held the dildo inside her for thirty seconds or so. She watched Bonnie chew on her lip, waiting for her to carry on. 

'Clara, I need you to fuck me hard, right now, I am begging you.' She didn't open her eyes, gritting her teeth and growling, trying to move her own hips against the dildo.

'Oh... my god,' Clara laughed once and then set about pushing herself into Bonnie with long slow thrusts, trying to work against the movements of her hips. Bonnie tried to move her hands from under Clara to find she couldn't. Clara shifted her weight slightly. 

'That's good,' Bonnie moaned, 'keep it like that,' her back and shoulders moved up off the bed.

Clara watched Bonnie's face change as she smiled, eyes still closed, half buried between the pillows. Bonnie didn't struggle against her grip now, having given up the fight to concentrate on what else was going on. 

Bonnie was only emitting low noises as Clara carried on. She released Bonnie's hands to put her elbows onto the bed to get more traction. She felt Bonnie's hands move onto her bum cheeks, giving them a playful squeeze before resting on the small of Clara's back.

'Yes, like that,' Bonnie shouted. Clara stole a look downwards, seeing what was happening. She was actually fucking Bonnie. She fought back her own moan at the sight of it and watched Bonnie remove her hands to grab a fist full of pillow with her right hand and sheets with the other. 'Fucking hell,' Clara breathed to herself, uncharacteristically swearing, caught in the moment.

Clara moved herself quicker inside Bonnie, watching her back arch again. Bonnie moved one of the pillows fully underneath her head and opened her eyes to look at Clara for a split second before closing them tightly, screwing up her face. Bonnie placed her hands on Clara's shoulders and scratched down her back, gasping loudly. 

'Clara...' Bonnie breathed heavily, she began to shout louder as Clara increased her pace. Bonnie's chest, neck and face were going a light pink colour and Clara felt the body temperature rise underneath her. She also felt Bonnie's nipples go hard as they caught her own chest. She was actually going to make Bonnie come by fucking her with a strap on, she got butterflies in the pit of her stomach at the thought. 

'Clara,' Bonnie shouted, 'fuck me, Clara, you know how close I am.' She was right of course. Clara summoned some extra energy to go faster, Bonnie's body moved with every push, she grabbed a handful of sheets as she inhaled heavily. 'I am almost... fucking... oh... Clara!' Bonnie screamed in an increasing pitch.

Clara tried to focus on what she was doing, not get distracted by her own arousal of seeing Bonnie get close and shouting her name. It was hard with the intermittent rubbing against her own clit.

'Clara! Fuck me, keep going, please,' Bonnie shouted very loudly, 'I can't...' she let out a gutteral groan. Clara continued to press inside her quickly, knowing she was close to coming.

Bonnie let out a sharp short moan as Clara immediately felt less resistance inside her, body tightening up and her eyes rolling back. Distracted by watching Bonnie come, Clara unconsciously slowed down.

'What the fuck are you doing? Keep going!' Bonnie shouted through stunted breaths, as Clara snapped her concentration back, trying to keep up the speed with Bonnie's moving hips. She pressed in hard, fucking her increasingly roughly as she was now fighting her own arousal as well. 

'Yes,' Bonnie convulsed again, grabbing Clara's bum cheeks. She shouted and moaned uncontrollably as Clara continued, coming a handful of times, but Clara knew there was a larger pleasure building from what she was doing. 

'Clara, keep going, I'm almost...' Bonnie breathed, tightening every muscle in her body, she grabbed the Clara's hair and pulled her head in close. 

Bonnie shouted louder than Clara had heard her before, suddenly finding Bonnie's lips on hers for a deep urgent kiss. Clara felt Bonnie's hands tightening in her hair as she carried on the kiss, moaning loudly into it.

Clara slowed down her thrusting, holding inside Bonnie as they kissed passionately, it felt good. Really good.

Bonnie pulled away from the kiss first after a few minutes, turning her head away, as Clara took the opportunity to run her tongue up Bonnie's flawless neck. 

Bonnie swallowed hard before eventually managing to get a word out.

'Fuck,' she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...
> 
> When I get a chance!
> 
> ;-)


	26. Exasperate

Bonnie looked at her, narrowing her eyes.

"Fuck," Bonnie repeated, louder this time.

"I cannot believe I have just done that," said Clara, "look at me moving to the advanced level," she laughed.

"Again," Bonnie said at her.

"What, you want more?" Clara said.

Bonnie nodded. "But first of all, I want to give you some encouragement," she said. Bonnie got up and moved to look under the bed. "Close your eyes," Bonnie demanded.

Clara did as she said, closing her eyes tightly. She felt Bonnie's fingers circle her wet clit and entrance, slowly eventually pushing inside deep. Clara could feel every movement of the strap-on as it shifted on her. Bonnie thrusted her fingers in and out gently at first, then harder, until Clara could feel herself getting turned on. She then felt a pressure a bit lower down.

"What are you doing?" breathed Clara, opening her eyes.

Bonnie stopped what she was doing, "keep your eyes closed," she whispered into Clara's ear as she ran her tongue along Clara's neck. Clara kept her eyes closed tightly.

Clara felt something go inside her bum, achingly slowly, small at first and then getting wider as it pushed in further. Eventually whatever it was settled and she was hardly able to feel it inside. Bonnie was continuing to fuck her with two fingers inside, occasionally pausing to pay attention to her g-spot. She continued this until Clara felt herself beginning to breathe deeply with the sensation, it was at this point that Bonnie removed her fingers slowly, tracing around her dripping wet vagina.

She felt an intense buzzing inside her, realising the vibration was coming from inside her bum, it felt good. "What the hell is that?"

"Open your eyes," Bonnie said to her.

Clara opened her eyes to see Bonnie licking her come off her fingers seductively, she then slowly positioned herself on all fours next to Clara. 

"Now, you can fuck me, like this," she directed.

"Really?" Clara breathed heavily as she forced herself to sit up onto her knees, feeling the vibrations coursing through her body. She positioned herself between Bonnie's legs, a little unsure as this position was something she had limited experience in. Clara looked down at Bonnie's back, running her hand down, until it rested on the strap on. She took the dildo in her hands and aimed to tip to go towards Bonnie. It slipped inside easily, like before. This feeling, coupled with the vibration coming from inside had brought her very close already. She grabbed hold of Bonnie's waist and pulled it towards her gently, noticing the way Bonnie's body met her own like this, burying the strap on deep inside her. She moved Bonnie's hips gently at first and then quicker, once she had got a rhythm established.

She ran her fingernails along the distance of Bonnie's back. She was immeasurably turned on, the sensation of controlling how deep she was going overwhelming. She stole a look down between her legs, seeing the strap-on unable to be seen once inside. She pulled Bonnie's hips towards her and stopped thrusting for a minute, instead grinding into her whilst inside. Bonnie moaned heavily, even more so when Clara snaked her right hand onto Bonnie's clit to stimulate her more. Clara felt herself tighten around the vibration inside her, she came heavily, shouting loudly and she forced herself deeply into Bonnie, wanting her to come at the same time as her. Clara continued to come at the sensation, using the adreneline of her arousal to fuck Bonnie hard.

Bonnie was beginning to moan beneath her, spurred on by hearing Clara coming loudly. Clara fucked her relentlessly, not stopping, she came again as the vibrator stayed still inside her. She moved her hand on Bonnie's clit around roughly, pushing deeper, more urgently. She worked with the movement of Bonnie's thighs to get inside her as deeply as possible.

Bonnie shouted loudly as her body convulsed at the same time Clara felt a deep wave of pleasure coarse through her veins. They both came heavily together three times, the moans of each other's arousal only adding to the frequency. This was unusually urgent and rough. And it felt amazing.

Clara continued fucking Bonnie heavily through her increasing orgasm, turned on by Bonnie's body tightening below her, groaning with every thrust. Bonnie came heavily again, pausing to pull herself away from Clara. She got up and threw Clara heavily down onto the bed, going to straddle her. She placed the tip of the strap-on against her vagina, sinking down heavily onto it. Bonnie moved her right hand to massage her clit quickly as she moved up and down. Clara held onto Bonnie's hips, guiding them, she came again whilst watching Bonnie fuck herself.

Clara could feel an a deep intense, almost painful, gnawing in the pit of her stomach as she continued to come every thirty seconds or so as Bonnie continued. She closed her eyes, to isolate the feelings. She climaxed hard, shouting, almost unable to breathe for a few seconds, Bonnie continued, her fingers moving over her clit pushing her over the edge, collapsing onto Clara a few minutes later, breathing out hard, kissing her neck gently. Bonnie stayed on top of Clara for a few minutes, Clara felt the buzzing stop inside her, and then whatever it was removed.

Clara moved Bonnie from on top, lying next to her, still inside, kissing Bonnie as she ran her hands over Bonnie's exposed skin.

"Fuck," said Clara, recovering her breath, pulse returning to normal. She giggled to herself. "I cannot believe... wow," Clara smirked.


	27. Suggestion

"Clara, I have to say I am impressed," said Bonnie, laughing, lying down.

"Don't laugh at me," said Clara, lying backwards on the bed. "But permission to be impressed granted." She covered over her head with her arms, laughing and sighing.

"I am very impressed with your progress," she breathed.

"I bet you are," said Clara under her breath, recovering. "I'm not sure how much more of this I can take, I mean, how much more is there possibly left for us to do?" Clara laughed to herself.

"What do you mean?" said Bonnie, turning around to look at Clara.

"I mean," said Clara, "surely there can't be that many things we haven't tried yet. I think I have well and truly earnt my lesbian stripes haven't I?"

"I wouldn't be so sure," said Bonnie.

"Why would you say that?" said, Clara raising an eyebrow.

"I can think of lots of things I want to do to you, makes me wet just thinking about it..." she trailed off, looking down between Clara's legs. "I want more," she bit her lip.

"You are so demanding," said Clara smiling, shaking her head, "I just need a few minutes to recover," she exhaled.

"If you leave it too long I might have to carry on myself," Bonnie teased.

Clara looked at her, unsure of how to react. "Oh really?"

"Or I could make you fuck yourself, like when I first saw you," Bonnie said. "I'd enjoy either situation equally."

This was a very powerful memory for Clara, she swallowed hard. "Or when you were on the sofa... fucking hell that was hot," she felt wet at the memory. "I'd like to see that again, in person."

"How much?" Bonnie asked, smiling.

"A lot," swallowed Clara.

"I'll do that on one condition," Bonnie purred at her, trailing her finger down from Clara's chin, down her neck, chest and stomach. Clara felt goosebumps follow Bonnie's touch.

"Ok," said Clara, distracted.

"You go first, and I'll tell you about how I almost fucked myself wearing your suit last night-"

"What the hell?" said Clara, caught off guard, "when did you do that?" Why was this turning her on?

"After you fell asleep."

"Why almost?" said Clara.

"I had to get changed... had something to do" Bonnie said, sitting up and moving herself between Clara's legs, pulling at the straps around her waist to undo them. "But then I fucked myself in the shower thinking about all the things I'd done to you." She smirked at her as she threw the strap on on the floor. Bonnie went to press her body onto Clara's but stopped an inch away from making any contact.

"Oh my god," Clara breathed in heavily and closed her eyes, she instinctively tried to pull Bonnie's waist towards her, Bonnie wasn't moving.

Bonnie moved her lips to Clara's left ear, "how does that feel, knowing that I was fucking myself, thinking of you?" she breathed quietly.

"I- I-" Clara tried to say something, but couldn't get any words out.

"Making myself come thinking about fucking you," Bonnie whispered. "What does that make you want to do?"

Clara breathed heavily, feeling Bonnie's body heat inches from hers, not making contact. Bonnie moved herself off Clara to sit on her left side, she put her hand on Clara's right cheek and aimed her face towards her own.

"Show me what that makes you want to do to yourself," Bonnie said, looking at her, pushing her hand through Clara's hair. "I want to watch." Bonnie kissed Clara deeply, causing Clara to breathe heavily.

Bonnie pulled away from the kiss after a few minutes, letting go of Clara's head, putting her right arm under Clara's neck

"Show me how it makes you want to touch your breasts," she breathed into Clara's left ear. Bonnie ran her tongue down Clara's jaw line. Clara swallowed the lump in the back of her throat, closing her eyes. She moved her right hand to touch the side of her breast where it met the chest, feeling a shiver go down her body as Bonnie bit her earlobe at the same time. Clara moved a cautious finger to her right nipple, circling it slowly. Bonnie watched as Clara's nipple went hard under her own touch, smiling to herself. "And the other one," she said. Clara nodded lightly, as Bonnie kissed her neck, and then moved in for a deep, slow kiss whilst she was touching both of her nipples. Bonnie moved her left hand to Clara's left breast, taking over.

Bonnie mirrored what Clara was doing on her right breast, the feeling causing her stomach to tremble slightly. Clara tried to pull away from the kiss for breath, but found she couldn't, extending her neck. She bit into Bonnie's lip lightly. Bonnie pulled away, still tracing her finger slowly around Clara's nipple, she said into her ear, "think about me fucking myself in the shower, carry on, show me."

Clara moved her left hand down her body, down her chest, along the side of her stomach and then towards her clit. She kept her right hand on her right breast, still teasing the nipple, enjoying the sensation of Bonnie touching her as well.

"Slowly," said Bonnie, smiling. She reinstated the kiss as Clara began stroking the outer lips with her fingers, deliberately not touching the clit, allowing herself to get worked up again. Bonnie bit Clara's tongue gently as she touched her clit, feeling her try to pull away from the kiss. Bonnie smirked, kissing her cheek and then her neck. Clara moved her right hand down her body to meet her left, quickly inserting two fingers into her wet vagina.

"How wet are you?" asked Bonnie, teasing her.

"Wet," breathed Clara, unable to get any other words or sounds out.

"I hope you are thinking about me," Bonnie said, casting her eye down Clara's body. She took her left hand away from Clara's nipple, moving it to Clara's cheek, to move her face to look at her. "Open your eyes," Bonnie said to Clara. Clara's eyes opened wide, a look that could have burnt a hole through her. Bonnie smirked back at her, biting her lip seductively at Clara.

Bonnie brushed her thumb over Clara's lips gently, feeling her tongue dart out momentarily. She trailed her hand over Clara's neck, and then the right collar bone slowly. Clara closed her eyes and extended her neck up, feeling herself getting close already. Bonnie noticed and kissed her again, replacing her hand on Clara's left breast, pinching the nipple gently. Clara couldn't stand the feeling of all of this happening at the same time, knowing Bonnie was just next to her.

Clara moaned into the kiss as she came, her body shaking for a couple of seconds as she carried on.

"The more you come, the more times I will make myself come in front of you" said Bonnie, "and then I am going to fuck you so hard." Clara inserted another finger inside, increasing the pressure and speed of what she was doing, increasingly turned on by Bonnie talking to her and touching her whilst she was pleasuring herself. Bonnie rested her hand on Clara's stomach, again kissing her, feeling her come again under her touch. Clara moaned increasingly into the kiss, Bonnie knew that any movement she made would cause Clara to come, choosing to laze her fingers along Clara's hips and as far as she could reach down her inner left thigh. "Think about how you just fucked me, how it would feel if I did that to you, how hard you would come, how loud you could shout," Bonnie teased her.

Clara moaned heavily, finding Bonnie's ear within reach of her mouth, biting on to it, breathing into Bonnie's right ear, almost growling.

"Or how about if I fucked you on the table outside, how you did to me last night." Clara came heavily a handful of times, wondering how much longer she could carry on for. She moved her hands as quickly as she could manage, until she felt herself moan loudly, too sensitive to touch any more. Her chest arched off the bed as she loudly shouted, muffled by Bonnie reinstating the kiss at the right moment. Bonnie held Clara's head towards her own, kissing deeply and urgently, feeling Clara come a few more times. Clara was shaking beneath her touch, biting her lip hard, moaning through gritted teeth.

"No more," she breathed, feeling her body shiver. Bonnie kissed her softly as she regained her breath, removing her hands to fold her arms over her head. "My god, Bonnie, how are you doing this to me?" she giggled to herself, flushed.

"Very easily," Bonnie smirked, "apparently."


	28. Reflection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long time between chapters, been busy with other stories!
> 
> Enjoy ;-)

"Do Zygons need to, like, rest or anything?" said Clara, still not moving, "I may need to have a night off soon."

"I don't need to sleep or rest, at least not yet," said Bonnie, "our days are an earth year long."

"A year?!" said Clara, turning to look at Bonnie, mouth open. "No..."

"It's only been five days since you've been out," said Bonnie.

"Feels like about three months!" said Clara. "You are going to need to rest me," she sighed, "I mean not tonight," she laughed, "but soon."

Bonnie moved away from Clara, lying on her back, waiting for Clara to recover. "Whenever you're ready... I want your full attention for this."

"Give me a chance!" said Clara. "I can't have relentless sex like you."

"How many times did you make yourself come?" asked Bonnie, smirking.

"I honestly cannot remember, I lost count," Clara said, curious as to what Bonnie was going to do next.

"You are going to watch me make myself come," said Bonnie. "And then I'm going to fuck you, not the sort of person to not keep a promise, am I?"

"I hope not," Clara sighed, she turned to face Bonnie, propping herself up on her left elbow.

Bonnie moved her left hand straight down between her legs.

"Are you really going straight there?" said Clara. "No build up?"

"I'm quite anxious to get this over with so I can get on and fuck you again," said Bonnie.

"I want to see you come slowly, I want to enjoy this," Clara said, running a finger down Bonnie's right upper arm.

"I don't do anything slowly," Bonnie said. She moved her right hand inside her.

Clara dragged her finger, still covered in her own come, over Bonnie's lips. Bonnie looked at her as she licked them softly, enjoying the taste of Clara on her mouth. Bonnie moved her hand inside and on the clit with a force that Clara had imagined impossible to achieve, it made the breath catch in the back of her throat.

Clara moved her head on top of Bonnie's, engulfing her in a kiss which pressed her into the bed as she snaked her right hand to touch the curves of Bonnie's breasts. The kiss was achingly slow and deep, Clara was fully in control as she leant on Bonnie's right shoulder. Clara kissed her, rubbing her palm over Bonnie's left nipple, feeling it gradually get hard. Bonnie's breathing rate changed as she tried to pull away from underneath her. Clara deepened her tongue, moving her legs to loosely straddle Bonnie as she pleasured herself.

She decided to move, pulling away to sit between Bonnie's legs, kneeling to rest Bonnie's thighs on her own, opening her legs slightly. Clara watched Bonnie push a second finger inside, running her fingernails along the length of Bonnie's thighs, scratching her gently. She then held onto Bonnie's hips, helping to move them in time with what she was doing. Bonnie moaned as Clara was easily able to lift her off the bed. 

Bonnie switched the hands she was using, taking the opportunity to use three fingers now, moving them roughly in, out and around. Clara was unable to stop watching, finding it very arousing. She held onto Bonnie's waist.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Clara.

"How I'm going to fuck you once I've finished," she breathed. "I'm thinking about watching you come."

Clara leant down to kiss Bonnie's chest down to her stomach, allowing her two hands to explore a breast each at the same time.

"So how are you going to fuck me?" said Clara, in between kisses.

"Hard," Bonnie said, breath catching in the back of her throat.

Clara moved back so she could watch what Bonnie was doing, sensing she was getting close. "This is making me very wet," said Clara, running her fingers slowly along Bonnie's arms towards her hands and towards herself. 

Bonnie stopped suddenly, breathing heavily as she looked over at Clara.

"Why have you stopped?" Clara asked.

"I said I wanted your full attention," snapped Bonnie, exhaling. "I want you ready for me when I've finished, so," Bonnie pulled Clara's hands towards her own thighs, "you are only allowed to touch me."

Clara sighed and tilted her head down, "OK OK," she said. 

Bonnie carried on, "you're going to have to wait longer now," she put just two fingers inside.

"You still haven't told me how you are going to fuck me afterwards," said Clara, resuming running her fingernails along Bonnie's inside thigh. 

Bonnie smirked to herself, saying nothing initially. "I'm going to use something under the bed."

"What the hell is underneath here?" said Clara, going to move but finding herself pinned down by Bonnie's legs. 

"You'll find out," said Bonnie. "Once I've finished."

Bonnie quickly inserted a third finger and then began moving it achingly slowly inside, moving her right hand up to her right nipple to pinch it gently. Clara trailed her right hand up to Bonnie's left breast to give it similar attention, finding herself distracted by how the nipple hardened under her touch, remembering how it felt on herself. She could sense her own nipples contracting at the same time. 

Bonnie replaced her right hand onto her clit and began circling her fingers around. Clara touched Bonnie's left breast with her left hand, tracing the outside of the nipples slowly. She heard Bonnie catch her breath and smiled to herself. Bonnie began fucking herself at an increased speed and intensity Clara couldn't help but watch. 

Bonnie closed her eyes and breathed heavily as she continued, Clara used that as an opportunity to put both of Bonnie's nipples between her fingers and squeeze them gently and then harder once Bonnie began to react favourably. She resumed kissing Bonnie on her stomach, biting occasionally when she could.

She moved herself to sit up on her knees to put her mouth around Bonnie's right nipple, supporting herself with her left hand on the bed as she continued to play with Bonnie's left breast. 

Bonnie watched her like a hawk, closing her eyes occasionally. Clara met her eyes and extended her tongue to lick her hard nipple as she watched. Clara laughed to herself as she watched Bonnie bite her lip and inhale. She could feel Bonnie getting close beneath her.

She moved to kiss up Bonnie's chest, running her tongue slowly along Bonnie's right collar bone and then the side of her neck and jaw to her ear. 

"Whatever you are thinking about doing to me," Clara whispered in Bonnie's ear quietly, "I hope you are imagining me being dripping wet." Bonnie exhaled sharply, swallowing, nodding. "I'm going to be all yours... you in control, able to do whatever you like, make me come as many times as you want." Bonnie immediately sunk her teeth into Clara's neck, pulling away to take a deep breath.

Clara moved both her hands towards Bonnie's head, holding it still, threading her fingers through Bonnie's hair as she leant down to give Bonnie a deep kiss. She felt Bonnie contract underneath her, as Bonnie bit onto her tongue and then her bottom lip, moaning loudly.

Clara smiled to herself as she continued kissing Bonnie, felling her hands moving quickly between her legs.

"Wow," breathed Clara, before kissing Bonnie deeply again. Clara felt the moment Bonnie came hard thirty seconds later as she noticed Bonnie stop to try and pull away to take a breath. Clara increased the intensity of the kiss to distract Bonnie, immediately knowing it was working as Bonnie repeated what she'd done.

Bonnie continued fucking herself hard, at a relentless pace, Clara pulled away to bite Bonnie in the crease of her neck as she extended it. She bit down hard and sucked until she tasted blood, doing this three times as she listened to Bonnie moaning loudly, gradually turning into a shout, she could feel her lips tingle on her neck.The bruises mottled red on her skin. 

Bonnie gritted her teeth as she came loudly again. Clara had to resist the urge to touch herself, distracted by running her right hand down the left side of Bonnie's body. Clara felt her nipples rest on Bonnie's chest occasionally, sending a shiver down her body. 

"I want to taste you," Bonnie breathed through stunted breaths. "Now."

Clara went to kiss Bonnie as she shook her head, exhaling loudly.

Clara moved her right down from Bonnie's breast, before Bonnie said. "Put yourself on me."

"What?" said Clara, immediately feeling a surge of arousal as she considered what Bonnie was asking her to do. 

"Now," repeated Bonnie, continuing to fuck herself. "Like what I did in your hallway," she said, breathing heavily. 

Clara moved herself from Bonnie's thighs and positioned herself, nervous and excited about what this was going to feel like. 

"I need to taste you," breathed Bonnie, inches away from Clara as she shifted up.

"How much do you want to taste me," Clara said, blushing as she looked down to see Bonnie's face between her legs. 

Bonnie reached out her tongue and managed to gently graze Clara's wetness, enough to make the hairs on the back of Clara's neck stand up. She immediately wanted more. 

"You tell me," Bonnie teased.

"Oh my god," said Clara, already wanting to moan. She put her forearms on the wall above the headboard to steady herself as she lowered herself down onto Bonnie's tongue. 

She felt the sensation warm and wet as Bonnie's tongue darted around her clit gently. Clara looked back to see Bonnie still fucking herself hard, grinning to herself as she began to concentrate on the intense feeling of Bonnie's tongue slipping inside her, venturing deeper.

Clara felt Bonnie come again as she felt gentle teeth touch her, and then an almost painful sucking sensation. 

Bonnie moaned between her legs, still making no attempts to remove her own hands from fucking herself. 

Clara's hips began to subconsciously move as she felt Bonnie's tongue go deep into her. She rested her head on her arms as she tried to deal with the sensation of riding Bonnie's tongue. She gasped suddenly as she thought about what was happening. 

"Fucking hell, this feels amazing," said Clara, trying to slow her excitement down. Bonnie's tongue returned to her clit to circle it roughly as she continued fucking herself quickly. Bonnie mumbled a muffled reply. 

Clara moved her hips to feel Bonnie's tongue inside again, gradually bringing her closer with every shift of position. This was intense, she wondered what it must feel like.for Bonnie. 

Bonnie continued with herself, finding the sensation of having Clara on her face almost but not quite too much to deal with. 

Clara lowered herself a little, immediately feeling more of Bonnie rotating her tongue inside her. She was building up to an intense pleasure slowly the further Bonnie's tongue delved. 

She gasped as Bonnie changed what she was doing and instantly felt like she would fall over the edge, using the headboard to lean on as she began to lose any sense of where she was and what she was doing. 

Clara caught her reflection in a nearby mirror out of the corner of her eye, seeing the way they were positioned made her immediately wetter, to a moan of approval between her legs. Clara came instantly as her breath caught in the back of her throat, tensing her entire body as Bonnie continued to lick inside. She was unable to vocalise any sounds. 

Bonnie was moaning heavily, occasionally biting at her clit ever so gently, causing her to groan with pleasure, feeling it replied as Bonnie fucked herself still. 

Clara closed her eyes and leaned against the wall firmly as she came loudly this time. She inhaled quickly as she felt Bonnie say something into her, and then felt Bonnie's wet hands firmly on her bum cheeks.

The extra pressure allowed Bonnie's tongue to go in further, deeper than she had been expecting. She came in a surge of wetness, Bonnie responded by licking all around, Clara imagined she was trying to get every drop of come out of her, it felt like that. She extended her neck to let out a loud moan. 

Bonnie continued, making no attempt to move or even take a breath, Clara certainly was not changing what she was doing. She was, however, getting very sensitive to any movement, her body was subconsciously trying to pull off and it was all she could do to keep herself planted on Bonnie's face.

She tried to pull herself off when it became too much, to find Bonnie holding her tightly. Clara came heavily instantly at an unexpected movement of Bonnie's tongue. She attempted to shift once more to feel Bonnie doing the same.

Clara moaned in a noise that resonated down her whole body.Bonnie sucked at her clit gently, darting the tip of her tongue around the top inside her mouth.

"Stop," said Clara, in between almost painful waves of pleasure. She had no intention of stopping but her body was working against her. "Bonnie, stop..."

She felt Bonnie shake her head between her legs, and a word that could only have been 'no' said into her. Bonnie kept a firm hold on Clara's hips.

"Please... Bonnie," Clara said between long extended breaths. "I need you... to... stop. I... can't... fucking... stand it."

Bonnie laughed into her as Clara came quickly several more times. 

"Bonnie I am... begging you... oh my god... stop..." she was beginning to growl deeply. She came again, almost to the point of being painful. "No more..."

Bonnie released her grip after another few seconds, laughing to herself as Clara pulled off her and fell straight to the bed on her right, shivering, in foetal position.

"Fuck," Clara managed quietly, covering her head with her arms. "That was..." she groaned, unable to get any more words out, folding herself up tighter.

Bonnie sat up in bed, smiling to herself, watching Clara's reaction as her own breathing stabilised.

"... unexpected," breathed Clara, burying her head into a pillow.

Bonnie laughed slightly, smirking to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter once I get 4700 hits! ;-)


	29. Exploration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for such a long break between chapters...
> 
> I have a few more parts of this story left so thanks for reading and sticking with me for this fic!

"For the record," Clara breathed after about five minutes. "Any time you ever want to do that to me again is fine by me." 

Clara removed her arms from her head and turned onto her back. She pulled a few covers onto herself as she began to shiver slightly as her redness subsided. A wide smile engulfed her face as she looked back at Bonnie, sitting up to her left. 

Bonnie laughed at her. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Fucking hell, I actually can't stand it," said Clara, remembering when she was stood with Bonnie in the fire escape yesterday. She covered her face with a nearby pillow. "I have never felt anything remotely like this, you know."

"I can imagine," said Bonnie smugly. "Are you still having difficulty recalling last night?"

"Not sure whether I'm remembering or imagining some of the things you told me..." she groaned into the pillow.

"Ready to carry on?" Bonnie tested her mood.

"Oh my god, you really are... insatiable, aren't you?" Clara said, removing the pillow, laughing.

"When it comes to you, yes I am," Bonnie said.

"Is this what it's going to be like? Whatever it is that we have got going?" Clara asked.

"I certainly hope so," Bonnie growled.

"I'm not sure I can handle anything else just now, I'm getting very sensitive," Clara breathed, "I'll probably come as soon as you look at me," she laughed, "I really am getting to that point."

"Really?" said Bonnie. "Is that possible? You did almost come at the thought of kissing me once," she smirked at the memory.

"Oh yeah, I did, didn't I?" Clara laughed. "I can say with 100% certainty that I will not come by you looking at me," she shook her head, "it's an expression, but I feel like I am reaching that level."

"I want to fuck you, right now," Bonnie said, moving to lie next to her.

"I know you do," said Clara, turning to face her and reaching her right hand to Bonnie's left cheek. "Trust me, the feeling is well and truly reciprocated."

"So?"

"You've got me here, I'm not going anywhere, I just need to calm down a bit," Clara smiled. "You need to be patient. I'm not like you. I wish I didn't have to sleep or rest, but I have to."

"You weren't like that last night," Bonnie observed. "And I don't do patient."

"I was drunk last night, I lose all sense of anything when I drink," Clara laughed, lying on her back, covering her eyes with her right hand. "And you are the most impatient person I've ever met..."

"Can I touch you?" said Bonnie, trying a different approach.

"You don't need to ask permission to do that," Clara laughed. "Go ahead."

"Do you think I've touched everywhere on your body?" Bonnie mused, lazing her fingers on Clara's left upper arm, looking down her body. She saw a shiver go down Clara's stomach as she made contact.

"Oh yeah," said Clara, smiling at her. "I don't doubt that for a moment."

Bonnie moved her fingertips up Clara's arm slowly towards her shoulder, watching a trail of goosebumps follow where she had been. She looked on curiously.

"You know, this feels very good," Clara said. "I like this."

"Really?" said Bonnie, confused. "But I'm not doing anything." She ran a fingertip slowly along the length of Clara's left collar bone, seeing her pulse flutter in her neck.

"Yes, you are," breathed Clara as Bonnie trailed her fingers over the hollow of her neck. She swallowed hard at the gentle touch. "If you do this for long enough I'll make you fuck me. "

"How interesting," said Bonnie, gently grazing the side of Clara's neck. Bonnie watched as Clara flinched a millimetre away from her touch and then back again.

Clara laughed lightly, inhaling, "there is particularly sensitive." Bonnie repeated what she had done again, but slower, getting the same reaction, seeing Clara's eyes open wider at her and bite her lip gently.

"Does that happen everywhere?" said Bonnie, curiously, running her index finger along the line of Clara's jaw.

Clara shook her head, smiling. "Only certain places ... There are a few more."

"Where?" asked Bonnie, touching Clara's neck again slowly, making her inhale quickly. Bonnie smirked to herself.

"Why would I tell you?" teased Clara. "The whole point is that you, you know, find them." Bonnie touched the other side of Clara's neck to see if it had the same effect. It did.

"I didn't realise this was part of fucking," said Bonnie, making another pass at the right hand side of Clara's neck.

"As you appear to have only watched hardcore lesbian porn before coming here that's understandable," Clara laughed, widening her eyes.

Bonnie's smirked watching Clara's face react as she ran her finger along the dip between her right collar bone and the top of her shoulder. She trailed her fingertip down the middle of Clara's chest, watching her face intently.

"How about here?" said Bonnie moving her finger to circle Clara's left nipple very gently.

"That's an easy one," Clara breathed as she felt her nipple harden. "Very obvious."

Bonnie trailed her finger back up to the right hand side of Clara's neck and repeated what she'd done earlier, smiling to herself. Clara's breathing changed and she directed her eyes at Bonnie's. She did the same in the hollow of her neck.

"Ok," Bonnie smiled, "I make that three, possibly six if you include both sides."

"Yeah," Clara sighed, "I really like you touching me like this. It's very sexy. "

"How many more?" Bonnie demanded, running a finger along her shoulder. 

"I'm not telling you," said Clara, smirking, shaking her head.

Bonnie's face twisted as she touched Clara's right upper arm gently, desperately willing her to show any sort of reaction. She lightly traced the upper part of Clara's right breast, down to the side where it connected with her chest, hearing Clara's breathing change.

"Hmm," said Bonnie, eyes glinting. She repeated what she'd done again, looking at Clara widen her eyes and smile slightly. "Interesting..." she purred, moving her index finger to the same place on the left hand side, grazing both of Clara's nipples in turn as she did. 

Clara closed her eyes and exhaled sharply, biting down on her lip, moving her head backwards. "Fucking hell," Clara breathed quietly as her pulse quickened. 

Bonnie smirked as she watched Clara react. She ran her finger down the centre of Clara's stomach, not seeing any favourable response until she reached below the belly button. Clara grinned, still with her eyes closed. She was getting achingly wet between her legs again. 

Clara inhaled sharply as Bonnie ran her fingernails towards her left hip, fighting the urge to move her hand away as it almost felt ticklish. She laughed gently, opening her eyes wide. She couldn't stand it and tried to move Bonnie's hand off her. 

"And what are you doing?" asked Bonnie stopping. "Do you not like it?" she moved her hand to Clara's right hip, smiling to herself.

Clara began to say something but was silenced by Bonnie kissing her. Clara could still taste herself on the kiss, making her moan into it. Bonnie pinned both of Clara's wrists above her head with her right hand.

Bonnie pulled away. "If you can't control your hands I'm going to have to do it for you," she breathed into Clara's left ear. "I've not finished." She ran her tongue slowly down the exact spot on Clara's neck she found sensitive, feeling her swallow hard. Bonnie continued to lick above her collar bone, sensing Clara struggling to break free from her grip playfully. 

Bonnie straddled her and took one of Clara's wrists in each hand slightly further apart as she went in for another kiss. Clara found herself now unable to move at all, no matter how hard she tried. 

Bonnie kissed her slowly, not allowing Clara to pull away for even a moment. She licked gently over Clara's lips and then the edge of her tongue, before biting her bottom lip leaving her teeth still for a few seconds. Clara moaned and breathed in sharply as Bonnie sucked her lip, the slow place making her shiver all over. The feeling was becoming unbearable, she could sense she was very wet. 

Bonnie pulled away to kiss the right side of Clara's neck, making her look up towards the headboard. 

Clara moved her mouth to Bonnie's ear. "Now... now you can fuck me," she said quietly.

"No," growled Bonnie.

"You need to fuck me," breathed Clara. "Right now."

"Not yet," grinned Bonnie, smirking, biting into Clara's neck.

Clara struggled against Bonnie's hold, trying to push her off but failing. 

Bonnie moved her tongue to the side of Clara's right breast, causing her to convulse underneath her. "If you can't stay still," she licked to Clara's right nipple and moved quickly around it and pulled away, "I'm going to have to tie you down." She flicked her tongue over the tip of her nipple, smirking at Clara, "Again."

Clara gasped quickly, shutting her eyes. She was enjoying Bonnie holding her down, enjoying the feeling of her skin on hers, the trace of her wetness on her lower stomach. She tried to relax under her grip.

"That's better," said Bonnie. "I'm in control now." Her eyes twinkled as she sucked on Clara's left nipple slowly. "How much do you want me to fuck you?" she whispered, moving up to kiss her again.

Clara tried to get some words out but couldn't due to the lump in her throat. Instead she looked directly at Bonnie and bit her lip suggestively, trying to elicit the same response from Bonnie as it did for her. 

"I know what you are trying to do," said Bonnie. "That doesn't work on me," she lied badly. She moved up to hold her mouth an inch from Clara's. "I wonder how long I could hold my lips an inch from yours before you give in and try to kiss me."

Clara looked around Bonnie's face, she tried to move but Bonnie pulled away. She got within a few millimetres before giving up. 

"No..." Bonnie moved in closer, holding her mouth just short of contact. "I hope you're ready," she said brushing Clara's lips with hers. Every hair on the back of her neck stood on end.

Clara swallowed heavily before choking out, "yes."

Bonnie leant down and kissed her almost ferociously, pinning her entire forearms down with her own and repositioning her legs to aim her right knee between Clara's legs.

Clara moaned loudly as she felt the pressure on her dripping wet clit. She was craving Bonnie's touch on every part of her skin, her pulse was pounding out of her chest and she was finding it difficult to breathe. 

Bonnie let go of her for a moment, reaching for the dildo. She returned with it. Clara looked down as Bonnie held it outside of her, softly resting it onto her vagina for a few moments. Bonnie watched her, pausing as Clara nodded before very slowly pressing it inside. Bonnie bit her lip gently, maintaining eye contact with Clara as she continued. 

Clara grabbed hold of the bed sheets in both hands as she felt it enter, enjoying the length and width of it. "Oh my god," she said loudly, closing her eyes. "Fucking hell," she rolled her head backwards as the full length filled her easily.

Bonnie returned to her previous position, placing her right knee onto the end of the dildo to keep it pressed deeply inside. She pinned Clara's arms down again and looked down at Clara beneath her.

"I wonder how long you can stand this," said Bonnie, eyes twinkling.

Clara tried to move her head to kiss Bonnie but found her just out of reach. She could feel the dildo deep inside her, and was desperate for something else.

Bonnie smirked down at her, enjoying watching Clara denied of what she wanted. She leaned down to Clara's left ear, running her tongue along her neck. She kissed Clara gently, pressing her body weight down. Bonnie released her grip on Clara's left hand, trailing her fingertips down Clara's neck, shoulder and side as she kissed her. 

Clara put her free hand onto the back Bonnie's neck to deepen the kiss, grabbing hold of her hair tightly with her fingers. She felt sensitive anywhere Bonnie touched, realising her hand was going lower towards her hip as she kissed her roughly now. 

Bonnie trailed her hand down the side of Clara's chest, towards the sensitive area on her hip. She bit Clara's tongue for a moment as she found the right area, noticing her breathing change. She moved her knee away slightly to allow her hand to rest between Clara's legs, just above the wetness.

Clara continued kissing Bonnie deeply, digging her nails into the left side of Bonnie's neck. She felt Bonnie's fingers touch her clit roughly, making her squirm heavily, held down tightly still. 

Bonnie fucked her with the intent of getting Clara to come as quickly as possible. She managed it in under a minute, timing the movement of her knee towards Clara and biting her lip during the kiss to the exact moment. Her hips moved as much as they were able to, matching the rhythm of Bonnie's relentless pace. 

Clara shouted loudly into the kiss, too sensitive to handle anything that Bonnie was doing. She pulled Bonnie's neck heavily towards her, letting Bonnie fuck her clit as she could feel herself tightening inside. She came once more whilst kissing, feeling Bonnie move the dildo inside of her instead of touching her clit. She moved her right leg up, Bonnie's wetness connected with her upper thigh, only adding to the sensation. 

Bonnie fucked her quickly, not breaking the kiss for a second, Clara convulsed heavily as she came a handful of times, unable to bear any touch at all as Bonnie pulled away. Her body felt red hot, temperature increased by the skin contact, pinned down to the bed. She shouted loudly as Bonnie put her head between Clara's neck and right shoulder, concentrating on holding her down. 

Bonnie breathed into Clara's ear slowly, not saying anything. Clara ran her fingernails down Bonnie's right shoulder and arm. Clara came loudly again, unable to control her volume, a short loud sharp shout as Bonnie pressed the dildo in so deeply it was almost uncomfortable. She gritted her teeth and moaned, eyes tightly closed as every ounce of adrenaline coursing through her body subsided. She could hear her heartbeat pounding in her chest and felt a numbness between her legs. 

Bonnie felt Clara's body relax against her hold, noticing her not reacting to any touch. She stopped, letting go of Clara's wrist, removing the dildo, already half forced out. Bonnie rolled off her to lie to her left. 

"I can't..." Clara stuttered, breathing out quickly. "No," she sighed, "no more. I can't take any more."

Clara shifted to put herself to be completely under the covers, turning away from Bonnie, covering her head completely. Bonnie grinned smugly to herself.

"For someone who didn't want to be fucked, you seemed to do surprisingly well," Bonnie smirked.

"You have to stop doing this to me," said Clara from underneath the duvet.

"No," said Bonnie, letting out a small laugh, "no I don't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter (completed) has... 
> 
> how can I put this... 
> 
> completely ruined that scene in The Witch's Familiar with the security camera.
> 
> ;-)


	30. Appropriate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in the interests of this Wednesday not turning into an Eastenders wedding style affair where a whole day lasts like fifty episodes, it is now Thursday morning...
> 
> :-)

The next morning Clara found herself on the wrong side of Bonnie's bed, cuddling a pillow, confused about where she was. 

She sat up in bed, it was light outside, the sky was still mottled purple in colour.

"Bonnie?" Clara said weakly as she roused. There was no reply, she wasn't in the bed. "Bonnie?" she called out slightly louder.

"In here," came a vague reply through the half open door.

Clara had no intention of getting up, resettling herself against the pillow, yawning. 

Bonnie appeared a minute later, pushing open the door and leaning to her left against the doorframe. She was wearing Clara's discarded clothes from yesterday.

"Do you have to wear my stuff?" Clara said, annoyed.

"No, I don't," Bonnie smirked.

"You seriously need to get your own things," said Clara, "it is weirding me out a bit."

"I'm enjoying the variety," said Bonnie, smugly. "Anyway, I prefer you... sans vêtements."

"What?" said Clara, having a fair idea what it meant. 

"Sans vêtements, sin ropa... senza vestiti," Bonnie smiled.

"Stop showing off," chided Clara, playfully narrowing her eyes.

"I'm practicing," said Bonnie. "Got any plans for the next couple of days?... no, I don't," she said answering her own question in Clara's voice before she could, "well that is excellent news," she replied.

"What are you taking about?" said Clara, rubbing her eyes.

"There's a..." Bonnie said flatly, looking towards the window, "situation developing here."

"A... situation?" said Clara, raising an eyebrow suspisciously, "what sort of... situation?"

"Nothing too serious," she said, "I have a meeting in Brussels tonight, and because of the... situation you are coming with me." Bonnie walked across the room towards her.

"Do I have a choice?" said Clara.

"No," said Bonnie. "My jet is picking us up at midday."

"What are you doing there?" said Clara, "oh wait," she laughed, "hang on, let me guess... addressing the United Nations or something?" she continued, loaded with sarcasm. 

Bonnie looked at her as she sat down on the bed, smirking.

"Shut up," said Clara, "no you're not."

"Or something," Bonnie said, "that's what I'm doing."

"Obviously," Clara said under her breath. "Can't we go somewhere a bit more, you know, glamorous? I've already been, the beer is good but it will be full of stag parties drinking out of unfeasibly large glassware..."

"After I've finished we can go wherever you want," said Bonnie, "probably not going to be coming back here," she said, looking towards Clara.

"Why?" said Clara, "I thought this was your place?"

"It is, but," she paused, "I think it's time to move on."

"Move on?" repeated Clara. "Why are you... moving on?"

"Does it matter?" said Bonnie, examining Clara with her eyes. 

"It kinda does," said Clara. "I sort of live here, not here here, I mean London, if you've forgotten. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I want to remember what you look like naked in my bed after I've spent the last 48 hours fucking you," Bonnie said, climbing onto the bed, straddling her over the duvet.

"Really? You're really doing this? Right now?" Clara said, laughing. "I've just woken up, come on," she protested. 

"But you look so fucking good..." she sighed. "We have a few hours before we need to leave," said Bonnie, smirking, moving a few stray strands of hair away from Clara's face. 

"Are you factoring in my getting ready time?" Clara laughed, "because that it something you need to consider," she said resting her hand on Bonnie's thigh. 

Bonnie moved down to kiss her, but stopped when there was a loud crash further inside the flat. 

"What the hell is that?" whispered Clara, shocked. 

"Stay here," Bonnie said, getting off her, "don't move."

Clara watched as Bonnie went out the door, closing it shut afterwards. She immediately felt the need to get dressed, or at least be decent, leaning off the bed to pick up something to wear. She found some black jeans, a bra, socks and her red checked shirt, pulling them on as she sat on the edge of the bed, running her hands through her hair. 

She paced around the bed, to look out of the window at the city below, gasping when she saw a massive brown earth crater two or three miles away. The Thames was was flowing past the side, there was an enormous amount of smoke, fires and debris. "What the fuck-" she exclaimed, immediately going through to the living room, ignoring Bonnie's instruction to stay in the room.

"Bonnie!" Clara shouted, as she emerged into the living room. "What the hell is going on outside?" She couldn't see Bonnie anywhere, so she ventured cautiously to the other rooms. "Bonnie, you need to tell me what the hell is happening."

There was another loud bang from the direction of the spare rooms, Clara walked slowly past the empty bedrooms to get to the door with the panel she'd seen yesterday. There was a stiff breeze whistling around the corridor.

She checked the swimming pool room, taking a step backwards when she saw shattered glass covering every surface, the window broken and a hurricane style wind whipping around. The TARDIS was stood on the right hand side, the obvious cause of the damage. She reemerged back into the corridor, pulling the door closed behind her. 

She could hear two voices inside the room with the panel. Clara put her ear to the door, unable to make out any exact words. She pulled away, put her hand onto the scanner and the door swooshed open. Bonnie and the Doctor were inside inspecting a bank of sixteen video screens.

"Oh my god," said Bonnie using Clara's voice, pointing, "that's her! What is she doing here?"

"Doctor, how- why- why are you here?" Clara stuttered, blushing heavily. 

The Doctor looked at her, towards Bonnie and then back again.

"Bonnie, what are you doing?!" Clara said, incredulous. 

"Doctor, it's her, we found her!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Doctor, you have to believe me, I'm Clara, that is Bonnie," she pointed, pleading with him. What was Bonnie up to?

The Doctor backed away, switching his gaze between them. "Why are you both here?" said the Doctor. "Which one of you is Clara?"

"Me!" said Bonnie, using Clara's voice, pointing to herself. 

"Bonnie, what the fuck are you doing?" Clara shouted, "I'm Clara," she pleaded to the Doctor. 

"No, I'm Clara," said Bonnie. She feigned tears in her eyes. 

"Bonnie, what are you doing? You can't just pretend to be me by crying," said Clara angrily. 

The Doctor stared at her intensely, moving to put his face in front of hers. She caught the tiniest hint of a wink in his left eye. He knew. Of course he knew.

"You really are identical, aren't you?" he said at Clara, studying her. "So what are you doing here?"

"I live here," said Clara.

"Don't be stupid, nobody lives here, least of not you," the Doctor flung his arms around, "this whole place is covered in a perception filter."

"What?" said Bonnie. "What's a... perception filter?" 

Clara knew what it was and he knew that.

"Oh... Clara," he said, turning to look at Bonnie, "it's a thing that makes something look like something else," he said patronisingly. He looked back at Clara, "did you really think this would work, Bonnie?"

"I thought it was very convincing," said Clara, flatly, directing her eyes at Bonnie.

"Of course you did," said the Doctor, "an impressive pad 65 floors up? With a swimming pool. Who has a swimming pool on the top floor? Dead giveaway."

"Do you want to see what it really looks like?" the Doctor asked Bonnie.

"So hang on," Bonnie impersonated her immaculately. "So this isn't real?"

"Afraid not," he said, aiming the sunglasses towards the console with the screens on, and in a blink of an eye the whole floor changed to a large black room covered in video screens around the outside, the dividing walls in the right place, but offices instead of bedrooms. 

"What the hell Bonnie?!" Clara said, without a pause. "No, no, no, this is not happening."

"Why are you doing this?" said Bonnie, directed at Clara.

The Doctor faced Bonnie, "doesn't it make you angry, Clara," he said, "and that's before you find out she's been poisoning you."

"Poisoning me?" said Bonnie and Clara both at the same time.

"Oh yeah," he said to Bonnie, "turns out this one," he pointed to Clara with his thumb, "has been lacing you with dopamine and seratonin. And a lot of it too. Wow it is strong. Not quite as strong as that sambuca but still, wow."

"What?!" said Bonnie, looking directly at Clara. 

"She's been poisoning you for months... since November, quite for what reason I've yet to find out, but that would explain your hormones being all over the place on Tuesday, wouldn't it?" the Doctor said. 

"I don't know, I'm sure I had some very specific reasons," said Clara, markedly upset.

"So..." the Doctor said, to Bonnie, "now we've captured the leader let's turn her back into a Zygon shall we?" He pointed the sunglasses at Clara, and nothing happened. "Oh wait, hang on..." He turned to face Bonnie. "Wait a minute."

"What?" said Bonnie. 

"We should probably capture her and take her to the archive shouldn't we?" the Doctor said. 

"Very good idea," said Bonnie. "Then we can save the world?" What was she up to? 

"Of course we can," he said sarcastically. "So let's capture her and take her to the archive, do you want to do the honours?"

"Oh yeah," said Bonnie, smirking, walking up to Clara, pulling her hands behind her back, restricting her. Clara felt butterflies in her stomach as she felt Bonnie's fingers touch her wrist, despite what was happening. 

"Can I at least get dressed first?" said Clara.

"Why would you need to do that?" said the Doctor, looking her up and down. "I'm sure Clara has something you can wear, don't you?"

"Yes," said Bonnie, digging her fingernails into Clara's forearms gently. "I'm sure I'll be able to find something."

"So," he said, spinning around, heading towards the TARDIS, now in a black room with the broken window scattered around the floor. He opened the door and then paused, "Clara, aren't you forgetting something?"

"I don't think so?" Bonnie asked.

"You usually can't go anywhere without your phone and that huge overnight bag," he smiled widely, "can you?"

"Oh yeah," Bonnie said, playing along, feigning forgetfulness.

"I'll look after Bonnie," said the Doctor, putting a hand on Clara's shoulder, "whilst you get all of your things."

"One second," said Bonnie, convincingly copying her to a fault, disappearing away to the bedroom. 

"What the hell are you doing?" said Clara loudly under her breath once Bonnie was out of earshot, shaking him off her shoulder. 

"Oh," said the Doctor angrily, "I'm sorry," he looked her up and down, "what am I doing? What are... you doing?"

"Look, I can explain..." Clara started. This was embarrassing. 

"Save the explanation Clara," he snapped, "I really do not want to hear it."

"I'm sorry," she said, "it just sort of happened."

"Oh, it just sort of happened," the Doctor said, sing song, "turning up here at the same time as me, doing your investigations."

Did he not know about the sex? "Oh yes, of course, that's exactly what I was doing." What did he think was going on? 

"Just leave me to it," said the Doctor, replacing his hand on Clara's shoulder as Bonnie returned. 

"Got all of my things," said Bonnie, effortlessly impersonating Clara.

The Doctor took the bag off her, "so let's go then. Bring her in here." He walked inside.

Clara turned around to look at Bonnie, giving her a narrow stare. Bonnie smirked back at her, fishing some handcuffs out of the pocket of the jogging bottoms she was wearing, snapping them around Clara's left wrist. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" Clara said, as Bonnie affixed Clara's hands behind her back.

"I saw an opportunity to use handcuffs and I'm taking it," Bonnie purred into Clara's ear from behind her, running her tongue up the left side of Clara's neck.

"For god's sake," said Clara, breathing out heavily, immediately feeling turned on, as Bonnie pushed her forwards inside, "is that really necessary?"

The Doctor was ready at the controls, flipping the switch as Bonnie closed the door behind her.

"Why have you handcuffed her?" said the Doctor, raising an eyebrow.

"In case she runs away..." Bonnie paused, "you know?" She held her hand onto Clara's back underneath her shirt. Clara's pulse was pounding out of her chest.

"Well, we're here now," said the Doctor. He strolled past them both to go out to the lost child room in the Tower. He went through the door. "Don't think there is any chance of her running away, is there?" he disappeared outside. 

"I wonder how quickly I will be able to fuck you," growled Bonnie behind her. Clara couldn't see her face but could hear the smirk.

"Have you really been poisoning me?" said Clara.

"No," said Bonnie sternly.

"I'm not sure whether I believe you," said Clara.

"I don't care what you think," said Bonnie, pushing her out of the TARDIS door, "I haven't poisoned you."

"Come on Clara, we need to get Bonnie into the archive," said the Doctor. He opened the heavy door and walked through, not realising that Bonnie was taking Clara in the opposite direction out towards the Tower. 

"Where are you taking me?" said Clara, suddenly concerned. "Doctor!" she shouted.

"Out," said Bonnie, holding her arm.

"What?" said Clara. 

"I told you, my jet is picking us up," said Bonnie, quickly pushing her outside into the open courtyard. 

"Are you kidnapping me?" said Clara, unsure if this was a good or a bad thing.

"I'm taking you with me," Bonnie said, leading her out of the main entrance and towards the ramp where a small grey jet was parked.

"Is... is this yours?" said Clara, impressed.

"Yes," she said as the side opened. She shoved Clara towards the stairs to go inside. 

"Clara!" came a loud shout from the direction of the main entrance. The Doctor and two armed guards were running towards them. "Bonnie," he looked towards Bonnie, "I know it's you, give me Clara back right now!"

"No," said Bonnie, stepping up onto the jet platform. "She's mine." She pushed Clara inside before her. The plane had about eight seats, it looked like a larger version of Bonnie's car, beige leather upholstery and a few porthole windows. 

"Clara Oswald will not be owned by anyone," the Doctor shouted as the engines began. "I hope you know that." 

"Wondered what she's been doing for the last few days?" bellowed Bonnie over the noise.

The Doctor looked nonplussed back at her. Clara could just about see his face.

"Screaming my name loudly as I fucked her," shouted Bonnie. "So much she begged me to stop." Clara blushed heavily. 

Clara saw the Doctor's face drop, and saw him shake his head. "No, she hasn't..." he pleaded it to not be true. His face looked like a storm was brewing behind his eyes. "No..."

Bonnie turned around, smirking, ignoring the Doctor. She leaned towards Clara, pulling her waist in, giving her a heavy kiss on the lips, she was unable to move, still restrained. Bonnie put her hands into Clara's hair and kissed her deeply.

Clara felt herself responding despite knowing the Doctor was watching, that Bonnie had handcuffed her and she was being essentially kidnapped on the plane. It felt good, she couldn't help but kiss her back, hard. She couldn't stop herself. 

"Clara, what are you doing?" the Doctor shouted as the stairs to the jet began to raise up. "How could you be so stupid! She's poisoning you!"

Bonnie pulled away for a moment, "I'm not poisoning her. She can't resist me," she shouted. That much was true. "Jealous?" Bonnie smirked at him. She fished out a key from her pocket and undid Clara's left hand, handcuffing her to a head height bar on the side of the cabin. She tried to tense against the cuffs, glaring at Bonnie. 

"You," he pointed at Bonnie. "You have just made a powerful enemy," he spat through the gap as the door began to close.

"I'll be sure to think about that in about five minutes," Bonnie paused, "when I am tongue deep inside your... companion making her come so loudly you'll probably be able to hear it from here." Clara felt turned on at the words, immediately lunging towards her for a kiss. 

"I will stop you," yelled the Doctor.

"Maybe, but she won't," shouted Bonnie, as Clara kissed her neck, "for at least the next two hours..." she trailed off. "I wouldn't wait up for her."

"Clara!" he shouted as the door sealed. The jet engines started and it took off vertically. 

"Why do I always end up getting handcuffed to things?" said Clara, resigned between kissing Bonnie's neck, she gazed out of the window to see the Doctor looking at her, seething. She rattled the handcuffs against the bar. "Again, is this really necessary?"

"No," she paused, "but it was fucking sexy to kiss you whilst you were handcuffed." Bonnie moved away slightly to look at her and nodded. 

Clara wanted to feel angry that Bonnie had sold her out to the Doctor, but was undeniably aroused since she kissed her and couldn't help but agree. 

Bonnie walked up to her and pressed her back into the side wall. "Looks like I've got you all to myself," she smirked. 

"I guess so," Clara sighed, eyes twinkling.

Bonnie put her hands around Clara's waist, under her shirt so she touched bare skin, dragging her fingernails down her stomach. She moved her hands round to the back and slid them down to cup Clara's bum cheeks under her trousers.

"No underwear?" said Bonnie, raising an eyebrow at Clara. "I like this... a lot."

"I got dressed in a hurry," said Clara, laughing. "Sorry."

"Do not be sorry, do not be sorry at all," Bonnie gazed down between Clara's legs, biting her lip. "I'm going to enjoy this," she moved her right hand forward towards the button on Clara's jeans.

Bonnie paused, moving her face close to Clara's. "You know, I might leave you like this once I've done fucking you."

"Don't you even dare," said Clara, clanking the cuffs against the bar. "You need to let me go."

"No I do not, I need to kiss you and fuck you," she said, unbuttoning Clara's trousers effortlessly with one hand. Bonnie pushed her jeans down past her knees, swiftly bringing her right hand up between Clara's thighs to run her middle finger up along the wetness. Bonnie kneaded Clara's left bum cheek with her left hand.

Bonnie went in for a kiss, maintaining eye contact for a second before parting Clara's lips with her tongue. Clara put her free hand onto Bonnie's hair, scratching against the back of her head, down along her neck. She tried to concentrate on the kiss, remembering her right hand was shackled above her, she was already becoming oblivious to the fact the plane was now travelling at great speed.

Bonnie placed her right index and middle finger on Clara's wet clit, massaging it surprisingly gently at first, whilst taking control of the kiss to pin Clara to the wall of the jet. She used Clara's hand on the back of her neck to gain traction for the kiss, smiling into it.

Clara's right wrist clattered against the bar, as she got used to being immobile. She wanted to put her other hand onto Bonnie's body, finding Bonnie's left shoulder just out of reach, settling for holding Bonnie's head towards her.

Bonnie moved her fingers between Clara's clit and her dripping wet vagina and back again, moaning to herself, biting on Clara's bottlom lip. Clara pulled back Bonnie's hair roughly, forcing her a few inches away. 

Bonnie growled at her, fighting against the restriction of her head. "Let go of me," she sneered.

Clara shook her head, determined to have some some sort of control despite being restrained. 

"Ok then," Bonnie looked into her eyes directly, raising her eyebrow as she moved her left hand between Clara's bum cheeks slowly. She gently inserted two fingers about an inch into Clara's vagina, holding them there as her left hand went in search of the entrance to Clara's bum.

"What are you-" Clara gasped as she realised what Bonnie was going to do. "You can't..." she rolled her eyes slightly, blushing, not relinquishing her grip on Bonnie's hair.

"Can't I?" said Bonnie. "I don't see you putting up much of a fight," she smirked.

Bonnie's fingers quickly found what they were feeling for, she ran her finger around the entrance whilst pushing the fingers of her right hand deeply into her vagina. She released her grip slightly on Bonnie's hair as she inhaled deeply.

"An empty threat," said Bonnie, eyebrows raised. "I thought as much," she dared Clara, stopping what she was doing.

Clara reinstated her grip on Bonnie's hair, dropping her head forward to rest it on Bonnie's left shoulder as she inserted her left middle finger inside a little.

"Better," she smiled narrowly, eyes twinkling. "If you let go I'll stop," she warned.

Clara groaned heavily, biting into Bonnie's shoulder through the material of her tshirt, holding it in her teeth. 

"Fucking hell," she sighed lightly as Bonnie began pushing her right hand deeper into Clara than she was expecting, before removing gently until it was almost out and then back inside, further still. Her left hand slowly pressed inside deeper until it was all the way in.

Clara tried to move her right hand, tensing against the cuff, clinking at the metal, balling her first, she grabbed Bonnie's hair tighter, biting into the skin of Bonnie's neck roughly.

Bonnie fucked her slowly with her right hand, enjoying Clara sucking on her neck, biting hard when she went in deeply.

Clara ran her tongue along the side of Bonnie's neck, hoping it had the same effect, noticing Bonnie's left hand press inside further and begin to move around. She licked Bonnie's neck again, feeling both hands begin to work together. 

"Like that?" Bonnie breathed, enjoying Clara's reaction. 

Clara was beginning to feel her legs begin to shake underneath her. Bonnie moved to support Clara on her right thigh, letting Clara's right hip put pressure between her own legs. Bonnie fucked her hard, coordinated from both sides, she was powerless to prevent herself getting close to coming within a couple of minutes. 

Bonnie struggled against Clara's hold on her head easily, moving to kiss Clara a moment before her thumb glanced over her throbbing clit. 

Clara came heavily into the kiss, experiencing a large throbbing between her legs and a loud pulse in her head as she put her arm fully around Bonnie's shoulder, pulling her in. 

Bonnie slipped a third finger inside, continuing at a relentless pace, Clara forcibly pulled away from the kiss to take a loud breath.

"Bonnie, I can't-" she said loudly as Bonnie paid more attention to her clit. "Oh my god," she breathed.

"You can take more," Bonnie whispered in her right ear.

Clara came again, screaming as she was not muffled by the kiss, her insides were contracting every second around both sets of fingers. Bonnie smirked as she felt Clara squeezing tightly against her.

"I can't," said Clara loudly. "You can't..."

Bonnie silenced her by kissing her roughly, fucking her harder than before, impossibly deep, pinning her to the wall. She came twice, quickly. She bit onto Bonnie's tongue by accident, drawing blood.

Bonnie laughed softly, feeling Clara's weight collapse onto her, not willing to slow down to see how far she could push Clara. 

Clara was beginning to lose any sensation from the waist down, legs weak underneath her, coming again, biting down onto Bonnie's shoulder as her face flushed and she started sweating heavily. 

"Please Bonnie," said Clara weakly, wanting her to continue. 

"Continue? Ok then," Bonnie growled, taken aback by how much she was enjoying this herself.

"Please," she groaned, "I can't take it!" Clara smiled as she said it, betraying her words. 

"Yes," Bonnie sighed, "you can." She continued until every moment made Clara twitch. 

Clara's breathing became ragged and she fell forwards, no strength left to hold herself up. She held onto Bonnie's shoulders with her left arm. Her right wrist was still in a tight fist, long resigned to it being immobile.

"I can't deal with this," Clara said, flushed, laughing. "I actually cannot fucking deal with this." She exhaled as Bonnie took her hands away from her slowly. Bonnie licked the come off her right hand seductively. She paced away out of Clara's reach, looking her up and down, smirking. 

Clara tried to support herself against the wall, just about having the strength in her legs to stay upright.

"I must say, the in flight entertainment... is excellent," Bonnie curled her lip. She nodded to herself before disappearing towards the cockpit of the jet. "Stay there," she shouted back. 

"Bonnie?" she said, "where are you going?! Uncuff me now!" She tried to reach down to pull her trousers up, feeling very exposed and cold now her body temperature was stabilising. "Bonnie!" she said loudly. "You can't just leave me here like this!" She lifted her right leg up, eventually catching hold of the waistband of her jeans, shuffling them up to cover herself. She tried to struggle out of the cuff but found it still not moving.

Bonnie reappeared, drying off her hands, watching Clara intently. "Oh, can't I?" she smirked, raising an eyebrow. "And who said I was finished?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter when I get to 5500 views ;-)


	31. Contagion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, next chapter! 
> 
> As ever thanks for reading, etc etc. But first a quick pre story :-)
> 
> So I got the Series 9 DVD in March, and I have been successfully putting off watching 'The Zygon Invasion/Inversion' due to writing this fic, as this whole thing came from [this](https://49.media.tumblr.com/4fbd5995972559be779bcd0aa39dff81/tumblr_nx4d3qRmoa1tf1k7vo1_250.gif) look. The look that a) started off my whole Clara fanfic thing and b) reminded me why I am and always will be a lesbian lol  
> (How did she do that? Answers on a postcard please!)
> 
> [This](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5164991) excellent fic by fangirlingmywaythroughlife was the first one I read (also inspired by said smirk - completely agree with your note!) and it inspired me to get this up and running. 
> 
> Thing is, I accidentally forgot to turn the DVD off the other day, watched the Invasion and now I'm smitten again. So expect lots of episode related bits now! 
> 
> I can't even bear to look at the 'The Zygon Inversion' disc after everything I've written... I just can't do it to myself haha  
> (damn the BBC for separating the episodes... seriously, what is that all about?!)
> 
> Anyway, I'll shut up now, have some more Clara/Bonnie...

"Where are you taking me?" said Clara, gazing out of the window. She was still handcuffed to the bar by her right hand. "And why are you taking me with you? I'm grateful and everything that you have now actually kidnapped me but I'd prefer to be," she said sarcastically and clanked the cuff loudly, "uncuffed."

Bonnie walked towards Clara standing just out of her reach. She folded her arms loosely, raising an eyebrow. "No," she said, smirking. 

"Come on," Clara pleaded, "I'm a willing participant here, you don't need to do this," she pointed to her right wrist with her left hand.

"No," said Bonnie, still smiling.

"For god's sake," Clara said under her breath, narrowing her eyes, "there is no need whatsoever for this," she sighed.

"I beg to differ," purred Bonnie.

"We're," Clara looked out of the window, "a long way up, and nice though this plane is, you are hardly going to lose me, are you?"

Bonnie stalked to the nearest seat to face Clara, sitting down in the padded beige leather chair on her right. "I suppose not," Bonnie said, leaning back, smirking."But no."

Clara looked at her, wearing the burgandy jogging bottoms and navy tshirt she'd worn yesterday. "Do you have to wear my clothes? I will repeat myself from earlier, it's a bit weird."

Bonnie looked down her chest, cupping a breast gently in each hand. She rubbed her thumbs in the area of her nipples, over the fabric of the bra and tshirt. "I will admit, this is not what I would normally wear."

"It's not what I would normally wear either," said Clara, laughing, "unless I wasn't planning on leaving the house. I'm a classy girl, you know?"

Bonnie gave her a sideways look. "Of course you are," she sighed, still looking down at herself, smiling. 

"Umm, hello," Clara said loudly, "do you mind? You can't leave me here whilst you admire yourself." 

"Can't I?" said Bonnie, ignoring her. She pulled up the neckline of her tshirt to look at her own cleavage.

"The real thing is over here," said Clara, thinking of ways to get to Bonnie, clinking the cuff against the metal loudly. "If you let me go I can show you. Trust me, I've lived with them for 29 years, I know... what they want." She raised an eyebrow, putting her left hand in her pocket. "Or you can just leave me here, doing nothing."

Bonnie snapped her eyes towards Clara, she could see her weighing up various options. "You could tell me what to do," said Bonnie.

"You're right, I could," Clara said, not saying anything further and letting a silence hang in the air. She slouched back against the wall of the jet. 

"I can make you tell me," said Bonnie.

"Err, no you can't," said Clara, "maybe you could when I was in your pod, but out here you can't make me do anything." She knew this would wind her up. 

"I think you'll find I can," Bonnie said, sitting up on the chair. "I'm in charge here, remember."

"Of course you are," Clara said sarcastically. 

Bonnie stood up suddenly, eyes narrow, "what did you just say to me?"

"I said, of course you are," Clara repeated, smirking. 

Bonnie moved towards Clara, standing directly in front of her. She grabbed Clara's left hand and pinned it roughly to the wall. "I could throw you out right now." She held her face a few inches away, sneering, eyes drilling into Clara's.

"Go on then," Clara dared, staring her out.

Bonnie remained still, pressure increasing on her left wrist. "Don't tempt me."

"Chuck me out of you want, I die, you turn into a big red sucker thing," said Clara, "say goodbye to all of this." She kissed Bonnie quickly on the lips, smirking to herself. "We all know who has all the power here. You need me." She was enjoying this. 

Bonnie narrowed her eyes. She let go of Clara's hand unceremoniously, not moving. Clara pulled Bonnie's left pocket towards her to press her body against hers. She realised the handcuff key was Bonnie's other pocket and she was going to have to be creative. 

"If you let me go I'll fuck you," teased Clara, not quite sure why she was saying that.

Bonnie remained still, body still touching Clara's stomach due to her unbuttoned shirt. Clara moved her left hand away, to replace her hand in her own pocket. 

"But," Clara paused, "you are not getting anything until you let me go." She widened her eyes and bit her own lip, looking down. 

"That doesn't work on me," said Bonnie, remaining still.

"Doesn't it?" said Clara, raising an eyebrow. "If we're the same, which, I don't know about you, but I can clearly see is the case, anything that works on me will work on you." She took her left hand out of her pocket and snaked it under Bonnie's tshirt to touch her. She trailed her finger gently over one of the dimples in the small of her back.

Bonnie tilted her head to the right and Clara saw her lip curl slightly. She touched Bonnie's back gently again, smirking to herself as Bonnie's eyes widened and her eyelids flickered. Clara laughed once to herself, resting her hand. 

"What," Bonnie said in a low voice, "are you doing?" She remained still, looking at Clara as if trying to figure her out. 

"Oh, you know, nothing," Clara said blankly, eyes twinkling, smiling. 

Bonnie stared her out for a few seconds.

Clara moved her mouth to Bonnie's right ear. "Uncuff me," she whispered, licking the side of Bonnie's earlobe before biting it gently as she pulled away. She was trying anything she could to free herself.

The plane banked suddenly to the left, causing Bonnie to lose her balance and fall towards Clara. She regained her footing, dug her left hand into her pocket and retrieved the key as the plane stabilised. Clara decided to save her smug reaction until Bonnie actually let her out of the cuffs.

Bonnie undid Clara's right hand after pausing for thirty seconds, releasing it with a loud click. Clara rubbed her wrist once free, a red mark cut into the skin. 

"And that is how you talk your way out of handcuffs!" Clara said triumphantly, she did a mini fist pump with her left hand.

"Have I injured you?" Bonnie asked flatly, aiming her eyes down. 

"Oh, so you do actually care?" Clara said sarcastically. "A little," Clara grimaced. "I'll live... but you do know I'm right handed, don't you?" She laughed.

"Yes," Bonnie nodded, "why?"

Clara shook out her hand. "If my right hand was injured, that might be an issue for you," Clara deadpanned. 

"Why?" Bonnie said, confused. 

"Next time do my left," Clara said, smirking. She paced to the other side of the jet to look out the window. "Where are we going?"

"Not important," Bonnie said sternly. She walked towards Clara. "Get on with it, then," said Bonnie.

"On with what?" Clara asked, buttoning up her shirt and doing up her trousers.

"Why are you being so... defiant?" Bonnie demanded.

"It's kind of what I do," Clara laughed, unable to see anything other than cloud cover. "You've been in my head, you must know that." She turned around to face Bonnie, putting her hands behind her against the wall. 

"We have six hours before we land," Bonnie replied curtly, "is that enough information?" She was staring Clara out.

"For now," Clara pondered, "I guess." She was feeling oddly empowered at the moment. "Why have you kidnapped me?"

Bonnie moved towards her and pulled Clara's shirt collar towards her, holding her face a few inches away. "What is wrong with you? Why aren't you fucking me?"

"Thanks but I'm not like that... and I'm tired," sighed Clara, looking away. "And you're my clone, bit weird."

"You're tired? And the fact I'm your clone certainly hasn't bothered you for the last few months," Bonnie pulled her closer, looking around her face.

"Err, what are you doing?" Clara said, aggravated.

"There is something wrong with-" Bonnie stopped suddenly as something caught her eye on Clara's left shoulder. She let go of Clara's shirt quickly. 

"Thank you," said Clara, unimpressed, dusting herself down.

Bonnie reached out her hand to Clara's shirt. "What is this?" she demanded. She lifted a small square black inch wide piece of plastic off Clara's shirt, disguised in the checked pattern. It had eight half inch prongs coming out of it. Bonnie looked at Clara's skin and saw a geometric set of eight red dots on the top of her shoulder. 

"Ow," said Clara, moving her hand to scratch the area. "What is that?"

"Why have you got this?" demanded Bonnie, holding the chip in her right hand and grabbing Clara's shirt collar by her left.

"I don't know, what is it?" Clara shook her head, an immediate piercing headache came on. "How did it get there?"

Bonnie groaned loudly, letting go of Clara. "It's a tracking device... and a dose of retcon and cortisol." Bonnie held it up to the light between her thumb and forefinger of her right hand. She walked off towards the cockpit, and then returned a moment later with a handgun in her left hand.

"What are you doing?" Clara said loudly, instinctively holding her hands up. "You can't shoot me, please!"

"Put your hands down, I'm not going to shoot you," Bonnie said sternly, not looking at her moving towards the hatch door. "Hold on, sit down. "

Clara did as she was told sat herself down on the nearest chair, trying to look at her shoulder.

Bonnie pressed a button and opened the door half way, leaving a large channel of air swirling through the space. She threw the chip out and then held the silver gun at arm's length and shot it three times, changing the angle effortlessly, body unflinching. She nodded and then closed the door.

"What the hell are you doing?" shouted Clara as the door shut.

"Your friend injected you with cortisol," Bonnie said, moving towards Clara, throwing down the gun on another chair.

"No," said Clara shaking her head, "he wouldn't do that." Clara remembered the Doctor patting her heavily on the shoulder before they got into the TARDIS. "Oh god," she said with a realisation, rubbing the sore entry wound, "why would he do that?"

Bonnie knelt in front of Clara and inspected the wound, brushing her right thumb over it. "I am going to kill him," she said, narrowing her eyes. 

"Not if I get there first," Clara replied, wriggling away from Bonnie's touch. "What has he injected me with?"

"Cortisol," Bonnie said sternly, putting Clara's shirt back. "Stress, effectively. It took a little time to get into your system though... you were fighting it." Bonnie stroked Clara's left cheek with her right hand and smiled at her.

Clara moved Bonnie's hand away, "get off!" she shouted. "What's happening to me?"

Bonnie stood up and sat down in the chair in front, spinning it around to sit facing Clara.

"Why am I here? Who are you?" said Clara, feeling dizzy and sleepy.

Bonnie sighed loudly. "You'll remember in a couple of hours, I think we caught it before any serious damage was done."

Clara tried to mumble a response but found herself leaning backwards in the chair, a black haze covering her vision and suddenly asleep. 

........

Clara opened her left eye slowly as she woke up, confused about where she was. She was sat in a padded beige leather chair, there was a chair next to her with a small gun on it. She was on the plane, Bonnie's plane. She'd brought her here from the Tower. The last thing she could remember was being handcuffed to the side nearest the door. Her right wrist had a faint red mark on it. 

She tried to stand up but on the first attempt she couldn't get the strength in her legs. On the second try she heaved herself up, a thumping headache permeating her skull. The sky was a dark purple colour, it was later than it had been. 

She padded in her socks towards the front, finding the cockpit door open. A male pilot was sat in the seat on the right, Bonnie on the left, working on an iPad.

"Hello?" said Clara, rubbing her eyes. The male pilot turned to look for a second and then back, she recognised him as the man from the restaurant who took her coat but couldn't remember his name. 

"You're awake," said Bonnie, finishing what she was doing and then standing up to face her. She'd changed back into the long black leather jacket, white blouse, black trousers and boots. Her hair was up and her red lipstick was perfectly applied. Clara immediately felt uncontrollably aroused. 

"What happened to me? I can't remember what happened?"

"You passed out," said Bonnie, putting a hand on Clara's cheek briefly, walking her backwards towards the seated area. "Do you remember who I am?"

"Of course I know who you are," Clara said, blushing, "Bonnie." The touch of Bonnie's hand on her cheek gave her a shiver down the back of her neck, she wanted more. 

"Excellent," Bonnie smiled, "I'm very glad that I caught that in time." She leant backwards against the nearest wall to the chair with the gun.

"What? Caught what in time?"

"The Doctor retconned you," said Bonnie.

"Why would he do that?" said Clara walking towards her, "I don't want to forget anything."

"I'm yet to find out why, but for now it's unimportant." Bonnie said, watching as Clara moved in her direction. "How's your wrist?"

"Oh yeah, fine, surprisingly not the first time I've been handcuffed," Clara laughed, smirking. The slight pain was very much worth it.

"Probably will not be the last if I have my way," Bonnie said, eyes glinting. 

"I'm unsurprisingly OK with that," Clara smiled. She stood in front of Bonnie. "You know, this jacket," Clara moved her left hand down the buttoned down collar of the jacket, feeling the material under her fingers, looking down at Bonnie's chest, "it has a very... specific memory attached to it."

"Tell me," said Bonnie.

"On Saturday, when you let me out," Clara trailed her fingers, down the leather of Bonnie's right arm, watching them. She swallowed hard. "The first time you kissed me, you fucked me against my front door wearing it and then threw it off onto the floor before you..." Clara trailed off, eyes wide, directed now at Bonnie. She was getting wet at just the memory. 

"I seem to recall," said Bonnie, smirking, putting her left index finger onto Clara's lips gently, "it started with me doing this."

Clara froze, unable to move for a moment as Bonnie's touch made her heartbeat race, she wanted, no, she needed to start something.

"Do you want to continue?" Bonnie asked, removing her finger from Clara's lips. 

"Hell yes," Clara said, launching for Bonnie, pinning her to the wall. Clara pressed her lips into Bonnie's, pulling both sides of the lapels of the jacket towards her. She felt Bonnie responding to her, taken aback by her directness. She felt Bonnie's hands wrap around the waistband of her trousers, pulling their hips close. Clara trailed her tongue along Bonnie's bottom lip before kissing her deeply. Clara felt Bonnie trying to fight with her for control of the kiss, using the three inches of extra height from the boots to stand taller. Clara compensated by standing on tiptoes, using her hands to pull the collar of her jacket as hard as possible towards her, feeling Bonnie smile and laugh lightly into the kiss.

Bonnie put her hands onto the back of Clara's black jeans, digging her fingernails into the fabric, holding Clara close to her. She was enjoying taunting Clara, but was secretly impressed by the ferocity Clara was demonstrating. Bonnie moved her hands up, past the waistband of Clara's trousers, running her fingers along the area of Clara's back she'd touched earlier. Clara responded by biting down hard on Bonnie's lip as she moved away.

"No," said Clara, narrowing her eyes, she grabbed one of Bonnie's wrists in each hand, holding them tightly against the wall either side of her hips. She reistated the kiss, finding Bonnie more receptive than she had been, a deep, urgent, passionate kiss that she had to fight hard to keep control of. Clara was reminded of the first time she'd kissed Bonnie, still without any shadow of a doubt the best kiss she had ever had. Clara pulled away after a few minutes to look at Bonnie's face and catch her breath. Bonnie struggled a little under Clara's hold.

"Why have you stopped?" smirked Bonnie, "it was just beginning to get interesting."

"I want to look at you before... I fuck you," said Clara, she felt like every sense in her body had been turned up a few notches. She wanted to have Bonnie all to herself and under her control.

"I like you like this," Bonnie growled, "hope you can keep it going." She struggled against her grip again.

"Shut up," demanded Clara, determined to not let Bonnie get to her. She went to kiss Bonnie again, determined to not let Bonnie get control. She pushed her tongue deep into Bonnie's mouth, feeling it being reciprocated just as hard, the kiss alone was beginning to make her warm between her legs. She continued until the plane banked suddenly again, causing her to pull away for a moment. She bit her lip, breathing heavily, distracted watching Bonnie's chest rise and fall. She released her grip on Bonnie's wrists, taking her hands to Bonnie's breasts, cupping them through her coat. Clara moved her hands down to Bonnie's waist. "I forgot how good this coat looks on," Clara sighed, admiring Bonnie's body.

"I'd imagine it will look better on the floor," purred Bonnie, deciding to be patient with Clara to see what she would do. She was enjoying Clara surveying her.

Clara undid the belt of the jacket slowly, moving to kiss Bonnie's neck gently. She whispered in Bonnie's right ear, "I'm going to make you so wet." She ran her tongue down the side of Bonnie's neck, before growling, "you're going to come all over me."

Bonnie inhaled sharply, not used to Clara being so upfront, her breath caught in the back of her throat. Clara moved her hands up to undo the top right button of Bonnie's coat, still kissing the right side of her neck. Clara undid the next two buttons and then the inner button on the left to release it open. Clara went back to kiss Bonnie's lips, she put her left hand on the back of her neck, to deepen the kiss. Clara cupped Bonnie's right breast with her right hand, pressing down hard enough for Bonnie react by biting her tongue. Clara laughed into the kiss, putting her hand under Bonnie's blouse to do the same again, getting a deeper kiss back.

Bonnie stood up straight off the wall, trying to shrug the coat off her shoulders, wanting to remove it as quickly as possibly, throw Clara onto the floor and pin her down. She managed to get a foot away from the wall and get the coat off before Clara pushed her back.

Clara took her left hand and pinned Bonnie's right wrist to the wall to the side of her head. The kiss became increasingly rough as Clara tried to fight Bonnie struggling against her, knowing that she wanted to take control. It took all her strength to keep her pinned to the wall. Clara undid the zip on Bonnie's shirt quickly, knowing that she wouldn't be able to subdue her for much longer until she took over. She pulled off the white blouse over Bonnie's head, throwing it onto the floor before going to kiss the left side of Bonnie's neck, biting down hard enough to taste blood as she let go of Bonnie's wrist to undo the button on her trousers.

"Are you going to keep on fighting me? Please!" said Clara, laughing as Bonnie began to undo the buttons on her shirt. Clara batted her away, holding on to Bonnie's waist as she guided her backwards to a cabinet on the right. It was just a little too high to sit on completely. Clara pushed her onto the ledge and put her right thigh between Bonnie's legs as she wrapped her arms around Bonnie's back.

Bonnie looked back at her with wide, curious eyes, daring her on. She kept her left hand on Bonnie's waist as she brought up her right hand to stroke her cheek. She went in for another kiss, softer this time, running her fingertips along the left side of Bonnie's neck, down to her collar bone. Clara felt Bonnie shiver slightly underneath her touch, as she put her fingers under her left bra strap, pushing it off the shoulder and then touch the soft skin at the top of her breast.

Bonnie inhaled sharply as Clara took both her hands onto the back to undo her bra and dispense of it gently, throwing it behind her.

"Wow," breathed Clara, looking down as she traced the outside of Bonnie's breasts, seeing her shiver under her touch. She laughed to herself, "hmm, so it does work on you too!"

"What does?" said Bonnie, leaning back onto her elbows on a higher ridge of the cabinet. She bit her lip gently, watching Clara's hands move around her breasts.

"You do like the same things I do," she said, moving her right thumb over Bonnie's nipple, finding it going hard under her touch. "Well, this makes this a lot easier now."

Clara stood back, craving her own skin touching Bonnie's. She unbuttoned her shirt quickly and dropped it to the ground, leaving her bra on, remembering she had asked her to leave it on once. She went back to Bonnie and kissed her, enjoying feeling her bare breasts on her chest, pulling away after a minute, seeing Bonnie clearly distracted by her cleavage. Clara took Bonnie's right breast in her left hand, leaning down to lick around the tip of her nipple, sucking on it gently. She ran her thumb over Bonnie's hard left nipple, pinching it between her fingers.

Bonnie moaned softly above her, resting on her elbows, extending her neck. Clara trailed her tongue sideways across Bonnie's chest to pay attention to the more sensitive left breast, thinking of what she liked. She smiled to herself as Bonnie inhaled sharply when she gently sunk her teeth down onto the nipple. Clara put her left palm flat onto Bonnie's upper chest, noticing her heartbeat racing underneath it, her breath heavy. She trailed her right hand down the side of the breast gently down to Bonnie's waist and along to her lower back.

"Fuck," breathed out Bonnie. "This is more like it" she said.

"Shh," said Clara loudly as she trailed a row of kisses down the length of Bonnie's stomach, swiftly removing her trousers and underwear down past her legs. She took off Bonnie's boots, kneeling to free her trousers and leave her completely naked. "Oh, it appears you are," Clara searched for the words, "sans... what's that word?"

"Vetements," Bonnie choked out, taken aback by how much she was enjoying Clara doing this, not wishing to rush her.

"Yes," she laughed, "that's the word," she kissed the inside of Bonnie's left inner thigh. She looked up at Bonnie, watching her like a hawk. "You know, I'm enjoying this," she smiled, kissing higher up. She put her left hand up to the side of Bonnie's right thigh, lining herself up to carry on. She turned her eyes towards Bonnie, licking her lips. She paused, smirking. "Do you want me to continue?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Fuck me," Bonnie said loudly. She shifted off her elbows to sit up and put both of her hands on the back of Clara's head, into her hair and pulled her in.

Clara moaned softly, enjoying the pressure onto the back of her head as she darted her tongue out towards Bonnie's wetness. Bonnie opened her legs in agreement, pulling Clara further in towards her. Clara moved both her hands to Bonnie's hips, scratching her fingernails gently along her skin. She slowly trailed her tongue up and down Bonnie's clit, enjoying the taste and impressed by how dripping wet she was.

Bonnie groaned in approval above her, making her want to continue. She wanted to taste her slowly, moving her tongue down to the entrance of her vagina, licking around the outside before pushing her tongue inside. Bonnie threaded her fingers through Clara's hair, keeping pressure on the back of her head, breathing heavily. Clara moved her tongue slowly inside, smiling to herself as she felt Bonnie reacting.

"Clara," said Bonnie loudly, taking her right hand away to lean the top half of her body back and close her eyes. She extended her neck backwards as she felt Clara's tongue press inside deeper. She groaned in approval, exhaling loudly.

Clara settled herself as Bonnie's body shifted backwards, using the opportunity to pay attention to Bonnie's clit, licking it up and down, quicker than last time, occasionally sucking gently. She darted her tongue over the tip, feeling Bonnie's thighs shuddering with every impact. She stole a look up at Bonnie, smiling to herself.

Bonnie moved her left hand away from Clara's head to support her body. Clara pulled away to take a breath and Bonnie used it as an opportunity to jump up to sit on the cabinet as her legs were beginning to struggle to support her own weight.

"Oh I see," observed Clara sarcastically, "make yourself comfortable," as she repositioned herself, watching Bonnie with a raised eyebrow.

Bonnie responded by wrapping her legs around Clara's shoulders to pull her closer. Clara laughed gently to herself as she continued. She put her tongue inside, moving the thumb of her right hand to rub Bonnie's clit gently. Bonnie moaned in approval, Clara could feel a new wave of wetness surge from inside. Clara continued doing exactly the same thing, hearing increasingly loud breathing the longer she went on. She could sense Bonnie was getting close, she increased the pressure on the clit, pinching it between two fingers.

Bonnie shouted in a higher pitch to normal, pulling Clara in close with her legs. Clara made another few more passes at Bonnie's clit, elliciting the exact same response, tasting new warm come between her legs. She licked inside more slowly, picking her moment to send Bonnie over the edge again after she had calmed down.

She flicked her tongue over Bonnie's clit, still getting a loud reation. She looked up to see Bonnie, eyes closed, trying to regain her breath, unable to stop herself feeling smug. Bonnie's legs were shaking, and it was clear she was becoming too sensitive to any touch. Bonnie release her legs from around Clara's neck, threading her hands through her hair to pull her gently off her.

"What are you doing?" said Clara, raising an eyebrow, more than willing to carry on.

"I want you to kiss me," said Bonnie through stunted breaths.

Clara stood up off the floor, quickly placing herself between Bonnie's legs, feeling them wrap around her hips. She kissed Bonnie in a dirty kiss, her face wet with come and saliva. Clara felt as if Bonnie was tasting her mouth as they continued, the mess of tastes fuelling a wave of arousal between her legs.

Bonnie pulled away after a few minutes, smirking to herself, licking her lips seductively, putting a finger to wipe the corner of her mouth. "I need you to get poisoned more often," she said flatly.

"Err, no you don't," replied Clara, smiling. "So... are you ready for more?" she said, slightly turning her head, raising an eyebrow and flashing a cheeky smile.

"I don't know," said Bonnie, "ask me once I've finished with you." Bonnie pushed Clara backwards roughly, smirking to herself as she stood up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, there's going to be more next time, haha.


	32. Reversion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I genuinely cannot believe how many views this has, thank you all for reading :-)
> 
> Please keep your comments coming in... After this chapter I am going to get around to the last request that was made ;-)
> 
> (I haven't forgotten, ok? Lol)
> 
> The scene in this at the beginning is partly inspired by [this](https://youtu.be/tJg-i2BYFpc) video from 'Reign' at the 4.10 mark (I tried to find it in isolation but I couldn't, sorry), for those that follow my other (less explicit) Clara and Emily fic this will make sense as it's the same actress as Emily. 
> 
> So there you go :-)

"What do you think you are doing?" said Clara, just about remaining upright after being pushed backwards. 

"It's my turn now," said Bonnie, narrowing her eyes, "I told you." She moved forward a few paces. 

"Oh really?" said Clara, folding her arms and raising an eyebrow. She managed to get hold of Bonnie's wrists in her hands as she walked over. "No." She wanted to continue where she had left off.

"You know I can overpower you," said Bonnie, immediately wrestling her left hand free from Clara's grasp, gripping her right forearm roughly. 

"I know," said Clara, sighing, "it's really bloody annoying. And that's my hurt wrist," she looked down at the red mark. "Must you always have to be in control?"

"When it comes to you, yes," smirked Bonnie. "I'm sure I picked that up from you..."

"For once can you please not fight me," pleaded Clara. "Most people would be glad for my attention."

"But-" Bonnie struggled to get her right wrist out from Clara's grip.

"No," Clara held her firmly, narrowing her eyes at Bonnie. "Actually," Clara said, looking at the floor briefly, and then returned her eyes to Bonnie, wide and glinting.

"What?" Bonnie asked, still struggling.

"Will you stop for one minute?" asked Clara smiled. "Please."

"You have one minute," Bonnie conceded and relaxed her grip on Clara's arm, letting go.

"Thank you," Clara said. She walked Bonnie back against the wall, stooping to pick up the discarded jacket from the floor. She kissed Bonnie as she stood back up, swiftly removing the belt from the jacket and holding it in her hands. 

Bonnie pulled away to watch her, smirking. "You need to do what you're going to within thirty seconds..."

Clara pinned Bonnie to the partition wall, tying one end of the belt around Bonnie's left wrist tightly. 

Bonnie raised an eyebrow at her. "How very... resourceful," she laughed.

Clara wrapped the belt around Bonnie's right wrist, knotting the material. She half smiled to herself as she bound the rest of the length tightly around both wrists. 

Bonnie tried to free herself but found the restraints too tight. Her eyes widened at Clara. "If I didn't know better I'd say you've done this before," she growled into Clara's left ear quietly. "But I do, don't I?"

Clara smirked, "I don't know what you're talking about." She stood in front of Bonnie and looked down at her, naked with her hands tied in front. She put her hands on her hips and sighed to herself, impressed. "I'm not going to be able to look at that coat without thinking about this now, am I?" She was enjoying this. 

Bonnie tilted her head and looked directly at Clara, smirking, saying nothing. 

"Wow," said Clara, eyes glinting, feeling irrepressibly aroused. "This is turning me on much more than I expected," she said, casting her gaze up and down. "Is this how you feel when you fuck me?"

"Yes," said Bonnie, nodding, maintaining eye contact. 

"You know," Clara put her left hand on her hip, pointing with her right, "maybe I should make you my sex slave for a while," she laughed, emphasising the word 'my'.

"No," warned Bonnie.

"I mean after all," Clara tilted her head, "I do know what you want."

"So tell me, what do I want now?" said Bonnie lazily. 

Clara held her right index finger to her own lips. She moved over and lifted Bonnie's hands up, putting the bound wrists behind her own neck. "You want to fuck me and make me come," Clara mused, "but that's not going to happen until I let you." She could feel a pulse between her legs beating strongly. "God I am enjoying this," Clara said, grinning.

Bonnie pulled Clara's neck towards her, leaving their lips touching. Bonnie licked Clara's lips with her tongue, maintaining eye contact as she did. Clara took hold of either side of Bonnie's waist in her hands, pushing her body into the curves of Bonnie's. She took control of the kiss, pinning Bonnie to the wall, desperate to feel as much of her skin against her own as possible. Clara undid the button on her trousers, pushing them down and then kicking them and her socks off. She undid her bra and threw it away, leaving them both naked.

Bonnie looked down between them, feeling Clara's breasts against hers, biting her lip. "I could get used to this," Bonnie sighed, distracted.

Clara pulled Bonnie's hips towards her, pulse rising as her body acknowledged Bonnie's arousal so close to hers. "Oh yeah," smiled Clara, kissing the left side of Bonnie's neck gently. She licked the side of Bonnie's ear. "And the best thing is, you can't stop me right now." Every cell in her body wanted to make Bonnie come as quickly as possible.

Bonnie felt uncharacteristically willing to agree with her. "I'm not going to," Bonnie said. "Fuck me," she growled, extending her neck.

"If you insist," Clara smiled, dragging her fingernails over the small of Bonnie's back as she kissed her roughly, still able to taste come on her lips. Clara quickly moved her right hand to push two fingers deeply inside Bonnie, her middle and ring finger sliding easily with the wetness. Her eyes widened as she gasped at how aroused Bonnie was. "Oh my god you are wet," said Clara, smiling to herself, pulling her fingers out, bringing them up to her lips to taste Bonnie's come. She replaced her fingers back into Bonnie's vagina, moving them in and out.

"I want to taste you," said Bonnie said, watching intently as Clara licked the come off her lips. She felt herself getting wetter watching Clara's tongue move, knowing where it had been.

"You are going to have to wait," teased Clara, kissing her as slipped a third finger inside.

Bonnie could taste her own come inside Clara's mouth, smiling into the kiss as Clara pulled away.

"Do you think you are wet enough for me to," Clara paused, bringing her mouth to Bonnie's left ear to whisper, "put all five fingers inside?" Clara was surprising herself with how turned on and dominant she was feeling.

"Yes," breathed Bonnie, aiming her head to the ceiling, eyes so wide they were essentially black and white.

Clara laughed gently, remembering how it felt when Bonnie did that to her. "I'll see how long you can last," she said, moving her three fingers inside. 

Bonnie inhaled sharply, closing her eyes tightly as she succumbed to the feeling of Clara's fingers venturing deep inside her.

Clara put her arm around Bonnie's lower back as traction to steady herself, maintaining eye contact with her before kissing Bonnie again. She pressed her fingers deep inside Bonnie's dripping wet vagina and fucked her roughly, wondering how long it would be before she came, already beginning to notice extra weight being put onto her shoulders. 

Bonnie pulled Clara's neck in close whilst kissing, threading her fingers together, frustrated at not being able to move her hands, enjoying the extra sensation of their bodies touching. She could feel her skin getting hot and sweaty the longer Clara carried on.

Clara sensed Bonnie trying to gain some semblance of control into the kiss, feeling compelled to deny her she changed the position of her hand inside, aiming her three fingers forward to hit her g-spot, using her thumb to graze Bonnie's clit simultaneously. 

Bonnie was caught off guard, trying to pull away from the kiss to inhale, Clara not allowing her. She knew what she was doing, Bonnie let out a small laugh and a smile into the kiss.

Clara was sure if she continued what she was doing she would get a reaction, pushing her fingers hard inside, moving her left hand to Bonnie's neck, and then on to dig her nails into the back of Bonnie's shoulder as she continued using her right hand inside. 

Bonnie stopped kissing her, inhaling, moaning gently into Clara's mouth. She forcibly took her head away to extend her neck and look upwards. Clara watched as she bit into her bottom lip hard, exposing a long expanse of skin which Clara immediately felt the need to run her tongue up.

"You are... not doing... this to me," Bonnie said as sternly as she could manage through gritted teeth, an open mouthed smile covering her face. "Fuck!"

"No wonder you won't let me rest," breathed Clara, fighting her own wave of arousal, eyeing up the perfect place to bite into Bonnie's flawless neck after trailing the fingers of her left hand down it gently. "I'm so turned on right now," she smirked. Clara pressed her thumb onto the tip of Bonnie's clit firmly, timing it to match a movement of her right middle finger and her teeth into the right side of Bonnie's neck. 

Bonnie immediately reacted with a loud unmuffled shout, coming hard. Clara put her left hand into Bonnie's hair and pulled her head back roughly, keeping her neck extended as she continued sucking on Bonnie's neck and fucking her.

Clara felt butterflies in her own stomach, hearing Bonnie moaning next to her, sensing her weight was collapsing as Bonnie contacted tightly around her three fingers.

"Keep going," said Bonnie loudly, trying to keep her legs supporting her body. 

"I'm enjoying this too much to stop," breathed Clara, admiring a large red mark she'd left on Bonnie's neck, kissing up towards her ear. "I'm going to make you come so hard you're going to drip down my hand," she whispered softly with a cheeky smile. She actually couldn't believe she had just said that, laughing to herself as she moved her fingers quickly inside Bonnie.

Clara sensed Bonnie's vagina tightening again, accompanied by loud breaths. She was enjoying the fact Bonnie was unable to take over, knowing she could make her come instantly with the right movement. 

"Fuck me," Bonnie demanded into Clara's right ear. "Do not stop."

Clara moved her left hand to rub the top of Bonnie's clit roughly, surprised by how wet she still was. Bonnie convulsed heavily after a few seconds, legs struggling to support her weight. Clara used this as an opportunity to swap hands, aiming the two fingers of her left onto Bonnie's g-spot and her slick right hand directly onto the clit in exactly the right place to send her over the edge. 

Bonnie sunk her head down, eyes closed, teeth gritted, exhaling loudly. "Do not stop," she said, biting out for something, finding Clara's neck just out of reach. 

Clara knew this felt good, she increased the pressure, not stopping for a moment, seeing how far she could push her now that the problem of her taking over was removed. The entirety of Bonnie's weight was bearing down in her shoulders making it difficult for her to continue. She removed her hands quickly. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" shouted Bonnie loudly. 

"Floor, now," Clara demanded as she moved Bonnie's arms off her. 

Bonnie's legs were barely able to support her weight as she collapsed to the ground, shifting her body to lie down as quickly as possible.

"Put your hands above your head," Clara said as she knelt between Bonnie's legs, preparing to continue where she left off.

Bonnie smirked back at her, closing her eyes, doing as she said, finding she was able to hold on to a metal support under one of the chairs. "Continue, now," Bonnie exhaled. 

Clara paused for a moment to take a mental picture, watching Bonnie's ragged breath catch in her stomach, back arching slightly off the carpeted floor. Clara half smiled before replacing three fingers of her right hand back inside and her left hand onto her clit.

"Fuck me," groaned Bonnie, her arms tensing against the restraints. "Don't stop," she said as she opened her legs wider.

Clara shifted her position to allow her to go inside Bonnie deeply with her right hand, applying firm pressure to her g-spot again, matching it to when she glanced over the tip of her clit with her left. 

Bonnie groaned loudly, moving her hips off the floor tensing her arms, eyes tightly shut, biting her bottom lip hard. 

"I like this," smirked Clara, not relenting the pace. "Look at me," she said, craving eye contact. She couldn't recall seeing a more arousing sight, she was wet and red hot between her own legs. 

Bonnie opened her eyes, still biting her lip, exhaling heavily, her eyes wide, unable to look away. She came loudly, open mouthed, flushed red on her chest and face.

Clara smiled back at her, raising an eyebrow approvingly, slowing down what she was doing to build Bonnie up again. "Is this what I look like? No wonder you always want to fuck me," she observed before pausing, knowing that was completely messed up. 

"Yes," said Bonnie, strained as she contracted around Clara's fingers again, groaning at the slower speed. 

Clara kept her fingers deep, only roughly massaging Bonnie's g-spot. She noticed the expression on Bonnie's face change, now excited and wide eyed.

"Please keep doing that," demanded Bonnie, "please..." She arched her back off the carpet, gripping the metal bar above her head tightly, moving her hips to match Clara's pace.

Clara smiled to herself, increasing the pressure and the speed of what she was doing as Bonnie shifted uncomfortably beneath her. 

"Fuck fuck... fuck," shouted Bonnie louder than she had been expecting, tightening around Clara's fingers. "Keep going, please, I'm going to..." Bonnie shouted between breaths.

"Going to... what?" Clara teased, smiling, watching Bonnie like a hawk, continuing to fuck her hard inside and on her clit.

Bonnie yelped through gritted teeth. Clara watched as every muscle in her body tensed up, forcing Bonnie's eyes closed. Clara's right hand was clamped inside as Bonnie climaxed, increasing in temperature substantially as a trickle of liquid pooled first in her palm and then ran down her wrist. Her left hand slowed on Bonnie's clit. 

"Oh my god," grinned Clara, "have I just..." she trailed off laughing, looking down between Bonnie's legs. "No..." she said, impressed, "no!"

Bonnie was violently convulsing as Clara touched any part of her clit now, her stomach fluttering with breath. She tensed against the restraints, toned muscles in the upper arms contracting.

"Stop," Bonnie exhaled quietly, the trace of a smirk. 

"What was that?" Clara said, playfully. She kept her right hand still, swiping a finger over the tip Bonnie's clit. Bonnie groaned, coming quieter than before. Clara could tell she was getting close to being finished, but she selfishly wanted to play Bonnie at her own game.

"Please stop," Bonnie breathed, louder. 

"I see you saying something but all I'm hearing is..." she rubbed the tip of Bonnie's clit, hearing a moan in response, "that." Clara smiled to herself. She took out her right hand, completely wet.

"Please Clara, I need you to stop," she groaned. 

"Are you begging me to stop?" said Clara, deciding to tease her clit a little longer, noticing a violent reaction. She selfishly repeated the motion three more times. 

"Yes," breathed Bonnie eventually, her chest red and fluttering.

"So hang on," Clara stifled a laugh, "you've just begged me... to stop," her eyes twinkled.

"Yes," said Bonnie. 

"You know I'm never going to let you forget this, right?" she said flippantly, removing her left hand.

Bonnie sighed loudly, "that was not supposed to happen."

"No it wasn't, but you know, it did," she said cheekily standing up off the floor, looking down, "I also hope you've got a decent plane carpet cleaner because... well... you'll see."

"I will get you back for this," said Bonnie through gritted teeth, eyeballing her. 

"Yes, yes you will," said Clara, nodding, sitting on the edge of a nearby chair, swinging it around to face Bonnie. "But right now," she opened her legs, "if you are not," she impersonated Bonnie, "tongue deep," switching back to her normal voice, "in me within ten seconds I'm going to start without you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, one more on the plane now I've set it up or... should we land and go to Bonnie's new pad?
> 
> :-)


	33. Tantilize

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6000 views and counting! Thanks everyone! 
> 
> Considering this has been written completely on my phone in spare hours and breaks from work I can't believe there is anybody still reading ;-)
> 
> So this chapter, I couldn't resist doing a scene like this after I'd set it up so nicely.
> 
> Enjoy :-)

"Ten," Clara said to Bonnie, knowing she was still recovering and unable to move. "Nine."

Bonnie breathed out heavily. "Are you going to untie me?" 

"Eight," Clara smirked, "and no."

"You cannot just expect me to recover instantly..." Bonnie groaned, sitting herself up.

"Seven. Can't I? Like you've done to me every day since Saturday? Six." Clara folded her arms.

Bonnie managed to get to her knees on the second attempt.

"Five," Clara sighed, "I am very very wet," she ran her right hand up the inside of her thigh. "Four."

"Untie me," demanded Bonnie, shuffling towards her.

"Three," smiled Clara. "And the answer is still no. I don't want you... to... get distracted." Clara watched as Bonnie approached, kneeling in front of her. 

"You just wait until we get back to mine," Bonnie warned, eyes between Clara's legs. She was inches away. Clara was so turned on and wet she could hardly contain herself.

"If you don't get your tongue on me within one second I will-" Clara started as Bonnie dipped her head down, extending her tongue. Bonnie put her restrained hands on Clara's stomach. 

"Fucking hell," said Clara loudly; smiling to herself, leaning back in the chair. Bonnie's tongue was hot and warm between her legs.

"What was that?" Bonnie pulled away an inch, "you'll do what?" She put her tongue back onto Clara's dripping wet clit.

"I- I- don't know," Clara said, balling her fists into the expensive leather chair. She felt the tip of Bonnie's tongue slowly edge around her clit, small tiny fluttering licks that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. 

Bonnie mumbled a reply onto her which put a slight vibration on her clit. She continued the small licks, always stopping short of direct contact.

Clara had initially wanted something deep and urgent, but was enjoying Bonnie teasing her like this, deciding to succumb to whatever was going to happen. Her heart was beating out of her chest, she was so aroused it was to the point of it becoming unbearable.

"Oh my god, that feels good," Clara half laughed. She put her hands on the back of Bonnie's head, not pressing her in just yet, remembering how it felt when Bonnie had done that to her earlier. She watched Bonnie moving between her legs, catching her eye as she stole a glance up. 

"I could do this," Bonnie licked slowly up her clit, maintaining eye contact, "all day."

Clara moaned lightly, extending her neck. "Please do."

Bonnie returned to focus her attention between Clara's legs, licking either side of her clit with long, slow movements, again being careful not to touch the most sensitive area. 

Clara smiled to herself, enjoying every second of knowing that with every lick of Bonnie's tongue she was getting more aroused and wet. She was craving Bonnie going deep inside her but didn't want her to stop what she was doing.

Bonnie put the very tip of her tongue onto the centre of Clara's clit, just for the briefest moment to see her reaction. Clara closed her eyes and moaned lightly, smiling. Bonnie knew Clara was close and wanted to tease her a lot more before letting her come, in part because she wanted to get her back for the way Clara had fucked her on the floor and also because she could sense Clara was very wet and she was enjoying this as well. She wanted to go inside but couldn't reach due to her hands being restrained.

Bonnie pulled away off her, licking her lips seductively.

"Why have you stopped?" groaned Clara, pulling Bonnie's head back towards her. "Carry on!"

"You need to move," Bonnie resisted the pressure on the back of her neck, "or you need to untie-"

"I'm not untying you," Clara smirked, her eyes closed, still trying get Bonnie back onto her. "

"Ok then," Bonnie said, she paused for a moment debating what to do. She pulled back from Clara, looking at her with a tilted head. "I like this view," she said, smirking. She moved her hands to press a button on the right side of the chair, reclining it back.

"I'm already," Clara breathed out, "perfectly comfortable, get back to what you were doing. Now." 

"I am," Bonnie smiled, looking between Clara's legs for a few seconds, biting her bottom lip. Bonnie put her restrained arms between Clara's knees.

"What are you doing? For fuck's sake," Clara shouted, "get on with it!"

"Lift your legs up," Bonnie said.

Clara did as she said, immediately feeling the top of her thighs then pressed swiftly against her stomach.

"What are you-" Clara started, before gasping loudly as Bonnie licked gently around the outside of her vagina. "Oh..." Clara moaned, smiling excitedly. 

Bonnie shuffled up slightly, resting her forearms under Clara's thighs, putting her body weight forward, effectively leaving Clara's upper legs immobile. "This is better for me," she purred. She blew out cold breath onto Clara's wetness.

"Agreed," Clara laughed lightly, a shiver going down her spine. "Wow," she breathed, feeling Bonnie repeat the action.

Bonnie softly put the tip of her tongue along the edge of Clara's wetness, grinning to herself, knowing although she was restrained, she was back in control. Clara was in exactly the right position for her to slip her tongue deep inside, but she wanted to tease Clara a little longer.

Clara closed her eyes, opening her legs wider unconsciously. She rested her hands on Bonnie's upper arms, running her fingernails gently along her toned muscles.

Bonnie teased Clara for a few more minutes, licking up to the side of Clara's clit and then back down, working her up again. She glanced her tongue over the tip of her clit, hearing a a favourable reaction above. Bonnie laughed herself.

"This feels... amazing," Clara breathed.

"Mmm," nodded Bonnie, smirking, before putting the tip of her tongue on to the entrance of her vagina, stopping short of going inside, resting there.

Clara gasped excitedly, butterflies in her stomach, knowing what Bonnie was about to do, wanting her to do it and feeling a strong heartbeat pulsate through her veins.

Bonnie put her tongue in very gently just a little, watching Clara laugh once and exhale heavily, eyes wide, digging her nails into her arms. She was enjoying Clara's reaction to this too much. 

Clara was almost unable to contain herself as Bonnie's tongue went in further, the hot warm sensation arousing enough itself without every movement making her pulse flutter.

Bonnie moaned into her, wanting to lick every part of Clara, her come covering her lips and mouth. The position she had Clara in meant she could push her tongue in further still.

Clara moaned at the feeling of Bonnie tasting her again, remembering how much she enjoyed it. She took her hands off Bonnie's arms and onto the edge of the chair as Bonnie's tongue went deeper, much further than she had been expecting. She gasped loudly as Bonnie's nose brushed her clit. "Oh my god, Bonnie," she breathed, arching her back. 

Bonnie curled her tongue, intent on touching every part of the inside. She slowly explored, hearing Clara react at every movement. 

"Fuck," said Clara loudly, caught off guard by a stray glance over her clit. 

Bonnie pulled away to take a ragged breath, licking her lips. "You taste excellent," Bonnie smiled up at her, moving her tongue side to side on Clara's clit, gently at first and then increasing in speed, causing her to grip the chair arm and groan loudly. She licked over the tip, pushing down, getting a rhythm going that Clara began moving her hips to.

Clara felt Bonnie suck hard in time with the movement of her hips, occasionally biting very gently. She felt like she was about to come, beginning to moan, almost shouting loudly when Bonnie stopped, pulling away.

"No... no... Bonnie!" Clara shouted. "Keep going. Come on!"

"No," smirked Bonnie. She inserted her tongue inside Clara's wetness again, dipping in and out slowly.

"Come on, you cannot do this to me!" Clara moaned.

Bonnie shook her head between Clara's legs, pushing her tongue in and out, feeling Clara's back moving underneath her.

Clara could sense every movement of Bonnie's tongue, multiplied by a hundred times since previously, inwardly begging for Bonnie to touch her clit and make her come. 

Bonnie continued fucking Clara with her tongue, knowing this would not climax her, wanting to get her back for tying her up. 

Clara felt herself reacting to Bonnie's tongue, moving against it, getting to a rhythm which made her begin to get aroused again, but she desperately wanted Bonnie on her clit to make her come.

Bonnie pulled out of Clara's vagina, dragging her tongue lazily up to Clara's clit. She smirked as Clara gasped loudly again. 

"Yes," Clara breathed, "do it... please."

Bonnie repeated what she had done earlier, flicking her tongue left and right, watching for Clara getting close so she could deliberatly stop again. 

Clara felt herself get turned on very quickly, she was within a couple of seconds of coming when Bonnie pulled away again. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" shouted Clara, desperate to get a release. "Make me come."

"No," laughed Bonnie, "think of this as punishment for tying me up."

Clara squirmed underneath her. "Please, I am begging you, put your tongue on me and make me come, I am so close I can't stand it," Clara gripped the back of Bonnie's head and pulled her in. "Do it... now."

"No," Bonnie laughed at her, sitting up, repeating what she had been doing, leaving Clara on the edge several times more. 

"Fine, I will do it myself then," Clara said pointedly, moving her right hand between her legs after she had been prevented from climaxing by Bonnie for a fifth time. She was shaking, desperate for any sort of release.

"No," said Bonnie, shaking her head. "Untie me and I will do it."

Clara lowered her legs down, instantly moving her hands to the belt to undo it from Bonnie's wrists. She threw the belt away to her right. "Now, fuck me," Clara put Bonnie's hands between her legs. "Please."

Bonnie laughed, "I do believe," she paused. There was a loud bleep from the ceiling. "We are about to land." She stood up and walked backwards, laughing. 

"No, no, Bonnie!" Clara shouted, "this is not what we agreed!"

"I didn't say I'd do it now," Bonnie laughed. There was a strong jolt as the plane landed vertically. 

Clara blinked and Bonnie became fully clothed and made up in front of her eyes. "No! This is not fair!" 

"The doors are going to open in one minute, I suggest you get dressed as," Bonnie peered out of the nearest window, "ah yes, the welcoming party are waiting." She turned around to face Clara and smirked. 

"What the fuck?!" said Clara, suddenly feeling very self aware, "shit!" 

"I also need you to wear the same clothes as me," Bonnie said, pointing to her discarded clothes. "Just in case the Doctor has followed us."

"I hate you," said Clara, putting on Bonnie's underwear and pulling on the trousers, slightly grateful as the jeans she had been wearing were now very dirty.

"No you don't," Bonnie said, affixing her hair into a low ponytail. She moved to pick up the handgun and put it down the back of her trouser waistband.

Clara sat down on the chair that Bonnie had been fucking her on minutes ago to put on socks and boots. "If you think I am letting you fuck me later-"

Bonnie impersonated her effortlessly. "Well, I'm going to so..."

"Err, no you won't," Clara said, putting on her bra.

"Err, yes I will," said Bonnie as Clara.

"You cannot just leave me like this," Clara said, annoyed, pulling on her shirt.

"Well, you shouldn't have tied me up, just saying," Bonnie smiled, still copying her voice, watching her.

"The only reason I tied you up was because you kept fighting me," Clara said in an increasing whisper, putting on the jacket, reaching to the floor for the belt. 

"The only reason I fought you was because I want to fuck you," said Bonnie as Clara.

"Yeah, well, you could have fooled me," Clara said angrily, threading the belt back through the hoops, "and can you please stop pretending to be me? it's really weirding me out."

"Seriously?! What the hell are you doing?!" said Bonnie angrily, still in Clara's voice.

"What?" snapped Clara, going to run her hands through her hair, stopping as she realised they were dirty.

"Sorry," said Bonnie, back in her own voice, "I'm practicing, trying to get your angry tone right." Bonnie laughed at her.

"Seriously? You can fuck off... Ok, well, have I got time to at least wash my hands and get your come off them?" Clara said, annoyed. "Is that OK?"

"Yes," smirked Bonnie, looking at the large patch of liquid on the floor of the plane. "Of course."

Clara walked past Bonnie towards the toilet cubicle, shutting herself inside. She went to the toilet and washed her hands and face, she running her clean fingers through her hair to straighten it out. She banged her head against the wall, desperate to make herself come, but feeling the moment had passed.

She went out, immediately finding herself pinned to the outside of the door. Bonnie undid the button on Clara's trousers effortlessly, putting her finger directly onto Clara's clit whilst engulfing her in a deep kiss. Bonnie fucked her clit hard and fast, taking her breath away.

It took Clara under thirty seconds to come hard, twice, moaning loudly into Bonnie's mouth, biting down on her bottom lip hard. She momentarily lost balance whilst standing. She came once more before Bonnie stopped what she was doing. 

Bonnie pulled away and tucked Clara's shirt in and did up her trousers, planting a gentle kiss on her forehead as the plane door began to lower. She laughed gently at her. "Better?"

Clara was unable to get any words out, just nodding in reply, supporting herself against the wall.

"I'll do it properly later..." Bonnie said as she put one handcuff around her own right wrist, affixing the other to Clara's left. "Can't have you running off now, can we?"

The plane door lowered and Bonnie lead Clara outside, her legs unsteady underneath her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter at 6500 views :-)
> 
> (I have to limit myself otherwise it takes over my life because I enjoy writing it so much haha)


	34. Relocation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I eventually gave in and watched 'The Zygon Inversion' the other day. That scene where they are talking to each other was the basis for the first five chapters... I could watch that all day *sigh*
> 
> I love that episode so much, it's my favourite of Series Nine by far. 
> 
> I've got loads more ideas now haha. 
> 
> Outfit note: they are both currently wearing Zygon Inversion clothes... just because (and yes, ok, I admit that Bonnie being able to create another set of clothes for Clara to wear *is* ridiculous but, I'm the author, just accept it. (-:)

"Where are we?" said Clara, using her free right hand to cover her eyes against the wind outside. Her undone coat flapped in the breeze. It was mid afternoon, she guessed, the sky was not purple, it looked odd after getting used to it. 

"Not important," said Bonnie as she went first down the fold down stairs, she pulled up the sleeves of her jacket towards her elbows as she walked. There were ten people in black suits waiting to greet them. Three black cars were twenty metres further down with the doors open. Clara walked unsteadily behind her. 

"Who's this welcoming party? Extras from 'Men In Black'?" Clara said quietly, sarcastically. "Thanks and everything but-"

"What?" Bonnie snapped. "I suggest you keep your mouth shut."

"Commander," said a man to Bonnie's left as she approached.

"Status report," Bonnie said pointedly.

"Ten percent captured, atmospheric changes not released yet," he said blankly, "UNIT has been neutralised in the state."

"Good," Bonnie said. "Have you found me living quarters?"

"Yes Commander," said the next woman along, tall and blonde, "location as requested."

"And interior specifications?" Bonnie asked.

"It has everything you requested, for you... and your original," she said, unblinking. 

"Take me, now," Bonnie said.

"Where are we?" Clara asked.

The blonde woman looked to Bonnie. Bonnie nodded back once, giving permission. "Los Angeles, miss."

"Los Angeles?! Are you serious?" Clara exclaimed, she had never been but had always wanted to go. "You've brought me to Hollywood?" She put her free right hand on Bonnie's right shoulder excitedly. "No way... no!"

"Your car is waiting, commander," the first man said. 

"What is the arrival time?" Bonnie asked.

"Thirty minutes," he replied.

"Make it twenty," Bonnie replied as she stole a sideways glance towards Clara.

"Commander," he nodded. 

"Why?" Clara asked. 

Bonnie moved her mouth to Clara's left ear. "Why do you think?" she whispered before kissing her ear gently and pulling away.

"Oh," Clara reacted quietly to herself, her pulse increasing instantly. How was she able to do that to her?

Bonnie followed the man towards the middle car, the other suited people hovered behind. "Get in," Bonnie directed Clara towards the open door.

Clara did as she was told. Bonnie followed her in, shutting the door behind. The man and woman Bonnie had spoken to sat in the front of the vehicle. It looked identical to her car in London apart from the seats were black and the driver sat on the other side. 

"Inform me once we have arrived," Bonnie said as she settled into her seat.

"Of course, commander," the man said as he started the engine. 

"Thank you," acknowledged Bonnie. "Now leave us."

"Ma'am," he said. A black screen rose up between the two rows of seats, leaving the two of them alone. Bonnie pressed a button on her left that tinted the windows grey.

"So... do you want to tell me what is going on?" Clara said, gazing out of the window, seeing only concrete and sky. "Why are we here? Where are we going?" she held up her left hand, "and why am I still handcuffed to you?"

"We are going back to my new place," Bonnie said, folding her arms, taking Clara's left arm with her. 

"Why did we leave London? I live there, unless you've forgotten," Clara said, "you became quite familiar with my bedroom."

"It's not safe," Bonnie replied.

"Why isn't it safe?" Clara asked.

"War," Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "It will be finished in a couple of days. Depending on the damage we may or may not be able to go back."

"Right," said Clara, processing the information. "So, we're not going back?"

"Unlikely but not impossible," Bonnie stated.

"What do I do now?" Clara asked.

"You can do what you want," said Bonnie, not looking at her. 

"Can I?" Clara held up her left hand again, pulling Bonnie's arm off her chest, "certainly looks like it!"

"I told you," Bonnie replied, "you can leave any time you want. There have been plenty of opportunities for you to go but you have chosen not to."

"So you're saying if I asked you to uncuff me and let me out of this car right now," Clara looked at her, "then you would?"

"Are you asking me?"

Clara looked out through the windows. "Considering we are in the middle of a deserted airfield right now," she paused, "no," she smirked. "But if this new place of yours is rubbish I'm going, ok?" She attempted to fold her arms to find her left hand held back by Bonnie's wrist. 

"Good," said Bonnie."We're fifteen minutes from finding that out."

"Still doesn't explain why I'm handcuffed to you," Clara said under her breath.

"I told you," Bonnie said, still looking straight ahead, "I don't want you going anywhere. The Doctor poisoned you earlier, it could happen again."

"Hmm," Clara paused. "I have no idea why he would do that to me. Not that it worked of course," she smiled, "I felt, still feel, like I'm on heat or something."

"Your subsequent reaction was... very unexpected," Bonnie said, glancing at her sideways. "The only rational explanation I can think of is that your human body-"

"My... human body?" Clara said loudly.

"Your," Bonnie corrected herself slowly, "body-"

"Thank you," Clara acknowledged.

"-overcompensated the chemicals that the cortisol supressed," Bonnie continued. "Your system must be very strong. It also fought off a strong dose of Retcon without any lasting damage."

"Well, you know, I try," Clara joked.

Bonnie turned her head to face her. "I was not expecting to enjoy you fucking me as much as I did."

"Well, that certainly feels like a glowing review," Clara laughed. 

"I want more," Bonnie said, watching as her right hand rested on Clara's left knee.

"You always want more," Clara replied. "And by the way, just for the record, if you ever leave me on the edge like that again I will not be responsible for my actions."

Bonnie smirked to herself.

"Even if the way you did eventually make me, you know, was," she sighed, "very... very hot."

"Was it?" Bonnie smiled as she placed her right hand on top of Clara's left, threading their fingers together.

Clara still felt a sensation similar to an electric shock every time Bonnie touched her. "Yes... it was. How long before we arrive?" Clara looked up to the roof of the car, swallowing hard, acutely aware that Bonnie was watching her closely.

"Ten minutes," said Bonnie moving her hand up Clara's left thigh.

"Can we wait ten minutes?" Clara said, "and that is a serious question, can we actually wait ten minutes?"

"Are you asking if I can wait ten minutes without fucking you?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes," Clara smirked.

"Can I? Yes. Do I want to? No," Bonnie answered. "Can you wait?"

"Probably," Clara tilted her head, "but as we're visiting your new place, I don't think we'll be able to surpass you having to have sex with me against the inside of my flat front door, that was quite a benchmark of impatience, wasn't it?"

"I'd been waiting four months," Bonnie said, "could you blame me?"

"I suppose not," Clara sighed, her eyes twinkling. "I've spent all day, almost the last week having sex with you," she smiled, "so I guess a ten minute break won't hurt." Her words dripped with sarcasm.

"I'm very glad I copied you," said Bonnie, inching her lips closer to the left hand side of Clara's neck.

"Me too," Clara agreed, blushing to herself.

"And you look very attractive in these clothes," Bonnie purred. 

"I know, don't I?" Clara laughed smugly, "I think I love this jacket even more than I used to since I tied you up in it."

Bonnie kissed her gently on her neck, trailing her mouth up to Clara's left ear, the side of her face and the line of her jaw. Bonnie used her left hand to direct Clara's face towards her, lining up their mouths.

Clara looked down at Bonnie's bright red lips, then back up deep into her eyes, wide and familiar now. She felt the overwhelming urge to kiss Bonnie bubbling up inside her stomach, quickly pressing their lips together in a way that was achingly gentle.

Bonnie put her left palm on the side of Clara's right cheek, brushing her fingers over the soft skin. She pulled away from the kiss to run her thumb across Clara's bottom lip slowly. She paused to watch Clara.

"What?" said Clara, laughing once, watching Bonnie look at her. She trailed the fingers of her right hand over the back of Bonnie's handcuffed hand, past her wrist and up her arm forearm where her sleeve was pushed up. 

Bonnie's eyes glinted as she smirked back at Clara. 

"Seriously, what is it?" Clara said.

"I'm just deciding what to do with you when we arrive," said Bonnie, grinned. She ran her hands down to Clara's neck. 

"Who says it will be your turn?" Clara raised her eyebrow. 

"I do," Bonnie replied, looking down Clara's chest. 

"Half an hour ago when you were begging me to stop having sex with you says otherwise," Clara mused, eyes gleaming.

"You've done that to me every day for the last five days," Bonnie smirked back.

"Yes," Clara sighed, "yes I have."

Bonnie went to kiss Clara on the lips again suddenly, smiling into it. She moved her right hand, still holding Clara's left, up the inside of Clara's left thigh. She ran her tongue along Clara's bottom lip slowly, before going in to kiss her properly.

Clara felt her breath catch in the back of her throat at how gentle Bonnie was being. She kissed back in the same manner, enjoying how turned on she was getting from such minimal contact.

Bonnie wanted to get herself on top of Clara and pin her to the leather seat, but stopped herself, wanting to experience this unusual sensation of kissing Clara lightly.

Clara impatiently pushed Bonnie backwards onto the chair to her left, climbing on top, putting her right knee between Bonnie's legs as they kissed. She took control, feeling Bonnie beneath, wrestling with her as she tried to move. 

A loud knock came from the window at the front, causing Clara to stop momentarily. She went back to kissing Bonnie until she forcibly was pushed off.

"Whatever you are going to do," Bonnie growled at her, "you can continue once we're inside." She sat herself up, moving towards the car door, dragging Clara along by her left hand quickly out into the open.

Clara followed her out to see a large white wall with a door out into it, there was a space to park three cars at the front. She felt quite underwhelmed comparing it to Bonnie's usual standards. Everywhere she looked there were similar shaped walls, in varying colours.

Bonnie stopped before going in, turning around to look at the woman who had stepped out of the car. 

"Do you require the guided tour, commander?" the blonde woman asked, handing Bonnie a large black heavy plastic case.

"No I do not," Bonnie snapped back at her, talking the case in her right hand. .

"Commander," she nodded, walking away to sit back in the car.

Bonnie walked to the front door, narrowing her eyes at the large nondescript white wall surrounding her. "No lift," she observed. She put her left hand onto a scanner not unlike the one outside her flat in The Shard. The large brown wooden door swung inwards. 

Inside was a small white hallway that turned right. 

"Have you been here before?" Clara asked, shutting the door behind her. 

"No," Bonnie said. "But I was very specific in my requirements."

"I'm sure you were," Clara laughed. "So what's this one got that-" she paused as they reached the end of the hallway and turned left, "oh... my... fucking... god!" Her jaw hung open as she looked around.

"Hmm," Bonnie reacted, moving her eyes around, "I suppose this will do." Bonnie dropped the plastic case. "Now we're here I'll undo you," she felt into her pocket and undid the handcuff around Clara's wrist. She needed to hide the case, picking it up and putting the handcuffs in her left jacket pocket. 

"This will do?" Clara repeated flatly, rubbing her wrist slightly, "you have got to be kidding me!" Clara was met with a long interrupted glass wall that had a vista over dramatic hills. The sun was high in the sky, reflecting on the large infinity pool that was on a private balcony. Clara immediately walked up to the glass past a large kitchen dining area and stared out at the view. She tried to liken it to something she'd seen but was struggling. Inside there was a glass spiral staircase that lead up to another landing level.

Bonnie looked around the ground floor before quickly heading up the stairs to a large lounge area, another balcony, various bedrooms and other rooms. She had seen the blueprints of the house, knowing to take the black case towards a small hatch hidden inside a walk in wardrobe in the second bedroom on the left. She typed a code in and the hatch opened outwards. She placed the black case and the gun from the back of her trousers inside, sealed the safe and then walked back out, hands in the pockets of her jacket, making sharp footsteps into the floor.

"Where the hell did you find this place?" Clara shouted from the lower floor as she heard Bonnie moving around.

"I didn't," said Bonnie loudly, leaning over the upper landing. "What do you think?" She walked down the stairs with small clips as her boots hit the glass.

"What do I think?" Clara pondered to herself, "what do I think..." she pointed to a small door. "I've just been into a wine cellar. A wine cellar. A cellar... full... of wine. And then there's this view. And the pool." Clara sighed. "But," Clara said distracted, "I'm sure it will do... I mean really, Bonnie, what planet are you on?" she folded her arms. 

"Earth," Bonnie replied, confused as she reached the bottom step.

"Well, by earth standards, this is pretty good, just so you know..." Clara trailed off. 

"The wine cellar was on the list of requirements," said Bonnie as she walked around the ground floor, hands in her jacket pockets, inspecting various elements. 

"Guess you picked up more from me than you realised," Clara smirked, turning away to walk to the window, pressing buttons on the white wall, turning on various lights until eventually she released the sliding door to the lower balcony. She breezed out towards the edge, surveying the view. She could just about make out the Hollywood sign in the distance. "Wow," she said to herself, putting her hands on the top of the glass edging. She couldn't see anybody or any building in her eye line. The view was breathtaking.

Bonnie walked out to join Clara, inspecting the outside seating area, sunbeds and pool. She moved to stand a foot to Clara's right. She surveyed the view in the same way, before leaning backwards onto right corner of the balcony, resting her elbows behind her onto the glass. 

"So what else was on your list?" Clara asked, still looking at the view. "And this isn't some sort of hologram thingy, is it?"

"No," Bonnie shook her head. She watched Clara intently. 

"So, go on then," Clara said, looking at Bonnie whilst raising an eyebrow, "what was on your list?"

"Somewhere impressive-" Bonnie stated.

"Well you've certainly got that," Clara laughed.

"A good view," Bonnie said. 

"Check," Clara nodded, pointing out. 

"A pool... wine cellar-"

"Not something I had ever dreamed of having, amazing," Clara smirked. "Do you have cocktails?"

"An extensive drinks selection was a stipulation," Bonnie replied.

"Correct answer," Clara said flatly. "Anything else? Do you have food?"

"I'm lead to believe there are supplies."

"Something other than chocolate and cigarettes this time?" Clara asked.

"I don't know, you'll have to check," Bonnie dismissed. 

"Clothing? Do I have clothes?" Clara laughed. "All of my things are three thousand miles," she looked around, "that way." She pointed out. 

"Actually," Bonnie pointed behind them, "five thousand four hundred and thirty seven miles that way."

"Whatever," Clara said derisively, "anything else?"

"I don't think so," Bonnie said. 

"Wow, well I'm impressed," Clara grinned, turning to look at Bonnie. She ran her hands through her own hair, enjoying the sun on her skin. 

"Good," Bonnie replied, tilting her head, not moving. 

Clara moved away from the balcony edge and walked towards Bonnie. "You forgot to mention one other thing you specified," Clara said, standing in front of Bonnie, smoothing down the right collar of Bonnie's jacket with her left hand. 

"And what is that?" Bonnie pursed her lips. 

"A devastatingly attractive woman," Clara watched her hand, smiling to herself, "excellent dress sense, fantastic kisser and," she cleared her throat, "so good in bed that you beg her to stop because... you can't stand it."

"And where is she?" Bonnie smirked.

"Right in fr-" Clara paused, creasing her eyebrows, "hang on, did you just make a joke? Since when do you do jokes?"

"That was an easy one," Bonnie smiled. 

"Shut up," Clara said, pushing her playfully in the chest. She put her hands either side of Bonnie's body on the edge of the balcony, "and kiss me."

Bonnie swallowed heavily, taken aback by Clara's words. "If I kiss you, I'm going to fuck you," she bit her lip gently, exhaling, looking down at the blouse under Clara's open jacket. 

"Go on then," said Clara, "the last one was a bit of a let down," she said sarcastically.

"As you wish," Bonnie said, pulling the sides of Clara's coat towards her. She brushed her lips along the length of the left side of Clara's neck, kissing just below her ear. "I am going to get you so fucking wet." She brought her lips to Clara's, pulling her close, pushing her tongue deeply into Clara's mouth in an urgent kiss.

Clara instantly responded, wrapping her arms around Bonnie's waist, making their hips meet. Clara had an overwhelming urge to start removing clothing, wanting to get Bonnie undressed as quickly as possible before they began touching each other. She deftly undid the buttons on Bonnie's coat, not breaking away from the kiss for a moment. 

Bonnie pushed Clara backwards as she took control of the kiss, standing her body taller by an inch. She put her hands around Clara's waist under her jacket, holding it tightly to keep their bodies close.

Clara shrugged her coat off her shoulders, pulling off her left sleeve with a little difficulty as she was distracted by kissing Bonnie. She eventually wrestled the jacket free before throwing it off her right hand onto the wooden decking. She immediately felt the sun bathe her exposed skin in warmth and could already feel herself getting wet between her legs from the kissing. 

Bonnie ran her hands up Clara's back, towards her shoulders, pulling her chest in so she could feel the curves of her breasts. She moved her towards a sun lounger near the pool, determined to get started as quickly as possible. 

They continued kissing urgently as Clara put her right hand on Bonnie's left cheek, resting her left hand under the waistband of Bonnie's trousers inside her jacket. Bonnie pushed her backwards, she was fully involved in kissing and had her eyes shut. Clara wanted Bonnie to fuck her and was happy to let her take over for now. 

Bonnie hooked her finger through the circular metal zip of Clara's blouse and pulled it down. She placed her right hand on Clara's chest to feel the exposed skin, moving it around to hold the left side of Clara's neck, distracted by how smooth and warm the skin was. 

Clara took a step behind to find nothing under her right foot. She fell backwards, breaking off the kiss. She reached out for something to support herself and caught hold of the sides of Bonnie's jacket, pulling Bonnie with her as she dropped unexpectedly into the deep end of the swimming pool behind. She heard the splash first and then felt instantly wet and cold all over as she went under the surface almost reaching the bottom.

Bonnie couldn't keep her footing as Clara dragged her forward, she landed face down in the disturbed water, sinking quickly towards the bottom before she was able to get her bearings and get her head above for air. 

Clara emerged a moment after, laughing lightly as she ran her right hand through her dripping wet hair. "What the hell are you doing Bonnie?" she waded as the bottom was too deep to reach. 

"Why the fuck did you pull me in too?" shouted Bonnie, coughing, the coat weighing her down in the water. She paddled slowly to the nearest edge, it was too high to climb out.

"When you said you were going to make me wet, this is not what I was expecting. Jesus!" Clara said. She swam away from Bonnie to the shallower end so she could stand up on the bottom, throwing her shoes out as she went. 

Bonnie wrestled off the black jacket and slopped it up onto the ledge, scowling as she swam towards Clara. "Why would you do that?" said Bonnie, eventually able to put both her feet on the floor. 

"I didn't," said Clara, still laughing, "your aim must be off." 

"My... aim was not off... I was momentarily distracted by your cleavage," Bonnie said, untying her hair and pushing it off her face. She jumped up onto the side, hauling herself out of the water. 

Clara could see the material of the blouse cling tightly to Bonnie's back, arms and shoulders as she climbed out. Bonnie faced forward, pulling off her own boots onto the edge once she settled. Clara could see Bonnie's bra clearly through the white fabric and smiled to herself. "I'm very distracted by yours right now," she swam to put herself between Bonnie's legs, facing her. "This is a very sexy view." She laughed putting her hands on the top of Bonnie's thighs. 

Bonnie ran her hands through her soaking wet hair, trying to stand up. She was dripping all over and looked annoyed. 

"Do you not like the water?" Clara asked, holding her down, identifying Bonnie being uncomfortable, half smiling. 

"It's unfamiliar," Bonnie looked at herself, the feeling of wet clothes was very strange. "I don't like it."

"It's nice," Clara said, "admittedly not as nice when fully clothed," she said as an aside, "but worth it because you look very, very sexy."

Bonnie watched the water drip down Clara's hair, the blouse stuck to her skin, almost invisible, finding her eyes drawn to Clara's cleavage again. She was unable to disagree with Clara now she had mentioned it. "I like this configuration," Bonnie bit her bottom lip, looking down as she pulled the zip of Clara's top towards her.

"What?" Clara laughed, batting Bonnie's hand away. "Dripping wet? Surprisingly enough, that is something I like too."

"Something like that," Bonnie smirked. She carefully pulled off the wet top and threw it to the floor next to her, leaving just her black bra. She immediately felt better.

Clara moved back from the edge, watching Bonnie intently, seeing the curves of her body. "Get in," she demanded. Clara threw a large amount of water in Bonnie's direction when she didn't move. 

"Don't do that," Bonnie said, narrowing her eyes. She had to admit seeing Clara like this was very arousing. 

"Make me," Clara said, laughing, splashing more water at her.

Bonnie paused before throwing herself forward towards Clara in the pool, pushing them both under the surface. She managed to get hold of Clara's shoulders and pull her in for a kiss as they emerged out. 

Clara put her hands in Bonnie's wet hair, enjoying the feeling of Bonnie's chest on hers, submerged in water. Her feet only just touched the bottom as she clung onto Bonnie's body. 

Bonnie put her arms around Clara's waist as they kissed roughly, catching a patch of bare skin under her fingers as the blouse became untucked. She put her hands down the back of Clara's trousers under her dripping wet clothes. She dug her fingernails in and dragged them up Clara's body. It felt strange being in the water, but she decided to continue. 

The kiss became unbearably urgent, the feeling of the water made Clara's skin very sensitive. She was desperate to remove all of her own clothing, press her body into Bonnie's and fuck her against the side of the pool. At this moment she would settle for any sort of touch.

As if reading her mind, Bonnie began to edge Clara's top off, resorting to almost rolling it up to pull it over her head. She eventually managed it, breaking off the kiss for a few seconds as she casually threw it further down the pool. She reinstated the kiss, expertly removing Clara's bra in one movement, sending it the same way as the shirt.

Clara felt herself blushing as she felt the cool water touch her bare breasts, suddenly self conscious being outside in the middle of the day. Bonnie kissed her with an increasing intensity, sliding her hands up Clara's exposed back. Clara moved to undo Bonnie's bra, taking longer than normal due to her sudden nerves and the distraction of the water. Bonnie bit down on Clara's lip hard as she, Clara presumed, felt the same sensations of her chest in the water. Clara smiled to herself as their breasts touched under the surface, at least doubling her previous level of arousal.

Bonnie was surprised by how much her senses had been heightened, she pushed Clara towards the outer edge of the pool that faced towards the view whilst undoing her trousers. Clara's breath caught in the back of her throat as Bonnie kissed her almost ferociously, tongue invading her mouth, her bottom lip being held by Bonnie's teeth at regular intervals. Her back hit a hard barrier as Bonnie began to remove her trousers downwards.

Clara tried to discard of Bonnie's trousers, easily undoing the button but finding it difficult in the water. She pulled away from the kiss, unable to continue without removing the rest of hers and Bonnie's clothes. "I need to get these off," she breathed, tugging at Bonnie's trousers.

"Same," replied Bonnie, immediately moving to kiss the right side of Clara's neck. Bonnie had made more progress with Clara's trousers, having moved them halfway down Clara's thighs.

"Help me," said Clara, enjoying Bonnie paying attention to her neck. Bonnie pushed her own trousers down slowly. "This is fucking difficult," said Clara, "and very annoying," she laughed, trying to wrestle her jeans off one leg at a time.

Bonnie was the first to free herself, casting the trousers and underwear away, leaving her completely naked in the pool. She smirked to herself, triumphant, before instantly floating back towards Clara. Clara managed to eventually shake the right leg of her jeans off and take off her own underwear. She laughed at herself, blushing, half embarassed at the thought of anyone seeing them, a feeling that quickly subsided as Bonnie pressed her wet naked body into her own, placing her right thigh between Clara's legs. Clara leant back against the outer wall.

Bonnie kissed Clara again, threading the fingers of her left hand into Clara's wet hair, taking her right hand to the side of Clara's waist, down onto her hip and then to roughly grab her left bum cheek. She pulled away to pull Clara's head back roughly and lick down her jaw towards her left ear. Clara swallowed the lump in the back of her throat, closing her eyes, exhaling heavily.

"Turn around," Bonnie whispered into her ear.

"Why?" asked Clara as Bonnie ran her tongue down the left side of her neck, sending a small shiver up her spine. Their bodies were sliding against each other, it made Clara wet inside, she put her hands on Bonnie's hips to maintain contact

"Because," said Bonnie offering no more explanation, biting in to Clara's neck at just the right place to ellicit a small groan. "Turn around," Bonnie growled into her ear.

Clara turned to lean onto the concrete ledge looking out towards the view, folding her arms. Bonnie covered the back of Clara's body with her own. Clara could feel Bonnie's breasts pushed into her back, the curve of her hip against her bum and her chin resting on her right shoulder.

"I am going to fuck you," Bonnie said quietly into her right ear, "so I can do this," she put her left hand firmly on to Clara's left breast, tweaking the nipple between her left thumb and forefinger, "and this," she moved her right hand to do the same to Clara's right breast. Clara closed her eyes, taken aback by how much she was enjoying just her breasts being touched, she smiled to herself.

"Your breasts feel so good," Bonnie said. Clara could feel the water lapping around them, adding an extra sensation.

Clara moaned gently as Bonnie massaged her breasts firmly, her nipples were hard to the point of being painful. She could feel Bonnie's nipples doing the same, pressing into the back of her shoulder blades as she moved. She put her head onto her folded arms, smiling.

Bonnie moved her mouth to the right side of Clara's neck, biting gently as she trailed her right palm down the middle of Clara's stomach, along her wet skin, past her belly button between her legs onto her clit.

Clara moaned as she sensed Bonnie's fingers touch her throbbing clit, half of a result of being left on the edge earlier and half due to what was happening now. Being submerged in the water added to the intense wet feeling inside that was already almost unbearable. She bit into her own left forearm. 

"You're very wet," Bonnie observed, smirking, enjoying making a slight joke. Clara's body against hers made her extremely excited. 

"Yes," Clara exhaled as Bonnie's left hand continued to pay attention to her breast.

"I'm going to fuck you right here like I would myself," Bonnie said to her right ear.

"Do it," said Clara, her insides melting into a large collection of butterflies. She was craving Bonnie's touch on every inch of her skin, the fact they were outside in the middle of the day long forgotten as a barrier. Clara could not have cared less where they were. 

Bonnie moved her left hand down to join her right between Clara's legs, using both to massage Clara's clit gently. Bonnie dropped her left hand lower to trace the outside of Clara's vagina, it was hot under her fingertips, contrasting against the cold water. She easily pushed two fingers inside deeply, the positioning of the two of them was at giving her the perfect angle.

Clara moaned into her left arm, already achingly close, she had never had sex in a pool before but it had been something she had fantasised about, she was sure Bonnie knew this. It felt impossibly good, the cold water adding an extra layer of sensation. 

"How long are you going to last..." Bonnie smirked, talking in Clara's right ear as she began moving her hands together in a vague rhythm, "before you come?"

Clara gasped as Bonnie pinched her clit gently between the fingers of her right hand. She lifted her head up off her arms, tilting it to the right to kiss Bonnie's left cheek. She moved her right arm to the back of Bonnie's head, grabbing hold of the wet hair in her fist.

Bonnie replied to Clara's touch by pushing a third finger inside, feeling Clara tighten her grip on her hair in response, pulling her head forwards. Bonnie watched Clara's left hand stretched out on the concrete, her palm flat on the surface to keep her upright. Bonnie moved her mouth towards Clara's, just able to catch her lips for a kiss. She moved both of her hands quickly, knowing Clara was close. 

"Fuck," shouted Clara, extending her neck back, feeling Bonnie bite into it heavily. "I'm almost..." she breathed loudly. She dug her fingernails into the back of Bonnie's neck, dragging her head forward, desperate to kiss her, settling for Bonnie's lips on her right cheek and neck. 

Bonnie pushed a fourth finger into Clara's vagina, her body almost, but not quite, resisting the width. She increased the speed of her right hand, working with her left to fuck Clara as if she was pleasuring herself, the curves of Clara's body tight against her own. 

Clara scraped her nails on the concrete under her left hand, knowing she was about to come hard but ten seconds away from release. She desperately hoped Bonnie would not stop this time.

Bonnie felt Clara tighten around her left hand, debating leaving her on the edge to tease her but deciding not to, speeding up the movement of her right hand to push her over the edge. 

Clara came heavily, shouting loudly as there was no kiss to muffle the noise. Her body felt red hot as she pulled Bonnie towards her, she could sense every single drop of water moving against her skin.

Bonnie kissed her neck, laughing to herself, enjoying hearing the loud moans from every movement of her right hand. Her left hand was immobilised on the tight muscles. She pulled out slowly, pushing just two fingers back inside, allowing her to continue fucking Clara with her left hand.

Clara moved her right hand off the back of Bonnie's head, taking it to her right breast, cupping it gently. She teased her hard nipple between her thumb and index finger as Bonnie continued massaging her clit. She tried to concentrate on what she was feeling inside. She came once more as she accidentally timed an almost painful movement on her right nipple with Bonnie putting pressure on her clit. Her legs had long given way underneath her, her left arm supporting her body weight sufficiently. 

Bonnie changed the position of her fingers inside Clara, aiming them at her g-spot directly. She was enjoying Clara moaning almost constantly now, not slowing down her right hand.

Clara moved her right hand down her body to rest it on top of Bonnie's as she worked on her clit. She came loudly twice, unable to contain her loud exhaling breaths.

Bonnie smirked to herself, not stopping but reading Clara's reaction to her movements well enough to know she was almost done. She concentrated on Clara's clit, rubbing the very tip feeling her body shake violently. 

After a few minutes Clara pulled Bonnie's right hand off her once she had had enough. She was unable to get any words out, knowing one thing, she wanted, no needed, to kiss Bonnie.

Bonnie pulled her left hand out from inside Clara, kissing the right side of her neck as Clara regained some composure. She laughed gently in between kisses, wrapping her arms around Clara's waist. "I am never going to tire of fucking you," she said onto Clara's neck. 

Clara turned around to face her, swivelling in Bonnie's grip, their wet naked bodies slipping easily against each other. She immediately went in for a deep, urgent kiss, wanting to convey all the emotion she was feeling but was unable to vocalise. She put her hands on Bonnie's lower back, pulling her body in, their thighs interlocked. 

Bonnie responded to her, initially taken by surprise but then trying to fight for control of the kiss as she felt Clara's right hand immediately travel to her left breast, not breaking off the kiss for a second. 

Clara cupped Bonnie's breast roughly, determined to get started on her as quickly as possible. They had moved away from the side of the pool, and were now floating in the deep end unsupported. Clara put her left arm around the back of Bonnie's waist, swiftly getting her right fingers onto Bonnie's clit.

The kissing became very urgent, to the point of it mainly consisting of biting tongues and lips. Bonnie put her arms around Clara's shoulders and dug her nails in hard, incredibly aroused by Clara's urgency. They continued kissing throughout, not breaking off as she felt Clara's fingers slip easily inside. 

Clara laughed into the kiss as she realised how wet Bonnie was inside. She put her left hand behind Bonnie's head, pulling at her hair gently. She put three fingers inside and roughly pushed them in and out, unable to wait another second before wanting to get started. 

Bonnie's back hit the side edge of the pool in the deeper side, Clara's breasts were pushed up against hers in the water. The bottom of the pool was out of her reach.

Clara put her left hand up onto the edge of the high side where they had fallen in earlier to keep herself pressed in to Bonnie as they continued kissing. Clara moved her hand in a circular motion, feeling Bonnie responding into her mouth. She moved her thumb onto Bonnie's clit, applying rough pressure directly down, feeling her bottom lip being bitten hard as a reply. 

Bonnie put both her hands either side of Clara's head, using the kiss to distract her. Clara's body was red hot and slippery against her, she felt completely wet all over. She wanted to touch Clara again, quickly moving both her hands down the side of Clara's body, snaking her right hand between Clara's legs, pushing two fingers inside. 

Clara inhaled quickly, pulling away from the kiss. "What are you doing?" she breathed before kissing Bonnie's neck as a replacement for her mouth. "My turn."

"I need to touch you," Bonnie said, extending her neck at the kiss.

Clara wanted to say something, but found she couldn't, secretly enjoying this feeling. She moved her left hand down from the side to put her palm flat against the side of the pool to the left of Bonnie's head. She reinstated the kiss, gasping slightly as Bonnie began moving her fingers inside.

Bonnie moved her left hand towards her own clit, joining Clara's thumb. Clara read what Bonnie was doing, her eyes widened as she decided she wanted the same, moving her left hand off the tiles and between her own legs.

Bonnie laughed into the kiss, already feeling a deep arousal beginning to set in. She had control of Clara and herself, a situation she was more than enjoying. 

Clara pulled away from the kiss to take a loud breath in. "God, this feels amazing," she said, putting her chin on Bonnie's right shoulder.

"Fuck me," demanded Bonnie, "now. Make me come."

Clara groaned to herself at Bonnie's words, pushing her lips back on to Bonnie's, kissing her as much as their breathing would allow. She moved her left hand against her own clit and her right hand deep inside of Bonnie. Every movement she made was reciprocated harder, causing her to react in response. 

Bonnie worked her own clit hard, enjoying Clara's touch inside her and how wet Clara was. She could sense herself getting close, her mind began wandering about all the things they had already done today, all the ways she was going to fuck Clara now they were here... 

Clara moaned into the kiss, expecting she was going to come first when Bonnie bit down on her tongue hard, shouting, pulling her head away to extend her neck. Clara came as she realised she had made Bonnie climax before her. She forced herself to look at Bonnie, watching as she closed her eyes tightly and bit her bottom lip. She was tight around Clara's fingers.

"Keep going," Bonnie smirked, slowing the hand inside of Clara for a moment before starting up again, returning to kissing Clara less urgently.

Clara moved her left hand off herself, taking Bonnie's hand out of her as she wanted to use all of her attention to pleasure Bonnie. She moved her left hand to Bonnie's clit and fucked her as hard as she could, knowing she was able to withstand a lot more than she was.

Bonnie put her right hand on the top edge of the pool, hanging on to support herself, she wrapped her left arm around Clara's shoulders as they continued kissing deeply. The water was the only thing holding her up. 

Clara sensed Bonnie coming again a few minutes later, moaning into the kiss loudly. Clara bit onto Bonnie's bottom lip, allowing her shouts to vocalise. She moved her hands to work together, putting her left middle finger directly onto the tip of Bonnie's enlarged clit, stimulating her hard, noticing her come instantly again, twice. 

Bonnie was beginning to get sensitive to any touch as she was finding it difficult to breathe in and out. She bit into Clara's left shoulder hard, sucking gently, wrapping her arms around Clara's waist as she came once more. 

Clara laughed into Bonnie's left ear. "Wow," she said, smiling smugly to herself. "Do you want me to carry on?" she said, touching her in just the right place to cause her to convulse again and bite her shoulder harder. "I'll take that as a yes then," she smirked. She knew Bonnie was close to being done but wanted to get her own back. 

"No," Bonnie got out eventually.

"No?" smirked Clara, removing her hand inside slowly, at the same time making Bonnie come again three times with pressure on her clit.

"Fucking hell," breathed Bonnie quietly. "Stop, please, I can't deal... with this."

"If you insist," Clara laughed, her eyes sparkling. She put her left hand on Bonnie's back and her right on Bonnie's neck. "Second time today," she smirked, "I must be doing well."

Bonnie moved to face Clara, narrowing her eyes and tilting her head. "You don't get to do that to me."

"Oh don't I?" Clara smiled back. She didn't recognise the look Bonnie was giving her which made her slightly nervous. "If you are trying get a free drink that's not the look," she laughed, saying sarcastically, "and to be honest I think we're a little beyond that..."

Bonnie's look continued. "I enjoyed that," she said. She had enjoyed it, more than she was expecting. 

"Really?" Clara feigned surprise, "thanks for clearing that up for me," she laughed, "because you are giving out some very mixed messages."

"What are you doing to me?" Bonnie asked. She was struggling to find words to explain how she was feeling.

"Would you like me to draw you a diagram?" Clara sassed back, moving her right hand down the curve of Bonnie's hip.

"No," said Bonnie, "I am-", she started before realising Clara was making a joke. "Oh," she smiled.

"Yes, oh," said Clara, laughing. "It's OK, I get it, I'm too good, you can't deal with it-"

Bonnie moved in to kiss her. "It's definitely not that," she corrected, smirking, blatantly lying.

"Err, yes, I think it is," Clara laughed, pressing her body fully into Bonnie's as they began kissing again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I admit it, I'm also a big fan of the L Word. Hence the location and the sort of house they're now in haha.
> 
> I have loads more objects and settings to play with now! Where to next?
> 
> Next chapter at 7000 view mark because I'm very very mean ;-)


	35. Fulfilment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the great reaction to the last chapter! It makes me want to keep going (I enjoy writing this fic loads for reasons I probably don't need to explain haha)
> 
> Keep reading etc. etc.
> 
> This chapter is pretty graphic, even for me lol
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> :-)

Clara pulled away from the kiss after a while, having found herself pinned up against an edge of the pool. Bonnie's right thigh was pressed tightly in between her legs, her own right thigh doing the same back. It felt achingly good, their breasts pressed tightly together... she swallowed hard, exhaling loudly.

Clara blushed slightly. "I can't believe I have just been doing this in broad daylight," she laughed once, linking her fingers behind Bonnie's lower back, "what is wrong with me?" She smiled softly, unable to take her eyes off Bonnie's lips.

"There doesn't appear to be anything wrong with you," Bonnie rested her arms on Clara's shoulders, aiming her large eyes back at Clara's. 

"This is so... intense," Clara said, slowly. "Where is it going, you know, to end up?" She asked in all seriousness as Bonnie kissed her neck gently.

"The floor... stairs... the bedroom," Bonnie answered between kisses, "just wait until you see what is up there-"

"I don't mean now as in today," Clara shook her head, inhaling at the gentle attention on the right side of her neck, "I mean like, going forward-" she stopped herself. "Hang on. What did you just say?"

Bonnie kissed her neck just below her ear, "sorry?" she said playfully. 

"What's in the bedroom?" Clara pulled away and raised her right eyebrow, interest piqued, her pulse increasing a few beats.

Bonnie smirked back at her before returning to run her tongue up Clara's neck, putting her hands on the edge of the pool. She adjusted her thigh to press it hard into Clara.

"Hello! No, no..." Clara exclaimed, pushing her shoulders away. "Don't try to distract me with..." she breathed in as Bonnie's leg slid easily against her clit, taking her by surprise, she groaned loudly, "that."

Bonnie laughed to herself as Clara pushed her forcibly off into the open water, her head ducked under the surface, she emerged pushing her hair back.

"What's in the bedroom?" Clara demanded, not moving, enjoying seeing Bonnie wet again. 

"If we actually get upstairs you'll find out," Bonnie said, smiling, giving her a look that made her extremely excited.

"OK then," Clara nodded making a quick decision and acting upon it. She turned around and lifted herself quickly up onto the edge, blushing as her body was exposed from the relative cover of the water into the cool air and sunlight. She reached for her dry discarded black coat a few feet away and quickly wrapped it around her shoulders as she stood up. She put her arms inside the sleeves and tied the belt loosely around her waist to cover herself, absorbing most of the residual water. She walked away from Bonnie towards the door inside.

Bonnie swam towards the edge after watching Clara intently. "Where are you going?" she said loudly. 

"Upstairs," shouted Clara from halfway up the staircase. "And bring some refreshments with you." Clara walked to the landing, disappearing out of Bonnie's view.

Bonnie swam over to the shallow edge and stepped easily out of the pool, walking completely naked, dropping drips of water everywhere. She moved inside, going into the open plan kitchen to source alcohol. Bonnie collected a bottle of champagne and two glasses, and then as an afterthought, she filled a bucket full of ice, smirking to herself before heading up the stairs.

Clara was stood in the landing, hands in her jacket pockets. "So I had a look and didn't know which bedroom you meant," she pushed up the sleeves of her jacket and folded her arms, smiling to herself as she realised Bonnie was naked and still dripping wet, "as there are four of them. Ooh, champagne, good choice. So," she looked at her, "which one has the secret Red Room?"

"Red Room?" Bonnie asked, confused, the ice bucket getting cold on her chest.

"Yes... Red Room," Clara sighed.

"I think you mean 'bedroom'," Bonnie replied, "and besides, all four of the bedrooms are painted white, not red-"

Clara laughed. "No I don't, it's from a book, never mind..." she said resigned. "I doubt you would have read it." She folded her arms and looked across, smiling. 

Bonnie shook her head and said nothing, only padding gently across to Clara's right, disappearing into the room Clara had already identified as the largest and nicest. She watched Bonnie's body from the back, still wet, inwardly congratulating herself at how good she looked before correcting the trail of thought to say Bonnie looked that good. Not her. 

"What are you waiting for?" Bonnie said loudly. "Get in here, now!"

Clara inhaled and exhaled slowly, arms folded, unsure if she was nervous or excited, before moving to the bedroom. Bonnie was stood with a full glass of champagne at the large window to the right. 

"For a moment I was concerned you weren't going to join me," Bonnie said, not looking at her. 

"I don't think that was ever going to be an issue," Clara laughed, walking to a cabinet to her left where the now open bottle was sat in the ice bucket. She poured herself a small measure, inspecting the bottle, nodding as she recognised it as being worth more money than she earned in a week. "If you are going to stand at an open window surveying the surroundings then can you at least put something on, honestly." She swallowed the champagne in two gulps before pouring another larger glass and replaced the bottle in the bucket. "God that is good." She said, trying to relax herself. 

"I've had better," said Bonnie, sipping her drink gently.

"Of course you have," Clara laughed, moving to the window standing three feet to Bonnie's right. She leant slightly on her right shoulder against the glass, right hand in the jacket pocket, surveying Bonnie up and down. "In the same way that this view," Clara indicated outside with the glass in her left hand, "is probably only acceptable to you."

Bonnie nodded, talking a slug of champagne.

"Are you actually serious?" Clara asked. "This house... amazing, the view... also amazing. Can you please give me the number of the person who finds you these places?" Clara laughed before drinking. "And your drinks buyer because they have impeccable taste-"

"Have you finished?" Bonnie asked, wrapping her left arm across her stomach, still looking outside.

"Finished? Finished what? Complementing your new place?" Clara asked. "Come on, I was sold with the wine cellar." She laughed, "if you are planning on handcuffing me again, please do it in there-"

"Finished your drink?" Bonnie repeated.

"Not quite," said Clara. 

Bonnie drunk the remnants of her champagne, walking back to the bottle to set her empty glass down. "I suggest you do." Her hair and body were still wet. 

Clara followed Bonnie with her eyes, turning to lean back against the window. "So... what are we doing now?" she asked, drinking the last mouthful of her champagne quickly, holding out the glass.

"You tell me," Bonnie said, taking the glass out of her hand and putting it with the other one. She returned to Clara, standing in front of her, undoing the belt around Clara's waist gently, opening the jacket to examine her body. She smirked to herself, biting her lip, exhaling. "You being naked under this jacket is something I like... a lot." 

Clara watched Bonnie's face, swallowing heavily as she felt cold air hit her skin. "I thought you were going to tell me what you had up here," she said nervously, her heart was beginning to beat out of her chest. "Not survey me."

Bonnie laughed. "Are you sure you want to know?" she asked. "Because even the idea," Bonnie looked into her eyes, still holding her coat open, "seems to be making you nervous." She gazed at Clara's chest, seeing her breathing noticeably quicker, returning to look in her eyes with her head tilted to the right. 

"It does," Clara nodded. "Very nervous. And a little bit excited." She was trying not to think about any specific details. "But mainly nervous, good nervous mind, but nervous."

Bonnie moved slightly closer, now a foot away from Clara's face. "Do you trust me?" she said, still holding Clara's coat open.

Clara gulped back the lump in her throat, beginning to sense Bonnie's body heat in front of her. She thought to herself before she answered. Did she trust her? Bonnie was highly unpredictable, she was insatiable and had just kidnapped her... but... she paused. "That is a difficult question to answer."

"Why?" Bonnie asked, not moving an inch. 

"Coming from someone who kidnapped me and has taken me halfway across the world this morning," Clara replied flatly, dropping her head slightly. 

"OK, do you trust me now?" Bonnie clarified, edging a little closer to her. 

"Right now?" Clara said quietly, trying to relax, Bonnie was making her pulse race. "I'm not sure."

"Why?" Bonnie asked.

"I know you won't hurt me," Clara explained, "if that is what you mean." Bonnie's lips were within touching distance of hers. "I trust you to make me happy," she laughed. 

"Well, I'm not sure I trust myself around you," Bonnie smirked, "so I am glad you're sure."

Clara laughed nervously. "Same here." Bonnie bit her lip as she flicked her eyes around Clara's features as she spoke. 

Bonnie took her right hand to the left side of Clara's face, stroking slowly across her lips gently with her thumb. "The things I will do to you..." Bonnie said quietly to herself, exhaling. 

Clara shivered at Bonnie's touch, kissing the pad of her thumb as it passed. "Hey, why do you get all the fun?" Clara mused, reaching out to put her hands on Bonnie's waist. 

Bonnie laughed once and pulled Clara by her coat, walking backwards towards the end of the bed. "Well then," Bonnie said sitting down, shuffling further into the centre of the mattress. "As you wish... I'm all yours."

"What?" Clara said. "Really?" She stood at the end of the bed, arms folded, raising an eyebrow. She didn't believe this for a second. 

"Yes, really," Bonnie sat herself up on her elbows on the dark grey covers, smirking.

"You're not going to fight me?" Clara asked.

"No," Bonnie smiled, 

"Or take over?"

"I'll try not to," Bonnie smirked.

"What do you want?" Clara narrowed her eyes suspisciously. 

"You know what I want, Clara." Bonnie opened her legs and bit her lip, watching for Clara's reaction. .

"Well, yes, I can see that," Clara laughed, blushing, "it's just this is... highly unusual behavior for you." Clara put her hands on her hips. Seeing Bonnie like this was very arousing. 

"Are you going to shut up and get on with it?" Bonnie said loudly. "I can take over if you want?"

"No, no," said Clara, climbing onto the bed to straddle Bonnie. "I just don't know where to start..." she took Bonnie's wrists in her hands and pinned them gently to the bed above her head. The feeling of Bonnie's naked hot and still damp body beneath hers was turning her on immensely. 

"You didn't have that problem earlier," Bonnie laughed. "May I suggest first taking the coat off?"

"I didn't mean like that," Clara said, laughing. 

Bonnie watched Clara's face, enjoying her full weight pushing her down into the bed. 

"I meant, what I was going to do to-" Clara paused, having an idea. "So where is all the stuff then?"

"What... stuff?" Bonnie said, smirking, speaking a word she didn't normally use.

"Don't play all innocent," Clara said, "where is it?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," Bonnie replied playfully. 

"I'm going to have to find it then," Clara stood up off the bed suddenly, flitting her eyes around the room. She looked under the bed and saw nothing. "I've just realised I didn't do something to you earlier and there is something I need," she opened all the draws to the cabinet on her left only finding clothing. 

"I don't understand," said Bonnie, lying down on the bed, putting her arms above her head, smirking, "come back," she said intentionally weakly. 

"Not until," Clara said, sliding open a door on the opposite side of the bed, "I find... what I'm looking for." She slid open the next door along. 

"What do you want?" Bonnie asked as she knew Clara was approaching what she was obviously searching for. She laughed to herself quietly. 

"I need..." Clara started as she happened upon a drawer containing items that made her gasp loudly in shock. "What... the fuck..." she breathed. There was an overwhelming assortment of sex toys, some she couldn't even work out how they'd be used. She also saw several bottles of liquid, including what she had been wanting. 

"What?" said Bonnie, shifting up the bed to put her head on the pillow, smiling, propping herself up on her left elbow, "what's the matter?" She knew what was in there but was interested in watching Clara's reaction. 

Clara turned around to face Bonnie quickly, trying to speak but unable to get any sound out, and then back away again. She closed the drawer slowly and then backed away a pace, unsure what to do. She tilted her head, folded her arms and put her right index knuckle to her lips. "Umm..." she managed to get out. 

Bonnie laughed at her, enjoying Clara being uncomfortable. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

Clara spun around slowly to look at Bonnie. "Umm..." she replied, her initial shock was beginning to subside into nervousness. She tried to say something else but couldn't vocalise any words. 

"You seem very," Bonnie smirked, "uncomfortable." Clara knew she was making fun of her.

"What- what- what the hell... is all of... that?" Clara stammered eventually, pointing backwards. 

"What do you think?" Bonnie said sarcastically, raising an eyebrow.

"I think what's in there, well, some of the stuff in there, is a lot more advanced than I, or rather, we have got to," she said, talking to cover up the nervousness. 

"If you say so," Bonnie said, emphasising the word 'you'. She laughed at Clara again. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yes," breathed Clara. "I'm just a bit... shocked. I wasn't expecting..." She turned to face the drawer, opening it to retrieve the lube she had seen. "I'm not sure I'm ready for... that." Her curiosity was beginning to take over, she inspected a few of the items visually before closing the drawer, sliding the door shut and leaning back against it. 

"We'll see," smirked Bonnie. "I look forward to finding that out." 

Clara inhaled slightly and blushed at Bonnie's words, caught off guard with her directness. "Really?"

"Really." Bonnie nodded, wide eyes directed at Clara, a look that could have burnt a hole in her.

"Fuck," breathed Clara. "I don't even know what half of them are!" She was getting wet thinking of Bonnie using anything in there on her, she was still blushing. 

"We can discuss that later," Bonnie said impatiently. "I think you are forgetting something."

"Forgetting what?" Clara said.

"I'm waiting," Bonnie said, raising an eyebrow, turning into her back, putting her hands above her head. 

"Oh," Clara said, cautiously walking towards the right side of the bed. "Oh yes, sorry," she smiled, "I got... a bit distracted."

"Understandable," Bonnie acknowledged. "I forgot to mention that was also a requirement for here."

"Wow," Clara said, "I just can't believe..." Her eyes widened, her mind racing with images she hadn't ever previously considered. "And there was me thinking this," she held up the bottle of lube in her right hand, "was going to be the dirtiest thing I've ever done." She blushed and laughed lightly.

"You don't seem to be doing anything," Bonnie replied. "Either get on with what you are going to do or I will take over."

"Ok," said Clara, nodding. She threw the small bottle into the bed and quickly removed her coat, throwing it to her left, maintaining eye contact with Bonnie as she climbed onto the bed and resumed her earlier position on top, pinning Bonnie's wrists above her head. 

"You are making a very good start, Clara," said Bonnie, smiling at her. She lifted her head off the bed to try to reach Clara's lips for a kiss, catching them for a millisecond before Clara put herself out of reach. 

Clara smiled, shaking her head. "Not yet," she said quietly. She was a bundle of nerves inside, knowing what she wanted to do but having no idea how to start it off.

"So then," Bonnie said, "what do you have planned for me?" she said under Clara's grip, raising an eyebrow. 

"I wanted to keep a promise that I made earlier," said Clara, looking around Bonnie's face.

"Which was?" Bonnie was trying to coax an answer out of her. 

Clara leant down to Bonnie's right ear and whispered, "that I was going to put all five fingers inside you." She couldn't believe she was actually saying this, let alone about to contemplate doing it. 

Bonnie closed her eyes, extending her neck a little and inhaled sharply at Clara's words. "I very much like the sound of that," Bonnie smiled. 

"I bet you do," Clara laughed nervously, trying to maintain the pretence of being confident whilst inwardly shaking. She went to kiss Bonnie gently to try and settle her apprehension.

Bonnie responded to the kiss, still pinned down heavily by Clara. She felt Clara's chest rest down on hers, smiling into the kiss. She desperately wanted to take over control and have Clara to herself, but fought off the urge to try, curious to see what Clara was going to do. Bonnie had seen how much Clara had enjoyed this and wanted know how it felt.

After a few minutes Clara deepened the kiss, taking control as much as possible, knowing that at some point she would have to stop and start doing something else, but at the same time enjoying Bonnie willingly letting her take over. Clara began to unconsciously push her hips slowly down onto Bonnie's as the urgency of the kiss increased. Bonnie's breathing changed under Clara's body, and she knew she was reaching the point where she would have to move off and begin pleasuring her.

Clara moved her lips from Bonnie's to run a trail of kisses down the centre of Bonnie's neck and down between her collar bone . She released Bonnie's hands to allow her to move her body off to sit between Bonnie's legs. She exhaled gently. Could she really do this? Would she hurt her?

Bonnie opened her eyes, propping her head up on her hands on the pillow, watching down to Clara with a small smile covering her lips. Clara sat up on her knees, pulling Bonnie's thighs around her, running her hands gently along them. She reached for the bottle of lube and moved it between her hands, looking at it.

"So..." Clara thought out loud. "I only have what you did to me as any sort of frame of reference for what I'm," she paused, trying to get the words out, "I'm about to do."

"You don't have-" Bonnie started.

"Shut up," Clara said, stopping her, "this is happening. I'm just worried I am going to do it wrong or hurt you-"

"You won't hurt me," Bonnie said. "We already proved that with you, but," she breathed, "please get on with it as I may lose interest if you keep me waiting any longer."

Clara laughed once, getting the message. "OK," she nodded to herself. "But if I do anything that is uncomfortable you need to tell me straight away."

"I can't wait to see how this feels," Bonnie sighed, settling her body on the bed.

"Yeah," Clara breathed as she put her right hand up Bonnie's left thigh to rest a finger gently on her clit, noticing it was wet. "Me too... are you relaxed-"

"Stop talking and fuck me," Bonnie snapped back, closing her eyes.

Clara blushed at Bonnie's directness, her breath caught in the back of her throat. She trailed her right index finger down from Bonnie's clit to her vagina, she gently traced an outline around the entrance, finding it slick with come. "Wow," Clara exclaimed, "I still cannot get over how wet you get... do I actually need to use this stuff?"

Bonnie nodded in reply, exhaling.

Clara slowly inserted her finger into Bonnie's wetness, pulling it out just as slowly. She brought her finger to her lips and licked it dry, aiming her eyes at Bonnie as she did. "And how good you taste..." she laughed once.

Bonnie groaned loudly in approval, biting down onto her bottom lip as she watched Clara's tongue.

Clara responded by popping the top off the bottle of lube in her left hand, immediately remembering how good it felt between her legs. She squeezed the bottle gently above Bonnie's clit, holding open her lower lips with her right hand to allow the liquid to impact directly onto the tip. She watched as Bonnie shuddered at the feeling of the cool liquid.

"That is..." Bonnie gasped, her eyes impossibly wide, smiling "cold." Her hips arched off the bed slightly, causing her to sit up on her elbows. 

Clara knew exactly what she was feeling, the memory was making her very aroused. She squirted a little more liquid, watching it glisten as it dripped down towards Bonnie's vagina. She couldn't help but not trail her right index finger down, enjoying the sensation of Bonnie being impossibly wet under her fingertips. "Wow, that feels good."

Bonnie couldn't get out a reply, only tensing her body and inhaling loudly.

Clara remembered Bonnie had covered her hand in lubricant before attempting anything, and decided to do the same, smirking at Bonnie as she pooled a large amount into the palm of her hand. "How am I doing so far?" Clara asked, almost rhetorically.

Bonnie nodded, watching her like a hawk, eyes so wide they were essentially black and white. 

Clara coated her fingers in the lube, smiling to herself as the cool liquid travelled across her skin. She closed the bottle with her left thumb and threw it to the other side of the bed, running her fingers from Bonnie's clit to her entrance, grinning at how little resistance there was to any movement. She massaged Bonnie's clit gently. 

Bonnie rolled her eyes back, trying to process the sensation of Clara's hand sliding between her legs unimpeded. "Inside first," she breathed, arching off the bed, "before you do anything."

Clara nodded in agreement, putting her right index finger inside as slowly as she dared, wanting to enjoy the wetness. She directed her finger in and out several times, resting her left hand on Bonnie's right thigh, gently running her fingernails along the skin. 

Bonnie smirked back at Clara, as if challenging her to continue. She teased her a few more times before adding her middle finger, continuing the same slow movements. Clara's trepidation was beginning to settle as she watched Bonnie's reaction, closing her eyes, extending her neck and inhaling quickly. 

After a few minutes Clara inserted a third finger, not changing the rhythm of what she was doing, watching as Bonnie's hips began moving to in a way to accept her. Clara bit her lip, turning her attention to watch her hand sliding easily around between Bonnie's legs, fascinated to watch.

"Ok?" Clara asked, beginning to get butterflies in her own stomach.

"Yes," Bonnie said, "continue." She closed her eyes and smiled.

"I can't believe I'm actually going to do this, " she said, shaking her head, grinning, as she removed her hand completely.

"Do what?" Bonnie asked, eyes closed, waiting for Clara's next move. She put her hands back behind her head to rest on them.

"Put my whole hand... inside," Clara said as she pressed all four fingers inside slowly, finding no resistance to her actions before asking Bonnie, "am I doing this right?"

Bonnie nodded, obviously trying to contain her excitement as she inhaled whilst smiling. 

"Do I make the fist now?" Clara asked, looking between Bonnie's legs and back to her eyes. 

Bonnie shook her head, trying to remember what she'd done to between the feeling of Clara inside of her, saying quickly between breaths, "what you're doing... push the... thumb in with it, then make the... fist slowly." She arched off the bed, groaning as Clara moved her four fingers in and out of her. 

"Ok," Clara nodded, the nerves beginning to come back, "I'm worried I'm going to hurt you."

"You... won't," Bonnie said loudly, exhaling. "Slow down, and use more of the... fuck." She was already getting too excited at the feeling of Clara touching her. 

Clara slowed down, reading that Bonnie was enjoying herself too much. She reached for the lube bottle with her left hand, removing the top with her thumb and squeezing a large measure onto Bonnie and into her palm as she gently pulled her fingers out.

Bonnie reacted by gasping at the cool liquid trickling down and inside her, Clara could see her stomach fluttering in front. She threw the bottle to the side and put her palm on Bonnie's waist. 

"Wow," said Clara, laughing to herself. Despite her nerves, she was enjoying Bonnie being willingly under her control. "Ready?" Clara smirked at her, raising an eyebrow, she was nervous still but excitement was beginning to creep in. 

"Yes," Bonnie moaned gently. "Fuck me."

Clara slowly pushed her four fingers inside as far as was possible, unable to believe that they would go any further in as Bonnie's body did not seem to want to accept it. "I don't think it will fit..." Clara looked up at Bonnie, worried she was hurting her. 

"It will," Bonnie replied, eyes closed, "trust me. Just go slowly. I will..." she moaned gently, smiling to herself, "tell you if it hurts." She bit her lip, exhaling. 

Clara nodded, slowly putting a bit more pressure behind her fingers as she inserted them slowly, finding they got a millimetre further. She took her hand out and pushed it back inside gently, again realising it was inside more. She moved her thumb as Bonnie had told her, trying to go as slowly as possible. Clara watched Bonnie's face twist in pleasure, exhaling and closing her eyes. 

Clara smiled to herself as she continued what she was doing, gaining a little distance with each attempt due to the lubrication. Bonnie hadn't complained about it being painful so she carried on.

"This is... good," Bonnie breathed, moaning, "fuck!"

Clara had reached the largest point of her hand, edging it slowly inside, rotating left and right when suddenly... she gasped loudly as it easily slipped in a few inches without any warning. She laughed once to herself, "what the hell," she said unconsciously as she could only see her wrist on the outside. 

Bonnie's eyes were wide open in shock, her mouth trying to form a word, her body frozen. Clara could see her blushing, her breathing visible in her stomach as she snapped her eyes to hers. "Yes," Bonnie eventually got out. 

"I cannot believe this," Clara whispered, watching between Bonnie's legs. "It's completely inside," she sighed, daring to press her hand in a little deeper, finding she was able to get another inch or so in. It felt amazing, Bonnie's wetness completely covering her right hand. "How does that feel?" Clara asked.

Bonnie was only able to nod in response, eyes still impossibly wide. She moved her right arm out to grab the nearest pillow with her hand. 

"So I make the fist now?" Clara asked as she rested her left palm on Bonnie's lower stomach. If Bonnie was half as turned on as she was it would be unbearable. 

Bonnie nodded, still watching her intently. She saw Clara monitor her reaction, moistening her lips whilst inhaling, trying to relax herself. "Slowly," she whispered. 

Clara gently curled her little finger towards her hand, and then each of the others in turn. Bonnie's arms moved to her side as she grabbed a fist full of bedsheets in her left and put her right hand on top of Clara's left. 

When she had curled all her fingers around, Clara was able to easily push her hand in another inch or so, causing Bonnie's eyes to roll back in pleasure and put both hands to the side to ball her fists. 

Clara felt adrenaline rush through her body, still unable to believe what she was doing, and seeing Bonnie visually react to her actions was giving her a lot of enjoyment. "Wow," she breathed, watching as her wrist was fully surrounded inside. She was further in than she had expected, and nothing had prepared her for that sight. It felt very intimate and she couldn't help smiling to herself, knowing this was something incredibly risqué to be doing. She wasn't sure whether to be appauled or proud at her behaviour.

"Clara," Bonnie smiled, arching her shoulders off the bed, moaning loudly.

"Yes?" Clara answered, looking up at her, eyes twinkling.

"Fuck me," Bonnie breathed, "I need you, to fuck me... right now."

"Oh really?" Clara raised an eyebrow, not moving her hand knowing she was in complete control. She was loving it.

"Yes," shouted Bonnie, louder than she had been expecting. "Do it. Please. Now."

Clara watched Bonnie's face as she slowly pushed her hand in and out, the lubricant meaning there was very little resistance to her movements. "How does this feel?" she asked, grinning, as Bonnie lifted her back up, throwing her head back and closing her eyes.

Bonnie groaned in response, nodding. Her face was displaying a mixture of pleasure and grimacing, she was breathing heavily. "Please," she strained out, "fuck me."

Clara increased the speed of her right hand, pushing it deep as she dared, pulling it out as much as she could without removing it. Bonnie still had her eyes tightly shut, extending her flawless neck towards the headboard, head disappearing into the space between the two pillows. Bonnie was moaning loudly, shouting occasionally now.

"Fucking hell, Clara," Bonnie said through gritted teeth, beginning to move her hips to the rhythm of Clara's hand, "do not stop what you... are doing. I am going to come."

"I should hope so," Clara blushed, laughing once. She continued moving her hand, going a little faster, she could already feel Bonnie tightening slightly around her hand, the sensation was oddly arousing.

"I am going to come," Bonnie shouted, grabbing a fist full of bedsheets in each hand. Her head, neck and chest were turning a deep red colour as Clara kept going. Her moans were now becoming loud shouts.

"Yes, I do believe you are," Clara said, eyes wide, daring to press her hand in a little further in, knowing she had pushed her over the edge when Bonnie contracted heavily. "Oh my god," Clara breathed, excited, glued to watching Bonnie.

Bonnie screamed once, stopping breathing for a few cycles, affixing her eyes on Clara in a stare that could easily have melted her. She tried to verbalise words, but was unable to, instead digging her fingernails into the bed.

Clara took her left hand and brought the thumb down onto Bonnie's clit, rubbing gently at first, getting an instant verbal reaction as she glanced over the tip. She smiled, taken aback by how much she was enjoying watching Bonnie, the nerves long forgotten. She made Bonnie come twice loudly by just moving her left hand, grinning at the control she had.

"Yes," whispered Bonnie, able to force a word out, her breathing was heavy, Clara could see her trying to raise her body off the bed. "Keep going," she nodded, eyes shut tightly.

"I was planning to," Clara smirked. She moved her right hand as far as the grip around it would allow and continued massaging her clit more firmly. Bonnie was very wet, it was becoming warmer the further she carried on, the new come and the large amount of lube mixing together. She moved her right hand in and out at an increasing speed, keeping pressure on her clit, feeling Bonnie come thirty seconds later. Clara carried on what she was doing through Bonnie's loud shouts, noticing her face change into a large wide smile, exhaling heavily as her body relaxed from its earlier contorted state.

"Fuck... yes," Bonnie moaned, "keep going, don't stop," she moved her hips in time with Clara's hand, "please do not-" She came heavily again, biting her own lip.

Clara kept her hand moving, despite the heavy contracting muscles, resorting to rotating it left and right as she fucked Bonnie's clit hard. Bonnie was making a lot of noise, not muffled by anything, she remembered having to cover her face and bite into a pillow to contain herself. She blushed as the thought occured to her that someone might hear, inwardly smiling to herself that she was causing this level of reaction. Bonnie groaned loudly, convulsing quickly beneath her. She moved her thumb directly onto Bonnie's clit, making her come every time she glanced over a certain area losing count of how many times. 

Bonnie pounded her fists into the bed, unable to stop herself arching her lower back, exhaling loudly through gritted teeth. "Stop," she smiled, her facial expression betraying the words.

"Be a little more convincing next time," Clara laughed, continuing, her eyes still wide with excitement, "and maybe I will."

Bonnie was moaning loudly, now not putting up any fight or resistance, grinning widely with her eyes closed. "Keep going," Bonnie said.

Clara could tell Bonnie was getting close to being done, her right hand was beginning to be clamped very hard making it almost impossible to move. Clara decided to work her clit hard to send her over the edge, knowing what she needed to come hard.

Bonnie inhaled sharply, grabbing Clara's left arm tightly as she began to shake heavily beneath Clara's touch. "Do not change... anything..." Bonnie shouted, "fuck... fuck, Clara, I cannot..."

Clara couldn't help but watch Bonnie's reaction as she made her violently shudder as her thumb found the right place on her clit. Her right hand was forcibly pushed out without her doing anything, she gasped as she realised what was happening, grinning to herself. "Fucking hell..." 

Bonnie was moaning loudly, breathing hard, flushed over her body and sweating heavily. She covered her eyes with her left arm, pulling Clara's left hand off with her right. "No more," Bonnie whispered. 

"I can't believe you've just pushed me out," Clara said, moving back, eyes twinkling. She looked at her right hand, completely wet, unbelieving that it had just gone in that far, she giggled quietly. "Well, I enjoyed that," she said smirking, "how about you?"

Bonnie only nodded in reply. She put her arms above her head and exhaled heavily, trying to regain her composure.

Clara moved to lay on Bonnie's right, resting her right hand on Bonnie's chest, grimacing at the trail of come and lube she was leaving. She kissed Bonnie on her right cheek gently, smiling to herself, before lying on her back. She looked left towards Bonnie and laughed lightly. "That was hot," Clara sighed, "wow."

Bonnie managed to open her eyes and calm her breathing. "That was," she paused, "how would you say? ... Intense?" Her stomach was still fluttering. 

"Oh yeah," Clara sighed, remembering how it felt. "It's very intimate... feels good doesn't it?"

"Very," Bonnie smiled. She put her hands behind her head, allowing her body temperature to settle. "You will be doing that again."

"Oh will I now?" Clara raised an eyebrow, before laughing. She was about to run her right hand through her hair when she stopped, realising how dirty it was. 

"Yes," Bonnie replied, still not moving, "you will. Not right now-"

"Obviously," Clara said, "I've worn you out. I can't help being amazing."

"And modest, it seems," Bonnie replied, smirking. 

"Still working on that," Clara laughed, "and if I remember correctly... the whole walking and moving thing? Good luck with that for rest of the night..." she grinned.

"I hope you are ready for me," Bonnie said quietly.

"Hell yes," said Clara, eyes glinting, "I'm all yours."

Bonnie turned to look at Clara with her head, still unable to move the rest of her body. "Yes," she growled, "for the next couple of hours, yes you are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter as and when I feel like it...
> 
> We've got a whole plethora of things to play with... so what is Bonnie going to do next?
> 
> Where is the Doctor? 
> 
> (Hint, he's not turning up for at least the next couple of chapters lol)


	36. Extension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter...
> 
> I've been wanting to slot another one of these chapters in for ages. Comes with my standard warning that it's very graphic etc, etc.
> 
> Enjoy.

Clara smiled at Bonnie, clearly still calming down from what she'd been doing to her. She moved some hair out of her own eyes with her left hand, allowing herself the smallest of smirks as she could tell Bonnie was still recovering, not pouncing on her as she had been expecting.

"What's the matter?" said Clara through a cheeky smile, trying and failing to contain her smugness. 

"Nothing is... the matter," said Bonnie, narrowing her eyes. 

"So why," Clara pondered, aiming a sideways glance to her left at Bonnie, "have you not pinned me down, or pounced on me yet?" She smirked. "Need a moment do you?" She waited to see if Bonnie would admit she needed time to recover, making a secret bet that she would not. 

"No," Bonnie said curtly, beginning to move herself onto her right side to face Clara. She was still breathing deeply, there was the slightest grimace over her face as she shifted. 

"It's OK to admit you need a moment," said Clara, laughing. "I thought you'd be ready to go, but it appears I've worn you out," Clara sighed playfully. "I mean if you're too tired to do anything I'll have to do it myself-"

Bonnie lifted herself up on her right elbow and put her left index finger squarely on Clara's mouth to silence her. She looked down into Clara's eyes, narrowing them and raising the smallest of smiles. "No."

Clara looked around Bonnie's face, trying to work out what she was thinking, a shiver running down her spine at the touch of her finger. 

Bonnie softly traced Clara's top lip, left to right, and then gently on her bottom lip. She repeated the action again, watching Clara's lips purse at the sensation, before dragging her finger down onto Clara's chin, then her neck, chest and stomach.

Clara watched as Bonnie followed her hand with her eyes, her pulse quickening the lower Bonnie stroked. She stopped short of touching between Clara's legs. Clara let out a small gasp at the lightness of her fingertips. 

Bonnie returned her gaze to Clara's face, smiling. "How wet are you?" she asked, eyes gleaming.

"A little," Clara joked, "I mean you've left me for quite a while..." she trailed off. 

Bonnie put her left hand onto Clara's right cheek, stroking it with her thumb. "Really?" Bonnie said, disbelieving, kissing Clara gently on the lips.

Clara put her right hand, still wet with come, onto Bonnie's neck, pulling her head towards her in a long lingering deep kiss. 

Bonnie pulled herself alongside Clara as they kissed, enjoying the prolonged skin contact as she took control, forcing her left thigh between Clara's legs.

Clara ran her hands along the length of Bonnie's spine as they continued kissing, pulling Bonnie in to feel her body against hers. She felt her wetness rubbing against Bonnie's thigh. 

"I think you're lying about how wet you are," said Bonnie between kisses, "my leg... says otherwise," she said as she pinned Clara to the bed beneath her. 

Clara pulled away, laughing, "And I see you have suitably recovered," she said as Bonnie began kissing the right hand side of her neck.

"Yes," said Bonnie, not lifting her head, moving down to kiss Clara's right shoulder, shifting down the bed as she trailed her tongue down to the right nipple, stopping short of touching it. 

Clara felt the goosebumps raise on the side of her body as Bonnie surveyed her body. 

"I know I'm going to enjoy this," Bonnie said raising an eyebrow as she cupped Clara's right breast with her left hand, already noticing the nipple was slightly raised. Clara watched as Bonnie smiled to herself, clearly deciding what she wanted to do. Bonnie leant down, stopping an inch from Clara's nipple, pausing to give Clara a devilish smile. "Ready?"

Clara exhaled as the breath caught in the back of her throat. She unconsciously bit her lip whilst watching Bonnie hovering above her chest. "Yes... god yes."

"I've been looking forward to this since I let you out," smirked Bonnie, immediately sitting up and moving off the bed. 

"What are you doing?" Clara said, confused, watching Bonnie as stood up and prowled to the other side of the room. 

"I am selecting what I am going to fuck you with," she said without faltering as she approached the wardrobe door. "Or maybe what I'm going to watch you fuck yourself with," she paused to smirk back at Clara, "I haven't decided yet."

Clara felt nervous butterflies in the pit of her stomach. "What?" she choked out, immediately sensing her body temperature raise a few degrees. 

"I said," Bonnie repeated, sliding open the door, "I'm choosing what I'm going to fuck you with or-"

"I heard you," Clara said quietly, "the first time." She felt herself swallow the lump in her throat. A hundred images raced through her mind, leaving her a little distracted. 

"Close your eyes," Bonnie said, looking back at her. 

Clara did as Bonnie asked, acutely aware of her moving to her left, not sure if she was nervous or excited. It was clear Bonnie was retrieving something from the drawer she'd seen earlier, but what?

"What are you doing?" asked Clara after she wasn't aware of any movement around her for at least a couple of minutes. Bonnie didn't reply, Clara was about to open her eyes when she felt a light pressure on her lips.

"I said," Bonnie whispered into her left ear, "keep your eyes shut."

Knowing Bonnie had been that close without her realising made her very excited. "Why?" Clara asked, a smile tracing her lips as she sensed Bonnie's hand moving to her right cheek.

"I'm enjoying looking at you naked in my bed," Bonnie said, still near her left ear. "I didn't finish it this morning before we were interrupted." Bonnie surveyed her, watching the pulse in her neck and the movement of Clara's stomach as she breathed rapidly. She trailed a finger down Clara's jawline, down to her right collarbone and cupped Clara's right breast again. "So where was I?" she mused, sitting up onto her knees to position herself between Clara's legs.

Clara smiled to herself as she felt Bonnie's light touch on her chest, unable to stop her breathing catching in the back of her throat.

Bonnie knelt down to kiss Clara's right nipple gently, noticing it going hard as she touched, unable to stop herself laughing. "It seems you like that," she grinned.

Clara took a sharp intake of breath at the feeling, opening her eyes wide as a reaction, wanting to see what Bonnie was doing. Bonnie took her right nipple in her mouth and began licking around the sensitive tip. "Yes... I do," Clara just about got out. The sight and the hot wet sensation made her instantly more wet.

Bonnie moaned into Clara's chest, slowly flicking her tongue across the tip of her nipple. She pulled away for a moment. "Do you remember what you said to me? When you fucked me on the table?" Bonnie said before continuing.

"What?" said Clara, confused, putting her right hand into Bonnie's hair.

"You said, 'this is what I'm going to do on your clit once it's wet enough'," Bonnie breathed, eyes glinting at Clara as she said the words before covering Clara's right nipple with her mouth again.

Clara gasped, blushing. "What the hell?" she said as a reaction, "I did not say that!" The words increased her arousal very quickly.

"Yes, you did," Bonnie laughed, biting gently down on Clara's nipple, slowly glancing her tongue along the tip.

"No," Clara forced out, shaking her head, trying to deal with what Bonnie was doing.

"Anyway," Bonnie pulled away, "this is what I'm going to do to warm you up," she licked the very tip of Clara's right nipple as she made eye contact, "both nipples, then your clit..." she paused moving her mouth to Clara's right ear, "then when you are wet enough I'm going to fuck you..." Bonnie exhaled a hot ragged breath into her neck, "with the vibrator I've got sat next to me."

Clara couldn't help but close her eyes and extend her neck, swallowing hard. "Fuck," she unconsciously let out, "I've never-" she started, feeling herself blushing heavily.

"Never... what?" Bonnie pulled her face in front of Clara's.

"Used..." Clara swallowed, "something like that... with anyone-" She knew it was stretching the truth once she got the words out. 

"Yes, you have," Bonnie smirked, "it was the reason I let you out. You fucked yourself with that small pink thing four times in front of me," she licked her lips slowly, narrowing her eyes. "I can't wait to do it myself."

"Fucking hell," Clara breathed, unable to think of a time she'd been wetter, her mind wandering to images that made her blush even more, her excitement manifesting itself into a large, wide grin. "Hang on," she said, "did you say small? It's not... small."

Bonnie smirked as she moved down Clara's body, putting her mouth back onto Clara's right nipple, sucking onto it gently, cupping the breast with both hands. Clara moaned at the sensation, inwardly begging Bonnie to start something more, but enjoying the slow build up she was obviously planning. Bonnie moved her right hand to Clara's left nipple, knowing it was more sensitive. She trailed her right index finger above the tip, noticing it instantly getting hard, moaning an approval into the left breast.

Clara grabbed a fistful of Bonnie's hair with her right hand as she tried to deal with what was happening, putting her left hand to prop up her head so she could see what Bonnie was doing to her. She was fighting to stop her body arching off the bed, not used to such a sensitive touch arousing her so much.

After what felt like an age to, Bonnie slowly dragged her tongue across Clara's chest to her left breast, repeating the slow licking movements, sucking occasionally and biting down once the tip was hard.

"How wet are you now?" Bonnie asked, immediately returning to moving Clara's left nipple between her teeth. She rolled Clara's wet right nipple gently underneath her fingers as it settled.

"Wet enough," Clara said, exhaling, unable to vocalise any more words as Bonnie bit down almost painfully on the tip of her nipple, sucking hard. Clara dug her nails into Bonnie's left shoulder, scratching along the skin as a way to distract herself. She could feel Bonnie's breasts pressed gently onto her stomach, only adding to her excitement..

Bonnie moaned softly, Clara saw her grinning as she shifted her body away, her tongue pulling off her nipple and trailing slowly down the centre of her stomach, past her belly button and stopping an inch from touching her wetness.

"I can see how wet you are," Bonnie sat up as she shuffled backwards looking between Clara's legs, "very impressive." Bonnie smirked, licking her lips in preparation.

"Please get on with it," said Clara, already tensing her body, begging Bonnie to continue. She was so wet she could feel the cool air as Bonnie ran a hand up each of her thighs in turn, pressing her legs apart.

Bonnie laid herself front first on the bed as she wrapped her arms under Clara's thighs to rest her palms on the top of Clara's hips, gently stroking her as she held her mouth an inch or so from impacting. She laughed to herself, sensing Clara very, very wet in front of her, she dipped her head down, holding her tongue just above the tip of Clara's clit, wanting to make her wait.

Unable to wait any longer, Clara put her hands on the back of Bonnie's head and pulled her in roughly, feeling the warm wetness permeate between her legs. She moaned in approval, rolling her eyes back, squirming under Bonnie's touch. She felt Bonnie's tongue move up and down each side of her clit, teasing her gently. Bonnie imitated the motions she had used on Clara's nipple, sucking gently, biting and flicking her tongue.

Clara bit her lip as Bonnie continued, eventually feeling her dragging her tongue lower, tracing the outside edge in the way that made her grin excitedly. The feeling of Bonnie's tongue on her was still something she could not stand, so intense, warm, and good... breathtaking, even.

Bonnie tried to pull away to take a breath, finding she couldn't as Clara was holding her head tightly, impressed at her strength. She moved her tongue up to Clara's clit, aiming a few rough passes at the sensitive tip which instantly made her react and arch off the bed.

"Fuck!" Clara shouted loudly, threading her fingers through Bonnie's hair as she balled her fists against the sensation.

Bonnie pulled away slightly. "You taste excellent," she said, muffled as she returned to what she was doing, tracing the outside of Clara's vagina before gently inserting her tongue inside a small distance. She moved her hands up onto Clara's stomach to press her head in closer.

Clara was becoming much more aroused, her breathing was increasing and she could feel her body temperature rising the more Bonnie continued. She extended her neck as Bonnie curled her tongue around, darting it in and out in a motion that was quickly making her more wet. She wanted, no, she needed Bonnie to start fucking her, either by touching her clit or using her fingers.

"How close are you?" Bonnie said, exhaling, as if reading her mind, returning quickly to what she had been doing.

"Do you really need to ask that?" said Clara loudly, putting her hands onto the bedsheets either side of her, "I don't care what you do... make me come."

"Well then," Bonnie lifted her head, quickly pulling herself up to sit on her knees between Clara's legs, "as you wish." Bonnie allowed herself a large grin, knowing what she was about to do, leaning down to kiss Clara deeply as she reached to pick up the vibrator to her left.

Clara moaned into the kiss, tasting her come all over Bonnie's lips and tongue, it was deep and urgent, leaving her breathless when Bonnie pulled away to kneel between her legs. Clara folded her hands behind her head, propping it up as she noticed what Bonnie was holding on her left hand. "What... the hell... is... that?!" Clara breathed out, her eyes impossibly wide, jaw dropping. "Oh my god!" her arousal doubling, not realising that would even be possible. "No... I can't..." she blushed, sitting up on her elbows. "No..." she gasped, shaking her head.

"Oh, come on, we all know you know what this is," Bonnie smirked back at her, looking at the nine inch long red straight rabbit vibrator and then back at her. "You've been to enough hen parties... and yes, you can." Bonnie ran her right index finger along the length of the shaft, eyes glinting. She held it out to Clara, an eyebrow raised. "Do you want to look?"

Clara sat up and took it off her, curiously inspecting the buttons. She pressed one which made the shaft rotate, gasping at its intensity as she increased the speed. Another button turned on the vibrator on the outside, Clara felt it underneath her fingertips, grinning to herself. "It appears I approve," she nodded, nervously, moving it between her hands as she turned it off.

Bonnie grinned as she observed Clara, knowing she was going to enjoy herself. "Tell me once I've fucked you with it," she tilted her head.

Clara watched Bonnie like a hawk as she passed the vibrator back to her, subconsciously biting her lip, unable to get a series of highly dirty images out of her head now. She blushed again, unable to stop herself imagining what this was going to feel like. Her heart was beating out of her chest.

Bonnie laughed, smirking back at her as she ran her tongue around the tip of the vibrator, maintaining eye contact. "I wonder how quickly I can make you come," she purred, taking the vibrator in her right hand and aiming it between Clara's legs. 

"Please just shut up and fuck me," Clara said as she closed her eyes, unable to bear the growing gnawing feeling of trepidation and excitement coursing through her veins.

Bonnie held the tip of the vibrator an inch from the top of Clara's clit. "I'm in charge, remember," Bonnie teased her, "I could leave you like this if I wanted to."

"Don't you even fucking dare," Clara said loudly, "you have already done that once already today. Fuck me. Now!" she all but shouted.

"No," said Bonnie, raising an eyebrow, turned on herself at what she was about to do.

"Please Bonnie," Clara breathed heavily, looking into her eyes, willing to do anything to have Bonnie continue, "I am begging you," she exhaled, "please fuck me. I want you to make me come. Please."

"Wow," replied Bonnie, sighing, enjoying watching Clara beg her, "I will never get tired of that." She placed the tip of the vibrator on Clara's clit, moving it around to coat it in her arousal. She decided to leave it off until she wanted to push Clara over the edge.

Clara felt the cool rubberised plastic hit her, snapping her eyes to Bonnie's as it touched. She had an overwhelming sense of embarrassment, brought on by the fact she had only ever used anything like this in her own company, after this she could feel her excitement taking over. She could see Bonnie's face contorting in pleasure as she watched.

Bonnie rubbed the length of the vibrator between Clara's legs a few times, coating it in wetness, before holding the tip on the outside of Clara's dripping entrance. She slowly edged it inside, finding no resistance at all as Clara's body accepted the width with a small amount of pressure.

"Oh... my god," Clara said, rolling her eyes back, using her arms to lift her body off the bed a little, burying her head in the gap between pillows. She felt the vibrator go in a few inches, and then pull out slightly and then press further inside. She lifted her body up off the bed, opening her legs and moving her hips to accommodate the movement.

"How does that feel?" Bonnie asked, already gleaning the answer from Clara's facial expressions.

"Good," breathed Clara, smiling to herself, "really... really good."

Bonnie slowly pushed the shaft in completely, taking a sharp intake of breath as the outer vibrator rested on the tip of Clara's clit. She prepared herself to turn on the vibration, pausing to look at Clara and moisten her lips as she watched her.

Clara felt the entire length go in, deeper than she had been expecting, slowly filling her, a light pressure either side of her clit as she fixed her eyes to Bonnie's, fully aroused, if a little nervous of what was going to happen next.

Bonnie pressed the button to put on the lowest speed of vibration, immediately watching Clara's face twist into a smiling grimace and her hands reach out to grab a fist full of sheets.

"Oh my god Bonnie," shouted Clara, suddenly unexpectedly close to the edge as the vibration pressed against her clit, coupled with what Bonnie was doing, it was quickly becoming unbearable. "I'm going..." she said between ragged breaths, "to... I'm... no..."

"Already?" smirked Bonnie, deciding to give in to Clara, increasing the intensity up to the next level, knowing this would have the desired effect. "Less than a minute," she said smugly, "I am good." 

Clara let out a small yelp as she came hard, shutting her eyes as she threw her head back. Bonnie turned the vibration up to top speed, determined to make her come again quickly, and then build her back up slowly. Clara pulled a pillow on top of her face, holding it down with her forearms as she screamed loudly into the material, biting down as she became achingly more sensitive. Her whole body tensed as she came twice more.

"This is to make up for not making you come earlier," Bonnie said, resting her left hand on Clara's right breast. "And to think I haven't even properly started yet," she grinned.

Clara shouted a muffled reply into the pillow as she came once more, enjoying Bonnie talking to her. Her pulse was racing and she was struggling to take breaths. 

Bonnie purposefully removed the pillow off her, repositioning herself to lie on Clara's right, not removing the vibrator, feeling the urge to kiss Clara as she continued. She propped herself up on her left arm, engulfing Clara in a deep kiss as she turned down the vibration back down to the lowest speed. 

Clara responded, trying to channel her emotion into the kiss, pulling Bonnie's head tightly towards her as Bonnie began to fuck her slowly with the shaft of the vibrator. Bonnie pressed the button to start the rotation, using the rhythm of it to dictate the pace of the thrusts. Clara felt the vibration graze her clit every time Bonnie pushed it inside. Her arousal subsided slightly as Bonnie changed what she was doing, there was no denying the sensation was much more intense than she had been expecting. 

Bonnie pinned Clara's right leg between her thighs, allowing her more space to press the vibrator inside, noticing Clara's hips were now working with the rhythm. She continued fucking her, gradually increasing the speed as she continued. 

Clara was trying to distract herself with the kiss, but it wasn't working. She pulled away to catch her breath, unable to vocalise words. Every part of her body was red hot and sweating as she began to feel a deep pressure building inside again. The occasional vibration tickled her clit, being removed just before it could do anything. 

"I can't believe I am fucking you like this," Bonnie said, "I could make you come in an instant..." she trailed off, watching the vibrator, "like this." She suddenly held the vibrator still fully inside and turned it up to top speed against her clit, causing Clara to violently convulse and shout out a breath.

Clara felt herself come twice consecutively at the intense vibration on her clit, and having nothing to muffle her shouts made her more turned on. Bonnie held the vibrator firmly against her, causing her to get very near to a much deeper climax. 

Bonnie returned to thrusting, immediately denying her of anything more. 

Clara smiled between staggered breaths and put her left hand on Bonnie's right cheek, accidentally brushing her lips when she felt Bonnie grab her thumb between her teeth, running her tongue against the fingertip inside her mouth. She gasped at the unexpected sensation as Bonnie looked back at her, narrowing her eyes. 

"More," Clara breathed, hoping Bonnie would repeat her actions.

Bonnie pushed the vibrator hard against her clit, wanting to ser Clara come a few more times. She laughed gently as the movement had the desired affect. 

Clara felt her whole body tense up, coming instantly again a handful of times. She was beginning to find it unbearable, wanting Bonnie to make her fully climax. 

"Do not... move," she laughed once, taking her left hand away to grab Bonnie's neck, digging in her nails, biting down into her shoulder. 

"Are you sure?" Bonnie twisted the vibrator, allowing direct pressure to move from either side of Clara's clit to the sensitive tip. Clara immediately shouted loudly, making Bonnie grin back at her. "Would you like me to move it back?"

"No," screamed Clara, coming almost constantly now, losing control of her senses. "Stay there. I can't deal with-"

"I want you to tell me when you are almost there," Bonnie growled into her right ear, "I want to be kissing you at the exact moment you come so hard you can't take any more."

Clara nodded, eyes firmly closed, trying to pace herself, trying to put off the inevitable but it wasn't working.

Bonnie turned every button up to full, knowing it would have the effect of increasing Clara's pleasure. Clara shouted loudly, gripping the bed, arching her back. Bonnie allowed herself a wry smile, knowing Clara could see her. 

"Kiss me," Clara only just got out as she felt a deep climax approaching, intense, in the pit of her stomach. She allowed herself to entertain what Bonnie was doing to her, so much so she forgot to breathe for a few seconds. 

Bonnie kissed back hard and fought against Clara's screams, shouts and heavy breathing. She held the vibrator firmly, not moving an inch, causing Clara to moan into her mouth.

Clara experienced every muscle in her body tense up, she bit down hard onto Bonnie's bottom lip as she fell over the edge, no strength left to resist any longer. She tasted blood in her mouth, immediately letting go as she collapsed, unable to feel anything apart from pins and needles inside. She had no strength left. 

Bonnie sensed the change and slowly removed the vibrator, turning it off, placing it on the bed before returning her attention to Clara. 

Clara was suddenly cold and shaking, she hugged Bonnie around her shoulders tightly, trying to get some body heat. She reinstated a slow kiss as her senses returned to normal, happy to let Bonnie take control, unable to deal with how she was feeling. Clara pulled away after what could easily have been an hour, trying to get some words out, any word out but failed, putting her forehead on the left hand side of Bonnie's chest, exhaling. 

Bonnie tried to move away to lie on her back, finding herself unable to get free from Clara's hold. 

"Stay," Clara managed to force out. "Please." She listened to Bonnie's heartbeat, feeling her ribs rise and fall with each breath, comforted by the contact. She pulled the duvet from behind her slowly, covering as much of herself as possible. 

Bonnie looked down at Clara, unable to resist a small laugh. "I take it you enjoyed that as much as I did? I feel that is something we will also be doing again-"

"Shh," Clara said, not wanting to talk, she moved Bonnie's right arm to her back, pulling her in close, she closed her eyes and matched her breathing to Bonnie's, soothed by the sound. She wrapped her arms around Bonnie's waist, not moving. 

Bonnie was curious as to why Clara was clinging to her like this, her eyes were open and trying to glean as much information as she could. She left it a few minutes, about to say something when Clara interrupted her. 

"Wow," said Clara quietly, still not attempting to move. "That was..." she laughed, unable to find a suitable word, giving up, "I can't even..." She tightened her grip on Bonnie's body as a response, exhaling deeply, before adding whilst smiling, "now I know I definitely approve."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more, once Clara has slept this off haha.
> 
> My idea for the next chapter has been something I've had in mind since starting this fic. 
> 
> Next installment when I get the chance, when I'm in a "certain mood" or at 7500. 
> 
> :-)


	37. Renewal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was halfway through this chapter when the hotel room picture of (insert actress name who plays Clara) appeared, so that kind of sent me down a slightly different route than I expected, meaning I didn't write what I was going to.
> 
> I was two-thirds of the way through this chapter when I discovered [this](https://youtu.be/N3-GSLzG7Gs) video (if you ignore the slightly weird overly dramatic music on it) and realised it had eluded me for not only the last seven months, oh no, but the last TEN years.
> 
> I actually can't cope now I know about it, so naturally all my free time has been spent watching Emmerdale from 2006 hence the delay. I'm sure everyone here understands, right? Haha.
> 
> Thanks all of you for reading as ever... this is a little different from what I've been doing recently, hope you enjoy it. :-)

"What are you doing?" Bonnie said after a few minutes, still wondering what Clara was doing pressed against her chest.

"I'm doing nothing," Clara said quietly, "you," she emphasised the word, "are holding me." She had lost every ounce of energy and wanted to fall asleep in Bonnie's arms. 

"Why am I holding you?" Bonnie said, creasing her eyebrows. "Why do you need to be... held?"

"Why do you think?" said Clara gently onto Bonnie's chest, her heartbeat loud in her ear.

Bonnie tried to pull away again, finding it impossible due to Clara's grip. Her eyes were open, moving around trying to read the situation. 

"Don't," Clara moaned sleepily. "Stay there. Please."

"Why?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm tired," Clara couldn't stop herself yawning slightly, "you have worn me out and I want to go to sleep with you cuddling me," she explained, slightly annoyed that Bonnie didn't understand this. "So you just need to be quiet and stay still, OK?" She nestled in tighter under her chin, comforted by Bonnie's body heat. 

"You need to rest?" Bonnie clarified, annoyed Clara's stamina was so low. 

"Mmm," Clara said into Bonnie's body sleepily.

Bonnie stayed still, watching the side of Clara's chest rise and fall increasingly slowly, noticing her breathing deepen. She was ready to carry on but clearly Clara was going to need more time. 

Bonnie noticed after a short while that Clara's breaths became elongated and louder. The grip around her waist loosened and Clara turned around to put her back to her, moving out of her hold and surrounding herself completely in the duvet. She recognised her being asleep and sighed loudly to herself, wanting to have Clara fuck her again. She rolled over to get out of the bed and found the vibrator underneath her, still wet with Clara's come. She moved it, smiling to herself as she ran a finger along the shaft to pick up some of Clara's arousal and lick it off her fingers gently.

She was contemplating using the vibrator when a soft bleeping drifted through from the other room. Bonnie rolled out of bed, looking for something to cover herself with, she picked up Clara's discarded coat and ventured out into the landing as she put it on.

The source of the noise was her iPad, helpfully placed by one of the other Zygons in the downstairs lounge area whilst they'd been upstairs. Bonnie slowly descended the spiral staircase and sat on the sofa, preparing to answer the incoming video conference call.

"Commander," said a voice from the screen, her military advisor Andrew appeared.

"Receiving," Bonnie said sternly, holding the screen's camera towards her, "go ahead."

"We have located the male known as the Doctor, ma'am" he continued.

"Where?" snapped Bonnie.

"Los Angeles area," Andrew replied, "other side of the city to your location."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes, a pulse of anger surging inside. "Kill him," Bonnie sneered blankly. "Bring his body and the blue box to high command."

"Ma'am," Andrew nodded curtly. "I will assemble an assault team as requested."

"Copy that," Bonnie said, "And increase security at my location to a full external detail."

"Ma'am," he acknowledged.

"Inform me when all actions are complete. I require a status report every hour."

"Ma'am," Andrew nodded as Bonnie switched off the feed and put the iPad down. She stood up, grimacing, groaning loudly as she felt a wave of anger wash over her. She picked up a large black vase from the table in front of her and threw it heavily at the nearest wall. It smashed completely and fell to the floor with a skittering noise. She put her hands on her hips, narrowing her eyes, letting her anger subside. 

She returned to the iPad, scrolling through mails and communications that she had missed during the afternoon, replying when needed and absorbing the information. A large percentage of people in America had now been copied, including the President, she smirked at the thought of all those humans being slaughtered once it was complete.

....

Clara roused to find Bonnie sat up in bed to her right, playing on her iPad. She was wearing a mid-thigh length black silk dressing gown and had clearly changed and showered. Clara stretched out, rolling to her right to wrap her left arm around Bonnie's lap. 

"You're awake," Bonnie purred, raising a small smile. 

"Not quite yet," Clara sighed, "still tired, still exhausted and probably now jet lagged." She yawned slightly, "what time is it?"

"Local time is 06.51," Bonnie replied curtlt, setting her iPad on the bedside table.

"Specific," Clara said slightly sarcastically, smiling.

"I've been waiting for you to wake up," Bonnie said, moving to straddle Clara on the bed. 

"For god's sake!" Clara protested loudly, trying to throw her off half heartedly, letting out a small laugh. "You can't expect me to wake up and just be ready to go!" She struggled a little as Bonnie pinned her hands down gently. "I'm not a light switch that you can turn on and off!"

"Aren't you?" Bonnie said, smirking, "didn't seem like it last night-"

"No," Clara said, easily pulling her right hand free, narrowing her eyes at Bonnie. "Will you please," she wrestled her left hand out of Bonnie's grip, "get off me!" She pushed Bonnie off her to her left, sitting up in the bed once she'd succeeded. "Honestly!" she sighed playfully, "can you please calm down? I can't keep doing this!"

Bonnie settled on the bed, watching Clara as she got up out of the bed, covering herself completely in a nearby blanket. "Where are you going?"

"Back to bed," Clara said, muffled by the cover, heading in the direction of the bathroom. "The long way round," she joked.

"I don't understand," Bonnie said confused.

"Never mind," she called to the other room. She needed the toilet and a shower as she felt incredibly dirty. And hungry. She smiled to herself, realising why she was all these things, her mind wandering. "Leave me for," she thought in her head, "a couple of hours, I want to have a shower and get dressed, maybe have some food-"

"Why?" Bonnie shouted behind her.

"Because I'm very dirty, a bit cold and absolutely starving," Clara laughed, "why do you think? And besides, we haven't all got your miraculous ability to sort out your hair and clothes in a blink of an eye, I probably still have chlorine in places even you can't imagine." She smiled to herself. 

"Can I join you?" Bonnie appeared at the doorway, leaning against the tiled wall, the silk dressing gown draped seductively on her, half fastened. She aimed the free drink look directly at Clara, eyes glistening. 

Clara felt herself inhale sharply as she immediately felt the need to submit to whatever Bonnie suggested. "Yes," she sighed unconsciously, casting her eyes over Bonnie's body, before she stopped herself, shaking her head. "No... no!" she said loudly, knowing if she allowed Bonnie in she may as well wave goodbye to the rest of the day. "I need to rest! I can't keep doing this!" She moved to the door, going to shut Bonnie away from her.

Bonnie smirked back at her, not moving, biting her own lip. "Sure?" 

"Don't look at me like that!" Clara pleaded, closing the door slowly. "Give me an hour," she said quietly, facing away from Bonnie, unable to look at her. 

"Your loss," Bonnie smirked, putting her left hand on the skin of her waist, exposing her left breast from underneath the dressing gown momentarily before folding it over her body to cover herself, knotting the belt. She watched Clara's eyes traverse her skin, eyes widening.

"That is really... really... really tempting..." she sighed, reaching out her hand, "but no... go!" Clara said stoically, pushing her out of the way of the door, locking it shut as she heard Bonnie laughing from the other side. 

Clara leaned back against the door, still wrapped in the blanket, still wondering why Bonnie had so much of an effect on her. She groaned loudly, standing up straight, throwing the sheet to the floor as she reluctantly paced towards the shower, unable shake a series of filthy images out of her head as she let the hot water cleanse her.

Thirty minutes later Clara emerged back out into the bedroom to find it empty. It was fully light outside now, the morning sunshine was casting long shadows across the carpeted floor. She towel dried her hair and rifled through the wardrobe for something vaguely decent to wear, finding there were a large amount of very nice, very expensive dresses inside. She eventually located underwear, jogging bottoms, a tshirt and some uggs, immediately feeling better.

Clara ventured out into the landing, rubbing her eyes, still yawning. Unable to see Bonnie anywhere she walked down the stairs into the open plan kitchen, noticing her sat at a table bathed in bright sunlight on the balcony outside, attached to her iPad.

There was a pot of steaming coffee on the left hand side with an empty white cup next to it, she poured herself a large serving and carried it with her out of the open balcony door.

"So here's where you are hiding," Clara said as she approached the table. She pulled one of the simple wire chairs across the floor slightly and angled it to sit directly in the sun, "thank you for the coffee." She held up the cup, taking a sip and finding it almost impossibly but perfectly strong.

"I have developed quite the taste for it since I took your form," Bonnie replied, scrolling through pages of information.

"Unsurprising," Clara agreed, "I practically live off the stuff." She ran her right hand through her damp hair, setting her cup down on the table to her left. "You know," she smiled, turning her head to face Bonnie, "I could get used to this." The sun was already warming her skin.

Bonnie read an update from Andrew stating the Doctor was still eluding capture and set the screen down. "Could you now?"

"Oh yeah," Clara laughed. "I might even get a tan," she said, rolling up the sleeves of her tshirt, "and trust me... I look good with a tan."

"Still thinking of running away?" Bonnie asked.

"At this exact moment?" Clara said, "no... at least let me finish my coffee first," she laughed, "also depends if you do breakfast."

"It can be arranged," Bonnie replied, picking up her nearby phone to check the time.

"How?" Clara said, smirking, "what are you going to do? Have some Michelin starred chef abseil in by helicopter and cook us up a twelve course breakfast tasting menu?" she blurted out.

"That can be arranged," Bonnie said. Clara was unsure if she realised she was being sarcastic. 

"That... would be ridiculous," Clara laughed, sipping her coffee, enjoying how strong it was, "you make excellent coffee by the way."

"We are wasting time. What do you want?" Bonnie said slightly impatiently. 

"What do you have?" Clara raised an eyebrow, "or rather... what are you making me?"

"Depends whether you can eat it within," Bonnie looked at the time, "18 minutes," she said matter-of-factly.

Clara laughed to herself, wondering if Bonnie realised the innuendo. She thought of a suitable reply. "I think we both know I am more than capable of that..." disguising her smug grin by taking a large gulp of coffee, setting it down on the table afterwards. 

"Good," Bonnie said. She got up and walked behind Clara, stopping to allow her left hand to make contact with the left side of Clara's neck, guiding her head back slightly.

Clara swallowed as she looked up backwards at Bonnie, feeling her fingers trail gently up along the length of her neck and her thumb brush across her cheek. She caught a glimpse of the curve of Bonnie's cleavage as the dressing gown moved. 

Bonnie held the side of Clara's neck firmly as she leant down towards her ear. "I guess we will find out later." She heard Clara let out a small moan, exhaling as Bonnie ran her hand down her neck and onto the centre of her chest, "won't we?" Her eyes glinted in the sunlight. 

"Yeah," Clara sighed, entranced by Bonnie's touch, tingling her skin. She bit her lip unconsciously as she felt Bonnie's breath hot in her ear and her fingers trailing towards her stomach. 

Bonnie stood at her full height and removed her hand, disappearing off to the kitchen, smirking to herself, impressed at the power she clearly still had over Clara.

"Shit," Clara swore under her breath, her pulse racing as she debated whether to follow Bonnie. She picked up her coffee and drank, trying to distract herself. Clara gazed out into the horizon as her eyes rested on the edge of the swimming pool, her discarded clothing still floating around, causing a severe flashback in her mind of Bonnie's arms around her, fingers inside her, teeth biting her neck, their wet bodies sliding against each other...

Clara had stood up and walked a couple of paces towards the glass door before she realised what she was doing, stopping as she shook herself out of the daydream. She paused, debating staying on the balcony in protest but deciding to venture inside, mentally slapping herself for being so weak willed. 

"I see you lasted all of about two minutes," Bonnie smirked, not turning around, pouring another mug of coffee for herself. 

"I- I- I ... was actually coming to get more coffee," Clara stuttered, pointing at the machine. 

"Oh really?" Bonnie asked, standing aside, leaning back on the counter, "go ahead then, be my guest." She sipped gently from her own white mug. 

"I am your guest," Clara said as she walked up, realising her cup was still outside as she reached it. Bonnie was stood a foot away, watching her closely. She was distracted as Bonnie moistened her lips after drinking.

"Forgotten something?" Bonnie laughed.

"Umm, yeah," Clara said distracted by Bonnie's cleavage, watching the breath in her chest. "Need a cup..." she shook her head, "no! Stop doing this to me!" she said, looking away, folding her arms. 

"I'm not doing anything," Bonnie said, holding up her left hand, smiling.

"Yes, you are," Clara sighed. "I can't deal with this," she said rubbing her forehead.

"Deal with what?" Bonnie said behind her. 

"You... this..." Clara explained, her pulse rising as Bonnie walked past her towards the lounge area in front, "whatever the hell this is," she continued, leaning back on a large breakfast bar, trying to not watch as she moved past. "It's... umm..." she looked down at her uggs on the polished concrete floor, "what time is it?"

"7.34am," Bonnie replied, sitting down on a large white fabric armchair facing directly at Clara. She picked up a nearby newspaper and began reading it, distracted, drinking her coffee.

"It's 7.34am," Clara swallowed the lump in her throat, "I should be asleep, or having a lie in or getting ready for work... or having breakfast as I've not eaten properly in like a week, but, no," she said loudly at herself, "all that I can think about is having sex with you, it's like I'm possessed or obsessed or something! What the hell am I doing? What the hell are we doing?! Jesus!"

"I can document our exact activities over the last six days if you wish," Bonnie smirked, not looking up, "it's quite an extensive-"

"Thank you," Clara snapped initially, softening as her mind automatically began pick out some selected personal highlights, "I am perfectly aware of what I- what... we have been doing for the last week." She inhaled, closing her eyes gently, unable to stop a small laugh.

"I must admit," Bonnie said, watching Clara's face as she was clearly recalling something sexual, "yesterday and last night surpassed my expectations."

"Thanks," Clara said, sarcastically. "And they say romance is dead, wow. By that standard I suppose you were vaguely passable."

"Vaguely passable?" Bonnie held down the newspaper and raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Yep," Clara nodded, allowing a small smile, knowing this would wind her up.

Bonnie paused to look at Clara blankly for a moment, before narrowing her eyes and throwing the newspaper heavily to the floor on her right. She stood up and walked slowly over to Clara. "You know Clara," Bonnie paused in front of her, putting her right palm on the flat surface to Clara's right, pointing with her left hand, "I could still kill you. Don't forget that." She drew her eyes closer.

"For god's sake, calm down," Clara laughed, pushing her away, "I thought we were making some progress on the whole sarcasm thing," she folded her arms, "I was joking, you don't need to roll out your whole," she tried to impersonate Bonnie as best she could, "I can kill you with a single glance," she returned to her normal voice, "spiel... I think we've gone a little way past that, don't you think?" She looked behind Bonnie, "besides, I could pick up a kitchen knife right now and kill you if I wanted, but I don't go around talking about it all the time."

"I would like to see you try," Bonnie sneered.

"If you don't make me breakfast I might," Clara mused, pointing to the kitchen. "Off you go then, chop chop."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes, recoiling her hand. "What do you want?" she said through gritted teeth.

"Surprise me," Clara grinned, "if the coffee is this good, I can't wait to see what the food is like." She relocated to her chair on the balcony, relaxing in the sunlight.

Ten minutes later, Bonnie emerged with two plates of scrambled eggs on toast that looked identical to how she would have made it, holding the plates like she used to when she worked in a bar back when she was at university. "Well," Clara said, "haven't you gone from my potential murderer to personal chef in record time?" She laughed out loud. "I hope you've made this to my recipe?" she sniggered, knowing her many attempts to make the same dish had reached levels of failure that far surpassed the difficulty. "I'm sure you know already that my soufflé is to die for."

Bonnie sat down, narrowing her eyes. "I suggest you stop talking."

"I think the words you were looking for were bon appetite," Clara said, ignoring her, realising upon taking a mouthful that Bonnie had clearly cooked it properly, much, much better than she could have managed.

"No," Bonnie said, "je vous suggère d'arrêter de parler." 

"Stop showing off," Clara shook her head, before grinning, "actually, that sounds... very attractive. I do sound sexy when I speak French, don't I?"

"Je ne saurais pas," Bonnie said, remembering Clara's previous attempts. They finished the food off in silence.

"You know," Clara said after her last mouthful of toast. "As kidnappings go, this is really up there with the best for me."

"Finished?" Bonnie asked, still looking at her narrowly.

"For now," Clara said, "yes," unsure if Bonnie meant the breakfast or the conversation. Or both. 

Bonnie stood, removing the plates and disappearing in towards the kitchen.

"And you clear up," Clara laughed, "amazing. Nice to see you picked up my excellent waitressing skills." She moved her chair away from the table to allow her to return to face the sun. She rolled up her sleeves again, kicked off her boots, closed her eyes and leaned back, enjoying the light warming her skin.

"What are you doing?" snapped Bonnie from behind her a minute later.

"I'm sunbathing," Clara said, "what does it look like?"

"Err, no you're not," Bonnie said, imitating her unconsciously.

"What have I told you about using my voice?" Clara chided her, not moving, linking her fingers in front of her chest, "it's a bit weird. Anyway... don't suppose you have any sunglasses in there, do you?"

Bonnie stood in front of her, hands on her hips, blocking out the sun to her face. "That is not what we agreed."

"We... didn't agree anything," Clara said, opening her eyes. "And if you don't mind getting out of my way-"

"Yes we did," Bonnie said, tilting her head, her lips thin, a stormy look covering her features.

"Err, no we didn't," Clara said, folding her arms, curious to see what Bonnie would do if she resisted.

Bonnie walked a couple of paces closer, "I think you said," Bonnie impersonated her effortlessly, "don't look at me like that, give me an hour."

"OK, great, so we're doing action replays now then are we?" Clara said loudly. "I said, give me a couple of hours."

Bonnie paused directly in front of her. "No you didn't."

"Umm... yes I did," Clara said with raised eyebrows as she began to stand up in protest.

Bonnie stopped her progress by pushing her chest back towards the chair. "Sit down," she said.

"What are you doing?" Clara said suspiciously.

Bonnie straddled her on the chair, pressing her weight onto Clara's lap as she rested her hands on the back of the seat.

"Oh," said Clara, swallowing hard. She looked up towards Bonnie's face, a foot or so above her. "Forget that last question," she laughed once.

Bonnie put her right hand on Clara's neck, holding it so she could have eye contact with her. Clara immediately felt her skin become sensitive under her touch. "You've kept me waiting long enough," Bonnie smirked, pulling Clara's face an inch away from hers.

"No, come on," Clara protested, "it's 8 o'clock in the morning-"

"And?" Bonnie said, moving her lips millimetres away from Clara's, keeping hold of her neck.

"And... we're outside in broad daylight-" Clara gulped back the lump in her throat, her heart beating out of her chest suddenly, knowing Bonnie's lips were just in front of hers. She closed her eyes, powerless to resist the effect this was having on her, moving forward to kiss her, finding nothing in front. She groaned quietly to herself.

Bonnie smirked back at Clara when she opened her eyes. "I thought you wanted me to leave you alone for another hour," she grinned, pulling away, trailing her fingertips along the length of Clara's neck, enjoying how clearly uncomfortable it was making her.

Clara moved to kiss Bonnie again, unable to stop herself, finding her still out of reach. Bonnie laughed gently back. 

"I've managed to wait," Bonnie calculated in her head, pausing for a second, "thirteen hours. I'm sure one more won't hurt me." She leant back slightly.

"Enjoying this, are you?" Clara said, narrowing her eyes. "Forget what I said-"

"Immensely," Bonnie grinned, taking her hands off Clara's neck, deciding to up the ante on teasing her. "I'm also enjoying the sun," Bonnie said, running both her hands through her hair. "Hotter than I expected, though." She unknotted the belt on her black silk dressing gown, fanning out the lapels.

Clara suddenly realised what Bonnie was doing, exhaling loudly as she could see her cleavage directly in her eyeline. She trailed her eyes down, subconsciously putting her hands on Bonnie's upper thighs as she realised she was naked beneath the gown. Clara moaned gently, distracted.

"Imagine if you'd said one hour," Bonnie continued, removing the dressing gown off her left arm, "I could be fucking you by now."

"Yes," Clara sighed loudly, focussed on Bonnie's left breast as it was revealed. She felt as if a fire had been ignited inside her body.

"I would probably be making you come," Bonnie threw the gown off onto the floor to her right, landing below the table. She grinned as she saw Clara transfixed by her body. "About now."

"Yes," breathed Clara, moving her hands up past Bonnie's hips to hold either side of her waist, feeling a strong pulse in between her legs. She tried to kiss Bonnie's upper chest, annoyed when she pulled away.

"No," Bonnie laughed, "you still have another 47 minutes-"

"No..." Clara groaned, digging her fingernails into Bonnie's side.

"Your instructions, not mine." Bonnie sniggered, wondering how long she could string this out for.

"Fuck my instructions," Clara snapped, "I don't care what time it is, where we are," she paused, "or what various state of undress you appear to be in-"

"Complete," Bonnie answered her.

"Whatever," Clara said, beginning to get annoyed. She started to move her hands in the direction of Bonnie's breasts, wanting to touch them when Bonnie captured her wrists and held them behind the back of the chair. "No, no, no," Clara said, "please, is this really necessary?" She struggled against Bonnie's grip.

"For someone who wanted a rest, you are surprisingly hands on, aren't you?" Bonnie mused into Clara's right ear, holding her wrists firmly.

"OK," Clara nodded, looking up at her, "look, you've made your point," she sighed, "I was wrong, I said one hour, I can't deal with this, I'm very... very turned on and all I want to do right now is-"

Bonnie silenced her by placing her lips gently onto Clara's, holding them still as she used the one foot height difference to place her head above. She pulled away as she felt Clara about to reciprocate. "Kiss me?"

Clara held her head in the same position, eyes closed, neck extended fully. "Yes," she breathed. 

"Shame you have to wait," Bonnie smirked, keeping hold of Clara's hands, positioning her face an inch from Clara's. 

"Are you actually going to keep this up for the next 45 minutes?" Clara said quietly, every fibre of her body wanted Bonnie to take control of her at this exact moment.

"Only following your instructions," Bonnie said, grinning.

"Fine," Clara said, resigned, "do what you want." She lowered her head slightly, biting her lip as Bonnie's cleavage was inches away from her face, just out of any reach.

"I can't decide," Bonnie said as she looked down at Clara beneath her, "if I want to fuck you," she paused, "or make you fuck me."

Clara closed her eyes, putting her forehead onto Bonnie's chest, exhaling. She would settle for anything right now.

"Or maybe we could fuck each other," Bonnie said close to Clara's left ear, clearly able to see that she had given in. "I could kiss you," she lowered her voice, "at the exact moment when we are both coming." The thought of this made her unexpectedly very aroused.

Clara leaned her head back, moaning gently, the thought of that more than her pulse could handle. 

"We have all day," Bonnie teased her, "no need to rush is there?" She was actually unsure how long she could prevent herself starting something.

"Of course not," Clara breathed sarcastically.

"Maybe I'll make you fuck me right here," Bonnie ran the tip of her nose up the left side Clara's neck.

"For me to do that," Clara struggled her hands, "you'd need to release me."

Bonnie tightened her grip momentarily, bringing her lips to Clara's left ear. "Make me."

"Seriously?" Clara groaned, annoyed. "What do you want?"

"Tell me what you want to happen," Bonnie growled, resting her lips gently below Clara's ear.

"If you let me go," Clara swallowed hard, "I could actually do it."

"No," said Bonnie, "I want to know." She returned her lips to Clara's neck.

Clara exhaled, closing her eyes, unable to stop a small smile on her face. She paused for a moment, trying to concentrate on getting words out. "You know, I usually need to be drunk to do this," Clara laughed nervously.

"Start talking," Bonnie said directly. "Tell me what you are thinking."

Clara thought to herself, closing her eyes, feeling Bonnie's soft lips kiss down the side of her neck. It wasn't helping her focus. "Ok..." Clara paused, allowing her mind to wander and fantasise. "I want to kiss you," she continued, "and then push you on to the floor here, pin you down and fuck you."

"How?" asked Bonnie, immeasurably turned on already by Clara's words.

An incredibly dirty image immediately appeared in her subconscious. "Strap on," she said quietly, smiling as she exhaled, really unsure where that was coming from. "Or I could wear it now," she said before she could stop herself, "and you could stay where you are right now. I want you to go down on me slowly for at least an hour, and want to do what you did to me last night to you-"

"And what was that?" Bonnie whispered.

Clara noticed Bonnie was moving on her, beginning to rock her hips backwards and forwards slightly. She moaned loudly, inhaling. "The... vibrator. I want to use that on you."

Bonnie smirked, enjoying this. "I licked a finger full of your come off it afterwards," she said, "and I debated fucking myself with it once you were asleep."

Clara creased her eyebrows, surprised, shocked at the explicitness Bonnie's words. "Really?"

"Yes," Bonnie nodded, sucking on the left side of Clara's neck gently.

"And did you... you know?" Clara asked, mind swimming with images of Bonnie pleasuring herself with the vibrator as she watched.

Bonnie shook her head, moaning quietly. "No... I want you to do it."

"Oh really?" Clara opened her eyes, grinning, raising an eyebrow. "A wise decision," she laughed, "I'll be much better-"

Bonnie silenced Clara by kissing her suddenly on the lips, she released Clara's hands so she could put a hand either side of her neck. She bit down Clara's bottom lip, hard.

Clara responded, noticing Bonnie holding herself above and pulling her body in closer. She linked her hands behind Bonnie's back, not thinking about anything else other than the kiss, feeling Bonnie taking control.

Bonnie kissed Clara hard, tongue exploring her mouth, hands moving along the length of Clara's neck and around her ears.

Clara pushed Bonnie off her whilst maintaining the kiss, desperate to remove all of her clothing as she stood up. Clara wrestled off her tshirt quickly, fighting against Bonnie's grip on her. She threw it to the floor behind her, pressing her body back onto Bonnie's, cool skin surrounding her chest.

Bonnie pulled at Clara's trousers, easing them and her underwear down past her hips and then her thighs as they continued a mutual deep kiss. She pulled Clara down to the ground, throwing her to the floor and preparing to climb on top of her.

Clara kicked off her trousers and watched as Bonnie disposed of them out of the way. Bonnie sat up on her knees, surveying Clara's body beneath her.

"You know," Bonnie said, biting her lip, "I could get used to this." She smirked before pressing her weight down onto Clara, eyes sparkling with intent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this chapter really quite slow going, so I just wanted to get it finished as it's taken me weeks!
> 
> I was planning to do the next bit in with this lot but I'm going to save it for next time. 
> 
> This is to be continued....


	38. Exposure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for your kudos/comments/for reading in general.
> 
> This chapter is a short one to tag on the bit I wanted to (needless to say, this one has been a lot easier to write haha)
> 
> I am trying to get (them!) in a position to do quite possibly the most explicit thing I've ever written, but I just can't get the setting right, so I may leave that for a few chapters. I may not, I'll see how I feel. I blame that hotel room picture. *swoon* ([here](https://www.instagram.com/p/BHfaUQkgIub/) if you haven't seen it)
> 
> Anyway... enjoy!

Clara watched Bonnie remove her trousers, leaving her completely naked on the the sun warmed smooth concrete floor, her head ten feet or so from the swimming pool. Bonnie sat up on her knees and bit her lip, looking at Clara as if she was examining her.

"You know," Bonnie paused, a smirk creeping over her face, "I could get used to this."

Bonnie climbed on top, straddling her hips, resting her fingertips on Clara's collar bones as she settled herself. She gazed down at Clara, giving her the free drink look, the one that had almost made Clara have sex with her in the shower earlier.

"You're actually going to do this?" Clara laughed, blushing a little nervously, realisation creeping onto her face. "Right here?" She rested her hands on either side of Bonnie's thighs, brushing her thumbs slightly over the soft, flawless skin.

"Yes," Bonnie nodded, "why wouldn't I?" She trailed the fingertips of her left hand along Clara's right collar bone, out to her shoulder and down the side of her right arm, smiling to herself.

"I feel quite..." Clara searched for a word, "exposed," she laughed gently, the feeling rapidly subsiding as Bonnie's left hand moved from her right arm across her chest to the side of her body.

"And?" Bonnie watched her left hand as it travelled around Clara's right breast.

"And-" Clara stopped as she saw Bonnie's eyes widen as she instantly felt her nipple become hard under Bonnie's touch. She closed her eyes for a second and moaned gently, smiling. "For god's sake," she breathed, seeing Bonnie holding her bottom lip in her teeth, realising her features were contorting into a look of an animal about to pounce on its prey.

Bonnie released her bottom lip, tilting her head as she moved her body to lie on top of Clara, putting her left knee between Clara's legs. She put her left forearm on the floor to the right of Clara's head to lean on, pausing to look at Clara for a second. She moved a some of Clara's hair behind her ear with her right hand, returning to brush Clara's lips with her right thumb as she cradled her neck. She flicked her eyes around Clara's features.

"What are you doing?" Clara asked, curious after Bonnie had looked at her in the same way for over a minute, exhaling gently. She put her left hand on the side of Bonnie's right hip and her right hand on Bonnie's left shoulder, playing with the skin.

"Looking at your face before we spend all day fucking," Bonnie mused to herself, as she slowly stroked Clara's lips with her right thumb.

Clara blushed, chewing on her bottom lip, wanting to speak, unable to get any words out as she felt a lump at the back of her throat. She kissed Bonnie's finger gently as it moved across, aiming her eyes directly at Bonnie's as she darted her tongue out cheekily.

Bonnie smiled to herself, maintaining eye contact with Clara for a few more seconds, enjoying the soft glance of Clara's tongue on her thumb, finding it more arousing than she had expected. She let Clara's tongue circle around, before gently pushing her thumb inside Clara's mouth, hot, wet and soft. She widened her eyes, pursing her lips, grinning.

Clara sucked on Bonnie's thumb slowly, wrapping her tongue around the fingertip, closing her eyes, immeasurably turned on, using that to distract herself from Bonnie moving to kiss the right side of her neck. She moaned quietly, sinking her teeth into the knuckle of Bonnie's thumb.

Bonnie repositioned herself so she could keep kissing Clara's neck and touch her at the same time. She moved her left hand to cup Clara's right breast, pinching the nipple between her thumb and index finger, noticing Clara sink her teeth in deeper and extend her neck in response. She pulled away from kissing Clara's neck to laugh once and then resume.

Clara was already sensing her skin become hot, half due to the sun bathing her skin and half what Bonnie was doing. She kept her eyes closed to focus on the sensation of her nipple becoming hard under Bonnie's increasingly rough touch, feeling Bonnie's breasts resting warm on her stomach. She exhaled, biting down hard on Bonnie's thumb, happy to let her take control for now. She threaded the fingers of her right hand into Bonnie's hair, resting her left hand on her waist. She was powerless to resist anything.

Bonnie smirked to herself, reading Clara's expressions, beginning to get impatient. She ran her left palm down the length of Clara's body, feeling her skin shiver under her fingertips. She removed her thumb from Clara's mouth, engulfing her in a hard kiss as she let the fingers of her left hand trail along the top of Clara's hip and then locate the outer edges of her clit.

Clara tried to exhale loudly, finding she was unable to pull away from the rough, deep kiss, settling with biting Bonnie's bottom lip as hard as she dared. Bonnie responded by sliding her fingers up and down Clara's wetness, coating her fingers in Clara's come, smiling into the kiss as she realised how wet Clara was already.

Bonnie pulled away. "Impressive" she said, eyes glinting as she began stimulating her gently, watching Clara's face twist into a happy grimace, followed by a large smile. Clara pulled on Bonnie's hair and waist with her hands, digging her fingernails in.

"Fuck me," breathed Clara loudly, raising her left knee to open up her legs.

Bonnie let out a small laugh as Clara tried to take a semblance of control. She moved her index and middle finger down, circling her entrance before slowly venturing inside. She reinstated the kiss as she explored and settled her fingers deep within Clara.

Clara moaned gently into the kiss, using it as a distraction, clinging on to Bonnie's body tightly as Bonnie pushed in deeper. Her pulse was loud in her head, body temperature raised, eyes clamped firmly shut.

Bonnie rested on her right arm as she began pushing her fingers in and out slowly at first, increasing in speed and pressure after a few minutes as Clara's hips shifted against her. Clara's left thigh occasionally found her own wetness, causing a shiver down her spine.

The kiss had descended into a series of biting tongues and heavy breaths as Bonnie fucked her. Clara felt her arousal building, getting wetter the longer Bonnie continued. She opened her eyes as Bonnie removed her hand, replacing it afterwards with three fingers, looking up at the sky, now slightly clouded over, having long forgotten where she was. A breath caught in the back of her throat as she remembered they were outside.

Bonnie moved her thumb to roll Clara's clit underneath it as she rotated her fingers inside, recognising the change in Clara's breathing, the look covering her face and the increase in wetness between her legs. Bonnie sat up on her knees so she she could get a better angle to fuck Clara, rubbing along Clara's left thigh to get some pleasure for herself.

Clara watched Bonnie, making eye contact with her as she changed position, her mouth open, trying to catch a breath. Bonnie was now out of her reach, so she put both palms flat on the floor, scratching her nails across the concrete. She could see her smirking back clearly aware of what she was doing.

Bonnie shifted herself to kneel between Clara's legs, pulling them wider apart to be able to push inside further. "Do you want more?" Bonnie teased, slowing down slightly.

"Yes," breathed Clara, looking directly at her. "Don't stop, please... don't stop."

Bonnie's eyes glinted as she swapped hands, moving her left hand to pay attention to Clara's clit, rubbing it in circular motions with her thumb, putting two fingers of her right hand inside. She pulled out slowly, replacing it with three shortly afterwards.

Clara grinned, secretly begging her to go faster or put another finger inside.

Bonnie changed what she was doing, as if reading Clara's mind, increasing the pressure on Clara's clit in the place where she enjoyed it most and cautiously inserting a fourth finger of her right hand.

"Fuck," said Clara loudly, eyes wide, "keep doing that... do... not stop." She raised her upper body on her elbows as a reaction, moving her hips against Bonnie. 

"I wasn't planning to," Bonnie laughed, watching her hands move on Clara, beginning to get aroused herself, wanting to make Clara come as quickly as possible. She increased the intensity of her touch, knowing it wouldn't take that much more.

Clara was surprised at the change, immediately finding herself very close to coming, arching her back and extending her neck, covering her eyes with her crossed arms. She felt her face flush as she shouted loudly, her body convulsing instantly.

Bonnie watched Clara come beneath her, immediately feeling compelled to kiss her, positioning herself over Clara so she could continue fucking her. She kissed her roughly, muffling her shouts and moans as she came a handful more times.

Clara moved her hands onto Bonnie's back and down onto her bum cheeks, digging her fingernails in hard to pull her body closer. She came once more, unable to vocalise any reaction due to the deep urgent kiss.

Bonnie slowed her hand down unable to concentrate as she felt Clara's hands run down her body. She removed two of her fingers as Clara had contracted and was making it difficult to move inside.

Clara had recovered slightly, wanting to take control of the kiss and return the favour, she rolled to her left heavily and managed to get Bonnie on the floor beneath her as they continued.

Bonnie groaned loudly, unwilling to let Clara take control just yet, keeping her right hand planted inside, biting Clara's tongue in response. She tried to use the distraction to allow her to get back on top but it wasn't working. 

Clara put her hands firmly on Bonnie's shoulders, pressing her into the ground as she came hard one more time as they kissed, her legs almost collapsing underneath her from the feeling of being pleasured whilst on top. She pulled away from the kiss to concentrate on keeping her balance, resorting to being on all fours, hands still on Bonnie's shoulders, her forehead down. 

Bonnie lifted up her knees to wrap her legs around Clara's, enjoying this immensely. She put her free left hand on Clara's cheek, putting her index and middle fingers on Clara's lips, wondering what it would feel like to have Clara's tongue on her other hand whilst she was fucking her. 

Clara bit down onto Bonnie's fingertips, immediately tasting her own arousal. She licked them gently, letting Bonnie insert them fully into her mouth. The sensation coupled with Bonnie thrusting inside her made her come heavily twice. 

Bonnie began to imitate the movements between her two hands, enjoying fucking Clara like this, feeling her tongue soft against her fingers. She bit her lip trying to control her breath. 

"I hope you realise how dripping wet you've made me," Bonnie exhaled. "I know you're on top but I'm still in full control, don't forget that."

Clara moaned lightly, bringing her left hand to Bonnie's right cheek, wanting to have Bonnie suck her thumb whilst she was being fucked.

Bonnie gladly obliged, smirking as she darted her tongue around, surprised at how achingly sensual this was.

Clara repositioned herself, enjoying Bonnie's soft tongue on her left hand, wanting to touch Bonnie now. She put Bonnie's right thigh in between her knees, dragging her right hand down the centre of Bonnie's body gently until she reached her clit.

Bonnie widened her eyes at the unexpected touch, locking her gaze on to Clara's, exhaling loudly, seeing her reaction mirrored. 

"You are... so fucking wet," breathed Clara, kissing Bonnie's fingers.

Bonnie nodded back at her, not breaking eye contact even to blink as she put her left hand onto Clara's right hip. She sucked heavily on Clara's thumb in return. 

Clara quickly inserted two fingers into Bonnie's vagina, knowing this was not the time to be slow. She needed to be inside her and fucking her right this second. She moaned as Bonnie's hand found the right place inside her, making her come once more. Clara put her energy into beginning a deep push into Bonnie, much wetter than she had been expecting. 

Bonnie grinned, exhaling as Clara's fingers slid easily inside, leaving them both fucking each other. She began to mimick what Clara was doing to her in order to build up a steady rhythm.

Clara moved her left hand from Bonnie's face and mouth, leaning on her forearm to steady herself. She began to feel any movements she made being mirrored back to her, and it was making her very aroused. Clara came loudly as she let herself entertain where they were and and the way they were positioned.

Bonnie pulled Clara's head towards her, leaning up for a short kiss as she began to feel herself getting worked up, caught off guard by how quickly she was being turned on. Clara's breasts hit her chest gently as she moved away. 

Clara was trying to keep herself upright as she felt another wave of arousal possess her. She moaned into Bonnie's chest, subconsciously moving her body away as she became too sensitive. She exhaled heavily, taking a few seconds to recover herself and concentrate on what she was doing to Bonnie. She shifted to pin Bonnie's right hand to the ground with her left. 

Bonnie watched as Clara closed her eyes for a few seconds, smiling to herself, knowing Clara was done.

Clara pushed a third finger inside Bonnie, thrusting her hand slowly as she recovered her balance. She kissed Bonnie roughly, pinning her hand to the ground. She aimed her middle finger at Bonnie's g-spot and her thumb directly onto Bonnie's clit as she sped up.

Bonnie moaned loudly, secretly impressed with Clara's actions, smirking into the deep kiss. She felt Clara's thumb hit a sensitive area, causing her to inhale sharply. Clara began kissing the left hand side of her neck, biting gently. Bonnie was unable to contain a loud shout, using it as an opportunity to exhale. 

"I'm going to make you come," Clara breathed into Bonnie's left ear. Now she was getting comfortable with what she was doing with Bonnie, regaining the sense of wanting to be in control of her. She began speeding up her hand, directing a large amount of attention to the middle of Bonnie's clit, suddenly having a thought, "and then I'm going to do it again with my tongue." She smirked smugly to herself. 

Bonnie extended her neck at Clara's words, suddenly closer at the thought. "If I let you," she managed to force out. 

"Oh really?" Clara laughed gently, a sudden feeling of wanting to overpower Bonnie burnt inside her. "I don't think so."

Bonnie watched as Clara's eyes glinted back at her, noticing she had slowed down the pace of her fingers for a few moments. Bonnie knew she didn't want Clara to stop, moaning gently. 

Clara read Bonnie's expression and returned to fucking Bonnie quickly, feeling in control now. She put her left hand into Bonnie's hair and pulled it as hard as she dared, kissing down her neck, onto her collar bone and the centre of her chest. She pulled away to get on her knees between Bonnie's legs, cupping Bonnie's right breast with her left hand.

Bonnie watched as Clara maintained eye contact as she licked her nipple, her tongue wrapping around the tip, before she took it completely in her mouth. The sensation was almost unbearable. She put her hands on Clara's upper arms, gripping then tightly. 

Clara put her teeth into Bonnie's nipple, sucking to make it hard, an urge bubbling inside her at that moment to make Bonnie come as quickly as possible. She changed the rhythm of her right hand, directly massaging her g-spot and the centre of her clit which immediately made Bonnie groan loudly. She laughed to herself, impressed and a little caught off guard at the effect she was having. 

Bonnie knew after a few minutes she was going to come, putting her hands on the back of Clara's head, pulling her in close when she felt her entire body tense up, forgetting to breathe out for a few seconds. When she eventually exhaled it was a loud low groan, her body temperature was raised as Clara continued unrelenting. 

Clara watched as Bonnie came heavily three more times from her touch, knowing her fingers were finding the right place as Bonnie contracted around them tightly. 

"Fuck," Bonnie said loudly as she convulsed again. "Yes!"

Clara pulled away from the nipple trailing her tongue down Bonnie's chest towards her stomach, determined to taste her quickly. She removed her hand as she shifted her body down, preparing to work Bonnie up again. She cheekily put her index finger into her mouth to lick up Bonnie's come, smiling to herself.

"Why have the fuck have you stopped?" Bonnie demanded, "keep going!"

Clara laughed at her as she positioned herself between Bonnie's thighs. "Sorry," she licked her middle finger, "what?" she smirked back at Bonnie, deciding to tease her a little. 

"Keep fucking going!" she said. 

Clara shuffled her body down, kissing the inside of Bonnie's left thigh. "Maybe," she said, grinning, holding her lips inches away from Bonnie's clit, looking up at her, raising an eyebrow, "I mean," she paused, "wouldn't want to go surpassing your expectations, would I?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter as and when I feel like it. 
> 
> Any requests let me know :-)
> 
>  
> 
> 28/07/2016 - I am taking a little break from this to finish my Black Friday story on my other pseud, I will update this when I get a chance. :-)


	39. Impersonantion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter as I needed a distraction from something else...
> 
> Do not ask me where the idea for this one came from... haha

Bonnie looked down at Clara, positioned in between her legs and was secretly begging her to continue.

"Fuck me," Bonnie said, effortlessly impersonating Clara's tone from earlier. 

Clara lined herself up, pulling Bonnie's thighs apart, watching down her body, the breath catching in Bonnie's stomach in anticipation. "No," she teased, holding her face an inch away, trailing her fingers onto Bonnie's hips gently. She could feel the heat on her face and could smell Bonnie's wetness.

Bonnie impatiently put her hands firmly into Clara's hair to pull her in, needing to feel what Clara was positioned to do, finding her touch resisted. "Fuck me," Bonnie repeated, unable to prevent her back arching slightly. 

"No," said Clara, easily fending off the pressure on the back of her head. "I'm deciding what to do." She kissed the inside of Bonnie's left thigh, sucking on it roughly until she began to taste blood, pulling away to see a small circular bruise.

Bonnie moaned to herself at the unusual sensation, taking her hands off Clara's head and moving them towards her stomach.

Clara licked over the bruise gently, aiming her tongue tantalisingly close to Bonnie's wetness before pulling away laughing. "Uncomfortable are you?" she asked, making eye contact, "annoying, isn't it? When you want something and you don't get it." She darted her tongue out cheekily, using it to lick slowly up the inside of Bonnie's right thigh. 

Bonnie's breathing increased in her stomach, as she sternly looked at Clara, unsure of what was happening.

"I do still need to get you back for yesterday on the plane," Clara mused with a tilted head and a cheeky smile, "don't I?"

Bonnie growled back at her, craving another release, she moved her fingers in between her legs, impacting onto her clit.

"No," Clara said, "stop or you get nothing." She ran her tongue along the back of Bonnie's right hand, down to her finger tip before pulling away. 

Bonnie's eyes widened, knowing Clara's tongue was the sensation she wanted to feel. She moved her hand off with a small groan. 

"There you go," Clara said with a twinkle in her eye, "if you must touch yourself you can help me by holding this," she ran her tongue along Bonnie's right outer lip, "and this," repeating an identical movement on the opposite side, "open."

Bonnie wasted no time in following Clara's instructions, powerless to resist anything that would allow Clara's tongue to get onto her quicker.

Clara nodded her approval, moving her tongue along Bonnie's fingers before aiming a long slow lick around the outside of the clit,. She smiled to herself as she heard Bonnie's sharp intake of breath. She moved her hands to hold either side of Bonnie's waist. 

Bonnie laughed to the back of her throat, trying to concentrate as Clara began slowly exploring around her clit with her tongue.

Clara watched Bonnie's reaction, seeing her eyes grow wide and smile widely. "Enjoying that, are you?"

"Yes," breathed Bonnie, "continue."

"Not that I needed your permission," Clara laughed, "but I shall." She took a sharp intake of breath as she remembered she was outside again, choosing to ignore her nerves and concentrate on pleasuring Bonnie. 

Bonnie felt Clara continue and smiled contently, enjoying the soft warm sensation on her clit as her tongue moved. She gasped as Clara sucked gently on the tip to the point of it being painful, holding it between her teeth until she began to feel a strong pulse between her legs. She was caught off guard as Clara darted her tongue around the throbbing tip, leaving her suddenly very close to the edge. She closed her eyes, exhaling hard. 

Clara let go, smiling to herself, reading Bonnie's reaction and returned to slow movements around the outside. 

"You do not... do that to me," Bonnie strained out, desperately wanting a release. 

Clara laughed and pulled away for a moment, "don't I?" She returned, dragging her tongue lower to run it around the outside of Bonnie's vagina. "One," she said in between licks, "you did... five yesterday," she moaned into Bonnie's wetness, "you are not coming... until I reach at least ten."

"No," said Bonnie, snapping her eyes onto Clara's, "now."

Clara raised an eyebrow up at her, before directing her eyes between Bonnie's legs and then continuing with effortlessly slow licks around the edge of Bonnie's clit, able to tell she was already beginning to get angry, and enjoying every moment of it.

"You know Clara," Bonnie said in between breaths, not enjoying relinquishing control, "I think you have forgotten something."

"And what is that?" Clara mumbled as she pushed the tip of her tongue into Bonnie's vagina, tightening her grip on Bonnie's waist at the same time.

"Oh," Bonnie moaned, rolling her eyes back slightly, exhaling with a smile, "you've forgotten..." she exhaled loudly, distracted "that... I've been inside you..."

Clara laughed slightly, pulling away for a moment, "oh yeah," she smiled, before continuing, inserting her tongue deep into Bonnie.

"I mean," Bonnie closed her eyes, raising up her body onto her elbows, "inside... your... head."

Clara ignored her, trying to concentrate as she contorted her tongue around, enjoying the taste covering her mouth and lips.

"I know," Bonnie swallowed, "your deepest, darkest fantasies..." She extended her neck, enjoying the warm, soft, intimate sensation but wanting more.

Clara repositioned herself to flick her tongue left to right quickly against Bonnie's clit, sensing that she was beginning to get more aroused the more she spoke, unsure if she wanted Bonnie to continue talking.

Bonnie smiled at the change in sensation, getting what she was craving. "Better..." Bonnie trailed off, "do you want to know?"

Clara was consumed with the will to take Bonnie to the edge again, moving her tongue hard and fast until she heard Bonnie's breathing change and her hands venture to the concrete floor to grasp at nothing. She left it as long as she dared, before pulling away again, smirking to herself. "Two," she said laughing.

Bonnie groaned loudly, "no," she choked out, "fuck me. Now. Or I will make you."

"What was that you were saying?" Clara said cheekily, kissing Bonnie's left thigh gently. "And you can't make me do anything to you."

"No, come on, you can't leave me like that!" Bonnie said, using Clara's voice effortlessly. She had picked a very specific fantasy she had found, a dream where Clara had slept with herself.

Clara looked up at Bonnie, realising she was impersonating her again. "Why are you being weird?" Clara creased her eyebrows, unsure of what Bonnie was doing.

"Fuck me," Bonnie said in Clara's voice, "I want you to make me come so hard I scream your name."

"What are you doing?" Clara asked again, confused, noticing her heartbeat had increased somewhat.

"I want you to fuck me, put your tongue deep inside me and suck on my clit until it hurts," Bonnie said as Clara.

Clara immediately felt a large pulse begin to throb between her own legs and a breath catch in the back of her throat. "No, no, no... what are you doing?"

"Make me come," Bonnie said still impersonating her, "or I will do it myself. I will make myself come an inch away from your face."

Clara bit her lip, completely taken by surprise at how turned on she was at this moment. Why was this affecting her so much? It was like a fire had been set off in her body.

Bonnie put her hands on the back of Clara's head, knowing exactly what she was doing, having found a dark fantasy so hidden in Clara's mind whilst she had been in the pod she doubted Clara had even realised. "Fuck me, fuck me with your tongue, taste me as I come into your mouth," she mimicked Clara effortlessly, pulling Clara's head between her legs.

Clara didn't resist the pressure, licking Bonnie's clit up and down quickly, trying to contain her own arousal that was making her dripping wet, but knowing she wanted to fuck Bonnie hard, having lost all willpower to continue the slow pace she had been.

"Yes," Bonnie impersonated the way she had seen Clara react, biting her lip and letting out a small satisfied yelp as she felt Clara's tongue deep inside, grabbing hold of her hair tightly. "Yes, just like that, Clara," Bonnie said, taking sharp intakes of breath. "Fucking hell, that feels good."

Clara wasn't one hundred percent sure what Bonnie was doing but knew she was immeasurably turned on. She sunk her tongue deep inside, moving both her hands to Bonnie's chest, cupping her breasts and seeking out the nipples with her thumbs.

"You know, I knew I could make you fuck me," Bonnie said, continuing to use Clara's voice, grinning as she took deep breaths in, "yes, keep going, I am going to come-"

"Do you ever shut up?" Clara laughed as she pulled away to take a breath, moving her tongue side to side on Bonnie's clit. "Seriously," she purred, continuing, smiling to herself.

"Oh my god," said Bonnie, eyes wide, faultlessly impersonating her still, "that feels so good. Keep doing that, please do not stop."

Clara sucked on Bonnie's clit hard, knowing this would make her come, she pinched both of Bonnie's nipples hard at the same time.

Bonnie exhaled loudly, forgetting what she was doing for a moment, saying in her normal voice, "yes, Clara." She felt her entire body tense up as she screamed in a high pitched voice, imitating the way Clara came underneath her own touch. She exhaled loudly, enjoying the release of noise, sensing the pressure on her clit deepen the longer she continued.

Clara was transfixed by Bonnie's reaction, different to usual, and it was making her even more wet. She continued the same movements against Bonnie's clit, watching her come several times, unexpectedly loudly, when she impacted onto a certain point.

"Keep going," Bonnie said, using Clara's voice, "I want you to fuck me, hard." She used the words she had seen in Clara's fantasy, hoping it would make Clara react in the way she expected. 

Clara felt her heartbeat spike, suddenly possessed with the urge to pin Bonnie to the floor, acting on it by sitting on her knees to straddle Bonnie's right thigh, her right hand immediately locating Bonnie's clit. She held her head an inch from Bonnie's, watching as Bonnie bit her own lip and extended her neck. She rested on her left elbow and grabbed a fistful of Bonnie's hair in her left hand, feeling Bonnie straining against her grip. 

"Fuck me," Bonnie purred at her, mirroring her actions and voice. "make me come so hard I can't even breathe. I don't care what you do, I'm all yours." Bonnie bit her lip seductively.

"Stop talking," Clara said to Bonnie, pulling her hair a little tighter as she began roughly moving Bonnie's clit under her fingers. "I am in control now, do you understand me?"

"Yes," Bonnie nodded submissively, inwardly smiling that Clara's fantasy was playing out exactly as Clara had imagined. It was making her very aroused to see Clara acting like this.

Clara pushed two fingers into Bonnie's dripping wet vagina, saying nothing but maintaining eye contact with her. She thrusted her hand in and out slowly at first, wanting to establish a rhythm that made Bonnie's hips begin to move.

Bonnie was taken aback by how much control Clara was taking, gasping as she unexpectedly put another finger inside. She could feel her hips responding to counteract what Clara was doing. She tried to reach out for Clara to kiss her lips, to find her head still restricted. She bit her lip in return, letting her mind wander through explicit thoughts of what it would feel like if Clara tied her up properly...

"I am the only person that can give you what you want," Clara said to Bonnie, speaking against her right cheek, "aren't I?" She felt as if her blood was made of molten lava, confused as to why she was being so dominant.

"Yes," Bonnie replied in Clara's voice. "I want you," Bonnie strained out, feeling a large arousal building already.

Clara licked around Bonnie's lips before engulfing her in a rough urgent kiss that tasted of Bonnie's come, only adding to her pleasure. After a thirty seconds she pulled Bonnie's head back, leaving her eyes closed and breathing heavily, moaning for more. "I want you."

Bonnie extended her neck, fighting Clara's grip to try and continue the kiss, enjoying Clara's tongue coated in her come, unable to deal with the sensation of this and what was rapidly turning into a rough, firm and highly pleasurable movement. She opened her legs to accommodate a fourth finger of Clara's right hand.

Clara was fighting a large wave of her own pleasure as she looked down Bonnie's body and realised what she was doing. "Wow," she said, losing herself for a moment, letting out a small laugh.

"I cannot deal with this," Bonnie said, still as Clara, "this feels amazing," she forced out breathing heavily, swallowing hard. The pace of Clara's hand was becoming much much quicker and there was an intense pressure was building under her belly button. She was unable to stop herself letting out a louder than expected moan. "Oh my god, yes."

"Come for me, Clara," Clara said before she could think about what she was saying. "I want to hear you come. Now."

"I'm going to," Bonnie paused, unable to vocalise any words other than, "keep going." She grabbed hold of Clara's shoulders, digging her fingernails in as hard as she dared, moaning as she bit her lip.

Clara pressed her body down onto Bonnie's so she could sink her teeth into the right side of Bonnie's neck, sucking hard until she tasted blood, enjoying the skin contact as their breasts moved against each other, a thin sheen of sweat permeating. She kept going, feeling an intense tightening around her right hand, looking forward to the moment Clara, no Bonnie, she corrected herself, came loudly again.

"I'm going to come, I'm going to-" Bonnie groaned to the back of her throat, unable to contain the pressure any longer, putting all of her energy into a loud high pitched shout. She felt a new wave of wetness on Clara's hand.

"How does that feel?" Clara asked, putting her right cheek against Bonnie's left.

"Amazing," Bonnie moaned quietly, "I love it when you-" she came again with a sharp scream, "fuck me. I want you so much."

"How much?" Clara said into Bonnie's right ear, trying to concentrate on what she was doing, rather than what she was feeling inside.

"Oh my god," Bonnie came loudly again, screaming Clara's name, reflecting that this was so intense it made her want to immediately throw Clara off her and do the exact same back. She felt hot enough to burst inside. "I'm going to come again," she shouted, before she did, twice in succession.

Clara was finding it hard to move inside, removing two fingers to continue, sensing Bonnie was almost done for now. She was consumed by the urge to kiss Bonnie, releasing the grip on her hair, running her left thumb over Bonnie's forehead as she went in for a deep kiss as she slowed down what she was doing.

Bonnie shuddered a few times as Clara's fingers pulsed in and out slowly and her mouth found hers in a kiss that she didn't want to end. She crossed her arms around the back of Clara's neck to keep her close.

Clara continued fucking Bonnie slowly for a few more minutes as the kiss took more of her concentration. She pulled away to take a breath. "You are so beautiful," Clara reflected to herself, moving her left hand to stroke Bonnie's right cheek.

"Wow," Bonnie breathed out, still using Clara's voice, "so are you. And such an amazing kisser." Bonnie laughed gently at how self indulgent Clara's dreams were.

"Oh yeah," Clara said a little smugly, kissing Bonnie gently on the lips, "I know." Clara took her hand out slowly, knowing Bonnie was finished, adrenaline pumping through every part of her body, looking around and realising she was outside and that it was Bonnie she was with... and not herself. "What the hell did you just do to me?"

"Oh my god," Bonnie said, still impersonating Clara, "that was... amazing." Bonnie smirked back at her.

"You can stop now," Clara said sternly, "please, please stop." She put her wet hand on Bonnie's chest to support herself. "Please don't ever do that to me again."

"I cannot guarantee that," Bonnie grinned, using her own voice now, "I think I, well, we, have found your big weakness, haven't we? Yourself. How... interesting."

"What did you do to me?" Clara asked, a little annoyed.

"You have a recurring dream in there," Bonnie pointed to Clara's head, "I was merely helping you indulge a little."

"I do not have a fantasy about pinning myself to the floor, and telling myself that I am beautiful," Clara stated, aiming a narrow glare at Bonnie. "I really, really don't."

"Of course you don't," Bonnie mused sarcastically, smiling to herself. "I really do enjoy being you, Clara. Very... cathartic."

"Well, at least I know you weren't faking anything, my fake one is different," Clara joked. "Is that, you know," Clara laughed, pulling herself off Bonnie, "is that what I actually do? The, umm... loudness?"

"Yes, it is," said Bonnie, enjoying being back in her own voice, having achieved what she wanted.

"Why did that..." Clara faltered, lying on Bonnie's right, stroking her left cheek, tucking a stray piece of hair behind Bonnie's left ear. "Actually, no don't tell me. I am embarrassed enough." She trailed the fingers of her right hand along Bonnie's left upper arm. "That is completely and utterly... messed up. You pretending to be me is weird... it's weird... and it does not turn me on."

Bonnie smirked back at her, aiming her left index finger between Clara's legs. "Judging by how wet you are," she retrieved her finger and held it up to the sunlight, "I would say otherwise."

Clara groaned loudly, pushing Bonnie hard in the chest, "that is not fair," she pointed at Bonnie's face. "That is... really not fair," she moaned, "I don't know anything that has the same affect on you. Not like I can pretend to be you, is it?"

Bonnie raised an eyebrow, sitting up suddenly. "We're the same Clara... are you sure?"

Clara rolled onto her back, putting her arms on top of her head, "no, I don't," Clara sighed, "and it is really bloody annoying."

Bonnie stood up. "That was only one of the things I found whilst I was in your head, you know."

"Really? One?" said Clara, surprised, uncovering her head, "how many are there for god's sake?! What even are they?"

"Enough," Bonnie smirked, looking down at her before stalking off away. "And, I guess we will find out."

"Oh no, no, no," Clara said, resting on her elbows, annoyed, "this is not fair!" she called out, trying to find something to throw towards Bonnie, settling for cursing her with a quiet non-committal, "I hate you," and punching the floor with her fist a little harder than she intended to.

"Upstairs," Bonnie said, not looking back at her, as she went towards the door to go inside. "Now."


	40. Standing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter everyone!
> 
> Thank you all for reading, especially some of my new international followers (you know who you are!)
> 
> Enjoy!

Clara raised herself to sit up, rubbing her temples as she desperately tried to justify what she was doing. She suddenly became very aware that she was undressed and cold now that the sun had disappeared completely behind dark clouds. She blushed heavily as she went to cover herself with her hands before realising it would be practically impossible. She spotted Bonnie's discarded leather jacket to her left just out of reach, presuming it would now have dried out in the sun, she leant over, stretching to grab the soft fabric of the coat with her fingertips. 

Clara pulled the coat over her shoulders as she began internally debating what Bonnie had just done to her and now feeling anger beginning to surface. She stayed still for a while, raising the energy to stand, putting on the coat and tying it gently around her waist once she was fully upright. How dare she use her weaknesses against her? She wasn't a puppet to be controlled in that way. 

She put her hands into the slightly damp pockets unconsciously and found her right hand unexpectedly against something cool. Her fingertips moved across the surface and her eyes widened as she realised what it was, her mind instantly beginning to think of ways she could get Bonnie back for what she had done. 

Clara made her way inside and had one hand on the bannister of the glass spiral staircase before pausing, deciding she could probably use another coffee if her day was going to continue as it had started. She moved towards the kitchen in pursuit of the drink.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie said loudly from the landing directly above her. 

"I'm... refuelling," Clara said blankly, ignoring her and looking around the nearby cupboards for an empty cup.

"Why are you... refuelling?" Bonnie asked, a little confused.

Clara retrieved a white china mug and set it down, pouring the remnants of the pot of coffee into the cup, grateful it was still hot. "Because," Clara said, taking a small sip, offering no more explanation. 

"Because of what?" Bonnie asked..

"Because..." Clara paused, "this might be the last time I get a chance as it is quite clear I can't get within ten feet of you without turning into some sort of sex possessed monster that tells myself I'm beautiful."

Bonnie smirked to herself.

Clara took a long sip of coffee. "You can't just manipulate me when you don't get what you want," she said blankly.

"Can't I?" Bonnie said loudly, putting her arms on the upper ledge. 

"No, you can't," Clara snapped back, aiming her eyes upwards, "that is not how it works." 

"Isn't it? I think I picked that trait up from you." Bonnie's eyes glinted.

"No, it's not," Clara said, "and you definitely did not pick that up from me."

Bonnie laughed loudly. "You have a look that makes human males give you beverages without payment."

"That... that is not the same," Clara said, unable to deny that Bonnie was actually making quite a valid point.

"It is completely the same," Bonnie grinned down at her, "and you know it."

"That look," Clara said, unable to stop a wry smile, "that look was curated over years of going to bars and was developed through extensive trial and error." She leant back on the breakfast bar behind her. 

"So are you coming up or not?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm still annoyed with you, you know," Clara replied, watching the swirling remains of the last of the coffee in the bottom of the cup.

"Are you?" Bonnie disappeared away from the edge. 

"Yes," Clara replied, draining the mug of coffee. She was unsure of how she felt at this moment.

"Well then," Bonnie said, her voice closer, "how do I fix you?"

"Fix me?" Clara repeated, "what do you mean?"

"How do I fix you being annoyed?"

Clara thought for a moment, tilting her head to the side. "I don't know..." she trailed off, setting the cup down to her right and nonchalantly putting her hands in the pockets of the jacket and then had an idea. 

Bonnie appeared to Clara's left, halfway down the stairs. She leant across the bannister, still naked. "You don't know?" she nodded, "I'm sure I could think of something." 

"That something better not involve retrieving a weird dream out of my brain that I had ten years ago that I don't remember-"

"Understood," Bonnie interrupted Clara's tirade, reaching the bottom step. She was completely naked as she stepped in Clara's direction. "But I hope you're not expecting an apology because you are not going to get one."

"Now that sounds like something I would say," Clara let out a small laugh, before blushing as her gaze wandered down Bonnie's body. "I wish you wouldn't walk around like that... it's weird."

Bonnie stood in front of Clara, standing at identical height. Her eyes flicked around Clara's facial features as she folded her arms. "I really enjoyed being you, Clara."

"Don't you dare do that to me again," Clara warned, pointing her left index finger up to Bonnie's face.

"Are you threatening me?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow, smirking back at her.

"Yes," Clara nodded, training her eyes on Bonnie's, beginning to feel her heartbeat quicken at their proximity, dropping her hand down to rest it on her own hip.

"You are very... attractive when you're annoyed," Bonnie said. "I should make you annoyed more often." She smiled one sidedly.

Clara narrowed her eyes. "I do hope you're joking," she said blankly.

"So where did we get to?" Bonnie said changing the subject, looking down Clara's body, unfolding her arms and moving them towards the tied belt of Clara's jacket. "Before you staged your little protest?"

"My," Clara cleared her throat, "little protest?"

"I seem to remember," Bonnie exhaled, deftly undoing the belt on Clara's jacket, "you telling me you were in control."

Clara put her hands into the jacket pockets. "I was in control," she laughed. 

Bonnie pulled towards Clara's right ear, breathing out gently. "Were you now?"

Clara swallowed hard as she felt Bonnie's lips graze the skin on the side of her neck. "Yes."

"Only because I let you," Bonnie said quietly against Clara's ear, holding either side of the belt attached to Clara's jacket. She wrapped the ends of the leather tightly around her hands pulling Clara's body roughly in. She ran her tongue around the edge of Clara's earlobe, "I do very much enjoy controlling you."

Clara felt a shiver travel down the back of her neck, feeling a small strip of Bonnie's naked body held against hers where her coat had fallen open. She closed her eyes as she felt Bonnie's strength tightening the belt around her waist. She kept her hands in the jacket pockets in a rapidly faltering defiance. 

"And I know you enjoy it too," Bonnie smiled against Clara's neck, "it makes your pulse race and," she pulled away, gasping slightly, "yes," she exclaimed, "an increase in body temperature."

Clara blushed as she felt her skin red hot against Bonnie's. "Yes," she exhaled, knowing she was completely powerless to resist anything Bonnie did to her. 

"You are mine," Bonnie said, kissing Clara's right collar bone towards the centre of her neck.

Clara raised her chin, feeling an intense throbbing between her legs as she felt Bonnie's lips trail up her neck. Her hands tightened on the cold metallic object in her right pocket as she bit her lip.

"If you are not going to come upstairs," Bonnie bit down into the left side of Clara's neck, "then I will have to fuck you here." She loosened the grip on the belt of the coat for a moment, repositioning her right thigh to press Clara's legs apart, before pulling her back in. 

Clara moaned slightly as her wetness transferred to Bonnie's skin quickly. She took her hands out of her pockets, placing her palms flat onto the surface behind her body as she took a sharp intake of breath as Bonnie's tongue found its way into the left side of her jaw.

"I approve of this jacket on you," Bonnie growled, tightening her grip on the belt, exhaling onto Clara's cheek, "it feels good against my skin."

"Yes," Clara closed her eyes, allowing herself a small smile as Bonnie's lips brushed her neck. Every cell in her body was willing to submit and let Bonnie take over, Bonnie's skin burning red hot onto her own where it was exposed.

Bonnie pressed her thigh in between Clara's legs hard as her left hand let go of the belt and went instantly to the right side of Clara's neck. She aimed Clara's face towards her own, saying in a low voice, "I know you cannot resist me, Clara."

Clara gazed into Bonnie's deep brown eyes, unable to verbalise a response other than to exhale loudly, biting down on her bottom lip gently and nod once.

"I thought so," Bonnie laughed gently, moving her right hand inside Clara's jacket around her waist, noticing the cool skin shivering over her touch. She trailed her fingertips up to the side of Clara's left breast, "it seems you like this..." pausing to look at Clara's lips, "do you want me Clara?"

Clara nodded, unable to look away, unable to concentrate on her breathing, her wetness hot on Bonnie's thigh.

"How much?" Bonnie said as she moved her lips to a centimetre from Clara's.

Clara half closed her eyes momentarily as Bonnie's fingers lazed down the length of her spine. "Bonnie..." she forced out, dripping wet and her pulse loud in her veins.

"Tell me," Bonnie kissed her gently, pulling away, "how much you want me."

"Umm," Clara exhaled, keeping her face still and her eyes closed after the kiss, noticing Bonnie's right hand return to hold her waist firmly.

"Tell me," Bonnie repeated, more sternly this time, forcing her thigh to slide gently up and down against Clara.

Clara sat up slightly, exhaling before she moved her left hand onto Bonnie's right wrist. She took Bonnie's hand off her and positioned it on her lower stomach.

Bonnie's eyes widened as she realised what Clara was doing, a wide smirk appearing on her features as Clara guided her hand down. She stepped away as her hand was positioned between Clara's legs, her fingers sensing intense moisture.

"This much," Clara choked out, keeping her eyes on Bonnie, inhaling sharply as she pushed Bonnie's fingers onto her. "This... much," she whispered, extending her neck as much Bonnie's hold on her neck would allow.

Bonnie grinned, immediately darting to kiss Clara on the lips, digging her nails into the back of Clara's head, allowing the fingers of her right hand to be coated in Clara's arousal.

The intensity of the kiss surprised Clara, making her grab out for Bonnie's left upper arm with her right hand. It was rough, deep and urgent, intensifying as Clara dragged Bonnie's right hand lower still, moaning gently as she forced Bonnie's slender fingers inside her.

"Oh Clara," Bonnie pulled away, whispering in her ear with a gentle laugh, "how your body betrays you." She reinstated the kiss, immediately pushing her index and middle fingers deep into Clara's vagina.

Clara gasped at the sensation, guiding Bonnie's hand underneath her own as she put her right arm behind Bonnie's shoulders, she reinstated the kiss, her body feeling like it was about to melt.

The kiss continued as Bonnie moved her left hand down onto Clara's right breast, cupping it with her palm, moving the nipple between her thumb and forefinger. Bonnie pulled away to take a breath, putting her forehead onto Clara's neck as she pushed a third finger inside.

"Bonnie," Clara breathed, already beginning to feel butterflies in the pit of her stomach. "I cannot... deal..." she exhaled sharply as Bonnie's fingers moved in a way that made her body ache, "with... this," she said in a high pitched moan.

"Put your left hand on yourself," Bonnie growled into Clara's chest, biting out to her neck, "now."

Clara felt her heartbeat skip a beat as she comprehended what Bonnie was asking her to do, slowly moving her hand up to place it onto her dripping wet clit, noticing Bonnie suck hard on her neck as she started pleasuring herself. "Oh my god," breathed Clara, instantly enjoying what now felt like three hands touching her. She clung to Bonnie's shoulders, leaning back onto the kitchen unit.

"It seems you like this," Bonnie smiled as bit into Clara's skin, sensing her increase in pulse under her lips, "you keep going until I tell you to stop." Bonnie went back to kissing Clara urgently, biting her bottom lip and holding it in her teeth as she began fucking her with three fingers.

Clara moaned into the kiss and began moving her hips in time with the rhythm of Bonnie's hand, trying to imitate the actions on her clit, becoming distracted with Bonnie pinching her nipple hard it was on the verge of being painful. She was getting close to sending herself over the edge, increasing the speed of her own hand.

Bonnie bit onto Clara's top lip before moving her hand in and out at twice the speed it had been, sensing Clara moan instantly into the kiss, the grip on her shoulders tightening as she felt Clara come whilst kissing her. She continued at the same speed, pinching Clara's left nipple as she felt her body tremor again.

Clara's legs collapsed underneath her as she clung onto Bonnie to keep herself upright, pressed against the unit behind her.

"Keep going," said Bonnie, leaning down to kiss the right side of Clara's neck, not stopping, allowing her shouts to vocalise.

"Bonnie!" Clara shouted in a high pitched squeal, "no, no, no... I can't," she exhaled loudly, smiling to herself, taking her arm off Bonnie's shoulders and placing it behind her on the kitchen surface, attempting to do the same with her other hand when she was stopped.

"Keep going," demanded Bonnie, "faster." She smirked to herself, continuing fucking Clara hard. 

Clara did as she was instructed, causing herself to convulse heavily twice more after thirty seconds, almost dropping to the floor as she instinctively clung to Bonnie with both arms. "I can't, Bonnie, I can't..." she faltered, "please."

Bonnie smiled, making eye contact as she sent Clara over the edge one more time before stopping, enjoying watching her reaction as she flushed and grimaced, before a small smile covered her face. "You are excellent Clara," Bonnie said quietly as she removed her hand, feeling Clara breathing heavily against her chest, sweating and burning hot.

"Jesus, Bonnie," Clara exhaled, regaining the sensation in her body, "so I guess I can tick off, 'in a kitchen wearing my favourite jacket' now, can't I?" She laughed as she caught her breath.

Bonnie kissed Clara gently on the lips, holding her chin with her left hand for a moment and then pulled away, smirking to herself. "I think you should wear this jacket every time I fuck you," she opened the two sides of the coat and looked down as she inspected Clara's body, biting her lip, before covering her and tying the belt again. She turned around to face away, to wash her hands, displaying her rear profile to Clara.

Clara put her right hand in her pocket unconsciously as she leant up against the side, admiring Bonnie when she had an idea that made her eyes widen. She hauled herself to stand, moving to stand behind Bonnie, taking the pair of handcuffs out of her pocket.

"So are you ready to come upstairs now?" Bonnie asked, turning her head with a smile.

"Yes," said Clara, nodding to herself, quickly snapping one cuff around Bonnie's right wrist, pulling her left hand behind before Bonnie could react, gasping to herself as she realised she had achieved what she wanted.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bonnie said loudly, turning around, glaring at Clara. "Where did you get them from? Take these off me, Clara." It was clear she was not happy.

"No," Clara smiled, reaching behind Bonnie to put her right hand on the links between the handcuffs, pushing Bonnie in front, towards the staircase. "Upstairs," she whispered into Bonnie's left ear, "now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try and not leave the next update so long as I feel a good chapter is coming up.
> 
> Thanks for reading and kudos etc.


	41. Restraint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I simply cannot believe I am over 10,000 views on this... thanks for reading everyone...
> 
> So for this chapter I had a little inspiration from someone on twitter who shall remain nameless, it is something I have wanted to work in for a little while, but I had a little help on the finer details.
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, as you shall see. :-)

Clara forced Bonnie up the glass staircase, holding her right hand on the links of the handcuffs, placing the key into her left jacket pocket. She held onto Bonnie's left shoulder.

"I hope you know what you are doing, Clara," Bonnie said firmly, not turning around.

"I don't know, Bonnie," Clara reflected, "what do you think? Do you think I know what I'm doing?" They reached the landing, Bonnie struggling hard against Clara's grip.

"What?" Bonnie snapped back, "that five minutes you had with whatever his name was? Please, don't make me laugh. You have no idea what to do."

"Don't I?" Clara pulled Bonnie roughly back towards her, lying into her left ear, "I wouldn't be so sure." She directed Bonnie towards the main bedroom, before deciding to use one of the other rooms which she remembered would be easier to restrain Bonnie in. 

"I will not let you do this," said Bonnie sternly, annoyed. "You will not control me, that is not the arrangement we have." Clara shoved her roughly forward to the first room on the left. "I can control you any time I want, Clara."

"Be quiet," Clara said as they entered a smaller white room with a long window opposite, displaying a view of a landscape of hills. Clara let Bonnie face the end of the bed on the right, before turning her around to face her. Clara's heartbeat was thumping throughout her chest with nerves and excitement.

Bonnie looked at her with narrow eyes, saying nothing, tilting her head and raising her right eyebrow.

"This room," Clara said, looking around, "this room is where you do what I want."

Bonnie smirked back at her, as if daring her to continue. "You won't do it," she sneered, "you can't do it."

"Stop talking," Clara said loudly. "I am in control now, you are mine until I decide to let you out."

"I give it five minutes," Bonnie said, "you can't manage five minutes without letting me fuck you."

"Sit on the bed," Clara directed with her head. "And be quiet."

"No," replied Bonnie, smiling at her. "You do not tell me what to do."

Clara pushed Bonnie hard in the chest, letting her fall backwards onto the white duvet. "I said... sit on the bed."

Bonnie laughed at her, trying to contort her body to move her arms from underneath as she sat up. "I know what you're trying to do Clara... and it will not work."

Clara put a hand either side of Bonnie's face, aiming it up to hers in the same way Bonnie had used on her many times, holding her head still. "You're mine," Clara growled in a low voice, "for the next couple of hours, you do what I say and come when I want you to."

"I'd like to see you try," Bonnie replied.

Clara grabbed a fist full of Bonnie's hair, pinning her head backwards, moving her lips a few centimetres from Bonnie's. She went in for a rough kiss that she took immediate control of, not allowing Bonnie a chance to fight, enjoying the fact Bonnie's hands were restrained.

Bonnie swallowed heavily, her head held backwards, her body practically immobile, enjoying this sensation of a kiss Clara was fully in control of. Clara pulled away after a minute, leaving her craving more, biting the air. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.

"Get on the bed, properly," Clara directed, letting go of Bonnie's head. She fished into her left pocket and retrieved the handcuff key, "and you get more."

"I'm impressed," Bonnie smirked, letting her head nod down slightly, biting her lip gently before looking back at Clara. She shuffled back with some difficulty until her head was level with the pillows.

"Good," Clara said, stepping up onto the bed, walking with her feet either side of Bonnie's legs, before kneeling to straddle Bonnie's lap. She reached behind Bonnie and released the handcuff on her right hand with a small click. She took Bonnie's left wrist firmly in her right hand and aimed it towards a space in the white wooden head board, threading the empty cuff through the hole, around a couple of spindles and then re-affixing it around Bonnie's right wrist.

Bonnie watched Clara throw the key to the floor on her left, realising she was now restrained to the bed. She tried to struggle out of the cuffs, working out if she was strong enough to get out of them. She looked up at Clara, watching her face survey her own, narrowing her eyes.

Clara smiled to herself, having achieved what she wanted, sitting up onto her knees.

"Do you really think this will work?" Bonnie said, trying to ignore the fact she was now dripping wet between her legs. She struggled again, loudly banging the cuffs against the wooden support. 

"You said," Clara sighed, trailing her right index finger gently along the left side of Bonnie's jaw, "that we are the same."

"We are the same, Clara," Bonnie aimed a glare at her, closing her eyes slightly, "I know exactly," she swallowed as Clara's finger moved slowly down the edge of her neck, "how to control you."

"You see, the thing is," Clara moved her thumb to brush Bonnie's lips, "if we're the same, then I know exactly what you want." She held Bonnie's chin for a few moments, letting her eyes dance over Bonnie's lips.

"And what is that?" Bonnie closed her eyes for a long blink, inhaling heavily.

"You want me to be you," Clara said, snaking her right hand around the left side of Bonnie's neck, holding it firmly as she locked onto her eyes. "You want me to control you... and you want me to," Clara paused as she mentally prepared herself to use unfamiliar words, moving her mouth towards Bonnie's left ear, "fuck you senseless."

Bonnie bit her lip, continuing to struggle to try and ease herself out of the handcuffs. "No," she breathed out, secretly enjoying the sensation of Clara's body, still in the leather jacket, laying on top of hers.

"Yes," Clara replied, biting gently onto Bonnie's earlobe. "You've wanted me to tie you up and fuck you, haven't you?"

"No," Bonnie lied, choking out the words as Clara's left hand traced down the underside of her right forearm. She closed her eyes and swallowed as Clara's tongue licked the edge of her ear. She stopped struggling to concentrate on the feeling in her body.

"I'm going to make you come so hard," Clara said, trying to control her laughter at her bad impression of Bonnie. "and I am going to make you so wet."

Bonnie was unable to vocalise a response, settling for an icy glare. "Untie me Clara."

"Well, if that is your reaction," Clara said with a loud laugh, sitting up on her knees and briefly resting her hands on Bonnie's stomach. "I guess I'm going to have to leave you here, then." She shuffled backwards off the bed, resetting the jacket and tying the belt as she surveyed Bonnie on the bed with her arms folded, knowing this would wind her up.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie exhaled, desperately wanting Clara to continue, she strained against the handcuffs loudly, hitting them against the wooden spindles.

"Oh, what am I doing?" Clara put her right index finger up to her lips, smirking as she echoed Bonnie's words. "Umm," she paused, taking in the sight of Bonnie handcuffed to the bed, "I'm thinking."

"Thinking what?" Bonnie said slowly, stopping struggling as she realised her efforts were futile.

"How good you look right now," Clara sighed, nodding tilting her head to the left side.

"Undo these handcuffs and let me go, Clara," Bonnie demanded, fixating her eyes on Clara's. "Or I will-"

"Or what?" Clara raised an eyebrow. "Tell me what you are going to do to me right now?" She looked over with her arms folded. "Turn into one of those big red sucker things?" 

Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "The moment you let me go I am putting you back in the pod."

"So," Clara said, taking a few small paces towards the door, "guess that means I'll just have to keep you here forever then, doesn't it? Also means the pod is in here," she mused, "I should probably go and look for it." She went out onto the landing, not quite sure what she was doing, but feeling very powerful. 

"Where the fuck are you going?" Bonnie shouted from inside the room. 

"Oh... you know," Clara said loudly in a blasé tone, smiling to herself, looking around the landing, "I think you need some time to relax, learn to have a little patience... something like that. When you've accepted the situation I'll come back."

"Don't you dare," Bonnie said faintly as Clara moved down the staircase. 

"Sorry," Clara said at a normal volume, "what was that? I can hear you talking but all I am hearing is some vague muttering in the background." She paused at the bottom of the stairs, the thought of Bonnie being tied to the bed playing on her mind, a series of dirty images flashing through her subconscious.

Clara made her way onto the balcony, her discarded clothes lying on the concrete floor. The sun was covered with patchy clouds and there was a slight chill in the air. Clara unconsciously collected up her clothes, sneaking a look at Bonnie's iPad, half to see the time.

"12 o'clock!" Clara reacted out loud as she turned the device on. "Jesus..." she trailed off. There were no notifications on the home screen, and despite Clara trying to use the fingerprint recognition, it was secured by a security pattern.

Clara felt small spots of water on her skin as the sky darkened; immediately collecting the clothing and Bonnie's iPad as she began running on tiptoes back inside. 

"I know you can hear me," Clara heard Bonnie shout loudly from the upper level as she slid the glass door gently closed with a switch to her left. 

Clara smiled to herself, looking up to the ceiling for a brief moment as she set the items on a nearby sofa. She moved around the lounge area, using the opportunity to inspect the surroundings without Bonnie. She opened various drawers and cupboards, finding nothing of interest. 

"Clara," Bonnie shouted, "get back up here!"

"I can't hear you," Clara said at a normal volume as she moved to the kitchen, grinning to herself. 

Several dull thuds came from the upper level. Clara could tell Bonnie was getting impatient and was secretly enjoying the power she now had. She continued searching, opening the fridge to find various foods arranged as she would have at home, passing by a chilled cabinet full of various alcohol, champagne, beer, spirits and wine.

Clara pulled out a large drawer and was momentarily confused as the cutlery was arranged exactly as it was in her flat. She opened a nearby cupboard finding identical products to what she had in her kitchen. She paused for a second, walking backwards to the freezer, feeling the cold immediately hit the exposed parts of her body. "Yes!" Clara grinned as her eyes found several tubs of her favourite ice cream. She retrieved one of the pots and went in search of a spoon in the nearby cupboard.

"Clara," Bonnie said loudly, saying something that Clara was unable to make out.

Clara looked to the ceiling and smiled as she ate a mouthful of the chocolate ice cream, letting it linger and melt on her tongue. She heard Bonnie saying something quietly and decided to venture upstairs to inspect the various bedrooms.

"Clara, I'm sorry," she heard Bonnie say quietly as she approached the upper landing. Clara scooped another small spoonful of ice cream from the tub and placed it into her mouth. She heard several soft bangs from inside the first room on the left.

Clara decided to venture inside, seeing Bonnie trying to contort herself out of the handcuffs when she entered. "So how are you getting on trying to calm down?" she grinned widely.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie asked. "You've been gone for over an hour." She settled herself back from trying to twist her body, sinking into the mattress in defeat.

"It's been about five minutes," corrected Clara, pulling a chair on the opposite side of the room in the crease of her elbow, close enough for her to rest her feet on the edge of the bed. She sat down, crossing her legs as she put them on the mattress. She collected another mouthful of ice cream on the spoon, watching Bonnie with a tilted head.

"Please let me go if you are planning to just sit there and look at me," Bonnie said blankly.

"You really do not like being tied up, do you?" Clara laughed at her, placing the spoon in her mouth.

"I didn't have a choice," Bonnie growled.

"Neither did I when you took advantage of me the other night when I was drunk," Clara answered back at her, "and I don't even remember it."

Bonnie smirked at her and closed her eyes, letting her mind recall the images of the activity Clara was describing. "I didn't see you complaining," she said, biting her lip as she opened her eyes widely at Clara, "when I was fucking you."

Clara met Bonnie's gaze and felt her pulse jump a few beats, trying not to rise to Bonnie's challenge. "It won't work you know."

"I've been handcuffed to a bed for an hour-" Bonnie started.

"Five minutes-" Clara interrupted.

"-an hour and you haven't done anything other than watch me." Bonnie raised an eyebrow, "if you're trying to pretend to be me then you are failing, Clara."

Clara narrowed her eyes at Bonnie, taking her feet off the bed slowly, pushing the chair backwards, standing up, moving to the left side of the bed. She sat on Bonnie's right, watching her eyes track her movements, she turned to put the tub of ice cream on the bedside table but paused, looking at it, then Bonnie and back again.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie asked, unsure of Clara's thoughts.

Clara moved the tub of ice cream to her left hand as it became too cold to hold. She leant over and placed her right hand in the centre of Bonnie's chest.

Bonnie gasped at the unexpected change in temperature, extending her neck and biting her lip. She felt her nipples tighten with the sensation, arching her back off the bed.

Clara's eyes widened as she watched Bonnie react to her touch, entranced as Bonnie's nipples hardened and protruded from her breasts. She moved her still cold right index finger to circle Bonnie's left nipple so gently she barely grazed the skin, watching it harden further.

"Clara," Bonnie moaned quietly, closing her eyes.

Clara took her hand away, sitting back up on the bed. "Sorry," she said with raised eyebrows, "I forgot, I was supposed to be just sitting here and watching you." 

Bonnie swallowed hard, immediately craving Clara's touch, wanting to feel her on every part of her body. "More," she said quietly, unable to open her eyes.

"You want more?" Clara laughed, trying to hide how turned on she was.

Bonnie nodded, tensing a little against the restraints.

Clara scooped up another spoon of ice cream and brought it to her mouth, grinning as she thought of a better use for it. She held the spoon in her mouth as she sat up on her knees, resting the container on the bed and moved to straddle Bonnie again. She undid the belt of her leather jacket, removing the garment and throwing it off onto the floor behind, Bonnie's skin burning red hot against her own between her legs.

Bonnie watched intently as Clara picked up the tub in her left hand, collecting another spoonful and held it out towards her. Bonnie raised her head as Clara placed the cold spoon against her lips and then into her mouth. It began to melt on her tongue, tasting of chocolate and caramel.

Clara took the spoon from Bonnie's mouth, immediately leaning down to engulf her in a deep kiss before she had a chance to swallow. She forced her tongue into Bonnie's mouth, coating it in the melted ice cream as she pressed her body down. It was cold for a few seconds before warming up as their tongues twisted against each other.

Bonnie felt every movement of Clara's skin against hers, pulling against the handcuffs, desperate to touch Clara and take control. Clara pulled away from her after a minute to eat more ice cream and reinstate the kiss, deep, rough and ice cold. The edge of her mouth felt sticky where it met Clara's, she swallowed a mouthful of the ice cream as Clara moved away to take a breath.

Clara smiled to herself, chewing on a shard of chocolate as she sat up. "How does that taste?"

"I approve," Bonnie answered, extending her neck.

Clara fed Bonnie another spoonful, watching as she swallowed and licked her lips afterwards. She threw the spoon on the bed to her left, opting to put her right index finger into the slightly melted ice cream, bringing it to her own lips and sucking it dry as she watched Bonnie. She repeated the gesture, this time taking her index finger to Bonnie's mouth, enjoying the sensation of Bonnie's tongue melting the cold liquid.

Bonnie maintained eye contact as she bit hard into the knuckle of Clara's index finger, tracing the length of her tongue on Clara's fingertip.

Clara snatched her hand away, determined to not let Bonnie take control. "No," Clara said to her, feeling her heartbeat increase. She picked up another finger of ice cream and ran it from Bonnie's chin, straight down her neck and watched it melt towards the natural dip where her collar bones met.

Bonnie closed her eyes and smiled, feeling the ice cold liquid puddle on her neck. She felt a chill travel down her spine, enjoying this sensation immensely.

Clara grinned to herself, picking up two fingers of ice cream and aiming at the centre of Bonnie's chest, using the cool liquid to form the letter 'C', moving to write the rest of her name in capital letters down Bonnie's body. She laughed as she finished the second 'A' below her belly button. "Looks like you're mine now," she sat up, admiring her handiwork.

Bonnie strained to lift her head to see what Clara had written, unable to make out the lettering. She sensed various drips and trickles of liquid moving against her skin. It felt sticky, cold, wet and on the verge of being uncomfortable. Every cell in her body felt ultra sensitive.

Clara ran an ice cream laden finger down the underside of Bonnie's right upper arm, watching the liquid melt and fall towards the bedsheets. She drew a stripe of chocolate across Bonnie's forehead, the tip of her nose, her chin and down each of her cheeks, grinning as she pulled away.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie asked, confused, feeling incredibly dirty and uncomfortable.

"I am covering you in ice cream," Clara said distracted, dropping a large chunk directly onto Bonnie's left nipple.

Bonnie gasped, biting her lip at the extreme cold, immediately feeling her nipple become rock solid. 

Clara's eyes widened as she watched, licking her lips before darting to cover Bonnie's nipple entirely with her mouth to eat up the residual ice cream and to feel it hard under her tongue. She sucked hard on the tip of Bonnie's nipple, using her left hand to collect a large amount of almost melted ice cream from the tub, coating her fingers and holding the right side of Bonnie's neck. She smeared the chocolate into Bonnie's skin, biting into her left nipple gently. Clara sat up, looking in the container, seeing it was half empty, using her right hand to scoop up enough to completely coat Bonnie's right breast in freezing ice cream. She picked up a shard of solid chocolate with her mouth against Bonnie's chest before licking with a wide tongue towards her right breast. 

"I can't stand this," said Bonnie, tensing against the cuffs, feeling herself getting turned on as Clara's tongue found its way around her right nipple. She groaned loudly, skin feeling as if it was melting all over. "Cold..."

Clara ignored Bonnie's protests, concentrating on how hard she could make Bonnie's nipple in her mouth. She brought her right hand to pinch the left nipple tightly, enjoying her hand sliding in the mixture of saliva and sticky ice cream.

"Clara," Bonnie moaned, already dripping wet between her legs.

"Yes?" Clara answered, pulling away, her face covered in chocolate, licking her lips. She shifted backwards on her knees, drinking a sip of melted ice cream from the tub and them tipping some of the residual cool liquid onto Bonnie's stomach and down between her legs. She caught a handful and smeared it along the entire length of Bonnie's inner left thigh with her right palm.

"Fuck," Bonnie groaned, arching off the bed, unsure if she felt uncomfortable or incredibly aroused.

Clara watched Bonnie's arms straining, her entire body covered in chocolate and couldn't help but laugh to herself. She kissed Bonnie's inner right thigh, trailing her right hand onto Bonnie's stomach to rub the sticky cold liquid onto the left side of her waist.

Bonnie sensed Clara's mouth getting closer to the top of her thigh, running her tongue along the top surface, hoping she would move between her legs.

"You know," Clara said, using her right hand to scoop up one of the three remaining servings of ice cream left in the container, "I've always wanted to do this." She smeared Bonnie's left upper arm, down the rear of her shoulder and the side of her chest. 

Bonnie closed her eyes again, the cold setting her skin out in goosebumps. She begged for Clara to stop teasing her. 

Clara tipped the remaining solid ice cream onto Bonnie's upper chest, using her fingers to clear the container before she threw it to her right and onto the floor with a splatter on the carpet. She quickly placed her body onto Bonnie's, putting her slick right hand around Bonnie's neck and up onto her hair. Clara felt the ice cream melt between their skin, arousing her so much she pinned Bonnie into the bed in an urgent kiss.

Bonnie felt Clara's skin glide across her own as her tongue pressed deep into her mouth unexpectedly. Clara's teeth bit her tongue and her upper lip, hands surrounding her head. She allowed herself to succumb to Clara's actions, knowing she couldn't get out and this moment did not want to. 

"This is so... dirty," Clara smirked, holding her mouth an inch from Bonnie's, licking around her lips. 

"I feel very unclean," Bonnie said, closing her eyes. "I'm not sure if I like this. I can't..." she trailed off as Clara licked along the length of the right side of her jaw. 

Clara laughed to herself. "I haven't even started yet," she declared, sensing the wetness between her legs transferring to Bonnie's stomach. She moved her mouth to the side of Bonnie's neck, tasting her chocolate soaked skin by biting it gently. "Now that you're like this, all I want to do is eat you," Clara whispered in Bonnie's right ear, chewing on her earlobe, "I want to lick every part of your body as I make you come."

Bonnie exhaled loudly into Clara's hair, biting her lip, wanting desperately to have Clara for her own, to pull her in and spend the rest of the day fucking her. She strained against the handcuffs in another futile attempt to escape. 

"Now where was I earlier," Clara pulled her body away from Bonnie's with some difficulty as they were essentially stuck together with caramel and chocolate, "before you pretended to be me?" She changed her position to straddle Bonnie's right thigh, trailing her right hand along the sticky side of Bonnie's body and down between her legs.

"Clara," Bonnie got out before she felt Clara's finger move inside of her, pulling out to spread wetness around her ice cream covered clit. 

"And the best bit is, you can't stop me," she paused, placing her chest onto Bonnie's again, the warm chocolate melted against their skin as she moved her fingertips along the edge of Bonnie's clit, dripping wet and warm under her touch. She licked between Bonnie's breasts, grabbing a fist full of hair in her left hand. 

Bonnie groaned gently, her body tensing and trying to lift herself up off the bed, Clara's body stuck to hers, sweating where it made contact.

Clara met the edge of Bonnie's right breast, letting her tongue circle around the nipple, enjoying the chocolate taste covering her lips. She put her index and middle fingers gently inside Bonnie, smirking at how wet she was, moving her thumb to rub the clit. "You're mine," she said into Bonnie's chest as she paused to take a breath. She made eye contact as she returned to move her tongue up the centre of Bonnie's stomach. "We are doing what I want," she aimed another soft lick up, "you are going to come when I want. Do you understand?"

Bonnie nodded at her, unable to verbalise a response, dangerously close to the edge already. She bit her lip and it tasted intensely of chocolate. She closed her eyes, exhaling heavily, the top half of her body burning hot, preparing to come from a well placed movement of Clara's thumb on her clit, when Clara changed what she was doing, pressing her fingers deep inside.

"Oh no you don't," Clara laughed to herself, holding her hand still deep inside, "only when I let you." She removed her fingers slowly, returning to a position which would allow her to kiss Bonnie. She put the tip of her right index finger inside her mouth to taste Bonnie's come mixed with the chocolate. "Wow," she said to herself, "I am going to enjoy that later."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes, trying to convey her feelings of how uncomfortable to she was, how much she wanted Clara at the moment, how wet she was and how much she wanted to come at that second.

Clara grinned back at her. "You don't like this, do you?" running her right index finger up Bonnie's neck to pick up some residual caramel. "Not being in control." She placed her finger onto Bonnie's mouth, coating her lips in the sticky substance.

Bonnie darted her tongue out to Clara's fingertip, craving any touch. Bonnie's chest felt hot and as if it were melting at the body contact.

Clara let her right index and middle finger go deep inside Bonnie's mouth as she sunk her teeth into the right side of Bonnie's neck, sucking hard, grabbing hold of the back of her shoulder blade. She wondered if Bonnie was as turned on as she was at this moment and had a selfish idea.

Bonnie let her tongue explore Clara's fingers, sucking on them as she tasted her own come mixed with the chocolate. She exhaled as Clara pulled away and pinned her to the bed.

Clara pressed her lips against Bonnie's in a slow, deep and sensual kiss, using her tongue to explore Bonnie's mouth, placing her hands either side of Bonnie's head to stay in control. She moved her hand down the left side of Bonnie's body, pulling her chest off slightly to position her knees either side of Bonnie's hips, lining up so her clit was a foot above Bonnie's.

"Fuck me," growled Bonnie as she tried to pull away to take a breath.

Clara ran her fingers over the sticky surface of Bonnie's stomach, aiming between Bonnie's legs before removing them and putting them on her own clit. She laughed into the kiss, muffling Bonnie's obvious protestations as she lifted her body off the bed. Clara moved her wet fingers against her own clit, dripping with come, pulling away from the kiss to bite her own lip.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie asked, straining her head up to see Clara stimulating herself inches from her own wetness.

"I am," Clara smiled to herself, closing her eyes, "going to make myself come, because," she gasped slightly, "I am very turned on." She allowed herself a glance up at Bonnie's hands tied to the bed, and then down to Bonnie's dirty body below hers. "And you," she breathed in, "are going to kiss me."

"No-" Bonnie started, cut off by Clara forcing her tongue deep inside her mouth.

Clara shifted her body, working her clit quickly as she kissed Bonnie hard, holding her left hand firmly around Bonnie's neck to not allow her to pull away. She pressed her chest down slightly onto Bonnie's, moving her right hand inside herself for a few minutes, knowing she was going to come hard.

Bonnie tried to take control of the kiss, finding herself completely overpowered as she could sense Clara moving her hand quickly to fuck herself. Clara bit her bottom lip so hard it broke the skin, causing Bonnie to moan gently, between her legs heating up the longer Clara continued moving above her.

Clara forced herself to the edge quickly, allowing a loud moan verbalise into Bonnie's mouth as she came hard thinking about Bonnie tied up below her, her knees almost collapsing underneath her as she came for a second time. She pulled Bonnie in for a deep urgent kiss as she made herself come a third time.

Bonnie tried to reach out her hands, between her legs dripping wet as she felt an occasional graze on the top of her stomach. She gasped for a ragged breath as Clara took her lips away, smiling widely with her eyes closed.

"I really need to tie you up more often," Clara laughed to herself, "it appears I like it." She opened her eyes and smirked at Bonnie, "did you enjoy that?"

Bonnie narrowed her eyes, inhaling slowly, saying nothing.

Clara took her right hand off herself and placed it straight onto Bonnie's clit, imitating the motions she had just used on herself. She watched Bonnie's eyes open wide as her fingers made contact. She moved her right knee in between Bonnie's thighs to open her legs, sitting up as she put her left leg inside Bonnie's right. She pushed her fingers hard inside Bonnie, grinning when she realised Bonnie was wetter than she had been.

Bonnie opened her legs wide, trying to push her body off the bed to counteract Clara's movements. She gasped for breath as Clara's left hand lifted up her right leg to rest it on her shoulder.

Clara sucked gently at a large smear of chocolate on Bonnie's right knee as she pressed her chest into the underside of Bonnie's thigh, placing her left palm flat on Bonnie's stomach. She bit her lip as she looked up Bonnie's body to her face. "I am going to fuck you so hard," Clara exhaled, caught in the moment as she forced a third finger deep inside Bonnie, "you're going to beg me to do this to you again."

Bonnie lifted her upper body, tensing against the bed, her muscles straining. Her chest glistened with melted chocolate and sweat from the prolonged contact with Clara's skin. She felt Clara deep inside her and then noticed a hard pressure on her clit at the same time.

Clara aimed her left thumb at Bonnie's clit, watching what she was doing. She pushed her hand in and out firmly, watching Bonnie trying to steady her body against the handcuffs. She leant over and fucked Bonnie at a steady rhythm, as hard as she dared, much more than she had done any time previously as she knew Bonnie could put up no resistance.

"Yes," Bonnie said, smiling as she was getting what she wanted, closing her eyes. Her hands gripped around two spindles on the bed as she tried to hang on to something. "Fuck me, Clara, fuck me hard."

Clara pushed in and out hard, every thrust increasing her own arousal. She monitored Bonnie's face, contorting between pleasure and grimacing. "In here, you do what I want."

"Yes," Bonnie agreed, feeling an intense arousal building as she had been taken aback by Clara's roughness. She laughed as she felt a hard swipe on her clit.

"When I'm in control," Clara said into Bonnie's right thigh as she bit into it, "you get this." Her body felt as if it was on fire, sensing Bonnie's left leg tighten around her own body.

"Yes," Bonnie said loudly, tightening her grip on the bed spokes. She groaned, trying to match the movements of her hips to Clara's hand, managing it after a few minutes, immediately knowing she was on the verge of screaming loudly.

Clara watched Bonnie's face, neck and chest go bright red underneath the smearing of chocolate, knowing she could easily make her come with several more passes, making a decision to indulge her as she herself wanted to watch her climax.

"I- Oh- I-," Bonnie stuttered, "I'm..." She tightened both her legs around Clara, tensing every muscle in her body as she emitted a loud high pitched scream as a rush of pleasure ran through her body.

Clara watched intently, smiling to herself as she continued what she was doing, feeling Bonnie contract tightly around her fingers twice. She kissed Bonnie's right inner thigh as she continued fucking her at the same pace. She saved the mental image of watching Bonnie come under her touch, tied to the bed.

"Clara!" Bonnie shouted at her, unable to stop herself calling her name, "Clara," she moaned.

Clara increased the speed she moved her hand, pressing it still as hard as she dared, getting the reaction she wanted as she felt a new wave of wetness cover her fingers. She leant down to kiss Bonnie's upper stomach, running her tongue around the skin, tasting sweet chocolate and caramel everywhere she moved. She laughed into Bonnie at how dirty they both were.

"I'm going to come," Bonnie said firmly, her body tensing again, "fuck, Clara, yes, keep going." She climaxed loudly, her vision blurring as she closed her eyes to concentrate on the sensation.

Clara continued rubbing Bonnie's clit firmly, watching Bonnie shiver under her touch. Bonnie yelped every time Clara touched a certain area, repeating this until it was clear it was having no effect and her body relaxed, indicating she could take no more.

Bonnie lowered her right leg, allowing Clara to lay flat on her sticky chest. She lay panting unable to verbalise any response, her body slick with the melted ice cream and sweat.

Clara removed her hand and put it around the left side of Bonnie's waist. She smiled to herself, out of breath, able to hear Bonnie's racing heartbeat in her left ear. She kissed the centre of her chest gently as it rose and fell as quickly as hers, remaining still as her own pulse settled, her left cheek sticking to Bonnie's right breast.

"Clara," Bonnie smiled, her eyes closed, recovering her breath after a few minutes. "I am impressed. I didn't think you had something like that in you."

"Neither did I," Clara laughed to herself, "We have all learnt something today, haven't we?" She exhaled heavily, unable to shake an intense feeling of pride.

"Now you've finished," Bonnie breathed out, "can you please uncuff me?"

"Who said I've finished?" Clara said, moving backwards down the bed and running her tongue down from Bonnie's belly button towards her clit, settling herself by pulling Bonnie's thighs apart and wrapping her arms around to hold the top of Bonnie's hips. "I've still got to have dessert," she licked her lips, putting her face onto Bonnie's dripping wet chocolate covered clit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...
> 
> For anyone interested, Ben and Jerry's Phish Food was what I had in mind for this.
> 
> And yes, I know what you're thinking... I too hope Bonnie knows a really good dry cleaner.


	42. Saccharine

"No..." Bonnie started, trailing off as she felt Clara's breath between her legs, straining her head up to see Clara looking back at her with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. "Let me out," she moaned.

"No," Clara laughed, unsticking her left hand from Bonnie's stomach to reposition it, running her nose along the length of Bonnie's wet outer left lip. "Not when there is work to be done here," she grinned, inhaling the warm scent of chocolate mixed with Bonnie's arousal and smiled gently to herself. 

Bonnie gave up her protestations, unable to think of anything else apart from Clara's soft warm tongue pushing inside of her. She closed her eyes and stopped struggling against the handcuffs, letting her body relax as she threaded her fingers together behind the headboard. 

"This really is going to be a lot easier if you accept you are not going anywhere until I want you to," Clara said into Bonnie's upper left inner thigh, biting into the skin before trailing the tip of her tongue up to the crease between Bonnie's body and her left leg. 

"Don't," purred Bonnie, gasping a little as how intensely her nerve endings were tingling from every touch.

"Just relax," Clara said, not looking at Bonnie's face, "I have a feeling I may be here for some time," she laughed slightly, "as I am pretending to be you." She pulled Bonnie's legs apart by holding around her thighs, nestling her mouth an inch from Bonnie's wetness, laying front first on the bed.

Bonnie tried to slow the breathing in her stomach, butterflies jumping around inside as she felt Clara's breath on her wet clit. Her nipples tightened in the cold now Clara had moved between her legs.

"Tell me," Clara said, pulling her face as close as she could without making contact, "how am I doing?"

Bonnie exhaled loudly. "Good," she managed to force out, keeping her eyes closed. She felt Clara's lips brush against the side of her outer lips as she spoke."Keep going," Bonnie mumbled.

"You want me to keep going?" Clara repeated, kissing Bonnie gently between her legs.

Bonnie tensed against the handcuffs, her body instantly jumping a few inches off the mattress, her skin unable to handle Clara touching her.

"Wow," Clara smiled to herself, pulling away. "I barely even have to do anything, do I?"

Bonnie breathed out raggedly. "It would... appear... not," she choked out.

Clara kissed Bonnie again, this time keeping her lips pressed down as Bonnie's body reacted in the same way. She brought her hands around to pull apart Bonnie's outer lips, kissing down directly onto her wet clit, the scent and taste of chocolate flooding her senses.

Bonnie tensed roughly against the restraints, hoping her strength would be able to break the cuffs as she was desperate to get out. It didn't work, leaving the metal cutting deep into the skin of her wrists, just on the verge of becoming painful as Clara's mouth met her clit gently. She was craving a rough, urgent release and was not getting it. 

Clara continued to hold Bonnie's outer lips apart pulling away to just to leave the very tip of her tongue touching. She explored Bonnie's enlarged wet clit with her tongue, licking up either side before occasionally glancing across the sensitive middle, using her arms to hold Bonnie's hips still as she tried to convulse off the mattress.

"Fuck," Bonnie gasped, looking down to see Clara focused between her legs and no way to stop her. She squirmed under Clara's hold, trying to force her hands out of the cuffs, working out if it was feasible to break a wrist to escape. "Let me," she breathed as Clara's tongue found a pleasurable part of her clit, moaning, "out."

Clara shook her head into Bonnie's legs, her nose touching the wetness. She pressed her tongue firmly into Bonnie's clit, feeling a heartbeat strong underneath. She sucked gently on Bonnie's clit before moving down to push her tongue deep inside, impressed by how wet she was. 

Bonnie felt every minute movement of Clara's tongue as it penetrated her, sliding inside, soft, wet, warm and achingly intense. They made eye contact for a moment and it made her heartbeat race.

Clara moved her tongue around inside, curling it up to lick the inside of Bonnie's vagina, towards her g-spot. Bonnie tasted distinctly of melted chocolate and she felt compelled to drag this out. 

Bonnie could feel a pressure building between her legs, surprised at how quickly Clara had made her feel like this, she still fought against the cuffs to no avail. 

Clara knew exactly how to get Bonnie aroused, slowly pushing her tongue deeply in and out, intermittently counteracting this with long teasing licks on Bonnie's clit. She read Bonnie's body language, able to tell when she was getting fairly near and then pulled away to greedily watch her reaction.

"Why are you stopping?" Bonnie demanded, her voice loud, her pulse racing, ten seconds away from getting over the edge. 

"I'm not ready to see you come yet," Clara grinned, licking her own lips slowly, biting her lip as she gazed at the site of Bonnie covered in melted chocolate and handcuffed beneath her.

"Make me come, now," demanded Bonnie.

"No," Clara said, a glint in her eye. "I am going to show you who is in control right now." After a minute, aroused herself, she returnned to Bonnie's clit to start what she had been doing from the beginning again.

Clara lost count of the times she took Bonnie to the edge, enjoying her facial expressions becoming more strained the longer she continued. She was secretly impressed with how much Bonnie was responding to just her tongue pleasuring her, noting that maybe it was possible to come like this.

"Please," begged Bonnie after the fourteenth time of being denied a release, having lost all fight in her, desperate to come. Her body was completely under Clara's control and she hated it. "Please, just do it."

Clara smirked to herself, aiming a quick glance at Bonnie's face, seeing her chest and neck flushing a deep red colour. She had her eyes closed and was exhaling roughly. "Have you accepted that I am in control yet?" Clara asked.

"No," Bonnie replied quietly.

"OK then," Clara raised an eyebrow and tilted her head, waiting thirty seconds before continuing, returning between Bonnie's legs to tease her from the start. She took Bonnie near to orgasm in under two minutes, leaving her biting at the air when she stopped, pulling away to see her body tensing.

"For fuck's sake Clara," Bonnie shouted, unable to deal with how many times she had been so close to the edge. She had a gnawing feeling in the pit of her stomach that was like an itch that couldn't be scratched.

"I can keep doing this all day you know," Clara laughed, pulling Bonnie's thighs apart a little further. She dragged her fingernails into the surface of Bonnie's stomach, causing her sticky skin to flutter. "I am in control, do you understand?"

"Yes," Bonnie admitted, knowing she was right, nodding with her eyes closed.

"Who is in control?" Clara asked for her own amusement, enjoying this immensely. 

"You are," Bonnie forced out through marginally gritted teeth.

"Who is going to make you come?" Clara said, locking her eyes onto Bonnie's, allowing the feeling of power thread through her veins. 

"You," Bonnie nodded, her body exhausted and craving a release, "you are."

"Who decides when you come?" Clara raised an eyebrow, tracing her left index finger up along Bonnie's hip. 

"You do," Bonnie said, closing her eyes, biting her lip as she stretched her neck out. 

Good," Clara said commandingly, deciding to torment Bonnie further by repeating what she'd done and stopping again. 

"No no," Bonnie pleaded, aggravated by Clara smiling cheekily back at her, "no." She rattled the handcuffs on the headboard, "please."

"Only when I decide to," Clara instructed, hoping this would subdue her. "You need to learn." She decided she couldn't have sounded more like Bonnie if she had tried.

Bonnie resigned herself to being left on the edge again as Clara's tongue pressed back in gently, flicking from side to side, making her insides ache. 

Clara licked softly either side of Bonnie's clit, teasing her, increasing the speed until it was almost unbearable. Clara knew that a few well placed movements of her tongue would make Bonnie climax hard. She listened to her breathing change, becoming a loud rasp which was accompanied by the moving of her hips. This had taken less than a minute and Bonnie's clit was twice the size it had been, her nerve endings sensitised.

Bonnie noticed Clara was moving in a different way to tease her, she suppressed her feelings knowing she would be left on the edge again when Clara began sucking her clit gently.

Clara watched Bonnie's reaction, knowing she was now complicit. She sucked Bonnie's large throbbing clit, hearing Bonnie exhale in small yelping noises, realising she had her close. She darted her tongue quickly left and right over the tip of Bonnie's clit, moving much faster than she had been, deciding she wanted to fuck her again.

Bonnie's eyes widened, realising she was seconds from coming, begging Clara not to stop. Her lower stomach tensed up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around Clara's shoulders, pulling her face in tight.

Clara felt Bonnie's thighs tense around her back, her tongue flicking as fast as she could manage to make Bonnie come with a scream so guttural and loud it sounded as if she were in intense pain. This continued for at least a minute.

Bonnie's neck was so far back she could only see the wall behind. She gritted her teeth, letting every ounce of energy out through her voice as she came hard, her legs clamped solid around Clara's head, her arms straining as she gripped a wooden spoke in each hand.

Clara continued, very smug she had caused this level of reaction, hearing Bonnie stop for breath before she started swearing loudly between moans. She felt a new wave of warm wetness between Bonnie's legs, overriding the chocolate taste.

Bonnie tried to arch her back but was being pressed down into the bed by her hips. Every moment of Clara's tongue sent a shudder of pleasure through her veins that made her insides tighten. She was unable to verbalise words, only shout loud sounds as Clara kept her mouth planted between her legs. 

Clara licked up as much as Bonnie's residual come as she was able to before pulling her face away, entangling herself from Bonnie's thighs and moving to quickly press the full length of her body onto Bonnie's. She put her left hand behind Bonnie's right shoulder, grabbing a fist full of Bonnie's hair to pin her head back, whilst forcing the index and middle finger of her right hand into her vagina as far as she could.

Bonnie looked directly into Clara's eyes as she immediately went in for an almost suffocating kiss. Clara's tongue roughly found its way inside her mouth, slick with arousal and a lingering sweet taste she had not been expecting.

Clara kissed Bonnie hard at the moment she made her come again, stifling her moans that were being expressed by biting motions. A layer of sweat permeated between them, sticky with the chocolate, red hot as Bonnie came another handful of times around Clara's fingers as they kissed. 

Bonnie tried to exhale to catch her breath but was pinned down by Clara's body. She was eventually able to pull away when Clara moved to kiss the right side of her neck, allowing her fingers the move roughly against her clit. Bonnie tried to express her pleasure in anything apart from a long loud moan but found she was unable to.

Clara sucked hard on the side of Bonnie's neck, unable to stop herself fucking Bonnie's clit hard as she tasted a drop of blood in her mouth with the dried ice cream. She held Bonnie's head firmly, enjoying her coming another handful of times beneath her, all due to her actions. She grinned to herself with her eyes closed. "I do enjoy being you, Bonnie," Clara said into Bonnie's right ear, pushing her right hand back inside 

Bonnie climaxed around Clara's fingers, a pulsing tightening that was so strong it fought against Clara's movements. She let out a loud groan and then felt all her muscles relax as she sunk into the mattress, panting for breath, eyes closed and heartbeat racing. 

Clara could tell Bonnie had given in, removing her hand and throwing herself off to lie on her back on Bonnie's right. She swallowed, breathing quickly, watching the ceiling as she put her arms above her head. She laughed to herself a little, turning to look at Bonnie, giggling with delight. 

Bonnie still had her eyes closed, her chest rising and falling heavily.

"I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did," Clara sniggered, her eyes reading Bonnie's expressions. "I did not realise I could do that. Wow."

Bonnie remained silent, eventually opening her eyes once her heartbeat had slowed to a manageable rhythm.

"The sex we have," Clara sighed, "I just can't even comprehend it. Even if it does make me incredibly sticky," she laughed. "I think you'll probably need to burn these sheets." She looked around, smirking.

Bonnie bit her bottom lip and looked Clara in the eye, still unwilling and unable to get any words out. She felt achingly cold, her nipples protruding painfully. "Cold," was the only word she could muster.

Clara rolled to her right, sticking to the sheets as she moved, grimacing, wanting to be clean but craving some body contact. She reached down to retrieve the key from the floor, searching for a few moments before she located it. She rolled back, holding the key in her right hand. "I thought I'd lost this," she joked, sitting up to unlock Bonnie's right wrist.

Bonnie tracked Clara's movements with her eyes, achingly grateful when she could move her arms down. She felt Clara's hands surrounding her left wrist to release the burning hot metal.

Clara looked down at the deep raw red grooves surrounding both of Bonnie's wrists, immediately feeling a little guilty. "Did I hurt you?" she asked, setting the cuffs to her right. 

"No," Bonnie shook her head, rotating her wrists a few times. Her eyes narrowed in Clara's direction as a curious look possessed her features. She glanced down her body and grimaced. "Did you really need to make me so... unclean?"

"Yeah," Clara said smugly, "sorry about that." She paused, realising she too was filthy, moving some hair from her face, laughing before adding, "but totally worth it."

Bonnie left it a few seconds before moving to roll into Clara to get warm, exhausted. Her breath was still heavy in her chest, pushing against Clara's ribcage, her right ear on her shoulder. 

"I was not expecting you to be like this," Clara laughed to herself, snaking her left arm around Bonnie's shoulders. 

"I am cold," Bonnie replied, "you are the nearest source of warmth." She closed her eyes and listened to Clara's heartbeat, noting it was as fast as hers. 

"How romantic," Clara said sarcastically, reaching for the end of the duvet to cover them both. She kissed the top of Bonnie's head, enjoying the contact, unable to keep a silent grin from her face.


	43. Accelerate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a filler chapter, please stick with me as I'm trying to set up the next part of this story.

Clara stirred gently in bed, unsure exactly when she'd fallen asleep. She stretched out her right arm and rolled over to find herself alone, letting out a groan of disapproval. Why was Bonnie incapable of staying with her?

On opening her eyes she realised it was now dark in the room, a vague hue of yellow lights visible in the distance from the window to her right. She felt like she had been woken up from a series of dirty dreams, her mind flooded with images of Bonnie making her come.

"Bonnie?" Clara called out sleepily, ensconced in the soft white duvet, realising she was completely naked and still covered in residual ice cream. She peeled the bedsheets off her body, screwing up her face as she lazily got herself into a sitting position on the edge of the mattress. Clara went to turn on the light on the table next to her, thinking better of it, consciously deciding to stay ignorant of the inevitable mess associated with their earlier activities. She almost tripped as her feet caught on some heavy fabric, stooping to release herself.

She padded out of the room towards the landing, finding it too shrouded in darkness. She fumbled against the wall, trying to locate a light switch to no avail, settling for running on tiptoes into the main bedroom directly opposite.

"Bonnie?" Clara shouted out loudly as she reached the shady bedroom. "Where the hell are you?" She found the light switch, immediately illuminating the room with a blinding flash which made her squint and hold her right forearm up to her face. Once her retinas had adjusted, she immediately cast her gaze down her body, the distinct dark brown colouring of the chocolate covering almost every inch of her skin. "Jesus christ," she muttered to herself, smiling slightly, glad she hadn't seen the mess in the other room.

The bed had been made since the morning, tidy to within an inch of its life, but no sign of Bonnie. The intensity of the light above had softened, leaving the room lit dimly. Where was Bonnie?

Clara was possessed with the need to get herself clean, heading straight towards the shower, setting the water as hot as her skin could tolerate. She placed her forehead and the palms of her hands on the cool grey matte porcelain tiles in front, letting the boiling hot water hit her neck, run in a channel down her back and dampen her hair. 

She emerged what felt like an hour later, dressing herself and venturing to the living area. Clara used the light spilling out from the bedroom to locate various switches, eventually pressing them in a combination that allowed the main space to be visible.

"Bonnie!" Clara shouted again, making her way down the glass spiral staircase, running her hands through her damp hair, getting the strangest feeling of deja vu. "I have sorted myself out," she said out loud with a slight laugh, allowing her eyes to observe the space as she jumped the last step, "took me an absolute age to get that ice cream off," she continued, inspecting the kitchen, finding nothing. "Where are you?" she said, half to herself, stepping down into the wine cellar. There was still no sign of her.

Clara moved into the lounge area, sitting down heavily onto the white sofa. "Bonnie," she said at a normal volume, beginning to lose patience, folding her arms as she sunk backwards in the seat. "Why can you never-" Her eyes met a small white sheet of folded paper on the coffee table in front. She tilted her head, frowning slightly and then leant forward to pick it up. It was her own handwriting.

Something came up which I have to deal with. If there was any way of getting out of it I would, trust me.  
We will have a date tomorrow evening when I return, wear something suitable.  
The car will pick you up at 7pm.

"Oh will it now?" Clara reflected to herself. The thought of going on another date with Bonnie made a small smile cross her lips, filling her mind with sexy images.

Ps. Don't eat all the ice cream and try not to drink all of the wine.

Clara laughed to herself. She checked the time on a nearby wall clock. 9.20pm. Wine sounded like an excellent idea. She ventured into the kitchen and returned with a large glass, almost full to the brim with dark red liquid. Clara took a long sip, curled her feet underneath herself as she switched the on the television with the remote control to her right.

A news channel filled the entirety of the large black screen opposite. "- Zygon leader arrived at the White House earlier this evening fuelling speculation that a deal was on the table." A shot of a black limousine stopping on a road surrounded by police. A security agent opened the left side rear door to the car, allowing Bonnie to step out. She was wearing a dark blue trench coat, a burgundy blouse, black trousers and a pair of eyewateringly high stiletto heeled boots. Her hair was up, her lipstick dark red and a fixed authoritative smile covered her face. 

Clara watched, transfixed by Bonnie's appearance, first remarking how good she looked and then feeling an all-consuming urge that made her heartbeat race. The camera stayed still as Bonnie disappeared into the White House, flanked by guards.

"The press have been assembled and we are expecting to hear more within the next hour," the voiceover continued, showing a video feed of two brown lecterns emblazoned with the Presidential seal against a blue background, two American flags positioned equidistantly either side.

"That is Frederick Guillermo reporting from Washington," a man in a suit announced from the left hand side of the screen, shuffling some papers. "We will keep you up to date with any developments as and when they happen. So..." he paused slightly, "let's go to Linda Farrega for the weather-"

"Yes, Tim, thank you -"

Clara watched a peroxide blonde perma tanned young woman appear on the screen and lost interest. She gazed outside to the balcony, it was completely dark aside from the vague lights in the far distance. 

"- we are expecting a clear night for most," Linda continued, "but overall the weather in the Hollywood area is going to be-"

"Rubbish?" Clara offered, gazing outside, glad she was in the warm.

"Changeable," Linda finished.

"Well thank you Linda," Clara said sarcastically, holding up her wine glass in a faux toast. She used the remote control to change between channels, finding a few unidentifiable films when she saw something she recognised in between a patch of static.

"Clara!" A face appeared briefly through the white noise.

"Ummm... hello?" Clara said, unsure. 

"Clara!" a male voice came through the speakers. A male Scottish voice. "Clara!" The screen had static interference, pixelated so it was impossible to see the image. "Clara!" Can you hear me?"

Taken aback by hearing the Doctor's voice, she paused before answering quietly, "yes." She remembered the last encounter with him outside the plane two days ago and blushed heavily.

"If I can just adjust the polarity," the Doctor's voice crackled, the screen flashing intermittent static, "ok, yes, there we-" The television screen went blank and then reappeared. 

"Doctor?" Clara asked out loud.

"-we go!" the speakers boomed back to life. The television displayed the image of the Doctor clearly but upside down. "Oh hello!" he said brightly. 

"Hello," Clara said under her breath, unable to look him in the eye. 

"Can you see me?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes," she whispered, "but you're upside down." 

"No," he craned his head around, "you're upside down. The image spun around a few seconds later to correct itself. Why is your face all red and your hair wet?" He was in a nondescript dark room.

"Umm-" Clara paused, feeling herself flushing more.

"No time to discuss," he interrupted before she could answer, "I have thirty minutes before our friends the Zygons triangulate this signal. I believe you have been captured and drugged by our mutual friend Bonnie."

"Umm..." Clara tried to get some words out but was still struggling. 

"That's right, your umm friend. She's blatantly done something to you," he pulled his face closer to the screen, "you seem to be lost for words, normally I can't shut you up-"

"Sorry," she said defensively, blushing, "what?"

"I need you turned on Clara," he said clicking his fingers.

"Don't think that has been an issue," she said under her breath.

"I need you sharp," he continued, "I need you observant, I need you proactive, I do not need... 'ummm' Oswald."

Clara was unable to stop a smile creeping onto her face. "I think you'll find I've been very proactive."

"Good!" the Doctor exclaimed falsely. "That's good."

"Ohh yeah," she said a little dreamily, "it is good. Very good." She shook her head to interrupt the thoughts of having Bonnie handcuffed to the bed earlier.

"So what have you learnt?" he asked softly with kind eyes. "Have they... hurt you?"

"No," Clara answered blankly. "I have been very well looked after. Not the worst kidnapping I've been involved in, not like that time on Ja'Har when I almost lost both my legs, an arm, a kidney... and my left earlobe"

"Sorry about that," he apologised, "I wasn't to know the church leaders had turned into fighting surgical war machines."

"No you weren't," Clara nodded. "That... is correct." She picked up her wine and took a large sip, before aiming an accusation back. "Not like I was retconned or anything," she said, aiming a glare back at him. 

"Oh," he pursed his lips. "You found that?"

"Yes, oh," Clara replied, mocking his tone. "I did find it. Explain. Doctor. Now," she snapped.

"I was expecting you to be affected when we got to the archive so we could capture Bonnie," he said, crestfallen."Wasn't expecting her to turn up with the plane and..." he did a sign language impression of a plane, "zoom off. Anyway," he paused, "whilst we are on the subject..."

Clara blushed bright red, hoping to disguise her colour change with another elongated sip of wine.

He looked off camera, clearly wringing his hands. "Is it..." he paused, "have err..."

Clara glanced away, immediately feeling guilty, hoping a hole in the floor would swallow her up rather than have this conversation continue. She set her wine down. 

"Did she..." the Doctor stammered, "have you..." He rubbed his chin, searching for words. 

Clara covered her face with both her hands, leaning over onto her knees, turning away from the screen. "Doctor..." she said quietly. 

"So it is true?" the Doctor asked after a few seconds of silence. "You've really been... you know?"

Clara leant back in the chair and aimed her eyes at the ceiling, swallowing, realising that hole in the floor was definitely not coming any time soon. 

"Clara? Are you there?"

Clara spun back around, unable to let her eyes venture to the screen. "Yes, I'm here."

"How..." the Doctor started. "How... how- how did that happen?"

Clara remained silent, she was beginning to feel a small tear well up. Surprisingly easily. That was her answer.

"I should have known this would occur after the last one..." the Doctor muttered. "Are you..." he paused, clearly searching for the correct word, "OK?"

Clara nodded quietly. "Yes," she whispered, "I'm fine." She managed a glance back at the screen.

"Was it... did she..." the Doctor asked gently, "did you..." he stared up, "she didn't..." he exhaled loudly, scratching his forehead, "was it... did you... agree?"

"What?" Clara reacted instantly. "Yes! Of course I agreed!" she snapped. 

"You weren't forced to do anything you didn't want to?"

"No!" she shouted. "Is that what you think this is?! Do you really think I am that-" she fumed. 

"No no," he said softly, "I was just... checking. I made a promise to keep you safe."

"I am perfectly-" she stopped, realising she was being unreasonable, "safe."

"OK," the Doctor said slowly. "Because if she has harmed one hair on you-"

"I am fine," she gained the courage to look at him, "I am absolutely one hundred percent perfectly alright. You have nothing to worry about."

"Except for the poisoning," he answered.

"I am not being poisoned," Clara groaned, wanting to punch him. "If I remember correctly, you retconned me the other day and overdosed me on... on..." she tried to remember, "stress?"

"Cortisol?" the Doctor offered.

"Yes, cortisol," she repeated, "so if anyone is doing any poisoning around here, it's you." She watched his expression change, immediately feeling guilty for snapping at him.

"Well, yes," he admitted, fluffing up his hair, "I can see why it looks that way. But I tested your hair from when you were in the archive, you are positively radiating dopamine and serotonin. You are absolutely dripping-"

Clara let out a small laugh. 

"-in the stuff." He gave her a confused look, "what's funny? Am I being funny?"

"No, no," she smiled to herself, picking up the wine glass. "I'm being stupid... never mind." She realised at this moment how much she had missed the Doctor's company recently.

"There is no time for stupidity," the Doctor creased his eyebrows, "do know where you are?"

"Los Angeles somewhere," Clara said.

"Nice and specific! Los Angeles somewhere?" he nodded, impressed. "Thinking of making it in Hollywood are you?"

"I wasn't planning a job change," she reflected, tilting her head, "but now you mention it..."

"I hope you are a better actress than you are make-up artiste," he indicated her neck. "So you are definitely in Los Angeles?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes," she replied curtly, "I am definitely here, Hollywood sign," she pointed to her left, gazing outside of the window into pitch blackness, "couple of miles that way."

"Good Clara, these are the specifics I'm after! Thank you," he enthused. "I'm tracking your lady friend-"

"My what?" Clara said, choking on a sip of wine, spilling a drop of the maroon liquid on the white sofa. "Oh god, please don't call her that, in fact, I would prefer it if you don't mention anything about this arrangement at all."

"It's ok," he waved the comment away, "I kissed a Zygon once too, remember? Excellent, isn't it? Didn't quite go as far as you but based on the kissing I'd assume the best."

Clara felt her body cringing. "Really not in the mood for a dad chat right now. Bonnie, that's what she is calling herself. You can call her that."

"What do you call her?" the Doctor enquired.

"I call her Bonnie," Clara said in an exasperated almost sing song tone, inwardly reflecting that it was depending what she was doing at the time. "And as far as you are concerned we have been sat up every night for the last two weeks having long chats, I hasten to add," she raised her voice, "perfectly consensual," she returned to normal, "lovely long chats to get to know each other over a few glasses of wine. That is exactly what has been happening."

The Doctor gave her an odd look. "Is that what you lot do these days? Sounds very boring. I shouldn't have worried so much. So if you have spent that much time... chatting... you should have found out something useful." He raised his eyebrows expectantly.

Clara rolled her eyes. "Well, I know she's in Washington right now because I just saw it on the news. We shared some ice cream over lunch before she got a bit tied up and had to leave." She allowed herself the smallest wry smile as she drained the wine glass.

"I know that," the Doctor said arrogantly.

 

"What?" Clara froze in shock. Had he seen something?

"I'm in disguise in the press room." He smiled widely.

"You're in disguise?" Clara scoffed, breathing a sigh of relief, remembering his last attempt at her school. She gazed at the screen. "Nope," she reflected, "you are definitely not in disguise. I can still tell it's you."

"But you know me, Clara," the Doctor said. "You can see through a disguise."

"What is it this time?" Clara asked. "A hat? Or a scarf? Or maybe..." she inspected the screen again, "Doctor!" she gasped falsely, "are you wearing makeup?" She laughed to herself. 

He stared blankly at her for several seconds. "Do I look like I am wearing make-up?"

"You said I could see through it," she said, trying to contain a snigger.

"No," he held up something up to the camera with his left hand triumphantly, "I've got a notebook and a pen!"

"A notebook... and a pen?" Clara creased her eyebrows. "What happened? Did they run out of stone slates and quills? That is not a disguise!"

"Every good journalist has a pen and paper, Clara! Clark Kent had one!"

"Oh yes, Clark Kent the fictional character," Clara nodded, adding sarcastically, "forgive me for forgetting."

"Well they have let me in, so it must have worked on someone," the Doctor smiled. "I'm just waiting for your..." he paused, saying through gritted teeth, "Bonnie... to turn up. Couldn't get into the inner circle, too much security."

"So you're in the White House right now?" Clara asked, impressed.

"Yes... I am working on a way to get you out Clara," the Doctor said. "I haven't quite located where they're holding you but the TARDIS is working on it. I need a few more days."

Clara felt a pang on sadness through her body. She didn't feel like she needed to be rescued. The thought of not seeing Bonnie made her feel achingly empty. "I am being perfectly well looked after, I'm in no immediate danger here."

"I-" he faded away.

The screen fizzed with static again, causing the Doctor to disappear. Clara sat up and walked over to the television, kneeling in front of it. "Doctor!" she said. 

"They are hacking the signal," the Doctor reappeared for a second. "I will find you Clara."

"Doctor," Clara rattled the television, trying to get a better signal before it went blank. "Doctor!" she shouted as a film returned onto the screen. "No," she said resignedly, putting her head in her hands, remaining still for a few minutes. She checked the clock. 9.20pm.

She had forgotten all about the Doctor whilst she had been with Bonnie, not missed him, not felt guilty or even considered that she needed rescuing. Standing up, she walked to the window, wanting to get some fresh air on the balcony. 

The television announced loudly that the press conference was about to begin. Clara deferently stabbed at a few buttons on the wall until the door opened with a swoop to the left as she was distracted by the live feed. It was warmer outside than she had been expecting.

"Ladies and gentleman," a short grey-haired man announced from the right hand side brown podium, "thank you for assembling here. Please settle down, we are about to begin." The general chatter in the background subdued.

The president walked in, a knowing smile plastered to his face, followed a few seconds later by Bonnie. He stood to the right.

"The president of the United States," the grey haired man stated before moving out of the way. Bonnie strolled casually to the left hand podium, surveying the crowd with her eyes and the smallest smile.

"Thank you all very much," the president said from the podium on the right. "as you may be aware, over the last few weeks we have been in discussions with the Zygons as to how best to proceed to ensure that peace is achieved between our two great races." He paused, glancing towards Bonnie momentarily before continuing. "Today, the Zygon leader and I have negotiated a deal that will see us co-operating in a sharing of administrative duties and I will be ceding power." The president changed before Clara's eyes into a red sucker laden Zygon.

The room instantly erupted with angry chatter, questions were being shouted from every area of the room. Clara sat up in her seat, a little horrified as to what was happening.

"Oh please settle down," Bonnie said loudly, raising her right hand up to the crowd. "This will all be perfectly painless if you are... compliant." A large number of tall red Zygons entered the room from the door behind, surrounding Bonnie, snarling angrily. She smiled one sidedly, tilting her head as the background noise subdued. "Thank you," she announced as the surroundings went silent. Clara watched Bonnie, giving nothing away on her face. "Kill the humans," she said blankly. The Zygons walked forward. Terrified screams pierced the air.

"Wait, wait, wait," said a loud voice away from the camera, "hang on now. You can't just waltz into a room full of people and kill them all. I thought this was a press conference, usually people just fall asleep or get bored rather than get killed," the voice paused, "or they all get turned into my worst enemy or unzip themselves, but anyway, if this is masquerading as a press conference the least you can do is answer a question."

"Ahh..." Bonnie smirked to herself, folding her arms, "Doctor. What a pleasant... surprise." 

"Doctor!" said Clara loudly, getting up from the chair to sit on the edge of the coffee table nearest to the television. "You are there!"

Bonnie looked straight down the camera lens. Clara felt like she was looking at her directly. The news style headers and scrolling text had disappeared from the screen, leaving just the video feed.

"Call off your bodyguards," said the Doctor, waving his hand vaguely as he appeared in front of Bonnie. "Let the rest of these innocent, beautiful and incredibly stupid people go, I know it's me you want."

"Is it?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

"So, let's see, you've stolen my TARDIS," the Doctor paced around to the right, "you captured me and kidnapped my travelling companion for over twelve months-"

"Twelve months!" Clara reacted, surprised. "No..." she said, confused, rubbing her head. She had been out for the past week, surely this was a mistake?

"- you've poisoned her into having..." he grimaced, "umm... let's call it... long chats... with you for days at a time -"

Bonnie remained silent, unblinking, the smallest hint of a smile on her face, her arms still folded.

" - you've replaced the leaders of most of the nations in the world," he deflected the subject, pointing at her, "that plane crash in Australia? Had Zygon written all over it." The Doctor put his hand on his chin, turning away from her, "anyway, where was I, oh yes, you infiltrated the UNIT headquarters pretending to be her," he pointed towards Clara, sat in front of the screen, "and amongst other things you have turned the sky of this entire planet a shade of purple that makes me feel more than a little queasy. Did I miss anything?"

"Have you finished?" Bonnie said in a measured tone. She indicated the nearest two Zygons to her and they flanked the Doctor, restricting his arms.

"No, I was asking," the Doctor replied in a jovial tone, "did I miss anything?"

"I believe you covered all of the main points," Bonnie said, clearly goading him. "I can give you a list of my engagements," she smirked, "I'm sure a lot of them will be very..." Bonnie looked at Clara directly, "eye opening."

"Please don't," Clara replied to the feed.

"Your... travelling companion has been well attended to," Bonnie smirked, "may I complement you on your choice?"

"She is good isn't she?" the Doctor reflected with a curt nod.

"You can't even begin to imagine," Bonnie answered back.

Clara blushed heavily, sipping her wine, unable to comprehend the Doctor and Bonnie talking about her.

"Oh yes I can," the Doctor said distracted, before shaking his head. "But I'd really like her back. You've achieved what you wanted, so now you can let her go."

Bonnie produced her silver gun from the back of her trousers, holding it firmly in her left hand. "I can't let that happen. She's mine now." She aimed the gun at the Doctor's head.

"Do you really think you can keep her forever?" the Doctor said unfazed. "What do you think is going to happen? You will have your long loud chats together-"

"Loud?" Clara choked on her wine again. He did know something, surely? "What the hell-"

"- for the rest of time and then drive off into the distance and be happy ever after?"

Bonnie stared him out, the gun held still.

"Oh yes!" he exclaimed, "you could be Bonnie and Clara, sailing off on your adventures. Is that what you want?" The Doctor paused. "What are you going to do? Get a house? Have a couple of cats? I think that's what two women do on this planet, go down the pub every Sunday for a roast dinner? I hate to break it to you but that is never going to happen."

Bonnie remained silent.

"Do you know why?" the Doctor exclaimed. "Do you want to know why?"

"Why?" Bonnie hissed.

"Because..." he paused for effect, "she's human."

"I'm human?" Clara said out loud at the television.

"These humans," the Doctor continued, "they get excited about things for six months and then they move on. You know, when I changed my face and went a bit Scottish and grey around the edges she almost left me. She will do the same to you, trust me-"

Bonnie suddenly fired the gun once into the Doctor's chest.

"No!" screamed Clara, instantly launching herself towards the television, tears forming in her eyes.

The Doctor sunk to his knees, a large red puddle appearing on the front of his white shirt. "What have you done?" he choked out, collapsing to the floor out of view. 

Bonnie fired once more towards him, the loud snap permeating through Clara's body as a black haze fell over her vision. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any similarity to real world events is completely coincidental, I had this planned for ages!


	44. Missing

Clara woke up suddenly with a jolt. She opened her eyes to find it pitch black. She moved her head left and right, stopping when she realised she was face down. She felt down her body, realising she was naked and sticky.

"It was a dream," she said to herself, relieved, letting out a small laugh. "Just a dream." She got herself up from bed in the darkness, padding around the bed until she located the door to the landing and then the other bedroom.

She felt out for the light switch again, choosing to not look down her body and dart straight for the shower.

Clara shook off another large sense of deja vu as she emerged, wrapped in a towel, thirty minutes later to find Bonnie sat up, lying on the bed, fully dressed, legs crossed as she reviewed something on her IPad.

"And what do you think you are doing?" Bonnie said, not looking at her. She was wearing the navy trench coat and black trousers.

"Hello to you to too," Clara replied a little sarcastically as she observed Bonnie in front of her.

Bonnie folded over the iPad case to close it, placing it on the bedside table to the left. "How are you feeling?" she asked, swinging herself to the left so she could sit on the left edge of the bed, directly facing Clara.

"What do you mean?" Clara asked, a little confused. "I'm fine," she creased her eyebrows, "I think the more pertinent question is how are you doing after earlier?" She smiled, her mind wandering to an image of Bonnie handcuffed underneath her, begging her to come.

"Earlier?" Bonnie asked, standing up. "What happened earlier?"

"Glad to know it was that memorable," Clara replied, folding her arms, annoyed. "It can't have been more than a few hours ago."

Bonnie took a pace towards her, hands in the pockets of her trench coat. "You may need to remind me."

"Oh," Clara laughed. "This is what you're doing," she smiled, "I'd be very happy to recap. I had you handcuffed to the bed covered in ice cream-"

Bonnie smirked at her. "That was earlier. You are correct, but it wasn't today earlier."

"Err," Clara paused, "yes it was. I woke up covered in the stuff just now."

"I think you'll find," Bonnie approached her, six feet away now, "that was from the pod."

"Sorry, what?"

"The pod, Clara," Bonnie repeated. "I got them to release you a couple of hours ago and put you in bed. The sticky residue? That can happen after... an extended stay."

"I was not in the pod," Clara said bluntly.

"Yes you were," Bonnie replied. "After our last encounter I put you inside. The one you are referring to as earlier." She approached Clara, now a foot away.

"No..." Clara said quietly, "I had a dream and I woke up. That was a couple of hours ago."

Bonnie pulled herself towards Clara's left ear. "You have no idea," she breathed quietly, pressing her body softly into Clara's, "how many times I have made myself come thinking about what you did to me."

Clara swallowed, unconsciously extending her neck to look at the ceiling. Bonnie's breath was hot inside her ear, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"The way you took control of me," Bonnie purred gently, "makes me very... very wet." She grazed her lips gently on the sensitive area of Clara's neck.

Clara closed her eyes at Bonnie's touch, feeling her heartbeat race out of her chest. The feeling was very intense, catching her off guard.

"I have been waiting for this for months," Bonnie said whilst kissing Clara's neck, snaking her left hand inside the towel surrounding Clara's damp body, resting it directly on her right hip.

"Months?" Clara said surprised, pulling herself quickly away and out of Bonnie's reach. "Months?!" she said loudly. "How have I been in your pod for months?!"

"Do you not remember?" Bonnie said, remaining where she was. "I put you inside because I was angry with you, and then we had-"

"Of course I do not remember," Clara folded her arms defiantly, "because I have not been in the pod."

"Yes, you have," said Bonnie, a concerned look covering her face. "So why can't you remember?"

"As I told you," Clara said blankly, "I only had one dream last night, so I cannot have been in the pod."

Bonnie approached Clara again. "It appears your memory has been tampered with," she said through a grimace.

"How would my memory have been tampered with?" Clara repeated, her eyes narrow. "Who has tampered with it?"

"We... I had a," Bonnie paused, searching Clara's eyes, "situation. It has now been resolved. I had to keep you safe and that involved hiding you for several months."

"Several?" Clara said raising an eyebrow. "How many is... several?"

"Twelve," Bonnie said, unblinking.

"Twelve months," Clara nodded, as if in agreement. "Twelve months," she repeated again, louder in volume as a large amount of anger began to surface. "What the hell have I been doing for twelve months? It has been one evening!"

"Well," Bonnie said, exhaling, "it hasn't."

"For future reference, twelve is not several. Twelve would come under the category of many," she fumed. "So where the hell has all of that time gone?" Clara shouted. "Tell me! Tell me now."

"It might be easier if I show you," Bonnie put her hands on her hips, clearly annoyed. She moved closer. "May I?" She held her index fingers towards either side of Clara's head.

"So you can, like, restore memories as well?" Clara snapped, folding her arms as a barrier between them.

"Something like that," Bonnie said, tilting her head and raising an eyebrow as a way of asking permission. "I need to remove the block."

"Go on then," Clara agreed, before suddenly moving her head backwards. "Hang on," she said, "is this going to hurt?"

"Have I ever hurt you?" Bonnie asked as a reply. Clara returned her head forward to agree. Bonnie sent a small bolt of lightning between her fingertips, closing her eyes as she searched for the problem.

Clara's pupils rolled backwards as she felt an electric shock behind her eyes and herself lose consciousness.

Bonnie tilted her head, slowly allowing a smile to creep on to her face as she searched through Clara's memory, trying to find the problem. She laughed triumphantly, gasping as she found the issue. "Good try Doctor," she smirked to herself, "but not good enough."

Clara collapsed slightly, aware of what was happening but unable to get her body to work.

Bonnie removed her hands from Clara's head, catching her before she lost her balance, swooping her off her feet and placing her on the right hand side of the bed behind. She perched on the edge of the mattress next to Clara's stomach, watching her wake up.

"What..." Clara slurred. "What did you do?"

"Shh," said Bonnie, placing her left hand on Clara's right cheek, stroking her skin with her thumb.

"What happened?" Clara stirred, blinking her eyes at Bonnie watching her above.

"You had a profanity filter put inside your head," Bonnie explained, "I just removed it. It might take a little while -"

Clara brought her right hand up to her head, rubbing away a small ache inside. "A profanity filter? What the hell? Why would I have-" Clara stopped suddenly as she instantly realised. Her mind was instantly filled with very explicit memories from inside the pod. "Oh... my... god," she felt herself blush bright red. "No..."

Bonnie smirked down at her, taking her left hand away, letting out a small laugh. "Yes," she said in a low voice.

"Are you serious?" Clara said quietly sitting up as her headache subsided. "That's what I... what... we've been doing?"

Bonnie raised an eyebrow back at her as a means of response. "What do you remember?"

"I think I can well and truly say I know myself now," Clara laughed, "Jesus." Her body felt hot inside, a sensation that was not subsiding. "This is all imaginary though isn't it? None of this actually happened because I was inside the pod?"

"Technically for you," Bonnie grinned, "but for me it's not. I was only going to keep you in there for a few days because I wanted to control you, but then-"

Clara gasped as she remembered a specific memory. "A wine bottle?!"

Bonnie laughed loudly. "Sorry?"

Clara felt herself blushing again. "Why the hell was I doing that?"

"It was your idea," Bonnie reflected with a tilted head. "Interesting you picked on that... i would have said the time you were watching the video of us actually having sex whilst you were-"

Clara immediately grabbed hold of the lapels of Bonnie's jacket, pulling her in, half as a way to silence Bonnie as she knew the memory she was referring to. She felt consumed with the urge to kiss her, having become aware she had been starved of any actual contact for what seemed so long.

Bonnie paused and maintained some distance as she finished her sentence with a glint in her eye, "- getting me to talk to you whilst you were fucking yourself with-"

"Please don't say it," Clara pleaded, embarrassed.

"- the vibrator." Bonnie said the words slowly, clearly enjoying how uncomfortable it made Clara.

Clara let go of Bonnie's left lapel and covered her bright red face before letting out a small giggle. "There is something seriously wrong with me, isn't there?"

"There is nothing wrong with you," Bonnie said.

"I should probably just accept it, shouldn't I?" Clara said, removing her hand from her face and letting go of Bonnie's other lapel, "seeing as we are technically long term now?"

"I thought you accepted it in your hallway, 374 days ago," Bonnie smirked.

"Yeah," Clara sighed. "We apparently appear to be living together and I am quite sure I have christened every room and probably every surface of this place whilst I was inside the pod." She looked around cheekily before smiling.

"I believe you are correct," Bonnie grinned.

Clara found herself watching Bonnie's face for thirty seconds, a strong sense of butterflies building in her stomach. "How many times?"

"What do you mean?" Bonnie replied, creasing her forehead slightly.

"Before you gave me back these very... explicit memories," Clara said as a wave of curiousness possessed her, "you said I had no idea how many times you had made yourself come thinking about the last time you saw me." She ran her right index fingertip down the left upper sleeve of Bonnie's navy blue jacket, watching her fingers travel down the creases of the material. "So tell me. Give me an idea."

Bonnie moistened her lips slightly, Clara's words making her own heartbeat race a little. She paused for a moment, calculating in her head. "Thirty six," Bonnie replied blankly.

"You're joking!" Clara gasped in surprised. "Really?"

"Yes," Bonnie nodded. She stood up and slowly walked around the bed to Clara's right in the direction of the window looking out into blackness.

"So it is fair to say you've missed me then?" Clara grinned to herself, sitting up, tracking Bonnie with her eyes. "And thirty six is definitely not several, just in case you were wondering."

Bonnie stood at the window for a minute, surveying the outside world. "It appears I have indeed missed you," Bonnie said quietly.

"Well I can't help being amazing," Clara said triumphantly, standing up and moving in Bonnie's direction. She has an urgent need to get close to her. 

"No," Bonnie said, not moving. "It appears you cannot."

Clara laughed, "thanks, still glad to know you are struggling with the sarcasm."

Bonnie remained silent, still surveying the outside surroundings. 

"So you must be desperate for me to touch you," Clara said playfully, discarding her towel on the floor, blushing slightly and moving to stand a few feet behind Bonnie.

"Yes," Bonnie breathed, sensing Clara approaching her and seeing her naked body reflected in the glazing.

Clara put her hands around Bonnie's waist over the soft fabric of her coat. Bonnie's boots made her at least three inches taller. 

"How do you... manage?" Bonnie asked her. 

"Manage what?" Clara said, allowing her hands to travel down to Bonnie's hips, marvelling at the curves of her body.

"All of these emotions," Bonnie asked quietly as Clara's hands found the front of her hips.

Clara laughed unexpectedly. "All of these emotions?" she repeated. "Why?" she paused, "what emotions are you feeling?" She allowed her right hand to venture between Bonnie's legs over her trousers.

Bonnie bit her lip, closing her eyes as she placed her left palm on the window in front. "I have crushed civilisations with my bare hands," Bonnie said looking out of the window, "I have murdered millions of humans without so much as batting an eyelid. But.." she paused as Clara's hand ventured further down, "I cannot stand to be without you."

"It's OK you know," Clara said, smiling to herself, before adding, "not the fact you've killed millions of people... that is not OK... but not being able to stand being without me? That is normal. You've just missed me, that's all." 

Bonnie's breath caught in the back of her throat as Clara's hands moved towards the button of her trousers, undoing it easily. "What are you doing?"

"Number thirty seven," Clara answered cheekily, darting her hands quickly inside Bonnie's underwear, cupping her directly. She moved her left hand onto Bonnie's left breast over her shirt and bra.

Bonnie placed her right palm on the glass to support herself, enjoying Clara's touch after such a long time without it.

"You know," Clara said, playfully, as her right middle finger ventured teasing towards Bonnie's clit, "I quite like the fact you've missed me." She stood on tiptoes to place a gentle kiss behind Bonnie's left ear, putting pressure on Bonnie's left breast.

Bonnie closed her eyes and swallowed back the lump in her throat. "Clara," she said quietly as Clara's fingers began pushing into her wetness, "I-"

"Shh," Clara said, her eyes widening as she realised how turned on Bonnie was. "Wow, I was not expecting that so quickly," Clara laughed slightly, "I think number thirty seven might be a good one." She ran the tip of her nose down the back of Bonnie's neck. 

Bonnie exhaled loudly, wanting to feel Clara's touch on her, unwilling to move out of her grasp.

Clara let her fingers massage Bonnie's clit gently, surprised she had not tried to take over or stop her. "I wonder how quickly I can make you come," she said with a large glint in her eye. She pushed her hand lower so the tips of her fingers rested on the outside of Bonnie's vagina.

Bonnie took her left hand from the window and suddenly forced Clara's right hand inside her deeply, exhaling loudly as she held it there.

"Oh," Clara giggled lightly to herself, "it's like that is it?" She moved her left hand to Bonnie's clit, reading the signs that an urgent release was needed, her heartbeat raised at the thought of doing this.

"Yes," Bonnie growled as she took her own hand away, replacing it back onto the window pane.

"Ok," Clara said blankly, "if you insist." She pulled her head closer to the back of Bonnie's right shoulder, lazily running her tongue up the edge of her ear. "Let me do it properly for you," she whispered quietly, pressing the curves of her naked body into the fabric of Bonnie's jacket.

Bonnie opened her legs slightly, allowing Clara to press her hand deeper inside. She extended her neck backwards as Clara's fingers began rubbing her clit, instantly letting out a moan of pleasure.

"Do you like that?" Clara asked without thinking, trying to concentrate on making Bonnie come as quickly as possible. She was enjoying not being stopped or having to force Bonnie to allow her to continue. 

Bonnie put her forehead onto the glass, her breathing becoming increasingly long and shallow as Clara began fucking her against the window.

"You are so wet," Clara gasped as she pushed two fingers deep inside, "this is not going to take very long at all." She moved her hands on Bonnie in a way she knew would get her quickly towards the edge.

Bonnie was unable to vocalist any sounds, settling with closing her eyes and chewing her lip as she was unable to catch her breath.

Clara could feel herself getting turned on the longer she continued. "I can't wait to hear you come," she said quietly, biting into the expanse of exposed soft skin on the right side of Bonnie's neck as she increased the speed of her left hand against Bonnie's clit.

"Clara," Bonnie forced out, lifting up her head and turning to to the right, managing to briefly catch Clara's lips on hers for a moment, unable to contort herself to turn this into a kiss. She moaned loudly as Clara began massaging her g-spot.

Clara continued kissing Bonnie's neck, sensing her getting close. She moved both of her hands faster, knowing the effect it would have. "You can kiss me when you come," she breathed.

Bonnie exhaled loudly, emitting several high pitched moans as she scratched her fingernails on the surface of the glass to distract herself from the intense feeling travelling through the pit of her stomach.

"I'm going to make you come," Clara said, putting her forehead on Bonnie's shoulder, surprised how much talking like this was turning her on, "and then we're going to spend all night fucking each other."

"Yes," Bonnie agreed, sensing Clara's hands moving in a way that she knew was going to push her over the edge shortly.

"You are going to fuck me," Clara paused as she prepared to get the words out, "with the strap on." She held her mouth an inch from Bonnie's ear, co-ordinating her hands into a rhythm that was making Bonnie's hips work against her.

"Yes," Bonnie exhaled loudly.

Clara allowed her mind to wander, wanting to push Bonnie the edge and enjoying talking dirty. "You are going to put me on my knees and fuck me roughly from behind like I did with you-"

Bonnie almost lost her balance as she allowed her mind to contemplate Clara's words, coming heavily, shouting loudly as her body contracted tightly.

Clara matched her breathing to Bonnie's, fighting a wave of arousal as she continued, supporting herself to take Bonnie's weight for a moment. "Oh yeah," she said through an impressed smile, adding a little smugly, "still got it."

Bonnie groaned loudly again, feeling a familiar urge rise in her body that she hadn't experienced since putting Clara in the pod. She took Clara's hands off her so that she could spin around and place her back against the glass.

"I don't think I was quite finished-" Clara started to protest as Bonnie interrupted by pulling her in for a deep and urgent kiss.

Bonnie let her tongue invade Clara's mouth, placing her hands tightly around Clara's waist, standing up straight off the window to push Clara towards the bed, throwing her backwards onto the mattress once she was in range.

Clara laughed to herself as she sat up on her elbows, excitedly watching Bonnie's face contort into the look of an animal ready to pounce that told her she was not going to sleep for the next few hours.


	45. Preparation

"I like this look you're giving me," Clara said, excited nerves flooding her body.

Bonnie folded her arms and took a pace forward, her eyes examining Clara's body with an increasing smile. "Clara Oswald," she said out loud.

"Yes," Clara smiled, blushing slightly.

"You were right," Bonnie lilited her head.

"I generally am about most things," Clara agreed sarcastically, "if we're going to do this," she pointed between herself and Bonnie, "you probably should learn that pretty quickly."

Bonnie let out a small laugh, looking away for a moment. "Oh really?"

"Yep," Clara said, sitting up on her elbows on the mattress, smiling cheekily.

Bonnie moved closer to Clara, slowly easing off the left sleeve of her jacket. She remained silent, aiming her eyes at Clara's.

"So..." Clara asked, curious, watching as Bonnie shrugged off her navy trench and threw it towards the floor, "what was I right about?"

Bonnie smiled one sidedly, her cheeks still a little flushed, "it is better when you do it... and I have missed you." She took a step closer towards Clara and knelt down on the floor in between her legs. She bit her lip gently as she put her hands on the bed either side of Clara's thighs.

Clara sat up and pulled her head level with Bonnie's. She rested her hands on Bonnie's shoulders, feeling the soft material of the burgundy shirt under her touch, flicking her gaze around Bonnie's facial features. 

Bonnie slowly ran her hands up the outside of Clara's bare hips, watching her fingertips with wide eyes as they rested around Clara's waist. She smiled to herself, knowing Clara was watching her, moistening her lips. "I'd almost forgotten how good you look," she purred.

Clara shivered slightly at Bonnie's cold fingertips, blushing again. "Thanks," she said, moving her right hand to hold the side of Bonnie's neck, stroking the left cheek gently under her thumb. "I'd say the same but that might be a bit weird," she laughed.

"Mmm," Bonnie agreed nonchalantly, distracted by allowing her eyes to travel between Clara's legs, mind wandering to imagining her coming hard beneath her touch, controlling her, pinning her to the bed...

"I hope you are planning to do what you are clearly imagining," Clara said, pulse bounding through her veins as she could read Bonnie's expression. She moved to undo the highest button on Bonnie's shirt, gently pressing her lips onto the exposed skin on Bonnie's left collar bone. "Fuck me," she whispered quietly towards her ear.

Bonnie put her hands on Clara's lower back and eased Clara's body around her own. She dug her fingernails into the skin gently as she settled in between Clara's legs. She darted immediately to kiss Clara's exposed neck, moving her left hand to grab a fist full of hair, forcing eye contact between them both and then guide their mouths together.

Clara found herself overwhelmed by the intensity of the kiss, instantly knowing she was the less dominant party and it made her insides melt.

Bonnie swiftly removed the shirt she was wearing, making herself taller to stay in control. She held Clara's had against her own, not allowing her any movement.

"I have missed this," Clara moaned as she pulled away to take a ragged breath a few minutes later. She chewed on Bonnie's left earlobe, inhaling the scent of her skin as she tried to remove Bonnie's trousers, desperate to get her naked. 

Bonnie growled in response before reinstating the rough kiss, forcing herself on top of Clara, pressing her still clothed right knee firmly between Clara's legs.

Clara found herself pinned down onto the bed sheets, both of her hands captured by Bonnie's and held firmly above her head. She felt the rough material of Bonnie's trousers rub against her clit, suddenly almost dripping wet. She knew Bonnie was going to give her what she wanted and it made her moan into the kiss loudly.

Bonnie let herself feel Clara underneath her, their stomachs touching when their breaths matched each other. After a while, unable to bear a growing urge inside she suddenly stood up, prowling around the end of the bed, heading directly to retrieve something from the wardrobe.

"What are you doing?" Clara exhaled, out of breath, laying back on the bed, folding her arms behind her head, a little annoyed Bonnie had stopped, before realising where she was going. "Oh," she giggled, "I guess the more pertinent question now is... what are you going to fuck me with?"

"Correct," Bonnie smirked to herself, facing away as she debated using the strap on, a vibrator or a double ended dildo.

Clara watched Bonnie stood to her left in a bra, undone trousers and the high boots, unable to take her eyes off the line of the back of her shoulder blades. "You did bring my present with you, didn't you?" She could feel her insides throbbing at the thought of what Bonnie was going to do to her. "I hope you haven't forgotten what to do," Clara teased. 

Bonnie bit her tongue, allowing a sideways glance out of Clara's view. She selected the dildo, having imagined a way in which she wanted to see Clara come and held it in her right hand as she closed the wardrobe.

"What the hell," Clara gasped under her breath as Bonnie held a dark red two foot long toy reminiscent of a snake firmly in her grasp. Her heartbeat thumped loud in her ear, causing her to close her eyes and swallow back the lump in her throat.

"In answer to your question," Bonnie moved in Clara's direction, "this is what I am going to fuck you with."

"Umm..." Clara paused, initially lost for words, watching Bonnie approach, her eyes as wide as possible, "unless you have made some physiological modifications I don't know about, that will not all fit."

"Maybe not inside you," Bonnie replied moving the dildo between her hands.

"That probably isn't something you want to be boasting about," Clara said sarcastically, trying to feign confidence.

Bonnie held eye contact with Clara for a few seconds, the need to dominate swiftly returning as she took in the sight of Clara naked in front of her. "Get completely on the bed," Bonnie demanded.

Clara complied instantly, shifting herself so her head was on the pillow as Bonnie instructed, not willing to delay her own pleasure. 

"Now I want you to take this," Bonnie held out the dildo towards her, "and slowly put it fully inside you."

"What?" Clara whispered, trying to understand what Bonnie was asking her to do as she fought a wave of arousal, "I thought you were going to -"

"Be quiet," Bonnie said firmly, kneeling on the bed to pass her the toy. "Put this inside you and then I will fuck you with it."

Clara grasped the other end, watching it undulating from her movements. "This is," she swallowed, "wider than the present you got me."

"Yes," Bonnie's gaze held Clara's eyes. 

"And longer," Clara observed as she examined it between her hands, feeling her face blushing bright red. A part of her was a little scared, but a larger part couldn't wait to have Bonnie put her hand around the other end, push it deep inside her and make her orgasm. She groaned gently as a reaction.

"Yes," Bonnie stood up off the bed. "Put it inside you," Bonnie said, "slowly. Do not make yourself come, am i understood?"

"Yes," Clara said through a ragged breath, moving one end of the dildo towards her dripping wet clit to coat the tip in her come. 

Bonnie moistened her lips, watching intently, knowing what she wanted Clara to do. 

Clara felt the cold soft surface instantly become slippery as she directed it down past her clit, opening her legs to accommodate the action. She closed her eyes for a moment to concentrate.

"Now put it inside you, very slowly," Bonnie said, her heartbeat racing. "You have until I finish removing my clothes."

Clara was unable to make any sounds, overwhelmed by the way the dildo felt in her right hand, hovering it over her aching vagina, building herself up to push it closer.

"Put it inside now," Bonnie breathed, clearly enjoying this as much as Clara. 

Clara lined the smooth tip against her entrance, she applied a small amount of pressure to allow it to penetrate, immediately the girth made her gasp in surprise. A second later the full width filled her as it easily slipped in a few centimetres. "Fuck," she moaned, closing her eyes. 

"Good," Bonnie smirked, "now slowly push it in." Bonnie reached around to her back to undo her bra, throwing it to her left.

Clara found herself wanting to force it inside quickly but resisted the temptation, craving Bonnie's touch. She inched it in gently, continually surprised at how full it made her feel and at how wet it was making her. 

Bonnie edged off her undone trousers one leg at a time, watching Clara's face switch between intense pleasure and a grimace. Her face was flushed red and her increased breathing fluttered Clara's stomach.

"This thing," Clara exhaled, suddenly unable to get any more words out as she opened her eyes to see Bonnie stood wearing just black silk underwear, unclasping her left boot whilst resting it on the edge of the mattress. "I like," Clara forced out, "the boots."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow and tilted her head, redoing the buckle. "Oh yes, I remember," she grinned, recalling several instances in the pod where Clara had made her pleasure herself wearing only them. She looked into Clara's eyes as she slowly eased her underwear off. "Keep going," Bonnie said sternly, fighting a new wave of her own pleasure at the sight of the dildo at least six inches inside her.

"It's too," Clara started, gently pulling the dildo out a few millimetres in order to lubricate it, "fuck me..." She gasped as it easily slipped in another inch without her even trying.

"Tell me when you are finished so I can take over," Bonnie growled, slipping off the pants to the floor and stepping out of them. She crawled onto the bed, boots still on, kneeling in between Clara's open legs, biting her lip as she flicked her eyes between Clara's face and her glistening wet clit.

"I can't," Clara whispered, trembling as the dildo slid inside another inch slowly. She was fighting all of her bodily functions trying to act slowly. She felt the dildo resist any pressure a short while later, knowing it was in as far as it would go.

Bonnie watched intently as almost half of the toy was now deep within Clara, unable to stand the urge to fuck her hard that was brewing inside.

"I think I'm done," Clara groaned as her body instinctively tried to arch off the bed as she hit the painful part of her insides.

Bonnie placed her right hand over Clara's, wrapping her fingers around the exposed end of the dildo firmly holding it in her fist. "Let go," Bonnie instructed.

Clara removed her hand, cradling her fingers together and putting them under her head, unable to contain her nervous excitement.

Bonnie held the dildo steady, applying a little pressure until Clara's face began to grimace followed by a small smile. She pulled it out very slowly more than half halfway before pushing it back inside, repeating the motion, watching Clara's reaction intently, unable to keep a smirk from her face.

Clara closed her eyes as Bonnie pushed in and out very gently, unable to vocalise any sounds other than her breathing. 

"I approve of this," Bonnie said quietly. She repositioned herself on top of Clara, supporting herself on her left hand and forearm in a way that allowed her to continue what she was doing and run her tongue up Clara's outstretched neck.

"So do I," Clara grasped out for Bonnie's left arm and right shoulder as an immediate reaction, losing every sense of her breathing and heartbeat as Bonnie fucked her as slowly as possible. She was used to this as a rough urgent motion and this was giving her butterflies inside. 

"I can't wait to fuck you," Bonnie breathed into Clara's ear, sucking on her right earlobe.

Clara tried to compose herself to get a few words out. "You... already... are," she said pointedly as Bonnie removed the dildo almost completely and then very slowly replaced it.

"Oh this?" Bonnie said lazily, placing several soft kisses along the line of Clara's jaw. "No," she shook her head, "I'm just warming you up."

"What?" Clara snapped, lifting up her right thigh and finding it nestling between Bonnie's legs, the warm wetness of arousal transferring to her skin. She felt the cool leather of Bonnie's boots on her left ankle.

Bonnie held her head directly above Clara's, slowing down the movement of the dildo further, watching Clara's reaction. "I know what you want," she said, "but I am going to enjoy this." Bonnie leant down to kiss Clara gently before licking along her bottom lip and biting it. 

Clara elicited a soft moan, desperately wanting Bonnie to make her come quickly but knowing she would have to wait for it. She allowed herself to be distracted by Bonnie kissing her, a slow action that was mimicking the speed of the dildo.

Bonnie teased Clara by removing the dildo completely and resting it outside of her dripping vagina as she bit down on Clara's tongue during the kiss. She replaced the dildo and pressed in as far as it would go.

"Please," Clara said quietly in between kissing. "I need you to..." she stopped as Bonnie began to speed up a little. "Yes," she forced out, clinging into Bonnie's arm and shoulder before finding herself unable to speak due to the kiss.

Bonnie found herself getting more aroused the longer she continued, the need growing inside her to give Clara what she wanted.

Clara felt herself relaxing as Bonnie went faster, knowing this was what she desired. A grin covered her face as she kissed Bonnie. The dildo filled her completely and knowing it was being controlled by Bonnie made her wet inside. 

Bonnie imitated the movement she knew Clara enjoyed, changing her position to take more control of the kiss and hold the back of Clara's neck to force her mouth against hers. 

"Yes," Clara breathed a few minutes later, responding to what Bonnie was doing, the dildo pushing into her hard and increasingly faster. "If you keep doing that l..." 

"You're going to... what?" Bonnie said pulling away from the kiss, sinking her teeth into Clara's neck, sucking until she knew she had left a small bruise.

 

"Come," Clara replied quickly, her body trying to arch off the bed. "You are going to make me come."

"In that case," Bonnie said with a smirk as she moved away, leaving Clara biting out into the air, emitting low moans. She positioned herself between Clara's legs again, licking her lips as she sat down, still facing her, placing her left leg under Clara's right thigh and her right leg over Clara's left. She looked at her boots either side of Clara's chest, excited about how this was going to feel.

"Oh my god," Clara mouthed, realising what Bonnie was about to do, unable to get a word out as she made eye contact, the thought alone almost enough to make her climax. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	46. Correlative

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this is graphic. Even for me. I'm sorry. (I'm not really haha)
> 
> Thanks y'all for reading.
> 
> But anyway, I thought I start with the question everyone wants answering...
> 
> Take it away, Clara:

"You don't see me," Clara breathed out, "for twelve months..." she groaned, trying to contain a loud moan as she watched Bonnie position herself to line up the exposed end of the dildo, "and this is what you do? Jesus Christ."

Bonnie laughed once to herself. "Yes."

"This is..." Clara gasped, "very arousing." She had calmed down a little as Bonnie held the dildo still.

"So what do we do now?" Bonnie asked, a mischievous glint in her eye that told Clara she was being rhetorical.

"Really?" Clara replied, trying to not let herself entertain thoughts of what was going to happen as it made the butterflies in her stomach increase. "You are really asking me that?"

Bonnie bit her lip, shifting her body forward slightly so that the tip of the dildo rested on her clit. "I want to feel it," she said, retraining her eyes so she could look at Clara directly, "when you come."

"For god's sake," Clara said gently, raising herself up onto her forearms slowly, "why do you have to be like this?"

"You inspire it within me," Bonnie answered as she shuffled towards Clara a few inches, moving the tip against her wetness and then down towards her vagina, aiming a one sided smirk and wide eyes back at Clara. She gasped slightly as she felt the toy enter, smiling to herself.

Clara sensed the pressure deep inside, unable to comprehend how this was going to play out. She was unable to look away, watching as an inch of the dildo swiftly disappeared into Bonnie.

"It seems I made the right choice," Bonnie reflected as the width satisfied her, edging her hips closer to Clara's. There was about twelve inches exposed between them.

Clara noticed a large wave of arousal building inside her, knowing she did not want to come yet. "Slow down," she said, closing her eyes to distract herself, "I'm enjoying this too much."

"OK," Bonnie's eyes were locked into Clara's in an intense stare, she was still half sat up, holding her hands behind to support her weight. "Is this what it feels like for you?" she asked quietly before chewing on her bottom lip.

"Oh yeah," Clara replied with a nod, her pulse racing and an unexpected feeling of excitement building. She reached to her left to pick up a spare pillow, propping her head up so she could see the decreasing dark red surface of dildo between them. Clara put her hands on Bonnie's ankles on the exposed skin above her boots, running her left hand up the back of Bonnie's smooth and toned right calf. 

Bonnie stopped pushing herself forward, Clara's touch resonating through her body. She reached out, just managing to grasp Clara's right knee and left shin from her position, using them to support herself. "This feels good," she breathed. 

"Do you think we might..." Clara paused, laughing as she inhaled heavily, "you know..." She remained still, unwilling to move as the threat of her getting close to the edge was dangerously high.

"What?" Bonnie asked, curious, preparing herself to start moving again now she had found a suitable position. 

"You know," Clara swallowed, dropping the volume to a whisper, "... touch?" Her eyes widened in Bonnie's direction, so turned on she could easily have burst. 

Bonnie paused for a moment, inspecting the arrangement between them with her eyes before looking back at Clara with a one sided smirk and a raised eyebrow. "Maybe," she remarked. Bonnie lifted her hips off the bed and shuffled forward, leaving now six inches exposed.

"Maybe?" Clara repeated, grimacing slightly as the dildo hit the extreme of her insides as she contemplated Bonnie's answer. She was dripping wet between her legs knowing the toy had no way of getting out unless one of them decidedly moved away.

"Maybe..." Bonnie teased, "we should find out." She held onto the top of Clara's thighs and pulled herself quickly in towards her, halving the exposed length.

"Oh my god," Clara groaned loudly, now able to feel the body heat between Bonnie's legs burning on her own, "are you serious?" She stole a look down, immediately having to close her eyes. "No..." she said through a bit lip.

Bonnie could feel the dildo deep inside the length and width making her moan as it filled her completely. "We're almost attached," she observed to herself.

"I can't," Clara said, flushed, unable to decide if she could deal with direct eye contact with Bonnie or needed to keep her eyes closed. "This is... too much..." Her body was fighting the pressure, arching her body from the bed.

Bonnie moved her hips slightly, trying to stay as still as possible as she figured out the best way to continue. "How does this work?"

"You're asking me that now?!" Clara said loudly, rolling her head back onto the pillow, trying to ignore a large throbbing in between her legs.

Bonnie held onto Clara's thighs, half sat up as she rocked her hips back and forward a little, instantly realising this was very pleasurable.

Clara looked back at Bonnie as she was moving, feeling the dildo pushing in and out of her gently. She smiled over at Bonnie, watching her own expression being mirrored back.

"This seems to be working," Bonnie grinned, repeating the motion, eliciting a gasp from Clara opposite.

Clara closed her eyes tightly, holding on to Bonnie's right calf and left upper thigh as she felt the movement deep inside her. She allowed her mind to consider what was happening and immediately regretted it as her insides began to tighten and her face blush bright red.

"Already?" Bonnie said out loud, hoping Clara would be able to fight off her arousal for a little longer.

"Mmm hmm," Clara nodded, trying to force herself to not come and falling miserably.

"No," Bonnie demanded, stopping her movements.

Clara tightened her grip on Bonnie's leg, on the edge as she felt the dildo still. "No, no, no," she said quietly, ten seconds from climaxing, pulse thudding through her lower body, "keep going."

"Stop yourself," Bonnie instructed, curious to test Clara's willpower. "Do not come. If you come there will be consequences." 

Clara was craving movement to push her over the edge, being denied it by Bonnie left her forcing her head into the pillow to exhale deep breaths.

"Fight it Clara," Bonnie growled, watching her body language intently. "Or I will find a suitable punishment."

Clara stopped her insides from purposefully tensing, knowing she was one tightening of her pelvic floor away from coming. She tried to slow her breathing and eventually began to feel the urge disappearing, opening her eyes to see Bonnie looking back at her with a smirk. 

"I'm impressed," Bonnie said, biting her lip, her own arousal building watching Clara's actions.

"This..." Clara choked out, "this is too much." She extended her neck into the pillow behind.

"Let's make this interesting," Bonnie prepared to move in towards Clara again, "whoever lasts longest gets to be in control next."

"We both know that is not going to be me," Clara said, trying to ignore the aching between her legs, covering her head with folded arms, "I repeat... why are you like this?" She let out a light giggle.

Bonnie sat up on her elbows, reaching out to pull Clara's right forearm towards her, placing Clara's hand down onto her own dripping wet clit. "Sure?"

Clara felt her eyes widen as her fingers slipped easily in Bonnie's wetness. "Bonnie," Clara groaned, "what the hell-"

"Continue," Bonnie moved herself closer, "and we'll see."

Clara moved her fingers around Bonnie's clit, finding having something else to concentrate on was distracting her impending arousal.

Bonnie pressed herself into the dildo as Clara's fingers began to find a rhythm. She held the top half of her body up on her elbows to give her traction to move her hips in and out.

Clara felt the pressure deep inside her again, closing her eyes to concentrate on fucking Bonnie's clit with the sole intention of making Bonnie come before she did.

Bonnie smiled to herself as she gripped Clara's thighs to pull herself in, immediately finding this a much more pleasurable position.

Clara instinctively began moving her own hips against the internal pressure of the toy, quickly finding she returned to being very aroused again. She held onto Bonnie's left leg. They both pressed against each other, moving their bodies in time. 

After several minutes of this, the speed increasing, Bonnie could feel Clara's body hit her own around the dildo gently as it penetrated her deeply. She kept her eyes open, trained to Clara's face as she continued.

"Oh my god," Clara shouted loudly, having noticed the same sensation as Bonnie, pinching Bonnie's clit hard between her thumb and forefinger.

"Yes," Bonnie moaned, inhaling quickly at the sharp yet favourable pain. She reached out her right hand to place her fingers on Clara's clit, mimicking her actions, unwilling to let herself come before Clara.

Clara closed her eyes and extended her neck backwards, grinning to herself. "That is not fair," she moaned, "you know that is going to-"

"I know," Bonnie interrupted, closing her eyes to focus on how she was feeling. She increased the speed of her hips, putting direct pressure on Clara's clit, noticing it being immediately reciprocated and getting her quickly to the edge.

Clara felt her body temperature rise, her face flush red as Bonnie fucked her clit hard, the thrusting of the dildo making her insides ache, opening her eyes to see the arrangement again. 

Bonnie noticed Clara's skin becoming hot and sticky where it met her own. Her eyes caught Clara's for a brief moment, understanding she was about to come, which immediately left her on the edge.

Clara came loudly as her body gave in to the various movements, screaming in short, sharp noises as her entire frame convulsed. She forced out the dildo involuntarily and, realising it was not going anywhere, it made her muscles tighten quickly again.

Bonnie groaned from the deep unexpected pressure of the dildo, unable to prevent herself coming in return and trying to force the toy away, making silent eye contact with Clara who was mirroring her own actions. She dug the heels of her boots deep into the bed sheets to steady her lower body.

Clara shouted loudly again as she was now on the receiving end of the strong penetration. She locked her eyes into Bonnie's, unable to stop herself taking her hand away from Bonnie's clit and forcing it on to her own to measure her reaction as it was too much to handle. 

"No," Bonnie said loudly, missing the pressure, annoyed she had to result to imitating Clara and stimulate herself now. She continued moving in the same way, enjoying this immensely.

"I can't," Clara replied, now more in control of her own arousal, leading herself to come another handful of times, "this is too much."

"Keep going," Bonnie growled back at her, groaning into another arousal, "not until I am finished." She sat up as far as the dildo would allow her, instantly approving of how the tip of the dildo was glancing her g-spot. Bonnie removed her hand and pulled Clara's upper body forcefully in towards her.

Clara inhaled sharply as she was pulled up, eyes widening as the pressure inside her became painful and then even more pleasurable that she expected. "What are you doing?" Clara whispered, noticing the glint in Bonnie's eyes gleaming at her as she felt Bonnie's boots pull in towards her bum cheeks.

"Keep going," Bonnie demanded, holding her left arm around the back of Clara's shoulders, smirking as she leant in for a brief kiss where she held Clara's bottom lip between her teeth for a second. She heard Clara come as she pulled away, darting back to muffle her shouts with an aggressive kiss.

Clara removed her hand from her clit to hold either side of Bonnie's waist as she was kissed hard, she felt Bonnie come into the kiss at the same time, leaving them both fighting for breath with their mouths held against each other. "Oh my god," Clara breathed out loudly, "I can't stop-"

"I know," Bonnie agreed, still shifting her hips and stimulating herself hard. "I've missed this," she forced out, reinstating the kiss, pinning Clara to her.

Ten minutes later still kissing, Clara felt Bonnie stop moving her hips, so sensitive her body had become unable to function or wriggle out of Bonnie's vice like grip.

Bonnie pulled away, breathless and flushed. "It appears I have finished," she smirked, resting her forehead in Clara's left collar bone. She was dripping with sweat, hot and sticky. The heels of her boots had punctured two jagged holes in the sheets.

Clara collapsed backwards onto the bed, covering her head with the nearest pillow to exhale loudly into it. "Oh my god," she shouted into the material against her mouth, biting it between her teeth. She held the pillow firm with her forearms.

Bonnie edged herself away from Clara, untangling their limbs and feeling the dildo easily slipping out of her. She smiled halfsidedly, completely satisfied and enjoying Clara's reaction.

Clara groaned as her body forcibly pushed the toy out, immediately turning to her right to curl up in the foetal position in recovery.

Bonnie shifted herself to lie behind Clara, resting her left hand on the outside of Clara's left hip, find it sticky with sweat. She moved her palm around the expanse of exposed skin on Clara's bum cheek.

"You... this... it's not real," Clara said through the pillow, "that is the only explanation. This is all some elaborate dream that I've concocted in my head."

Bonnie laughed, watching her hand move. "I assure you, this is real," Bonnie purred. "When you have suitably... recovered," she said, allowing her mind to wander as she sunk her fingernails into the curve of Clara's rear, an uncontrollable urge brewing that made her smirk, "I will give you your punishment."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I have this chapter out of the way, next chapter soon...


	47. Impact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to put this out there, this has been a very difficult chapter to write.
> 
> This, in contrast to the last chapter, is not very graphic but it has taken me flipping ages because... well... you'll see.

"Punishment?" Clara said, head still under the pillow, feeling Bonnie's palm gently spread across the skin of her bum cheek.

"Yes," Bonnie said, formulating images in her head of what she wanted to do with Clara.

"Err... why?" Clara asked.

"You came before me," Bonnie said into Clara's ear. "Our deal was that whoever lasted longest would get to be in charge."

"Oh," Clara remembered, "that. Hang on," she removed the pillow off her head, "I stopped myself when you told me to. I did what you said."

"Yes you did," Bonnie smirked, wetting her lips.

"So?" Clara creased her eyebrows. "Why do I need to be punished?"

"It appears I have quite the taste for you doing as I instruct," Bonnie bit her bottom lip, rolling onto her back. "And as I lasted longest-"

"By about a second," Clara interjected, turning to face Bonnie. "Can we do that again?" she laughed pointing down the bed.

"No," Bonnie looked sideways at Clara. She sat up to remove her boots and throw them to her left off the bed. 

"So this punishment," Clara said, placing her right hand onto Bonnie's right hip, "what's it going to be?" She trailed a fingertip up Bonnie's stomach, pausing as she let out a small laugh, lowering her voice, "are you going to put me over your knee, tell me I've been a bad, bad girl and then spank me?"

Bonnie remained silent. 

"Or," Clara said playfully, "are you, don't tell me, going to ground me for a week? I have to be your sex slave for the next seven days, I mean there probably won't be that much difference to what we're doing now to be honest-"

"Be quiet," Bonnie interrupted.

"- it's not really something I've done before but-"

"Be quiet," Bonnie said sternly.

"Yes miss," Clara said with a glint in her eye.

"Are you making fun of me?" Bonnie said out loud, removing Clara's hand from her upper stomach. 

"No, I'm not," Clara laughed, moving some hair behind her ear, "I'm a... well, I was a teacher, that is normally what response I get when I give instructions."

"Hmm," Bonnie pondered, thinking about her next move.

"Hmm?" Clara impersonated back. "That's it? Well, thank you for that, I will go and sort myself out then if, hmm is the only response you are giving me." She made an attempt to sit up.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "Stop." She held onto Clara's left wrist to prevent her from moving. 

"Why?" Clara asked, "if you are -"

"Be quiet," Bonnie said sternly, pausing as a smirk slowly passed across her lips, letting go of Clara's arm. 

"Why?" Clara said as a response, sinking back down into the mattress.

"Seeing as you were so desperate to come -"

"By about a second-" Clara interrupted. 

"I said," Bonnie snapped, "be quiet. Seeing as you were so desperate to come," she continued, "I think you need to work on being able to last as long as I can."

"If you say so," Clara said, rolling her eyes.

"I am going to give you a set of instructions," Bonnie said, sitting upright against the headboard. "You will reply with the words 'yes ma'am' after every instruction, do you understand?"

"OK," Clara let out a small laugh, "what are you? Like, the Queen or something?"

"Do you understand?" Bonnie reiterated, not moving.

"Yes ma'am," Clara said sarcastically, saluting with her right hand.

"Get up from the bed," Bonnie barked, "now!"

"Yes... ma'am," Clara replied slowly, standing up, possessed with a curious urge to play along for now. She felt cold without the protection of the duvet.

"Go to the wardrobe and open the far left door," Bonnie instructed, putting her arms behind her head and crossing her legs, watching as Clara moved across the room.

"Yes, ma'am," Clara opened the wardrobe door, her heartbeat raising a little as she found herself looking at the drawer which contained the sex toys, she opened it in preparation, smiling to herself.

"Why have you opened the drawer?" Bonnie said loudly, narrowing her eyes.

"I thought that's what-"

"Be quiet," Bonnie snapped, still reclined on the bed. "From now on you will only do what I ask you," Bonnie growled. "Understood?"

"Yes," Clara nodded, unsure of how to take Bonnie's demeanour, "ma'am."

"Open the top drawer, retrieve the blue item on the right hand side and," Bonnie said at a normal volume, "bring it to me."

Clara picked up the small blue v shaped device, made out of cool smooth rubberised plastic, examining it with her eyes quickly before turning around and moving towards the bed, holding it at arms length.

Bonnie took the vibrator, unable to stop herself licking her lips as her mind began imagining what she was going to do. "Get on the bed and position yourself onto your hands and knees," Bonnie growled.

"What?" Clara said, surprised.

"I have instructed you to reply with the words 'yes ma'am' after every instruction," Bonnie said loudly. 

"Yes ma'am," Clara replied quietly, placing herself on all fours to Bonnie's left.

Bonnie smiled greedily to herself, seeing Clara like this made her pulse race. She moved herself off the bed and stood a few feet behind Clara, observing her body. "I approve," she said, holding the vibrator in her right hand before throwing it onto the bed.

Clara sensed Bonnie moving behind her, and then felt her body press into her own her gently, Bonnie's hands on her hips.

"I very much approve," Bonnie said, having walked forward a pace to place the front of her hips into Clara's exposed rear. "I really want to fuck you like this," she purred, "but you need to work on your stamina."

Clara bit her lip and lowered her head, imagining what it would feel like.

"When I've finished with you I am going to get you like this," Bonnie growled in a low voice, "on your knees and fuck you with the strap on. So deep and so hard you are going to come afterwards just at the thought of it." She slowly impersonated the motion of pressing her body in and pulling it away whilst moving her hands either side of Clara's waist.

"Yes," Clara breathed, unconsciously shuffling her knees further apart so she could feel Bonnie on her better. She closed her eyes, tightening her grip slightly on the bedsheets. She wanted this right now. "Fuck me," she groaned.

"Did I say you could speak?" Bonnie felt a glance of Clara's wetness on the front of her pelvis. "That is now nine times you have spoken against my instructions." Bonnie ran her palms up Clara's back towards her shoulders.

"Nine?" Clara whispered, her heartbeat thumping out of her chest as Bonnie pressed herself in hard, imitating the movement of fucking her.

"Ten," Bonnie said quickly. "Ten times. I now need to remind you who is in charge here Clara." She moved away, the urge to have Clara under her control now too much to resist. She ran her palm gently over the soft skin of Clara's right bum cheek, pulling her hand away before landing a firm soft strike when she replaced it. "One," she said, exhaling and biting her lip.

Clara felt Bonnie spank her unexpectedly, her eyes widened and she could not prevent herself emitting a loud gasp. "What the hell?" The sharp impact ached for a moment, quickly replaced by the feeling of her wetness increasing between her legs.

"Am I hurting you?" Bonnie replied, "answer yes or no."

"No," Clara shook her head. She bit her lip and closed her eyes.

"Good," Bonnie ran the fingertips of her right hand over the skin of Clara's bum cheek, lingering her touch before spanking her once more. "Two," she grinned to herself.

Clara winced at the initial impact, biting out at the air, her heartbeat raised. She had never been taken control of like this before, the spanking had secretly been a fantasy of hers to be on the controlling side.

"Don't think I didn't see this inside your head," Bonnie said, aiming up a third shot. "You are not in control here," she struck her palm down firmly, "three. I am."

Clara muffled a loud groan, enjoying this much more than she could have expected. The skin on her bum cheek throbbed a little as she felt Bonnie's gentle touch afterwards.

"Do you understand?" Bonnie said out loud, seeing a faint red mark appearing on Clara's rear.

Clara nodded quickly, unable to get any words out.

Bonnie spanked her a fourth time, her own arousal building. "What do you say to me?"

"Yes ma'am," Clara exhaled. Her skin tingled, achingly sensitive, now beginning to sting a little but in a way that made her aroused.

"I am glad we have now reached an understanding," Bonnie said. "Four..." she paused, landing a marginally harder impact on Clara's rear, "and five." She dipped her head down to place her lips gently on Clara's red bum cheek to kiss it, noticing her flinch slightly.

Clara let out a low groan as she felt Bonnie's soft lips on her, the feeling magnified by at least a hundred.

"You have received half your punishment," Bonnie said before planting another soft kiss on Clara, licking across the red mottling. She picked up the vibrator on her right. "Sit up on your knees," Bonnie said, standing at her full height.

Clara found it difficult to move as her heartbeat thundered in her head. Her bum cheek throbbed with a dull ache, her skin tingling where Bonnie's tongue had travelled. "Yes ma'am," she replied as she raised herself.

Bonnie placed her left hand on Clara's stomach. "I am going to put this inside you," she pressed her body into Clara's back, resting her chin on Clara's right shoulder, holding up the blue vibrator in front of Clara's breasts. She ran her tongue along to outside of Clara's right earlobe.

Clara felt the soft skin of Bonnie's breasts below her shoulder blades, her breathing ragged as her eyes rested on the blue toy she had given Bonnie ten minutes ago.

"I have control over this," Bonnie growled into Clara's neck, biting on it gently. "I am able to turn it off and on, meaning you will come when I want you to. Do you understand?" 

Clara swallowed heavily, unable to take her eyes off the small toy. "Yes ma'am," she said quietly.

"If you come," Bonnie said, a smile creeping over her features, out of Clara's view, "before I want you to, then you will receive punishment. If you do as I say you will be rewarded with me..." She pressed her mouth to Clara's ear, "fucking you on your knees... as we have discussed. Do you understand?" Her eyes grew wide, enjoying this immensely.

Clara closed her eyes and extended her neck, unable to deal with Bonnie talking to her like this. She nodded, her insides throbbing and the cool air in the room stung against her wetness. Her right bum cheek throbbed slightly.

"What do you say to me?" Bonnie said sternly.

"Yes ma'am," Clara forced out.

"Good," Bonnie said, bringing the small blue toy down between Clara's legs. It was v shaped, with curved end and a flat end the other side. She tightened her grip on Clara's stomach, biting into the exposed skin of Clara's neck as she located the curved end onto the edge of Clara's dripping wet vagina.

Clara felt the small toy enter her gently, after a few seconds hardly noticing it was there as the flat end rested squarely against her clit, covering it comfortably.

"I now have complete control over when you come," Bonnie smirked, allowing her index and middle finger to stroke up Clara's soft lower lips, noticing Clara shiver as a reaction. She placed her hands on Clara's breasts, cupping them whilst pinching her nipples between her thumb and index finger. "You are now my sex toy for the evening."

"Yes," Clara breathed, eyes still closed.

Bonnie instantly took her hands off Clara. "As you were, leaning forward," she demanded

Clara pushed herself onto the bed, resting on her forearms.

"I have instructed you to answer 'yes ma'am'," Bonnie said sternly, placing her palm on the fading red mark on Clara's backside.

Clara gasped under Bonnie's touch, it sent a shockwave through her body.

"Only replying yes means," Bonnie paused to spank Clara again, "I do this."

Clara groaned lightly, gripping the bedsheets, the toy inside her was resting on her g-spot and she could sense it on her clit.

"That is six" Bonnie turned her attention to Clara's left bum cheek, digging the nails of her left hand into the skin. She placed two small firm consecutive strikes onto the exposed area, enjoying this feeling of power.

Clara grimaced a little before smiling to herself. This was arousing her more than she could have possibly even imagined. She felt Bonnie's fingers trace patterns on her skin.

"Four more," Bonnie said, admiring Clara's positioning in front of her. "Maybe I will keep you like this," she stroked Clara's lower back before moving her hand lower and between Clara's legs, glancing her right index finger on Clara's wetness.

Clara let out a small moan at the sensation.

"You appear to be," Bonnie paused to spank Clara firmly again on the left hand side, "enjoying your punishment. Seven"

"Yes ma'am," Clara said after a few seconds, biting hard on her bottom lip.

"Shame it is going to go to waste," Bonnie said blankly, landing another short strike on Clara's left side. "Eight. You only get to come when I am finished using you."

"Using me?" Clara repeated involuntarily. "How are-"

Bonnie inhaled and bit her lip before spanking Clara once more, harder, on the slightly red mottled right bum cheek. "Be quiet," she demanded. "Nine."

Clara gasped as the pain intensified through her body unexpectedly and then sensed Bonnie's soft palm over her skin.

"Am I hurting you?" Bonnie said, caught a little off guard by the large red hand print appearing on Clara's skin. "Yes or no?"

"No," Clara shook her head, swallowing back the lump in her throat, she lowered her head to concentrate, finding it increasingly difficult to hold herself up.

"Very well," Bonnie aimed two quick hard slaps onto Clara, enjoying the sound of Clara's gasps beneath her, watching her body buckle. "You appear to take punishment very well," Bonnie smirked to herself. "One more... I will save for later, I am quite sure that your activities in the next few hours will deserve to be punished."

Clara sat shaking a little, unable to deal with the stinging pain and the intense feeling of arousal. 

"Sit up," Bonnie demanded as she moved away from Clara to retrieve a long thin piece of fabric from the wardrobe.

Clara heaved herself upright, her legs shaking to support the weight.

Bonnie returned to stand behind Clara, she held the end of the long piece of fabric between her teeth as she caught hold of Clara's wrists with her hands. She pulled Clara's arms behind her back lower, holding the two wrists firmly in her left hand. "So," Bonnie said as she wrapped the length of material around Clara's wrists tightly, "here's what you are going to do." 

Clara sensed Bonnie moving away, she tried to free her hands but realised they were expertly tied up. A loud crash sounded behind her. 

"Get off the bed and turn around," Bonnie instructed as the noise settled. 

Clara stepped backwards. She spun to see Bonnie sat on top of the white dressing table with the everything that had previously been on there either upended or on the floor. Her tiptoes rested on the small grey fabric stool in front. She leant backwards towards the wall, biting her lip as she opened her legs wide. 

"Seeing as you are unable to be quiet," Bonnie said, making direct eye contact , "I should make use of your mouth, get on your knees between my legs." 

"Yes, ma'am," Clara walked over a little unsteadily, fighting a swirl of emotions, so turned on she could hardly breathe. She approached Bonnie, kneeling down between her and the stool, looking upwards at her. She could feel the heat of Bonnie's arousal already on her face, her nose a few inches from the glistening clit. 

Bonnie watched Clara looking up at her, her hands bound behind her back, a large triumphant smile covering her face. "And now," she said, putting her hands into Clara's hair and holding on to her head firmly, "you are going to make me come." 

"Yes ma'am," Clara answered, knowing she was unable to be anything other than submissive at this exact moment. 

"You will continue until I am finished and that may be some time. Understood?" 

"Yes-" Clara began to answer but found her mouth immediately pressed deep in between Bonnie's legs, muffling her words. Her heartbeat raced as she immediately was covered in Bonnie's come across her entire face. She moaned a reply into Bonnie's body. 

"You are," Bonnie gasped, laughing slightly as she felt Clara's soft lips touch her clit, "not moving until I let you." She held Clara's head tightly, leaning her shoulders back against the wall, biting her bottom lip as she felt Clara's tongue on her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	48. Instruction

An hour later Bonnie forcibly moved away as she was finished, unable to control her breathing. A wide grin covered her face, having lost count of the times she'd moaned loudly. She sat up from the table, having repositioned herself to lie down completely on the dressing table as Clara pleasured her.

"Well," Bonnie ran her right hand through her hair, getting herself upright, "you have excelled yourself." Bonnie let out a small laugh. "I am glad we managed to find a mutually beneficial solution to your uncompliant tongue."

Clara inhaled deeply, her mouth and jaw numb. She tried to vocalise something but found herself unable to make a sound. Her face was dripping with Bonnie's come, she closed her eyes as she tried to revive her senses.

"I may require that activity to be resumed later, but now I am suitably warmed up, we shall continue," Bonnie smirked at her, not moving. "Stand up."

Clara tried to put energy into her legs to move, her hands still bound behind her back, failing on her first attempt. On the third, she stood unsteadily between Bonnie's legs, a little dizzy from being upright.

"What do you say to me?" Bonnie sat up, drawing her head level.

"Yes..." Clara mumbled as much as her still numb mouth allowed, "ma'am."

"Good," Bonnie nodded in approval. She slid slowly off the dressing table to stand in front of Clara. 

Clara watched Bonnie's eyes travel around her face, glinting with an expression she couldn't read. Bonnie moved closer and kissed her without warning, holding the back of her head. Clara fought for air against the pressure of her lips, her tongue still partly unable to function properly. She was wet inside, turned on from the prolonged contact with Bonnie.

"Mmm," Bonnie breathed. "You taste completely of me, I very much approve." Bonnie smiled greedily, holding Clara's dripping wet chin for a brief moment before emitting a small laugh and walking towards the wardrobe.

Clara watched as Bonnie retrieved the black strap-on harness and selected a large, long dark blue dildo to place inside it.

"Come here," Bonnie directed, sliding the wardrobe door closed.

"Yes ma'am," Clara complied, standing next to her, curious to see what Bonnie was going to do to her next. Bonnie placed the dildo inside the harness and paced behind her.

"So now," Bonnie said, "I am going to fuck you." She placed the belt of the strap on around Clara's waist and quickly fastened it one notch too tight as she roughly pulled Clara in close to her and breathed into Clara's left ear.

Clara gasped slightly at the unexpected movements, feeling Bonnie tighten the left lower strap between her legs and against her bum cheek in the same fashion. Her heart began beating quickly in surprise.

"And you are going to watch me," Bonnie growled into Clara's left ear as she did up the buckle tightly.

"Bonnie," Clara breathed without thinking, "what are you doing?" She was unable to not react to Bonnie's actions, struggling to contain her own state of arousal.

Bonnie placed her right palm onto Clara's right bum cheek, covering it before landing a short sharp spank on the surface. "I told you to be quiet," Bonnie said firmly, pulling the right strap on the harness tight against Clara's body.

Clara inhaled at the pain, biting her lip. The dildo felt heavy on her front, resting on the skin above her clit. She felt every movement her body made magnified through the material.

Bonnie said loudly, doing up the final buckle as tight as it would go. "I gave you an instruction to answer me when spoken to, did I not?"

"Yes ma'am," Clara said, trembling a little as she comprehended what was happening.

"Do not disobey me," Bonnie stated, moving around to stand in front of Clara. She forced Clara backwards onto the surface of the wardrobe door by her right shoulder. "Understood?"

Clara began to nod, stopping herself. "Yes ma'am," she said quietly, a little unsure if she should be turned on or be afraid by Bonnie's behaviour.

Bonnie pinned her to the door for thirty seconds before stepping away. She approached a white wooden chair near the window to Clara's left, she lifted it up and replaced it to face the end of the bed. "Sit," she instructed.

"Yes ma'am," Clara replied quickly, walking over. The dildo felt heavy on her front, offsetting her balance for the first few paces as her hands were still restrained behind her. She blushed as she caught the sight of herself in a full-length mirror.

"Do you like what you see?" Bonnie said with a grin, noticing Clara's reaction to her refelction. "Actually, do not answer that," Bonnie said a little impatiently, "come here."

Clara sat on the chair as much as she could with her restrained hands. Bonnie moved behind her, untying her right wrist.

"Move backwards," Bonnie directed, watching Clara shuffle to sit in the chair properly, affixing her wrists to the back of the chair tightly once she was in the correct position.

Clara twisted her right arm slightly as the restraint was painful on her wrist, trying to not look down at herself. The dildo extended from her at a roughly 45 degree angle, it felt heavy, as if attached to her own skin. She could sense the smooth cold surface of the chair underneath her, the toy resting inside her clung to cover her clit completely. Clara felt powerless against whatever Bonnie was planning.

Bonnie sat slowly on the end of the bed, four feet away from Clara. Her eyes were wide as a small smile passed her over her lips. "This must be torturous for you," Bonnie said in a measured tone, smirking. "I think we have now established you will be doing what I want until further notice, yes?"

"Yes," Clara breathed.

"You are under my control," Bonnie's eyes glinted. "Which means, you are here to pleasure me only."

"Yes," Clara nodded.

"If I want you to gain any pleasure I can do it," Bonnie raised her right hand in the air, "like this." She clicked her fingers once.

Clara heard the noise between her legs before she felt it. It was a soft continuous vibration that was aimed directly at the sensitive area of her clit and around her g-spot. She gasped as she immediately felt close to coming hard. "How are you-" she closed her eyes.

Bonnie clicked her fingers again and the vibrator stopped. "Did I say you could talk?"

Clara lowered her head, suddenly left without any stimulation. Her heart felt like it would burst out of her chest. "No," she muttered, adding "ma'am" afterwards. She opened her eyes to see Bonnie stood directly in front of her, watching her every movement. Bonnie lifted up Clara's chin with her left hand to make eye contact.

"So then," Bonnie looked down between Clara's legs, moistening her lips in anticipation. She reached behind Clara and retrived a small bottle with her right hand, popping the cap off it lazily

Clara watched as Bonnie drizzled a large measure of lube on the dildo from a foot above, unable to do anything to stop her.

Bonnie threw the bottle of lube away to her right, Clara followed it with her eyes, watching it ooze out gently into a puddle on the carpet. "You appear to be very pleased to see me," Bonnie smirked to herself. She placed her right hand onto the dildo, tightening her fingers around it, moving her hand up and down slowly to coat the toy in lubricant.

Clara watched Bonnie looking back at her. Bonnie bit her lip as she straddled Clara's lap, aiming the tip of the dildo towards her vagina, resting it just outside. 

Bonnie raised a small laugh before closing her eyes to smile widely. "And now I am going to fuck you," she swallowed hard as she placed her hands on Clara's shoulders and shuffled her body forward to settle the dildo completely inside, gasping as it filled her.

Clara tried to move, knowing any efforts would be futile.

"Stay still," Bonnie said firmly, planting her hands on the table behind the chair. "You are," Bonnie slowly lifted her body up as far as she could without the dildo coming out, "so," she lowered herself back down, grinning widely, unable to finish the sentence. She grabbed the back of Clara's head, forcing a deep and urgent kiss as she felt the full length of the dildo inside her.

Clara responded, unable to move away as Bonnie remained still whilst straddling her. Knowing something attached to her was penetrating deep inside Bonnie made her insides contract. She began imagining what the sensation would feel like, letting her mind wander as they kissed.

Bonnie raised and lowered herself achingly slowly, letting the full length satisfy her as she continued kissing Clara, course she was determined to drag this out as long as she wanted.

Clara gulped back the lump in her throat, aiming her head at the ceiling as Bonnie pulled away from the kiss. She felt Bonnie's body hot on her thighs and the lower part of her stomach.

"We have found a solution to your poor stamina," Bonnie stood, watching down her own body at how she was moving against the dildo. "At least now you'll be able to last as long as I can."

Clara couldn't do anything apart from watch, dripping wet between her legs.

Bonnie closed her eyes, moving herself against Clara when she grabbed a fist full of Clara's hair in each of her hands, putting her mouth against Clara's neck. "I can't wait," she breathed out aggressively, "to try my new toy out." She held Clara's left earlobe in her teeth for a few moments as she pleasured herself with a few thrusts, before whispering quietly, "... everywhere."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure you can all use your vivid imaginations to what's going to happen next. ;-)


End file.
